


Loves Long Road

by kcjade



Category: White Collar
Genre: Abuse a foreign language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Reference to Islam, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, implied/referenced past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 111,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcjade/pseuds/kcjade
Summary: Neal’s not who he says he is, when a painting goes missing at the Saudi Arabian Consul in New York, the FBI is called in to find the painting. And Neal runs into his past.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea for this story. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I no nothing about Islam, so again, all mistakes are mine and I’m not trying to offend anyone. Major abuse of a foreign language.

FBI Headquarters  
New York, NY  
3:58 p.m.  
March 20th, 2009

        Neal was sitting at the desk that Peter had given him when he had first come in after getting out of prison, he was looking thru old cases that Peter and his team hadn't been able to figure out. 

"This was boring work, but it was better than sitting in prison." Neal thought as he looked up as Peter came out of his office and looked towards Neal's desk. He jogged down the stairs to the floor of the White-Collar Crime Unit, he motioned his agents around him.

        "New case just came in, the Saudi Arabian government has called us in about a painting in their consulate here in New York that has been found to be forged. It's a painting by Mahmoud Sa'id called The Whirling Dervishes, it's worth a hundred and fifty million dollars and was painted in nineteen twenty-nine. The consulate thinks that it was switched out sometime here recently." Peter said as he stopped at Neal's desk and Neal looked up at Peter, not showing the shock that he felt or the thrill of excitement, knowing that one of his early paintings was still fooling people.

        "Ok, are they coming here or are we going there?" Neal asked as Jones and Diana looked at them.

        "We're going there, let's go. Jones, I want you to find out everything that you can about the painting and the artist, Mahmoud Sa'id Bey from Egypt. He was born sometime around the turn of the Twentieth Century in Alexandria, Egypt. Diana, I want you to find out everything that you can about the people that work at the consulate, find out when and how this painting could have been switched out." Peter said as he handed Jones and Diana a copy of the notes that he had made of what he knew about the case so far. Diana and Jones nodded as they took the notes and went to do what Peter had asked them. Neal stood up and grabbed his jacket and his hat, he followed Peter out of the office. Peter didn't say anything more to Neal till they pulled up in front of the Saudi embassy.

        "Caffrey, you will be on your best behavior or you will be back in prison so fast that you will think that all of this was a dream." Peter said as they pulled into the consulate parking lot, Neal nodded as they parked, and they started for the front gate of the consulate.

        "Peter don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. I do know how to act at a consulate, do you?" Neal said smirking at Peter as they reached the gate, Peter flashed the gate guards his badge.

        "FBI Agent Peter Burke and FBI consultant Neal Caffrey to see Vice-Consul Al Bahir. The Consulate-General called the FBI and requested an Agent come talk to him." Peter said, Neal handed over his consultant badge as the gate guard held his hand out for Peter's badge, the guard checked their badges very closely and then handed them back.

        "Vice-Consul Al Bahir informed us that the FBI would be coming, you will be escorted up to see the ambassador, do not try to wonder away from your escort." the guard said, waving another guard forward, Peter nodded as they were lead into the embassy. Neal looked around the consulate as they walked in, he could see several entrance points in the front of the consulate. The guard led them into a large conference room, there was a young man standing in the room near the table waiting.

        "Vice-Consul Al Bahir will be with you in a few minutes, would you like anything to eat or drink?" the young man asked as Peter and Neal sat down at the conference table, Neal was looking around the conference room, he could tell where the cameras and the microphones where in the molding. He figured that there were a few that were hidden a bit better, or at least he hoped that they were.

        "No thank-you, we're fine." Peter said as he watched Neal cataloging the room, he figured that Neal was cataloging what everything was worth and how to get it out of the embassy, he has seen Neal do it just the week before. The young man left and before Peter could turn to Neal and tell him to stop whatever plan was going on in his mind, the door to the conference room was opened, an old Arab man in the white robes and head cover of Saudi Arabia walked into the conference room.

        "Ah Agent Burke and Mr. Caffrey, I'm Vice-Consul Khalid bin Mohammed Al Bahir, I'm glad that you are here. As I told your Director Hughes, one of the paintings here at the Consulate was taken to be appraised for our new insurance. It was noticed that the painting was in fact a forgery, the Consulate General had me call the FBI in to help us locate the painting, and to find out when it was taken." Vice-Consul Bahir said as he sat down, the same young man came back in carrying a large coffee pot and cups on a large silver platter.

        "Thank-you Vice-Consul Al Bahir, when was the last time that the painting was cleaned or appraised?" Peter asked as Vice-Consul and Neal picked up cups and then filled them. Peter didn't know how Neal could drink the rich Arabian coffee, the one time that he had it, it had been much too strong for him.

        "The painting was last appraised in two thousand and eight, it's cleaned every ten years." Vice-Consul Al Bahir said, Peter nodded as he took notes, he noticed that Neal wasn't paying attention to what Peter or Vice-Consul Al Bahir were talking about. Peter frowned as he shot Neal a look, he didn't know what Neal was thinking just sitting there sipping his cup of coffee, he wasn't let out of prison to drink coffee and do nothing.

        "Ok so the last time that the painting was out of the Consulate was two years ago, so sometime in between then and now the painting was switched out. I will need a list of every person that had access to the painting and the security tapes for as far back as you have covering the painting and the room that it was located in." Peter said as he made a few more notes, while Neal just sat sipping his coffee and making Peter mad. Neal smirked in his mind as he looked at Vice-Consul Al Bahir, he was an Arab man in his mid to late sixties, Neal figured that he was a hard-liner that was being made to play nice with the American FBI dogs.

        "Of course, Agent Burke, I have them right here." Vice-Consul Al Bahir said handing Peter a file folder and a disc. Peter nodded as he took the file folder and the disc, Neal wondered how long they had known that the painting was really missing, it would have taken time to pull together the information that Peter and the FBI would want and to sanitize it.

        "Caffrey, do you have any questions or ideas?" Peter asked as he looked at Neal, who wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking about, Neal looked at Peter his mind whirling with what to say and how to let Peter know what he was seeing and what he had figured out.

        "Uhm… no I've got nothing, sorry Peter." Neal said giving him a big smirking smile, Peter just frowned hard at Neal, then turned back to Vice-Consul Bahir as the door to the conference room opened and a young Arab man dressed in very nice suit walked thru the door.

        "Ah Vice-Consul Al Bahir I heard that the FBI was here, how goes the talk with them?" the young man said as he nodded to Vice-Consul Al Bahir.

        "Prince Al Kaden, how are you? And yes, the talks are going well. Agent Burke, Mr. Caffrey; this is Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, nephew of King Abdul Al Jabir Sa'dim Al Saud. Prince Al Kaden is here to become one of the Consul here." Vice-Consul said standing and bowing to Prince Al Kaden, he pulled out a chair for the prince. Prince Al Kaden gave a bare nodded of his head to Al Bahir as he sat down, giving Peter and Neal a nod of his head also.

        "Agent Burke, Mr. Caffrey, it's nice to meet you. I hope that you can help us, that painting is a favorite of my uncles." Prince Al Kaden said, looking first at Peter and then at Neal, who he smirked at. Peter and the Vice-Consul Al Bahir didn't notice Prince Al Kaden smirking at Neal or Neal returning the smirk.

        "We will do everything in our power to find and return your painting to you." Peter said, Neal smiled and nodded at Prince Al Kaden.

        "Thank-you Agent Burke, my government and I are grateful for all of your assistance. If you need anything, you need only to ask." Prince Al Kaden said as he looked first at Peter and then looked at Neal as he stood up, Peter, Vice-Consul Al Bahir and Neal stood up. Peter and Vice-Consul Al Bahir bowed their heads to Prince Al Kaden, Neal licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as he gave Prince Al Kaden a small smirking grin. Prince Al Kaden smirked back at Neal, laughter filling his eyes as he raked his eyes up and down Neal's body in frank appreciation, hidden as he nodded to Peter and Vice-Consul Al Bahir. Then Prince Al Kaden left the room and they turned back to each other.

        "Well, I believe that that is everything, we will call you as soon as we have any information on your painting, Vice-Consul Al Bahir." Peter said as Vice-Consul Al Bahir nodded, Peter nodded to Vice-Consul Al Bahir, Neal gave a bare nod to Vice-Consul Al Bahir.

        "Of course, Agent Burke, thank-you for coming and I'll call you if we get any more information." Vice-Consul Al Bahir said as Peter shook Vice-Consul Al Bahir's hand and then Neal shook his hand, Vice-Consul Al Bahir than left the room. Peter and Neal left right after him, their guard from earlier escorting them back out to the parking lot, Neal was quiet as they head towards the car.

        "Caffrey, do you know anything about the painting?" Peter asked once they were in the car, Neal looked over at Peter trying to think of what to tell him.

        "No, nothing. But I can ask around… if you expand my radius from one mile to… five miles and get me a better place to stay." Neal said knowing that Peter wasn't going to go for the five-mile radius, but hoping to get at least two miles.

        "You're out of your mind Caffrey, there is no way that you're getting a five-mile radius, and there's no way that the state or federal government is going to spend more than the seven hundred dollars that it takes to house you in prison." Peter said as they made their way back to the office.

        "Ok, fine. I'll ask around and see if anyone's heard anything about the painting or any paintings that might have come up for sell here recently." Neal said, a small smile on his face, he enjoyed riling Peter up. All thoughts of Kate went out of Neal's mind as he thought of Prince Kaden, imagining the feel of the prince's hands on his body and being under him as he thrusted into him. Neal gave himself a shake as they pulled up to the FBI, it wouldn't do to be popping wood in front of Peter and the rest of the White-Collar unit. Neal sat down at his desk as Peter headed up to update Hughes on what they had gotten out of the Vice-Consul Al Bahir, Neal started considering what he could find on Mahmoud Sa'id and the painting called The Whirling Dervishes. He started searching all the websites that that catered to the dark side of the art world, he knew that there wouldn't be any talk about the painting or about the theft. Neal was frowning at a mention of the painting from about three months ago, when the ringing of his desk phone startled him, no one called him at work and on his desk phone.

        "Neal Caffrey, how can I help you?" Neal said, bored of being at his desk, he hated not being up and moving.

        "Neal Caffrey? I think that I prefer Nicholas Holden?" a seductive voice in Arabic asked of Neal, Neal blushed at the sound of the seductive voice, hardening at the first sound of the voice.

        "Well I'm glad to hear that, so… what can I do for you, My Prince?" Neal said in a seductive voice in German, he looked around to make sure that no one was paying him any attention. Like usually, no one was paying him any attention, they even went out of their way to ignore him as much as they can. Which was totally working in his favor this time.

        "Your cell and your address, plus what time you get off work?" the voice in Arabic said making Neal blush even more, his cock hardening even more.

        "The FBI has me staying at an apartment on Albany and Washington, it's called The Oakwood's, apartment 632. Burke usually drops me off around six-thirty to six-forty-five. My cell is 646-831-9627, call me later if you want." Neal said his voice low and husky, as just hearing the voice of his caller was causing his cock to harden and start to leak pre-cum.

        "I might just do that. My cell, my private cell, is 646-847-2681. And you can call me any time that you want. Talk to you later, and don't touch yourself till I say you can, Nicky." the seductive Arabic said low an husky, sending shivers of pleasure through Neal's body as he bared down on his libido, he couldn't come in the middle of the office. He thought about everything that could kill his erection.

        "Alright Kade, talk to you later." Neal said, then hung up, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching him, he quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. He quickly locked himself in one of the bathroom stalls, he knew not to touch himself to get himself off, but all he had to do was think of Kade's hands on his body and the sound of his voice, and he was coming. He made sure that it all ended up in the toilet, Neal was shaking as he stood there panting thru his orgasm, Neal cleaned himself up and went back to work. Neal slipped his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and programmed Kade's number in, a small smile on his face. Than Neal went back to searching for any chatter about the missing painting, he knew that no one would or should have any word on the painting, or when it had been stolen. An hour and a half later Peter came out of his office and came down to Neal's desk. Neal looked up, hoping that Peter was going to say that they could go home now.

        "Alright Caffrey, time to go home." Peter said stopping at Neal's desk and looking down at Neal, he just knew that Neal was somehow involved with the theft of the painting.

        "Finely, I was going stir crazy sitting here, I'm just not made to sit still this long." Neal said as he jumped to his feet, he gathered his jacket and his fedora, quickly slipping them on. Neal quickly followed Peter out the door to his apartment and Peter to his house.

        "Did you find anything out?" Peter asked as they headed down to Peter's car, Neal was wondering if he should lie and say that he had heard something or if it was too early to start laying a false trail.

        "No, there was nothing that I could find about the theft of the painting, but… there was chatter about the painting on the dark web. From about three months ago, but I can call around to some old acquaintances and find out if they have heard anything. It might take me a few days to get ahold of all of my old acquaintances and hear back from them." Neal said they got into Peter's car and headed out. Peter gave Neal a hard look, he didn't like that Neal was going to be talking with any of his old friends, that way lay danger for Neal's chances of staying away from going back to his old ways.

        "Caffrey, remember your deal, if you fuck this up you're going right back to prison. I won't be able to protect you if you fuck up." Peter said giving Neal another hard look, Neal nodded as he thought about what Peter wasn't saying, about what the cons in prison would do to him if he was sent back. His first time in prison had been bad enough, if he went back in as snitch, he would be dead or wishing that he was dead within the first twenty-four hours.

        "Don't worry Peter, I'm good, I'm not going to mess this deal up." Neal said as they pulled up to the apartment that the FBI had him staying at, he really hated this place, it was ok, but he really wanted his own place.

        "Alright, I'll be here at seven sharp, be ready to go Caffrey." Peter said as Neal got out of the car, Peter didn't know whether to believe him or not.

        "Yes sir, Agent Burke sir." Neal said saluting Peter, who frowned at him, sometimes he didn't know what to do with Caffrey. One minute he would be acting his age and then the next he would be acting like a kid, Neal was laughing as he shut the door and jogged up to his apartment. Peter watched him go into his apartment building, he shook his head as he drove off, pushing the thought of Neal Caffrey out of his mind for the night. Neal unlocked his door and leaned against it as he let out a weary breath, he didn't know how he was going to keep doing this, he just knew that he was going to slip up and Peter was going to find out that he was the one that stole the painting. Neal pushed away from his door and started pulling off his cloths.

        "Go a little slower Nicky, I've missed seeing that body while you strip, and I've missed you." the voice from before said in English, Neal stopped and looked over at his bed, there was a young Arab man lounging on his bed. He was smiling at Neal as he raked his eyes over Neal's body showing how much he was enjoying the sight of Neal's nearly naked body. Neal smirked as he slowly stripped the rest of his clothes off and climbed on the bed crawling to the man, his cock started leaking pre-cum as the young man lifted his hand and cupped Neal's cheek, then gently grabbed him around the back of the neck and pulled Neal up to him. He covered Neal's mouth with his as he gently kissed him, Neal gasped as his eyes widened and dilated as the young man slipped his tongue into Neal's mouth. Neal gasped again as the man slipped a hand down his back and cupped his ass, rubbing a finger against his anal entrance. Neal laid his head on the young man shoulder panting as he slipped his other hand around and started stroking Neal's cock, the young man gathered some of the pre-cum on his finger and slipped his finger into Neal, pulling a cry of surprise and pleasure from him.

        "Kade, wh… what are you doing here?" Neal asked as he gasped out the question, panting as Kade rolled his balls in his hands and stroked his cock, Neal started thrusting into Kade's hand as he buried his head in Kade's shoulder. Neal shuttered as he heard and then felt lube being squirted on to his anus, Kade thrusted two fingers into Neal twisting and scissoring his fingers, Neal shuttered again as Kade hit his prostate with each thrust.

        "I told you, I missed you Nicky. An I can tell that you missed me too, you want to cum Nicky, don't you? Just let go Nicky, your safe with me now. I'll take care of you, I'll keep you safe." Kade said as he started stroking Neal faster and thrusted three fingers into him, Neal gasped as he raised his head and came, Kade grabbed Neal's mouth in a crushing kiss. Neal's eyes rolled back in his head as Kade slipped his fingers out of Neal and gently grabbed him as he collapsed against him, Kade kissed his forehead as he laid him down on the bed. Kade smiled down at Neal as he went to Neal's bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth and the bag that he had brought with him. Kade cleaned Neal up and held him as he woke, Kade kissed him gently on the temple as Neal came back around.

        "God Kade, I've missed you." Neal said as he turned on his side to look at Kade, then he smirked as he straddled Kade.

        "I know Nicky. Now let's get you dressed, we'll have dinner and then… we can come back here and have some truly naughty fun." Kade said as he caressed Neal's ass, then gave him a sharp slap on the ass, causing Neal to gasp in pleasure. His eyes dilated as his cock started to leak pre-cum once again, Kade just smirked up at him as he caressed his ass and back once again, Neal bit his lip as he nodded.

        "Alright, but… I don't really have anything that is going to look really nice, and I can't go more than a mile from this apartment." Neal said biting his lip as he looked at Kade in worry, he didn't want to have to tell Kade how he had messed up, or what he had done in the last five years.

        "It's ok Nicky, I know all about Neal Caffrey and what has happened in the last four years. So, I was thinking Pan Lotus, it was always our favorite place and its half a mile from here, and I brought you some new cloths. So… lest hop in the shower, then get dressed, and go eat dinner." Kade said as he smirked up at Neal, who nodded as he smiled down at Kade, Neal bent his head and caught Kade's lips in a gentle kiss. Neal rolled off Kade and sauntered to the shower, Kade laughed as he rolled out of bed and followed along, swatting Neal on the ass, again causing him to gasp in pleasure. They quickly showered, mostly keeping their hands to their selves, then they started to get dressed in the cloths that Kade brought with him. Neal laughed as he picked up the jewelry that Kade had brought him.

        "You kept them, all this time?" Neal asked as he picked up one of the earrings that he hadn't worn in five years, he slipped it in his ear like he had just taken it out the day before.

        "Yeah. I couldn't part with any part of you. Now let's get you looking your best." Kade said as he took Neal's cock in hand and found his frenum piercing, Neal was panting as Kade slipped his frenum ring in. Then he slipped a cock ring around Neal's cock, then he spread Neal's balls and slipped rings around them, Neal's eyes dilated as he hung his head. Neal laid his head against Kade's shoulder as Kade slipped in his lorum piercing, Kade gave him a gentle kiss on his temple as he slipped in Neal's nipple rings, causing Neal to have a dry orgasm.

        "Kade. Let's hurry up and go eat, I want you in me sooo much right now." Neal said as he rubbed himself against Kade, he gasped as Kade gave him a slap on the ass again. Neal laughed as he got dressed, he smiled at the tight jeans and tight black tank top with a loose white long sleeve shirt.

        "Ok Nicky, you be a good boy and I will fuck you sooo hard into your mattress that you will be walking funny for a year." Kade said as he grabbed Neal's mouth in a bruising and harsh kiss, Neal gasped and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart smiling, then they headed out to Pan Lotus, laughing and smiling. They spent two hours talking, eating, and catching up. Than they headed back to Neal's apartment, laughing and kissing, barely making into Neal's apartment before taking off each other's clothes.

        "Nicky, god… I can't wait to fuck you good and hard. I need to ask a question, and I… oh god yeah… I need you to be honest. Tell me when… when was the last time that you had a male lover?" Kade asked as they started humping each other, Neal panted as he leaned his head against Kade's shoulder. Neal pulled back from Kade and took a deep breath.

        "Uhm… yeah… about three months ago, while I was still in prison. I traded… traded sex with my cell mate for protection, there was several guys in there that wanted my ass, and they would not have taken no for answer. He wasn't… wasn't… he was as gentle as he could be, but it had nothing to do love and everything to do with just getting off." Neal said as he lowered his head, he wondered if Kade was about to pull away from him, he just knew if Kade pulled away that he was never going to survive the loss.

        "It's ok Nicky, I understand. You had to protect yourself anyway that you could, an I'm glad that he was gentle, I've heard what can happen to people in prison. I'm just glad nothing happened to you, and that your back in my life, and this time… I'm never letting you go." Kade said as he gently lifted Neal's head, smiling at him as he gently kissed his lips, then he gathered him in his arms and led him over to the bed. Neal was shocked, he had been sure that Kade was going to react the same way that Kate had reacted when she had found out that he was trading sex with his cell mate for protection, she hadn't come to see him for two months and then when she did come she broke up with him.

        "Thanks, Kade, and I'm not letting you go either. Now, I do believe that you said that you were going to fuck me good and hard, make it so that I would be walking funny for a year. Now… are you going to fuck me into this mattress or do I need to take care of it myself?" Neal said as he crawled onto the bed backwards smirking at Kade, he started touching himself as he pushed up against the headboard. Neal started stroking himself and playing with his hole, he licked his lips as he locked eyes with Kade, panting as he saw the heat in Kade's eyes.

        "Nicky, did I say that you could touch yourself? I think that I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, you're being a very bad boy." Kade said as he crawled onto the bed after Neal, he knocked Neal's hands away from his cock and his hole, he then grabbed the lube that he had left on the nightstand before they had left the apartment earlier. Kade dribbled lube over Neal's cock and started fisting him, Neal started panting as he leaned up and crushed his mouth against Kade's mouth, he slipped his arms around Kade's neck as he slipped farther down the bed.

        "I am a very bad boy, you need to discipline me, teach me a lesson. Oh… oh… Kade, please." Neal said panting and bucking into Kade's hand, Kade held him down, stopping him from bucking. Kade slowed down as Neal's breathing speed up, his eyes dilating with pleasure, his arms dropped to his sides as he started whining.

        "Kade please, Kade. I need… I need…" Neal said as Kade took the lube and squirted some on to Neal's hole, he gently pushed his finger into Neal's hole, causing Neal to start babbling and begging. Kade just smirked down at him as he slowly fisted and finger fucked Neal, he rubbed his fingers over Neal's prostate as he scissored his fingers in and out of Neal. Kade started twisting his finger in and out of Neal, then he squirted more lube onto Neal's hole before thrusting two fingers into Neal's hole. Neal was babbling nonsense as he made needy noises as he begged, his hand fisted in the sheets, Kade made sure to again hit Neal's prostate with each thrust of his fingers.

        "Kade please, please fuck me. Kade fuck me, Kade fuck me. Please fuck me, pleasepleaseplease." Neal begged as he threw his head back, Kade smirked down at Neal as he licked a strip up Neal's neck, then he sucked at the hollow on Neal's neck. Kade again squirted more lube onto Neal's hole and added a third finger, Neal was crying as he begged, he tried moving but Kade held him in place. Kade once again twisted and scissored his fingers as he hit Neal's prostate with each thrust of his finger

        "It's ok Nicky, it's ok. Shhh… let's just get you turned over and I'll fill you up, stuff you like you haven't been stuffed in a long time." Kade said as he pulled his fingers out of Neal's hole and rolled Neal over on to his hands and knees, Neal whined as his hole felt empty and his cock ached to have Kade touching him once more. Kade grabbed one of the condoms that he had laid out on the bedside table, he ripped it open and quickly rolled it down his hardened cock, he squirted lube onto his cock and quickly gave himself a couple of quick tugs to spread the lube. He lined his cock up with Neal's hole, he slowly pushed himself into Neal, pulling gasps and cries of pleasure from him. Kade buried himself to the hilt in Neal, he stilled as he let Neal adjust to the feel of having Kade buried in his body once more, Neal panted thru the slight burn and pain of being filled once more by Kade.

        "Kade move, please move. Kadddeeee…" Neal begged as he tried to thrust back against Kade. But Kade held him in place, he kissed the back of Neal's neck as he stayed still, Neal hung his head panting as he whimpered and cried.

        "Please Kade fuck me, fuck me Kade. Pleasepleasepleasepleasekadefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme…" Neal babbled and begged, Kade smirked as he slowly pulled out of Neal and slowly pushed back in hitting Neal's prostate, Neal keened as he babbled out his begging.

        "Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme…" Neal babbled out, but Kade kept up his slow in an out pace hitting Neal's prostate with each slow thrust, he slipped his hand down to Neal's cock and started to slowly fondle him. He was driving Neal insane, after a few minute Kade withdrew his hand and gripped Neal's hips tightly, he slowly pulled out of Neal and then thrusted into him hard. Neal cried out as he came, but the cock ring was still on him, so he couldn't ejaculate. Neal keened as Kade pounded into him, his cock already getting hard again, he babbled and cried as Kade took him.

        "Yesyesyesyesyes… Kadekaadekadekadekade… pleasepleaseplease, harder… harder…" Neal babbled and begged as he cried, Kade tightened his grip on Neal as he pounded into him harder, sucking on the back of Neal's neck. Kade sucked and nipped at Neal's neck, licking it every few minutes, Neal's eyes were dilated and glazed with passion as his cock leaked pre-cum from his cock.

        "Oh god Nicky, you feel so good… so good." Kade said as he pounded into Nicky, he bowed his head as he thrusted harder into Neal, he slipped his hand down to Neal's cock and started fondling him. Kade started fisting Neal's cock, then he slipped his hand down to Neal's balls and started fondling an jerking on his balls, then he went back to fisting Neal's cock. Neal was babbling and crying as his cock hardened, the cock ring was tight as Kade fisted him hard and fast, he cried out his release as Kade unsnapped the cock ring. Neal's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, Kade cried out his own release after a few more thrust as he held Neal up. Kade lowered Neal to the bed as he thrusted a few more times and then gently pulled out of Neal, he went and got a wet wash cloth and a towel, then he quickly cleaned Neal up. Kade than gathered Neal in his arms and held him as he came back.

                "Kade… Kade, good Kade." Neal said as he petted Kade's chest, Kade laughed as he gently kissed Neal's brow and Neal snuggled tightly to him.

        "Nicky, you back with me yet?" Kade asked as he ran his hand through Neal's hair. Neal shook his head as he rubbed his face against Kade's chest, sighing with relief, he hadn't gone this deep into himself since he was with Kade. Which said something about his relationship with Kate, that he had never lost himself in the passion like he did with Kade and that he never wanted to snuggle like this with her.

        "Nicky, what am I going to do with you? Let's sleep, you will be yourself in the morning." Kade said as he pulled the covers out from under them and covered them, Neal sighed as slipped into sleep, Kade sighted as he also went to sleep as he held tightly to Neal.


	2. Chapter Two

FBI Headquarters  
New York, NY  
5:58 p.m.  
March 24th, 2009

        Peter looked down at Neal working at his desk, or he was pretending to work, he had been pretending to work all week. Peter was starting to worry that he had something to do with the theft of the painting, that he was just string them along, conning them until he was ready to make a break for it. Peter watched as Neal's cell phone rang and he picked it up, he frowned as Neal checked the number and quickly stood up, Neal looked around at the agents in the office and slipped away. Peter made his way down the stairs and after Neal, he found him in an unoccupied conference room, he was sitting on the table smiling as he talked on the phone.

        "Hey Kade. So, are you coming over tonight or… do you want to meet up somewhere?" Neal asked in Arabic as he swung his legs backwards and forward, he had a large smile on his lips and his eyes were lite up with happiness.

        "I'm coming over and then we're going out, I thought that we could go shopping and then have dinner, then go back to your place and I can fuck you into your mattress. Maybe more than once." Kade said in English, Neal gasped as his cock jumped at the thought of Kade fucking him more than once that night.

        "Ok, what are we going shopping for? And I can't wait for you to fuck me into the mattress, all-night long. I've been a very bad boy, I'm not wearing any underwear and have a plug in, keeping me nice and stretched and oh so full." Neal said in French as he trailed his hand down his chest, Peter was shocked by the way that Neal was acting, he was about to stomp into the conference room but stopped as Neal laughed out loud.

        "Nicky, you're not allowed to touch yourself, that cock belongs to me. You gave that cock to me, you only touch it with my permission." Kade said as he adjusted himself, he was getting hard thinking about Neal without any underwear, and he knew that he had played with himself as he put the plug in. Neal gasped as his eyes dilated at that, he liked the thought of belonging to Kade and not having permission to touch himself. Kade slipped his hand into his pants and gathered himself in his hand, he started fisting himself as he panted. Neal moaned into the phone, he was getting harder listening to Kade fisting his cock.

        "Kade, please let me touch myself, please." Neal begged in Spanish, as he gripped the edge of the table as he started panting, Peter was shocked at what he was hearing. He didn't understand what was being said, but he knew the tones, Neal Caffrey was having phone sex. At work, what in the hell was he thinking.

        "Nicky… only good boys can touch themselves, and you're a very bad boy. If you can come without touching yourself than you can come, but you can't touch yourself, and I will know." Kade said as he threw his head back as he dipped his hand in the tube of lube that he had sitting on his nightstand, he gathered himself back up and started fisting himself and slipping his hand back to his balls and pulling on them. Neal gasped as he hung his head, panting as he listened to the sound of Kade jerking off, he knew that he was close. He was glad that he had worn the cock ring that Kade had gotten him, he knew that Kade liked him wearing it and knowing that he could get him hard, but he couldn't cum without taking it off, and Kade had told him that he couldn't take it off.

        "Kade… please… please let me touch myself, I want to pretend that it's your hands on my cock as I cum. Just like it's my mouth on your cock, sucking your balls into my mouth and licking the head of your cock before I deep throat you. Kade please, just… just let me touch myself." Neal said in German as he held onto the table and the cell phone, he wished that he had one of those hands-free headsets, he was panting as he got closer to coming. Peter backed away shaking his head, he had caught a few words of what Neal was saying, he didn't want to know that much of Neal's sex life. But he was shocked that they hadn't known that Neal was Bi or that he had ever been with a man. Peter went back to the main office, he looked around and found Diana at her desk just standing to leave for the day.

        "Hey Diana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter said as he nodded his head towards his office, Diana nodded as she followed him up to his office. She wondered what could be going on, she had handed him her report on the painting that the Saudis had lost.

        "Diana, I'm about to ask a very weird question and I'm not trying to be offensive, but how well does your… gaydar work?" Peter asked, frowning at himself, Diana frowned at him wondering why he was asking such a question. She thought about what he was asking and shrugged her shoulders.

        "Ok I guess, why boss?" Diana asked as she tried to think of a reason that he would be asking, had someone said something about her, she couldn't think of anyone that she had flirted with that might complain about her to Peter.

        "Does Caffrey ping on it? At all?" Peter asked, Diana frowned at that. Neal Caffrey pinging on her gaydar? Was Peter crazy, Caffrey was such a lady's man, there was no way that he was even the tiniest bit bi-sexual.

        "No. Why?" Diana asked as she mentally looked over everything that they knew about Neal Caffrey, which after chasing him and then catching him they didn't know that much more than they did when they first caught wind of him.

        "Because I just overheard him having phone sex with his… boyfriend… maybe. I could only understand a few words of the German that he was using, but he was talking to guy and it was sexual. So, I was hoping that I had just… missed the memo that Caffrey was bi or gay, and that we hadn't missed a big part of figuring out who Neal Caffrey was when we were chasing him. This makes tracking down all of the crimes that Caffrey has ever done harder, Hughes wants us to find everything that Caffrey has ever pulled, he wants to find out where Caffrey came from. I do too, but I think that if we give Caffrey the time to settle in that he might just tell us on his own." Peter said, Diana was shocked, she couldn't believe that Caffrey was bi and that she had never caught on. Diana thought over everything that they knew about Caffrey, she tried to think of anything that should have pinged on her gaydar, but there was nothing that they had found that even gave a single hint that he was anything other than heterosexual. She was also shocked and not shocked that he was having phone sex in the office, he was just that immature, he really reminded her of her cousins that were in their early twenties or late teens sometimes.

        "Wow, totally didn't see that one coming, he never pinged as bi or anything. An I can't believe that you overheard Caffrey having phone sex, where is he anyway, he had to be in one of the unused conference rooms to risk doing that without fear of being overheard." Diana asked giving a little laugh, Peter laughed and gave a little smile, he had wondered about Neal's fear of being overheard. He figured that was why he kept switching languages, he was trying to make it harder for people to understand him if they overheard him. But that would mean that Neal knew more languages than they had known that he knew, that got Peter to thinking once more about how little they knew about the early life of Neal Caffrey. Peter looked at the clock on the wall, it was five minutes past six and he figured that Neal had a date with his… boyfriend, he looked at Diana and knew that he would just have to watch Caffrey and figure out what he was going to do.

        "Alright, thanks Diana. Listen, don't say anything to Caffrey about any of this, and don't let any of the others know about this." Peter said as he stood up and they made their way to the door. Diana nodded, she knew better than to tell any of the other agents that Caffrey was bi, it was one thing to be a lesbian in the FBI and it was a whole other thing to be an ex-con who was gay. And that would be what they saw, that Caffrey rolled over and took it up the ass, she had heard it enough times from agents and local cops when they were chasing after a criminal that was bi. They all found it unmanly to be anything but heterosexual, for a man, a woman that wasn't heterosexual was seen as hot and not knowing what she was missing or just hadn't found the right man. Peter and Diana walk out of his office, they both spotted Neal walking back to his desk, Neal was smirking as he sat down and started pretending to work yet again. Diana looks at Peter who just shakes his head and they head down the stairs, Diana goes back to her desk and gathers up her things and then heads out. Peter walks over to Neal's desk and looks down at him, Neal looks up at him with his biggest shit eating grin, Peter chuckles as he waves Neal up.

        "Come on Caffrey, let's get out of here, El and me have a date night planned. And she will kill me if I'm late for it for any reason that is not life or death." Peter said, Neal laughed as he gathers his jacket and his hat, they had just reached the doors when an agent hurried up to them.

        "Agent Burke, Director Hughes wishes to see you and Caffrey." the Agent said, Peter nodded as he led the way to Hughes office, he wondered what Hughes wanted with them. Neal was slightly worried that Hughes had somehow found out that the painting was his and that they were about to send him back to prison, but he kept the worry off his face as they walked to Hughes's office.

        "Director Hughes, you wanted to see us?" Peter asked as they walked in to Hughes's office, Dir. Hughes was sitting behind his desk reading a file that was sitting open in front of him. Hughes looked up and smiled at Peter as he stood, he didn't look at Neal as he shook Peter's hand.

        "Peter, good to see you, and yes I need to know what we have on the painting stolen out of the Saudi consulate?" Hughes asked as he motioned for Peter to sit, still not acknowledging Neal, Peter nodded as he sat down. Neal sat down beside Peter seething at being ignored by Hughes, Peter was wondering why Hughes was ignoring Neal like this, he had to know that he was making Caffrey mad.

        "So far, we haven't found anything. Caffrey has been asking around to his contacts, but so far no one has heard anything. There was been no talk in any of the underground circles that we've heard either." Peter said as he went thru what they had found so far mentally, he knew that it wasn't much and that they should have found more. Hughes frowned at Peter, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, he wondered how much help Caffrey was being. Hughes looked at Caffrey for the first time since they had walked into his office, Caffrey was looking at the wall as if it held some great importance. He didn't like Caffrey and he didn't like having him in the office, Peter had said that that he thought that he could turn the kid around.

        "Caffrey, are you sure that you asked the right people the right questions?" Hughes asked Neal, who looked at him with a bored smile on his face. Neal frowned at him as he nodded, he wondered who Hughes thinks he hasn't asked, he'd asked everyone that would know about this type of theft and this type of painting. No one had heard a thing about the painting or about it being stolen, which made Neal happy that no one had noticed that the painting was a fake in the six and a half years that he had painted and replaced it.

        "Yes. I reached out to everyone that I know who would have heard about the painting being stolen, sold, and forged. No one has heard anything about a Sa'id being stolen and forged." Neal said as he looked Hughes straight in the eyes, he wondered what Kade wanted for dinner and if he could talk Peter into letting him have another mile on his anklet. Peter watched the exchange between Hughes ad Caffrey, he didn't know what to think of Caffrey and his ability to lie to Hughes face and have Hughes think that he was telling him the whole truth. Hughes just nodded as he turned back to Peter and once again ignored the fact that Neal was sitting there in his office.

        "Peter, I need something to give the Saudi's by the middle of the week, tell me what we need to get it done. Do we need to send Caffrey back, he doesn't seem to be helping in this case, do you need someone else or more help from aboard?" Hughes said shocking Peter and Neal, Neal went still as a statue as he waited for Peter to say something. Peter couldn't believe that Hughes would say that in front of Caffrey, he saw out the side of his eye Neal frozen in shock and just a tiny bit of fear.

        "We used everything that we can, and Caffrey has been working as hard as he can, sometimes you just don't find the answers that you're looking for right away. And I'm starting to think that this painting was replaced long before they realized it was, so that means that we will have to start looking for when it could have been switched out." Peter said shocking Neal, he hadn't figured that Peter would think of that till he said something about it. Hughes nodded as he made a sound of agreement, Neal was just glad that Peter hadn't said yes to sending him back to prison, he didn't know if he could survive a second time in there.

        "Ok Peter, see you Monday morning than." Hughes said standing up, Peter and Neal stood up, Hughes and Peter shook hands and then Hughes sat down and picked up his file that he had been reading. Neal just turned and walked out of the office, Peter followed him, without saying a word they left the FBI building and were on their way to Neal's apartment.

        "Neal I'm sorry that Hughes treated you like that, just know that I will never send you back to prison just because you can't find something out. I know that I've said I would in the past, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry. The only way that you will be sent back to prison is if you break one of the rules of your work release, or if you run and I catch you, and I will." Peter said, Neal nodded as he looked out the passenger-side window, he was surprised to see that Peter was pulling into a coffee shop. He looked over at Peter in question, he wondered what they were doing here, Peter waved for him to follow as he got out of the car. They got their coffee's and then Peter lead them to a table in the back of the coffee shop, they both took a couple of sips of their coffee before Peter said anything.

        "So… you want to tell me who you were having phone sex in conference room G with earlier?" Peter asked just as Neal set his coffee cup down, Neal gasped in shock, his eyes going wide as he couldn't believe that he had been caught.

        "Uhmnmm… wha… I… what?" Neal stuttered and squeaked out, a look of shock on his face, Peter laughed as he looked at him.

        "I saw you answer your cell phone, which we will talk about later, then you snuck out of the office and headed to the conference room. I didn't understand most of it, but I understood enough of the German to get that you were having phone sex with your… boyfriend… I just need to know that he's not a criminal that is going to mess your chance for a future up." Peter said shocking Neal, only Kade had every really cared about Neal's future or about making it better or making him better.

        "Boyfriend, and… he's not a criminal, but he… I can't tell you a name. You would go looking for him and… his family doesn't know that he's Bi, if they found out he could… it could be very bad." Neal said, hopping that Peter would trust him, Peter nodded as he got the message. That if anyone found out that his boyfriend was Bi that he could get hurt, Peter wondered what this boyfriend did that might get him hurt and how long had they known each other.

        "it's ok Caffrey… Neal, I understand, just how long have you two been dating? And can I at least get a first name or at least something to call him." Peter said, Neal took a deep breath as he nodded, he quickly took a large sip of coffee. This was the first time that he had talked to anyone about Kade.

        "Kade, his name is Kade and… we've been dating… dating just a few days… this time. We were together for about two years about… six or seven years ago. We broke up when he had to go home after college, his… family wouldn't approve of me." Neal said, Peter heard what Neal was trying not to say, that Kade's country wouldn't approve of them together. He was shocked that they had never figured out that Neal was with a guy seven years ago, they had just started chasing him and they had never even come across anything that would have clued them in.

        "Ok. Well, how about I get your range changed to two miles and when you want you can move in with your boyfriend. Just… no more phone sex at work, please." Peter said, as he pulled out his cell phone and texted the Marshal in charge of Neal's anklet, Neal was shocked. He had never believed that Peter was ever going to allow him more than a mile range, than he laughed at Peter's request, he smirked as he took another drink of his coffee.

        "I guess I can reframe from having phone sex with my boyfriend at the office. And thank-you Peter, for understanding, now I need to get back to my apartment, I have a date to get ready for." Neal said smirking again at Peter as he wiggled his eyebrows at him, who just smiled as he shook his head at Neal, there were times that he questioned just how old Neal Caffrey was.

Neal's Apartment  
7:10 p.m.

        Neal was hopping out of the shower as there was a knock at the door, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he went and checked the peep-hole, he grinned as he saw Kade standing out in the hallway. He unlocked the door and opened it, a smile on his face as Kade looked him up and down, he just smirked as he sauntered back towards the bathroom as Kade shut and locked the door.

        "So where are we going? Oh, and my leash has been extended to two miles, and Peter requests that we no longer have phone sex while I'm at the office." Neal said as he finished drying off, Kade chocked on air at the fact that Neal's handler knew about them, he swaggered towards Neal and pulled him tight to him not minding that he was getting a little wet.

        "Nicky… you're going to be the death of me one day. We're going to that little Italian place that is just three blocks over, and then we can go to a couple of the shops around there, you need some more cloths and… I was thinking that we could go to… to the sex shop that we use to go to." Kade said as he ran his hands over Neal's chest, Neal nodded as he leaned his head against Kade's shoulder, Kade smirked as he ran his hand down Neal's chest and clutched his cock in his hand. Neal gasped and closed his eyes as Kade gently started stroking him, he started thrusting into Kade's hand as Kade slipped his hand back to his balls, gently fondling them.

        "Kade… Kade please, Kade…" Neal begged as Kade kept his gently stroking pace and gently fondling him, Kade smirked as he kissed the side of Neal's neck, Neal let out a whine as he started panting and his cock started leaking pre-cum. Kade started sucking on the side of his neck, his pace never going faster or slower, Neal was being driven crazy by Kade's slow and steady stroke.

        "Kadddeeee… please… please… I…" Neal begged as he tried to get Kade to speed up, but Kade wouldn't, he just smiled as he kept it gentle and slow.

        "What do you want Nicky, tell me what you want?" Kade said as he started nibbling on Neal's neck, Neal's eyes were glazed as he started babbling, Kade was keeping him right on the edge and wasn't letting him trip over.

        "Please Kade… please let me cum, let cum Kade, please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease…" Neal babbled and begged, Kade smiled as he kept it gentle and slow, he gathered some of the pre-cum that was leaking out of Neal's cock on his finger and he gently pressed it against Neal's hole. Neal gasped as Kade pressed his finger into him, Neal moaned in tortured pleasure, his eyes rolled back in his head and he saw lighting as Kade pressed on his prostate and he came whimpering. Kade held him up as he rubbed his finger across Neal prostate, he smiled as he watched Neal kept coming. Kade reached out for the cock ring and wash cloth that was sitting on the counter, he cleaned Neal off and then he slipped the cock ring on Neal's cock and spreading Neal's balls.

        "Thanks, Kade. I needed that, badly. Want to put the plug in, so that I'm nice and stretched for when we get back from shopping, then you can just take it out and start pounding my ass into the bed." Neal asked as he swayed as he turned around and stretched up to steal a quick kiss, smiling as he rubbed himself against Kade on the way up and down, Kade pulled him against him and took his mouth in a punishing kiss. He slapped Neal on the ass, Neal gasped in shocked pleasure, then Kade did it again and Neal started leaking pre-cum again.

        "Go get the plug that is one size larger than what you wore to work and the lube, I hope you can sit and walk in this thing, because I want you nice and stretched. You're in for a long night of getting your ass pounded into the bed tonight, I don't have to be at the consulate tomorrow and I already talked to my family this week." Kade said as he slapped Neal on the ass again, and again Neal gasped in pleasure, his cock hardening as he got excited at what Kade was telling him that they were going to do. Neal sauntered out of the bathroom and grabbed the next size butt plug that Kade had brought him yesterday, Neal had the butt plug training kit in a chest that he had next to his bed. Neal sauntered back into the bathroom, stopping as he saw Kade had his pants unbuttoned and his belt off, Neal held out the butt plug and the lube to Kade. Kade smirked at Neal as he twirled his finger, Neal did as he was told and leaned over the sink, he dropped his head as he spread his legs as he felt Kade press a lubed covered finger into him. Neal started panting as Kade worked him quickly, he was lubed and stretched, then the butt plug was pressed into him. Neal shuddered thru a dry orgasm as Kade slapped him on the ass again, Kade then turned him around and Neal dropped to his knees, he took Kade in his mouth and deep throated him in one go.

        "God Nicky, your mouth… Ohh… god… yeah…" Kade said as Neal bobbed up and down on Kade's cock, swirling his tongue and mouth around Kade's cock, Kade grabbed Neal's hair as he started gently thrusting into Neal's mouth. Neal started humming as he used his hands to work Kade into a frenzy, Kade started fucking Neal's mouth as Neal started lightly jerking on Kade's balls till Kade was coming down Neal's throat. Neal set back as Kade slipped his flaccid cock out of Neal's mouth, Neal licked his swollen lips in satisfaction as he looked up at Kade thru hooded eyes, Kade pulled Neal up to him and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss. He tasted himself on Neal's lips and tongue as he invaded Neal's mouth, Kade pulled back and cupped Neal's face.

        "Alright, get dressed, I want to get back here as soon as possible. I want to do some nasty things to your body, some of the things that I want to do are illegal in this state, but I don't care." Kade said, Neal gave a full body shiver at that thought, Neal had missed how Kade worked his body and how he made him feel. Like he was the safest when Kade was pounding into him or had him riding him, he hadn't that kind of safety since he had left Kade five years before. Neal quickly got up and hurried to his closet, he thought about where they were going and how he wanted to drive Kade crazy. Neal looked back at Kade, he was wearing tight stonewashed jeans and a tight black tank top. Neal nodded to himself as he grabbed a pair of tight black jeans and his tight black and blood red lace up leather tank top, Neal smirked as Kade groaned as he shimmed into his tight jeans. He knew that the sight of him in the tight jeans and leather tank would get to Kade, it had always had drove him crazy when they had been together five years ago. Kade grabbed Neal by his belt loops and pulled him to him as Neal was lacing up his tank, he captured Neal's lips in a crushing kiss and then lightly pushed him back as he twirled his finger to tell him that he wanted to look at him. Neal smirked as he made a turn, Kade just smirked as he nodded.

        "Alright, let's go, I'm getting hungry. And it's not for food…" Kade said leering at Neal, Neal just smirked as he turned around and walked towards the door, swinging his hips in a way that he knew drove Kade crazy. Neal gasped as Kade swatted him on the ass, hitting the plug just a little, then rubbing his hand over Neal's ass and the plug. He pressed his hand against the plug and rubbed up and down over the plug, making it move the tinniest bit and sending sparks thru Neal's body. Neal gave a full body shiver as he pressed back into Kade's hand, Kade laughed as he gave Neal's ass one more smack and then he threw his arm around Neal as they walked out of Neal's apartment. They went to dinner and then shopping, they were having fun as Kade lavished Neal with cloths and things for his sad little apartment.

        "Peter, is that Neal Caffrey?" Elizabeth Burke asked her husband as she looked out the window of the French restaurant, Peter looked were Elizabeth was looking, he was shocked to see Neal laughing as he walked down the street. He wasn't dressed as he normally would be, he in fact looked like he was ten to fifteen years younger than he was, Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. He quickly whipped out his cell phone and took a couple of shots of Neal, he would show them to Diana on Monday, he was thinking of putting her on the search for where Neal had come from.

        "Yeah, it is. I… man he doesn't look anything like he normally does, I can't believe that he's dressed like that, he's normally dressed to the nines. He doesn't look his age, he looks…" Peter said as he looked back to Elizabeth as Neal and the young man that he was with walked out of their sight.

        "He looks young enough to be our son. Peter, just how old is Neal Caffrey?" Elizabeth asked as she turned back to her food and Peter, she just couldn't get the sight of Neal out of her mind, when he had showed up at the house Elizabeth had thought that he was looking to cause trouble. Now seeing him like that, she was thinking that he had been looking for reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

        "He's thirty-two, or rather that is what we have on him says that he is, but El I'm thinking that it's wrong." Peter said, El nodded as she took a drink of her wine, she thought about what Peter had told her about Neal over the years that he had chased him. Peter was thinking the same thing, then he laughed as he thought about what he had found out today.

        "What?" El asked as Peter laughed, Peter took a sip of his wine as he smiled at her.

        "Today I found out that Neal is Bi, and the way that I found out that he is Bi is that I caught him having phone sex in one of the unused conference rooms with his boyfriend. A boyfriend that we never found out about in the seven years that we chased him, and he was in prison, I really have no idea how we never found out about this boyfriend of his." Peter said shocking El, she would never have guessed that Neal Caffrey was Bi, and she always thought that she had a pretty god gaydar.

        "Wow… I would not have guessed that, I guess you can never tell about someone." El said, Peter nodded as they went back to their meal.

Neal's Apartment  
11:45 p.m.

        Neal sighed as he unlocked his door to his apartment, he and Kade brought in the cloths and other things that they had bought for his apartment. Neal dropped the bags that he was carrying by the door, he turned as Kade walked in the door and dumped his bags on the floor. Neal smirked at Kade as he started to slowly unlace his tank top, Kade just arched his eyebrow at Neal as he walked backwards towards his bed, he dropped his tank on the floor as he started to slowly unzip his pants.

        "I believe that you said that once we got back that you were going to pound my ass into the bed? My ass is ready to be pounded into the bed, in fact if you don't hurry up… I might just have to start without you." Neal said as he shimmied slowly out of his tight jeans, he ran his hand up and down his chest as stepped out of his jeans and kicked them into a corner. Kade just watched as he took off his cloths, he arched his eyebrow as Neal started fondling himself, Kade stalked over to him and swatted his hand away from his cock.

        "I don't think so. You cum when I say that you cum, and I don't know that you have earned the right to cum tonight." Kade said as he gently pushed Neal back and onto the bed, Neal smirked up at Kade as he pushed himself up to the head of the bed, he licked his lips as he trailed his hand up Kade's chest as Kade climbed on top of him. Kade took his mouth in a crushing kiss, Neal moaned into his mouth as Kade slipped his tongue into Neal mouth and he slipped his hand down to fondle Neal's cock.

        "Kade, I really want you in me and pounding into me like there is no tomorrow, I really need a hard fucking." Neal said as broke their kiss and started sucking on Kade's neck, he moaned again as Kade started not so gently fisting him. Neal threw his head back as Kade fisted him fast and just a little hard, slipping back to also tug at his balls on every third pull, Neal was panting and leaking pre-cum as Kade worked him over.

        "I got you Nicky, I'll ride you hard and fast. I'm going to take you so hard that you won't be walking straight for a month, but you're not going to cum until I tell you that you can, and I'm not sure if that's going to be tonight. Can you handle that Nicky, can you handle being fucked all night and maybe not coming tonight or tomorrow?" Kade said as he fisted Neal faster and faster, tugging and squeezing Neal's balls, Neal eyes were glazed over as he nodded. Kade gently kissed him as he jerked Neal's cock one more time and Neal went over the edge, Neal laid there panting as he orgasmed, but he didn't come. Kade gently pulled Neal up and turned him over onto his hands and knees, Kade started dropping kisses up and down Neal's back as he took the end of the butt plug and started gently pulling it out and pushing it back in. Neal hung his head as he stared panting, he started to push back but Kade stopped him, Neal whimpered as Kade kept up the gentle in and out of the butt plug.

        "Kade, please just take me hard and fast, please." Neal said as he panted, Kade kept it up as with his other hand he grabbed a handful of lube and slicked himself up, Neal whimpered in relief as Kade pulled the butt plug out and slammed into him.

        "Is this what you need, Nicky? Should I ride your ass till your leaking my cum out of your ass, but not letting you cum? Is that what you want? Or should I fuck you till I'm ready to cum, then pull out and cum all over your back, marking you as mine? Is that what you want?" Kade said as he pounded into Neal, pushing him down on the bed, Neal whimpered and shivered in pleasure as he grabbed the rails of the headboard as Kade hit his prostate with each thrust.

        "Whatever you want Kade, whatever you want. Just…ohohoh… just take me hard and fast, hard and fast Kade, I just need it hard and fast." Neal said as he thrusted back into Kade, Kade smiled as he peppered Neal's back with kisses. But on the inside, he wondered what was making Neal want it hard and fast, he knew in the past Neal wanted hard and fast when he was feeling scared, that he found comfort in rough sex and the marking that normally went with it. Kade made sure to leave marks as he sucked on Neal's skin, to let Neal know who he belonged to, to make sure that he felt safe and loved.

        "Well… whatever I want? What should I do… oh fuck… maybe I should start… oh yeah… start coming in your ass and then pull out and cum all over your back. Marking you as my property, showing everyone that I own this ass." Kade said as he pounded into Neal, Neal cried out as Kade reached down to his cock and started fisting him, Neal was panting as he cried. 

        "Kade… Kade, yes…" Neal started babbling, Kade smiled as he pounded into Neal, he could tell that Neal was close. Kade was also getting close, he smiled as he slipped his hand down to Neal's balls and started tugging on them, he then unsnapped the cock ring around Neal's cock and balls.

        "Please Kade, please. Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme…" Neal babbled as he thrusted back into Kade, Neal was sobbing as he Kade fisted him and tugged on his cock, then Kade was coming and as he said he was going to. He came in Neal, then he pulled out and came on Neal's ass and back. Neal came as Kade's hot cum hit his back, he screamed into his pillow at the intensity of his own orgasm, Neal's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. Kade held him up as he got out of the bed, Kade picked Neal up and took him to the bathroom, he cleaned him up quickly and dressed him in a pair of boxers. He stripped the bed and remade it, he put Neal in the middle and laid down beside him, he pulled him close he watched over him. Fifteen minutes later Neal started stirring, his eyes fluttered open as he came back to himself.

        "Heeyyy, th… at was gooo… oood." Neal slurred as he looked at Kade, his eyes were still glazed over as he looked up at Kade, Kade smiled down at Neal as he ran a hand thru Neal's hair.

        "Yeah it was. Want to tell me what's wrong, why you needed it fast and hard? You only want it like that when you start feeling lost, what's made you feel lost?" Kade asked as he kissed Neal's temple, Neal snuggled into Kade's chest as he sighed, he had known that as soon as they were done having sex that Kade was going to ask about why he had asked to be fucked hard and fast.

        "Would you believe nothing?" Neal asked Kade's chest, Kade just lifted his head so that he could look in his eyes and arched his eyebrow at Neal, causing him to sigh. He had known that he wouldn't be able to get anything past Kade.

        "Director Hughes, he… he called Peter and me in to his office right before we left today, he just looked right thru me like I wasn't even there. The only time that he even talked to me was to ask if I had asked the right people the right questions, then he asked Peter if I should be sent back to prison, like I wasn't even in the room sitting right in front of him. He doesn't know what could have happened to me in prison, there were guys in there that were raped by the other inmates and a few of the guards. I… I saw one of the guards rape this kid, he was… was twenty and it was he's first time in prison or even jail, the guard dragged him into the laundry room. I was… I was with my cell mate, he… he protected me from getting raped by the other inmates and guards, anyways the guard dragged the kid in the laundry and started raping him. The guard didn't notice us in the back, my… my cell mate covered my mouth with his hand as we watched this kid get raped, the guard… he… he brutalized that kid. When he was done… he just left him there, my cell mate… he told me to go back to our cell and pretend that I didn't know anything, he took the kid to the infirmary and the doctors. Later that night the kid killed himself, come to find out he shouldn't have even been in there, there had been some kind of mix up and he wasn't supposed to be in there. That could have been me if… if I hadn't been willing to fuck a couple of the toughest and meanest guys in the prison, and Hughes sat there and asked if I should be sent back to prison. It just… showed me how… unsafe I am right now, I could be sent back to prison on a whim, and since I'm now a snitch… I wouldn't have any kind of protection. I… I would be raped… the inmates and the guards would rape me, they… I…" Neal said his voice sounding lost as he talked, Kade closed his eyes at the sound of pain and fear in Neal's voice, he had feared that when he had heard that Neal had been in prison. He was glad that Neal had been spared being raped, but he knew that he had to sell his body for protection and that it was almost the same thing in prison. He held him tighter as he talked about Hughes threatening to send him back to prison, Kade had to find a way to get Neal out of this deal he had made, there was no way that he was going to let this stay hanging over Neal's head for the next four years.

        "It's ok Nicky, you had to do what you could to survive. I won't let them send you back to prison, I will find some way to fix this for you, don't you worry. You keep your head down, do your best while you're there, but you stay safe." Kade said, Neal nodded as he sighed, he always felt safe in Kade's arms. Safer than he ever had at any time in his life, Kade smiled as he closed his eyes, with one breath they were both asleep.

FBI Headquarters  
10:30 a.m.  
Monday Apr. 27th, 2009

        Peter watched as Neal squirmed in his seat, shifting and biting his lip as he pretended to work, Peter grinned as he thought of the reason that Neal was squirming. Peter headed down the stairs and walked to Neal's desk, he gave him a stern look as Neal looked up at him, Neal smiled up at him.

        "Can I help you Peter, I'm hard at work trying to figure out when the painting was last known for sure to be in the consulate." Neal said giving Peter his best innocent look, Peter gave a little snort as he looked down at him, he didn't believe Neal for one moment.

        "Caffrey… what in the hell am I going to do with you? Come on, let's brain storm in my office, I have a donut hole that you can set on." Peter said in a low voice, Neal blushed a little as he dunked his head, he couldn't believe that Peter had figured out that he was having trouble setting still. Neal looked around the office, Diana and Jones had been sent out on a cold case they had gotten some new intel on, he was glad no one else was paying attention as he gingerly got up to his feet and gathered what he had been working on. He might not have been really working on finding the Sa'id painting, but he had caught some talk about another Sa'id painting that had been stolen six months ago from Paris. Neal followed Peter up to his office, Peter pointed to the chair in front of his desk, he had already put the donut ring in the chair. Neal again blushed as he gingerly sat down, each little flair of discomfort made him think about Kade and what they had done that weekend.

        "Sooo, just to get it out of the way, did you get out of bed this weekend at all after Friday night?" Peter asked smirking at Neal who blushed again smiling, he chuckled as he nodded his head, then he frowned as he thought about what Peter had said.

        "How did you know that we didn't stay in on Friday night?" Neal asked as he looked at Peter, who smirked at Neal.

        "El and I were out on our own date on Friday night, I saw you with who I assume was your boyfriend, though I didn't get a clear look at him. It looked like you two were shopping, I assume that Kade is trying to take care of you." Peter said, Neal nodded, he was shocked that Peter hadn't said anything about what he had been wearing. He knew that he hadn't looked like what Peter was used to, Peter was used to him looking like Neal Caffrey and not Nicholas Halden, and Friday night he had returned to being Nicholas Halden.

        "Yeah. We went shopping for clothes and for somethings for the apartment, then we… stayed in bed for the rest of the weekend, but we got out a few times. Why? You jealous or something?" Neal said smirking at Peter, who just shook his head at Neal, wondered yet again just how old Neal really was. He studied Neal trying to glen his true age, but with the way that he was dressed right now he looked around about the age that he was supposed to be, but Friday night he had looked like he was ten to fifteen years younger.

        "No, just wondering if I should send you home so that you can rest or put you down for some van time, I think I can find a stake out that needs an extra set of eyes for a few hours." Peter said, Neal gulped as he looked down at the desk shaking his head and blushing, he still was embarrassed that Peter knew what he had been doing over the weekend.

        "No… I'm good, it's just a little… uncomfortable to sit for a long time. Now I do have something for you, a mystery! An old acquaintance told me that he knew about the theft of The Whirling Dervishes by Mahmoud Sa'id… in Paris… SIX MONTHS AGO, it was stolen from the private collection of a businessman at his private home outside of Paris, and by private home I mean his mansion. The businessman has not reported it stolen or the six other priceless paintings that were also stolen that night, in fact he hasn't reported a break in, but he has put a bounty out for the paintings… and the thieves. He's willing to pay five million for the return or location of the paintings, but he's willing to pay fifteen million for the thieves, they must be alive and able to talk. Interesting huh?" Neal said as he handed over the notes that he had made about what he had been told, and what he had been able to verify, Peter frowned as he looked over what Neal had given him.

        "Yes. I guess we will need to have a talk with Vice-Consul Al Bahir, find out when they bought their painting." Peter said as he began taking his own notes, jotting down ideas on how to work the case, Neal frowned at Peter.

        "Peter, Mahmoud Sa'id gave the painting to the royal Saudi family in sixty-eight, it's been in either the royal palace or one of their consulates since then. Unless it was stolen and replaced with a fake so good that it has passed inspection for forty or more years, then the one in Paris is a fake. An now you have a very angry businessman who has put a bounty out on the people that stole from him, a bounty that I bet has every bounty hunter and assassin in Europe, if not the world after it." Neal said as Peter looked at him in shock, he noted what Neal said down and then he looked a back at him.

        "Do you have anything else? Like an idea of where and when this painting might have been switched out?" Peter asked, Neal shook his head as he thought about what he could tell Peter and what he had to keep from him. He was starting to feel bad about not telling Peter the truth, but he didn't want to get sent back to prison and he didn't want to be taken away from Kade.

        "No, no idea. But I have some of my old acquaintance asking people that they know if they have heard anything, it might take a while, and that is if anyone knows anything. You know that the painting might have been stolen to add to someone's private collection, or the thieves might be holding on to it till the statute of limitations is up, not that if the Saudi's catch them that that will matter." Neal said, Peter nodded, he had thought about both of those points and he had already told Hughes that this morning. But he was still wanting results now and he wasn't taking that they might never know what happened to the painting if the thieves had stolen it for a private collector or their own collection.

        "That's for sure, ok since we have to wait on hearing back from your friends, I want to bounce some ideas about that case of Diana and Jones's that just heated back up." Peter said, Neal nodded as they set to bouncing ideas off each other, Neal was having fun trying to figure out the how's and why's of this case.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to correct a timeline issue, sorry not the next chapter

Neal's Apartment  
New York, NY  
11:58 p.m.  
April 1st, 2009

         Neal had his arms wrapped around Kade's neck as he kissed him, Kade had him pushed up against his apartment door, his knee pressed in-between Neal's legs and pressed against Neal's cock. Neal was pulling back away from Kade when out of nowhere a glass bottle was sailing thru the air and at his head, Kade has his body in-between Neal and the bottle, taking the bottle to the right shoulder.

        "We don't want any of you fucking faggot ragheads in this building, take your race traitor pillow biting bitch with you and don't come back." a man said as he and five others crowded around Neal and Kade, Neal was frightened as Kade shook his head and turned to look at the group of men, Neal fisted his hand into the back of Kade's jacket.

        "Listen, we don't want any trouble, why don't you guys go back to what you were doing, and we will leave." Kade said as he held up his hands, keeping Neal behind him and out of the way of these men, he could smell the beer on the breaths of these men. He could also see the hate and revulsion on their faces, Kade looked the men over and knew that if this turned into a fight that they were going to get hurt, and that they would go for Neal the hardest.

        "Good, and like we said, don't come back. We don't want faggot's living in this building." the one in the lead said, Kade nodded as he reached back and grabbed Neal's hand, he didn't know where they could go but he would think about that when they got out of the building. They had barely past the first two men when one of them pushed Neal to the ground and another punched Kade in the jaw, Kade was taken down to his knee as he tried to turn and stop them from hurting Neal.

        "The only good faggot is a dead faggot, pillow biter." the group of three men snarled as they started kicking Neal, Neal curled into ball to protect himself as Kade tried to get up to fight these guys off. Kade lashed out and hit one of the guys in the stomach, he was able to get another hit in and make it back to his feet, he knocked one of the men attacking him out and turned to try to help Neal. But he was hit in the back of the head with another bottle, the two men that he was fighting started kicking him as he hit his knees.

        "Why don't you go back to your own country rag-head, we don't want your kind here." the leader of the six men said as he kicked Kade in the side, Kade dropped to his hands and knees as he was hit in the stomach, Kade tried to catch one of their feet but he was hit in the face and knocked to the ground.

        "You should have stayed with your own kind, faggot. Sleeping with a rag-head faggot, you should have been put down at birth, like all faggots should." one of the men that was attacking Neal said, Neal stayed curled in a ball as they kicked him, Neal gasped as one of the kicks caught him in the ribs and Neal felt one of them break. The men were laughing as they kicked Neal and Kade, they stopped as they heard feet running up the stairs, they turned back and kicked Neal an Kade one more time before they turned to run away.

        "Freeze, police." four cops said as they busted out into the hallway, two from the stairs and two from the elevator, the men froze as they saw the four police officers with their guns drawn and pointed at them. Kade rolled onto his back as the men stopped dead in their tracks, he was rapidly breathing as he looked over to Neal, Neal was still curled into a ball with his hands covering his head.

        "Alright, against the wall, hands behind your head." one of the cops said, the men moved to obey, while two of the cops went to check on Kade and Neal, Kade waved the officer away as he turned over and started to crawl towards Neal.

        "Nicky, are you alright?" Kade asked as Neal flinched away from the touch of the cop, Neal looked over at Kade than, his eyes were unfocused as he uncurled from his ball. Neal nodded as he tried to get to his knees, but he couldn't, Kade caught him as he fell back to the floor.

        "Kade… ar… e you… ok?" Neal asked as he looked up at Kade, Kade nodded as he brushed his hand thru Neal's hair, he was worried about Neal and what the FBI would do when they found out about this.

        "Sir, do you need to go to the hospital?" one of police officers asked Kade as he checked Neal over, he was reaching for his radio as he looked Kade over quickly.

        "No, I'm good, but Nicky needs help." Kade said, he was trying to think of how he was going to stay with Neal without Agent Burke seeing him and realizing that he is Neal's boyfriend, but nothing was coming to mind. The officer called for the ambulance as he checked Neal over, he could tell that the kid's eyes were glazed with pain, he touched one of Neal's knees and Neal cried out in pain.

        "Ok sir, can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked Kade as they waited for the EMTs to get there, Kade looked down at Neal as he held onto him.

        "Me and Nicky were kissing in front of his apartment door, we were just getting back from dinner and… we were getting the night started a little early. Nicky had pulled away to open the door, when a bottle was sailing thru the air towards him, I pulled his head down and used my body to shield him. The next thing I know we were surround by six guys yelling racial and pejorative slurs, I tried to get us out of here and I thought that they were going to let us leave, but then they attacked us. They kept yelling racial and pejorative slurs as they attacked us, I tried to get to Nicky, to protect him from these animals. But they kept punching and kicking me, till they heard you guys coming." Kade said, the police officer nodded as he watched Kade as he stroked Neal's head, the officer looked up as one of the other officers came over.

        "Chris, what do we have here?" the officer asked of the officer that was checking Neal and Kade over, Chris looked up at the officer that was starting to kneel beside him.

        "The kid has either a dislocated or broken knee and he might have a concussion. I got the statement from this gentleman, but the kid is too out of it to get anything out of him. What did you guys get from those guys, Mark?" Chris said, Mark nodded as he looked to two men over, he could tell that younger man's eyes were glazed over and he wasn't there right now.

        "They're not much, just slurs and bullshit, David is about ready to take them out back and kick their asses." Mark said as the EMT's came in, they started checking Neal over, Kade moved out of their way as he looked over at the men that had attacked them. Officers Chris and Mark left them to help the other police officers, they had the six men in cuffs and started taking them out of the apartment building, Kade was glad that these men were no longer near Neal.

        "Sir, what is your name, and what is his name?" one of the EMT's asked Kade as they started getting Neal on to the backboard and getting him ready to go to the hospital, Kade looked at Neal and thought about what he was going to tell them.

        "His name is Neal Caffrey. I am… not important, just take care of him." Kade said, as he went back to Neal's side, he brushed his hand thru Neal's hair as he looked down at Neal.

        " _Habibata, do you want me to go to the hospital with you_?" Kade asked Neal in Arabic as the EMT's found the anklet, he ignored them as he waited for Neal to focus on him, Neal looked up at Kade as he struggled to think about what Kade was asking him. He knew that he wanted Kade with him, but he knew that when they called Peter that if he saw Kade that he would figure out that they were together, and that he might figure out that he was the one that stole the Sa'id painting and then he would be sent back to prison an away from Kade.

        " _No, I'm good, Kade. Tell them that I don't need to go to the hospital, I just need to rest, I don't need them to take me to the hospital. Kade, you need to go before Peter is called, we need to protect you_." Neal said in Arabic, Kade smiled down at Neal as he brushed Neal's hair back, he looked at the EMT's as he noticed that they had seen the anklet. One of the EMT's grabbed his radio as they got Neal on the stretcher, while the other one got Neal strapped in to keep him safe.

        "Dispatch, were coming in with a young man in his late teens to early twenties, he has an ankle monitor on. Names Neal Caffrey, don't know who is monitoring him, he's got a second-degree concussion and possible dislocated or broken knee." one of the EMT's said, as the other one looked at Kade.

        "Sir, do you know who is monitoring Mr. Caffrey's anklet, who we should call to let them know that he is going to the hospital and that he's not breaking whatever probation he's on?" the EMT said, Kade shook his head as he thought about that, Neal had never told him who was in control of his release and he had never found out.

        "No. But you can call Agent Peter Burke of the FBI, Neal works with him, it's part of his deal." Kade said, the EMT nodded as the other one relayed this information, Kade then leaned down and gently kissed Neal on the forehead.

        " _Nicky, are you sure you don't want me to come with you_?" Kade said in Arabic as they started for the elevator, Neal looked up into Kade's eyes, he wished that he could have Kade with him but he knew that Peter was going to come to the hospital and that Peter would figure out that Kade was his boyfriend. He didn't want that to happen, knew that he would be sent back to prison once Peter knew that he had stolen the Sa'id painting and Peter would figure out that it was him once he knew that Kade was his boyfriend.

        " _No, I'll be ok. Kade… I love you_." Neal said in Arabic, Kade nodded as he once again kissed Neal as the EMTs rolled him out of the elevator and out of the apartment building, Kade watched as they loaded Neal into the ambulance. He jogged over to his car and quickly left, he had to get Neal into a better place that had better people around him and security.

Peter's House  
1:25 a.m.

        Peter groaned as the sound of his cell phone ringing woke him up, he reached out blindly for his cell phone as El whined and snuggle into the covers, Peter groggily opened his eyes as he answered his cell phone.

        "Burke!" Peter growled as he closed his eyes, he hoped that this had nothing to do with Caffrey but somehow, he just knew that it had to do with him.

        "Special Agent Burke, this is US Marshal Jake Mitchell, Neal Caffrey's anklet has gone out of his one-mile radius." Marshal Mitchell said, Peter jerked up out of bed at that, he was enraged as he hopped out of bed and headed towards his closet.

        "Damnit! Alright, do you have his current position or has Caffrey cut his anklet, Marshal Mitchell?" Peter asked as he grabbed a shirt and was reaching for a pair of pants when his phone beeped at him, he looked at his phone and was shocked to see that he was getting another call.

        "Caffrey's still traveling, once he stops we will have him." Marshal Mitchell said, Peter gave a little guff of laughter, that had been what the US Marshal's had said when they had been first chasing Caffrey and they had never been close to catching him.

        "Marshal Mitchell, I'm getting another call, let me put you on hold for a moment." Peter said and then quickly answered the second call. "Burke." Peter said.

        "Special Agent Peter Burke of the FBI?" the voice of a young woman said, Peter frowned as he heard that, he didn't like the sound of this.

        "Yes, how can I help you?" Peter asked as he wondered what this could be about, he started racking his mind for everything that could be and the whereabouts of everyone that was important to him and El.

        "My name is Hannah O'Conner. I'm a nurse at New York Methodist Hospital, we have a Mr. Neal Caffrey inbound to the ER, I was told that you needed to be called regarding Mr. Caffrey wearing an ankle monitor and maybe being out of his radius." the nurse said shocking Peter, he wondered for just a moment if this was Caffrey's idea of a joke, but he quickly dismissed it.

        "Yes, thank you Ms. O'Conner. Can you tell me what brought him to the ER?" Peter said as he grabbed a pair of jeans as he switched his phone to speaker as he quickly got dressed, he wondered how Caffrey could have gotten himself into trouble that required going to the ER.

        "Mr. Caffrey was attacked by a group of gentlemen outside his apartment according to the EMTs that are bringing him in, the police would have a better idea of what went on." Nurse O'Conner said, Peter sucked in a breath at hearing that, he couldn't believe at Caffrey had been attacked outside his apartment.

        "Ok thank you Ms. O'Conner, I will right down there to check on Mr. Caffrey." Peter said and then he switched it back to Marshal Mitchell.

        "Marshal Mitchell, are you still there?" Peter asked as he grabbed his gun and badge as he headed downstairs to finish getting ready to see what Neal had gotten himself into.

        "Yes, Special Agent Burke, I'm still here. I hope the other phone call was nothing bad." Marshal Mitchell said, Peter made a agreeing hum as he garbed his keys from the table beside the door and headed out.

        "No, it wasn't bad, it was about Caffrey. He's not trying to run, he's on his way to the ER at New York Methodist Hospital, I'm on my way to find out what happened. I will be bringing Caffrey back to my house for the rest of the night, so make a note of it." Peter said as he hopped in his car and headed to the hospital, his mind was running over what all could have happened to Caffrey to cause him to end up in the ER and why they would have sent him to New York Methodist. Peter hung up with Marshal Mitchell after getting an agreement from the Marshal, Peter made his way to the hospital and then made his way into the ER. He flashed his badge at the nurse at the ER nurses station.

        "FBI Special Agent Peter Burke, I got a call about Neal Caffrey being brought into the ER." Peter said as he let the nurse get a good look at his badge, the nurse nodded as she got up and motioned for Peter to follow her.

        "Yes, I was the one that called. Mr. Caffrey was brought in after he was attacked at his apartment forty-five minutes ago, the police were called, they arrest the six men that attacked Mr. Caffrey and the man that he was with. The EMTs noticed the anklet, I was told that the man that was with Mr. Caffrey told the EMTs that they needed to call you to let you know that Mr. Caffrey was on his way into the hospital." the nurse said, Peter nodded as he was escorted back to a ER room, Peter wondered if the man that had been with Caffrey was his boyfriend, he looked around but didn't see anyone else seating with Caffrey. Caffrey was laying on the bed with ice wrapped around his right knee and had it propped up by pillows, his arm thrown over his eyes, he raised his arm to look at Peter and then threw his arm back over his eyes.

        "Ok, thank you Ms. O'Conner. How hurt is he?" Peter asked as he stepped up to Neal, he looked even younger than he had when Peter had seen him a week ago, Peter's mind started going over what he would have to tell Hughes. He also started thinking about what Neal could do if he was hurt and if he had to be out for any length of time, he had to find out what would happen to the kid.

        "Mr. Caffrey has a possible dislocation of his knee, we will have to wait on the doctor and the test that he has ordered, he also has a mild concussion. He hasn't lost consciousness so we're letting him rest, the ice will bring down the swelling, so that the doctor can put it back in place. The doctor will be back here as soon as possible." nurse O'Conner said, Peter nodded as he looked down at Neal as the nurse left the room, after a few minutes Neal moved his arm and looked up at Peter.

        "What are you doing here Peter?" Neal asked as he looked at Peter, he wondered what Peter was doing here. Neal's mind was fuzzy, he couldn't understand why Peter was here, was he being sent back to prison for some reason?

        "Well, I got two calls this morning, one from the US Marshal's saying that you were out of your radius and another from a nurse here at the ER that you had been brought in. Want to tell me what happened?" Peter said as he looked Neal in the eyes, he could see that his eyes were unfocused, Neal was not quiet with it. Neal frowned as he tried to think thru the fuzz of his mind.

        "Me and Kade were… coming back to my place after dinner…? We were making out in front of my apartment door, I… I pulled back to… to open my door to go in. Kade couldn't stay the night…? He has to be somewhere… this morning… early? As I was pulling back… I saw a bottle heading my way. Kade pulled me close… he shielded me with his shoulder? Kade tried to… talk our way out of it? I thought that they were going to let us out of there. But then… someone pushed me to the ground…? They were kicking me and calling us names…? They didn't like the fact that I was with Kade or that Kade… something about Kade they didn't like." Neal said as he tried to remember what had happened, he couldn't piece together what all had happen. He looked around looking for Kade, hadn't he been here, no that had been at the apartment. Peter frowned down at Neal, he itched to brush back the hair from Neal's brow, he looked so confused and lost.

        "Ok. Could the reason that they didn't like Kade is that Kade is Arab?" Peter asked gently, Neal frowned as he nodded, he could hear angry voices calling him the pillow biting bitch of a rag head. He knew that he wasn't supposed to tell Peter that Kade was Arab, there was some reason that he wasn't supposed to tell Peter, but he couldn't remember right then.

        "Yea, but you're not supposed to know. Why aren't you supposed to know?" Neal asked Peter as he looked up at him with a frown on his face, Peter smiled down at Neal and gave in to the compulsion, he reached out and gently swept back a lock of Neal's hair.

        "Because you're afraid of Kade's family finding out that he's Bi, I figure that Kade is from one of the Arab countries where homosexuality is illegal and punishable by death. But it's ok Neal, I'm not going to look into who Kade is, I promised you that remember?" Peter said, Neal nodded as he thought about that, his mind was still fuzzy. But he could remember that Peter had said that he wouldn't look for who Kade was, he gasped as he remembered why he couldn't let Peter find out about Kade. He looked around the room as he looked down at his ankle, the ankle monitor was gone, he started to breath rapidly as he thought about the Marshal's coming to take him back to prison.

        "Neal, it's ok. Take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Good, now again, that's a good boy. Now, I was talking to the Marshal's when the ER called, they know that you're in the ER. Now why don't you try and get some sleep I figure that it's going to be sometime before the doctor gets back here to see you." Peter said, Neal nodded as he did what Peter told him, his breathing slowing. He blinked up at Peter, the rapid up and down of his emotions was tiring him out, he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He was asleep within a couple of breaths, Peter smiled at that as he sat down and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

        "Marshal Mitchell, Special Agent Peter Burke, I'm with Caffrey now. The ER had to cut off the ankle monitor, his ankle is wrapped in ice. It might be a few days before he can have another anklet put on, I'm going to have him staying at my house for the next few days. I will know more about how long it will be till we can put another ankle monitor on him after I talk with the ER doctor." Peter said, his mind going over what all he was going to have to tell Hughes and what forms that he was going to have to sign for this.

        "Alright Agent Burke, I'll let my supervisors know about this." Marshal Mitchell said and then he hung up, Peter shook his head as he ended the call, he then called Hughes.

        "Reece, Peter Burke, sorry to wake you up. But we've had… not really a problem… but I'm in the ER with Neal Caffrey, he was attacked outside his apartment this morning. Caffrey… Caffrey is Bi, he was with his boyfriend, they were making out just outside his apartment door when they were attacked. Caffrey has a concussion and a possible dislocation of his right knee, once they release him I'm going to take him home. I've informed the Marshals of what's happened, Reece, I know that your first instinct is going to be to send Caffrey back to prison. But I think that… I think that Caffrey has more to offer than going undercover for us, he can help just as much at the desk as he can on the streets." Peter said, at first Reece didn't say anything, then he gave a sigh.

        "Peter, I know that you think that Caffrey can be rehabilitated, but… I don't think the Director is going to go along with this. I'll try to swing it… but be prepared to send Caffrey back to prison. Now, how in the hell did Caffrey find a boyfriend in the time that he's been out of prison, and how did we not know that he swung both ways?" Reece said, Peter sighed, he hoped that the Director would see things his way. Peter gave a laugh at what Reece said, the same thing that Peter had thought when he had figured out that Neal was Bi.

        "Caffrey said that this was a boyfriend that he had seven years ago, as to how we missed it… I don't know how we missed it. Diana said that he doesn't ping her gaydar and I know that I never thought of Caffrey having any… he never seemed to go that way. As for his boyfriend… all I know is that his name is Kade, he's Arab and that he would have been leaving college about five years ago when Caffrey started popping up more. They broke up because Kade's family wouldn't approve of Caffrey, more likely they are conservative Muslims who believe that homosexuality is unholy and wrong, but they are wealthy, and they allowed Kade to study in the US. Caffrey has settled since getting back together with Kade, with Kate Moreau he did bigger and bigger jobs to get her attention… and her affection I think. With Kade he… he knows that he doesn't have to impress him, that Kade likes him for who he is." Peter said as he watched Neal sleep, Reece was quiet for a few minutes as they both thought about what Peter had said, Reece wondered what Peter was seeing in the kid that he wasn't.

        "Damnit… are we sure that this Kade isn't another criminal like Caffrey, or something worst?" Reece said, Peter sighed as he got up and started to pace around the room, he had known that that was where Reece was going to go once he heard about Kade.

        "Reece… Caffrey swore that Kade wasn't a criminal, and I believe him. As for the other… he wouldn't be with Caffrey, that would be totally against their philosophy, I think that it's safe to say that Kade might just be what Caffrey needs to stay on the straight and narrow." Peter said, Reece just gave slight noise of neither agreement or denial. Peter wondered why Reece couldn't see the good that Caffrey could do while working for them, after a few more moments they hung up. Thirty minutes later the doctor breezed in to look at Neal, they woke Neal up so that the doctor could check him out. The doctor ran through a few tests and then breezed back out, a few minutes later the nurse was back.

        "Ok Neal, good news bad news. Good news, your knee isn't dislocated, it's just been badly sprained. Now your concussion is simple, it's a first almost a second-grade concussion, so not so serious but you need to be careful. The doctor's instructions are that you stay off your feet for the next two weeks, so the bare minimum of time on your feet, after two weeks he wants you taking rest breaks as often as possible. I have a brace for your knee, you need to ice it for fifteen to twenty minutes every hour for the next forty-eight hours, keeping it elevated at the same time." the nurse said, Neal nodded as he thought about how he was going to get by for the next two weeks if he wasn't to be on his feet, Peter nodded as he sent El a text letting her know that he was bringing Neal home so that he could keep an eye on him.

        "How long does he need to take it easy, after the two weeks off his feet?" Peter asked as the nurse she slipped the brace onto Neal's knee, Neal winced as it hurt as she tightened it just a little.

        "He will need to take it easy for a month or two, exercising his knee gradually till it gets back to normal. He will need to wear the brace till his knee is back to normal, after that he should be back to the way that he was before he was injured. For pain the doctor recommends that you take ibuprofen as needed for pain, if you need something stronger than the over the counter variety, let me know and I will see if the doctor can prescribe you something." the nurse said, Neal nodded as he listened to what she had to say.

        "No, ibuprofen will be ok. When can I get out of here?" Neal asked the nurse, Peter looked over at Neal, he hadn't told him yet that he was going to stay with him for the next two weeks. This would be the best time to really get to know Neal as more than James Bonds and the person that he had sent to prison for two years.

        "Your free to go now. Here are the doctor's orders for you." the nurse said as she handed Neal a small packet of paper, Neal nodded as he frowned down at his knee, he didn't know how he was going to get back to the apartment. He really didn't want to go back to the apartment, but he didn't know where else he could go.

        "Thank-you Ms. O'Conner, I'll make sure that he follows all of the doctor's orders." Peter said, the nurse nodded as she left, a few minutes later an orderly came in with a wheelchair. Peter and the orderly helped Neal into the wheelchair, the orderly pushed Neal out to the ER drop off and waited as Peter ran an got his car. They got Neal into Peter's car, Neal was gritting his teeth in pain from just that small amount of movement, Neal frowned as Peter turned to the left as he pulled out of the ER parking lot. This wasn't the way to his apartment, where was Peter taking him, was he taking him back to prison now?

        "Neal, did you hear what I said?" Peter said, Neal looked over at Peter frowning at him, had Peter been talking to him. Peter smiled at him as he gave a small laugh, Peter couldn't believe how out of it Neal was, or how much it made him look so much younger than he was.

        "I said that you will be staying with my wife and me for a couple of days, that way you can stay off your knee as much as possible, then you can go back to your apartment for the rest of your two weeks off. In the morning, we can run over to your apartment and pick up some of your stuff, you can also call Kade and let him know that you're ok, let him know that you're going to be staying with us." Peter said, Neal nodded as he went back to looking out the passenger side window, he was tired, and his knee was starting to kill him again.

        "What is going to happen to me?" Neal asked as he closed his eyes, he was just so tired.

        "Well, for the next two weeks you're going to sit and watch TV, draw or read, or whatever you want to do while sitting on your ass. Than when you come back to the office I'm thinking… Mortgage Frauds, or Cold Cases, but your butt is going to be glued to your desk till the doctors clears you to return to the field." Peter said as he parked in front of his house, Neal frowned as he nodded, they weren't going to send him back to prison? He had been sure that Peter would use this as an excuse to send him back to prison and go back on their deal.

        "Oh. Is this your house?" Neal said as he turned to look at the townhouse that they had pulled up in front of, Peter nodded as he got and rushed around the car to help Neal out of the car.

        "Yes. Neal, do you have problems with pain medication?" Peter asked as he helped Neal out of the car, he grabbed the crutches out of the backseat and handed them to Neal, Peter watched him closely as Neal got the crutches under his arms and started hobbling his way up to the townhouse. Neal looked like he was drunk as he staggered up to the townhouse, Peter shook his head as he helped Neal up the front steps of the townhouse.

        "No. Yes. Why? Peter… what was the question? I like your house, does your wife like your house, oh hey, you have a dog. That is sooo cool, I want a dog, what kind of dog should I get? Do you think that Kade would like a dog, I think that he would like a dog, I had a dog when I was younger? Did you have a dog when you were younger? Where did you grow up Peter? I grew up in Moran, have you ever been to Moran? Kade grew up in Saudi Arabia, that had to be better than growing up in Moran, anywhere had to be better than Moran." Neal babbled as Peter opened the front door and led him into the front room, Peter gave a small laugh at the way that Neal was babbling. He filed the name of Moran away to look up in the morning, that was the first that they had on Neal from before he had shown up on their radar. Peter looked up at the sound of a laugh, he saw Elizabeth standing on the stairs smiling at him and Neal as he helped Neal sit on the couch in the front room.

        "Hey hon, this is Neal Caffrey. He was attacked outside his apartment, he needs to stay off his knee for the next two weeks, I want to keep an eye on him for the next few days and then he can go back to his apartment. It seems that he has a reaction to pain medication, it makes him babble quite a bit." Peter said smiling down at Neal, Elizabeth nodded as she came down into the front room. Peter stood up as he hugged Elizabeth, on the couch Neal had a foolish grin on his face.

        "Hi Elizabeth, how are you? I'm Ni… Neal, how are you, you're really pretty." Neal said, Peter caught the slip, he had nearly called himself something else. He needed to check on all of Neal's aliases that started with a N and making the sound of Ni, the first one he recalled was his Nick Halden aliases.

        "Hey, that's my wife you're talking to kid." Peter said, but Neal was looking at him with wide blinking eyes, he must be very tired.

        "Hi Neal, it's nice to meet you. How about we get you upstairs and into the guest bedroom, you must be tired." Elizabeth said, Neal just nodded at her with a goofy grin on his face, his eyes were starting to glaze over with sleep. Peter helped Neal up and they made their way up to the guest room on the second floor of the house, Elizabeth went into their bedroom and grabbed a pair of sleep pants of Peters that she knew that they could slip onto Neal and a large tee shirt.

        "Ok Neal, let's get you changed into some pants that will be more comfortable." Peter said as Elizabeth came back into the room, Peter gentle removed Neal's pants and helped Neal slip on the large sleep pants. Neal was blinking trying to stay awake, Peter smiled as he took off the tight black shirt that Neal was wearing. He was shocked to see a pair of nipple rings on Neal, he looked back over at Elizabeth who raised her eyebrow at the discovery of the nipple rings. Peter slipped on the large tee shirt and Neal laid down, blinking his eyes as he looked up at Peter.

        "Neal, do you want me to take your earrings out?" Peter asked as he looked at the earring that Neal was wearing, he had never seen Neal wear earrings, nor had he known that he wore them, he wondered if they were something new that he had gotten since Kade had been back in his life. Neal frowned at him, then reached up and felt his ears, he nodded as he dropped his arms. His arms felt heavy, he was so tired, he just wanted to go to sleep. Peter gentle removed Neal's earrings and set them on the bedside table, then he covered Neal with the covers, Neal sighed and was asleep within a breath. Peter smiled at him as he and Elizabeth went back to their bedroom.

        "Hon, are you sure that Neal is thirty-two? Cause I have to tell you, he doesn't look older than twenty-five, I would put his age closer to twenty-one to twenty-three." Elizabeth said as she got back into bed and Peter got back into his sleep cloths, Peter frowned as he got back into bed, he had been thinking the same thing. There was no way that Neal was thirty-two almost thirty-three, there was just no way, but that would mean that he had lied about how old he was. Peter was about to lay down when it hit him. No, it meant that Neal Caffrey was another alias, Peter reached over to the note pad that he had on his bedside table. He quickly wrote down what had just come to him, he was going to have to figure out just who Neal was, and find out just how old Neal really was. Peter laid down his notebook and laid down, he gathered Elizabeth in his arms and they snuggled to gather as they fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this I forgot to put in translations, so a few of the parts that are in another language I got off Google translator, i myself don't know another language. I have a hard enough time with my own language, spelling and grammar kill me. So anything that is that is italicized is in another language, and as the story goes forward will have the translations beside it.

Burke House  
Brooklyn, NY  
10:35 a.m.  
April 2nd, 2009

        Neal snuggled into the soft sheets and blanket, frowning as the sunny shined into his face, he grumbled as he tried to turn over and pull the blanket over his head. He gasped awake as pain shot up his leg, he closed his eyes as he laid there for a few minutes as he breathed thru the pain, he opened his eyes as the door to the room that he was in opened. He watched as Peter's wife walked into the room, he vaguely remembered meeting her last night when Peter had brought him in, he couldn't remember what he said to her. But he had a feeling that he had said something stupid to her, he knew that when he was given strong pain medication that he tended to babble whatever was on his mind, even if what was on his mind shouldn't be said.

        "Hey Neal. Oh… the knee hurting? Here, Ibuprofen, Peter said that the doctor said to take it for the pain. Than we can get you an ice pack for that knee, I know that the doctor told you to ice that knee." Elizabeth said as she handed him two Ibuprofen, she than went into the bathroom that was right next door and grabbed a cup of water for Neal, she gave a little laugh as she came back into the room, Neal was holding the Ibuprofen and frowning down at it.

        "Here you go Neal, are you feeling better this morning, beside your knee?" Elizabeth asked, Neal tossed back the pills and took a deep drink of water, he frowned again as he looked at Elizabeth. He didn't understand why she was here and not Peter, he was also wondering how his cloths had been changed, he had noticed that after Elizabeth had left the room.

        "Yes, Mrs. Burke, I'm feeling fine. Uhm… where's Peter at?" Neal said as he very slowly moved his legs off the bed, he reached out for the crutches that were sitting beside the bed, Elizabeth frowned as Neal stood up with the crutches.

        "You can call me EL or Elizabeth, Neal. Peter had to go into the office for a few hours, but he just called and said that he was on his way back, do you want to try to go downstairs and sit on the couch?" El said, Neal nodded as he followed her out the door, once he got to the stairs he sighed. He hated going up and down stairs with crutches.

        "Uhm… El, can you take my crutches down first?' Neal asked as he looked at El, she nodded as she stepped down the first step, he handed her his crutches and then used the handrails to hop down the stairs to the bottom. EL smiled as he took the crutches back and followed her not into the front room but past that into what had to be a family room, he sat down as El went to go get the ice pack for Neal. She laughed at the sight that greeted her when she got back, Neal was petting Satchmo who had a pillow in his mouth, Neal looked up as he took the pillow from Satchmo.

        "That's Satchmo, and that is the pillow that Peter used when he hurt his ankle three years ago, now Satchmo thinks that when some ones hurt that they need that pillow. Here's the ice pack for your knee, you sit down on the couch and put the pillow under your knee, then sit the ice pack on your knee. It's TV watching or whatever you want to do from that spot only for the day, doctors and Peter's orders." El said, Neal sighted as he did what El told him to, he hated not being able to get up and do things. El went into the kitchen as Neal wondered what he was going to do till Peter came back, he wondered what Peter was doing at the office and why not wait till he was awake to go. Neal was shocked when El came back into the room with a large food tray and his art bag, he knew that he hadn't had that with him last night and Peter had never seen that bag, he would never have grabbed that if he had made a run to his apartment.

        "Your boyfriend dropped this off once Peter had left, I know that you two don't want Peter to know what he looks like or who he is, so I won't say anything to Peter. He said that you get bored very easy and the best thing to do is to keep your hands busy, he also said that you like this triple layered pie, he brought it over as well." El said as she set the food tray and his art bag down, Neal nodded as he lifted one of the plates off the tray, he breathed in the pie and knew that Kade had made it.

        "Have you ever had this?" Neal said as he grabbed a fork and cut into the pie, El shook her head as Neal took a bite, he moaned in delight at taste of the pie. El smiled as she took her own bite of the pie, she was with Neal, the pie was divine. El wondered why she and Peter had never tried Arabic food, if this was what she was missing, she was going to have to get Peter take her to one close by.

        "No, but I think I found a new favorite dish. Where did your boyfriend find this?" El asked, Neal smiled as he took another bite, not very many people knew that Kade cooked or how well that he cooked.

        "Kade made it, he is a really good cook. He wanted to be able to cook his favorite foods from home without going to a restaurant or going home." Neal said shocking El, she would never guess that for the reason someone learned to cook, but she was happy that he had. They sat eating their pie and talking for hours about all the places that Neal had been and the food of those places, Neal drew as they talked, his mind wandering as he drew. Neal was so focused on his art when El heard Peter open the front door, he didn't notice as EL got up to meet Peter in the hallway.

        "Hey Hon, how's the patient?" Peter asked as El meet him in the hallway, she looked back towards the family room with a bit of a smile, they kissed each other quickly as El led Peter back towards the kitchen.

        "He's doing good, hasn't staged a break out yet, right now he's drawing something… the few glimpses that I've caught have taken by breath away. Why isn't he selling his own art?" El said as she pulled out some of the pie that Kade had left, she popped it into the oven for a few minutes to re-heat it as Peter took off his tie and grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator, Peter frowned at El as he sat down.

        "He's that good? I mean I know that he's good at painting and forging, but you think that he might be good enough to sell his own art?" Peter said as he took a deep drink of his soda, El nodded as she pulled the bit of pie that she put in the oven, she watched as Peter took a bite of the pie. Peter's eyes lit up at the taste of the pie, he nodded his liking of the pie as he ate.

        "Yeah, I think that he's good enough to sell his art, I think that he could make a very good living selling his art." El said, Peter as he took another bite of the pie, he wondered when El had learned to cook this and where it was from.

        "Wow. I don't know why he hasn't tried selling his own art, I'll have to talk to him about it, this might be something that will help him change his life and something that he can work towards for the next four years. Thanks Hon. Now, where did you learn to cook this pie and what's in it." Peter said as he finished the pie, El laughed at his last question as she pulled two large glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with a large pitcher of chilled juice.

        "Neal's boyfriend Kade showed up right after you left this morning, he dropped off clothes and Neal's art supplies, he also dropped off the pie for Neal. He said that it's Neal's favorite when he's not feeling well, Neal told me that Kade made it himself, that he had learned to cook it so that he could have the taste of home without going out to eat or going home. The pie is from Saudi Arabia, one of their traditional dishes." El said, Peter nodded as he filed that information away as he rinsed off his dishes and put them in the dish washer, then he and El headed into the family room. He was shocked to see Neal was still drawing, he was so focused on his drawing that he hadn't noticed that El had left or that Peter was now there. Peter was shocked at what he was drawing, it was the most breathtaking drawing that he had ever seen, he couldn't describe it but he knew somehow that it was two lovers embracing.

        "Neal, that's great, that's the most amazing piece of art that I've ever seen." Peter said as Neal lifted his pencil away from the drawing, Neal whipped his head around and saw Peter and El looking at him. Neal gulped as he looked at Peter, his hands gripping his drawing, as if to protect it from Peter and the FBI's eyes. Peter saw all of this and the fear that Neal was feeling at someone seeing his artwork, his artwork that bared his soul for everyone to see.

        "He's right Neal, that is the is an amazingly beautiful drawing. You know that I use to work in an art gallery, this is work that we would have hung on the walls of the gallery." El said smiling brightly at him, Neal took a deep breath as he took in what El had said, Kade had always said that his art was good. But no one else had said that to him, most people said that his art was just a cheap imitation of the masters, that he had no vision and no soul to his art.

        "Thanks Peter, El. Peter, what's going on at the office, are Diana and Jones missing me already?" Neal said switching the subject, Peter laughed as he let Neal get away with switching the subject, El smiled as she and Peter sat down on the other couch in the family room.

        "They told me as I was leaving that this was the quietist it's been since you came to work at White Collar, they loved it." Peter said smirking at Neal, "No they hope that you get well soon, Diana said that she was going to have to teach you how to defend yourself." Peter said, Neal laughed as he lighted his hold on his sketch, he flipped the page as he quickly sketched out a scene. Peter laughed at it, a menacing large headed Diana was showing a smaller Neal how to make a fist, the smaller Neal looked like he was five years old. Peter shook his head as Neal finished the drawing and started another one, just as outlandish, Peter was going to find some way to show these drawings to Diana.

        "Here, give these to Diana, just… make sure that you give me enough time to hide from her." Neal said as he tore the finished drawings to Peter, who just laughed as he took them and rolled them up so that they wouldn't get hurt. Just as he was about to say something a cell phone rang, Neal reached out for his cell phone that was laying on the table in front of him, his face lit up as he answered it.

        " _Hey Nicky, how are you feeling, are you doing ok_?" Kade asked in Spanish, Neal looked over at Peter and El sitting on the couch next to his, he wondered how he could kick Peter and El out of the family room so that he could talk dirty to his boyfriend.

        "Hey Kade, what is my _Oji_ (Prince) doing? Oh, thanks for the _fatirat wiea'_ , I love your cooking and I haven't been able to get any _fatirat wiea'_ that has been anywhere as good as yours is." Neal said, Peter arched an eyebrow at Neal as El stood up, she tugged on Peter's arm to get him to get up and then she dragged him back into the kitchen to give Neal some privacy.

        " _You're welcome, Watashi no kōshitsu_ (my beloved imperial consort) _. Now, how hurt are you? Is Agent Burke and his wife treating you ok, if they're not tell me and I will find a way to get you out of there._ " Kade said switching from Spanish to Japanese and back, as he made notes, he looked around his office in the Consul and wondered where the bugs had been placed this time. He really hated working under Vice-Consul Al Bahir, the man hated everything about America and the Western world, and Kade just knew that he was a part of The Mutaween and if Vice-Consul Al Bahir found out that Kade stepped out of line that he would have him killed in a heartbeat.

        " _I just sprained my knee and have a little bit of a concussion, and Peter an El are treating me ok. Now, how are you? You weren't hurt, were you?_ " Neal asked in Japanese, a smile on his face as he snuggled deeper into the couch, Peter and El forgotten as he focused on Kade.

         _"I'm good, just some bruises and scrapes,"_ Kade said as he took a deep breath, _"Nicky, I want to buy… buy you a townhouse. Somewhere that you will be safe, somewhere where you can start painting again, like you use to._ " Kade said switching from Spanish to Japanese and back, Neal was shocked, he had never thought that Kade would ever ask if he could buy him a house. He knew that Kade loved him, but to buy a house… that was such a big step, Neal didn't know if he knew how to answer that.

        " _Kade… Kade I… are you sure? I mean a townhouse is… what if we… Kade?_ " Neal stuttered in Japanese, he couldn't gather his racing thoughts to say anything coherent, he really wanted to get up and pace.

        " _Nicky… Watashi no mottomo aisa reta kōshitsu … you are the most important person in my life, there will never be a time when I don't want you by my side and safe. I would give everything that I have away for you, everything. Nothing is more important to me than you, nothing. You remember Jacen Richard's parents place, that huge back studio where his mother painted. Well, Jacen's parents have divorced and both have moved out of the country, the townhouse is for sell and his dad had the latest security put in before the divorce. What do you think of me buying that for you, an maybe one day we can… can live in it together?_ " Kade said switching from Spanish to Japanese and back as he turned away from his laptop and looked out over the city, he closed his eyes as he thought of Nicky hurting and without him, he wished that he could go to Nicky right now. But he knew that Agent Burke would find out that Nicky had been the one to steal the painting and then Nicky would be sent right back to prison, and Kade never wanted to be without Nicky again. Neal was shocked, he couldn't believe that Kade was saying that he wanted to be with him for that long, he took a deep breath as thought about it and what Kade was really asking him.

        " _Yes 'akthar al'amir alhabib … yes, go ahead an buy the townhouse, thank-you Kade. Now get back to work, Kade, sadly there will be no dirty talk._ " Neal said in Japanese and Arabic, Kade laughed as he shook his head at the smirk that he knew Neal was wearing, Neal grinned as he thought about Kade sitting in his office and laughing at him.

        " _Oh, why not. I'm all alone in my office, and so very hard and horny, are you not alone there?_ " Kade said switching from Spanish to Japanese and back in a low seductive voice, Neal threw his head back as he blushed, he so wanted to talk dirty with Kade.

        " _No. I'm sitting on Peter's couch in their family room, so there is no way that I'm talking dirty, plus Peter and El are just in the kitchen and could come back in at any time. Now, be a good Prince and get back to work, and maybe once I'm by myself I'll call you and…_ " Neal said in Japanese seductively as he trailed off, Kade groaned as he leaned his head back and smiled, Neal knew just how to get him. He turned back to his desk and his opened laptop, he started typing out a quick e-mail to Jacen to let him know that he was moving Neal into the townhouse in a couple of days, he wondered how long it was going to take Neal to figure out that he had already bought the townhouse for him before today.

         _"You are a very bad boy, Nicky, but you're right. I do need to get back to work, so I will call you back tonight, about nine o'clock. Talk to you than, Nicky, love you._ " Kade said switching from Spanish to Japanese and back, Neal laughed as he blushed again, his heart swelling at hearing that Kade loved him. He loved hearing that Kade loved him, it made him so happy to know that he was loved and that he was loved by Kade so much.

        " _Love you too, Kade. Talk to you at nine, be ready to scream out my name tonight. Bye._ " Neal said in Japanese and then hung up, he laughed as he leaned his head back, his cell phone vibrated telling him that he had a text message than. He checked his messages and laughed again. Kade had sent him a photo of his hard and leaking cock, with the text that he couldn't wait to shove it down Neal's throat and cum down it, and that he wouldn't be allowing Neal to cum for days. Neal shivered as he hardened at the thought of Kade shoving his cock down his throat and not letting him cum for days, he couldn't wait for Kade to use him like that, taking him over and over and not letting him cum till Kade allowed him to. Neal quickly thought of something horrible to get rid of his hard on, he didn't want to have a hard on when Peter and El came back in.

        "Peter, El, I'm off the phone. You can come back in, I'm done talking with Kade." Neal said, Peter and El came in with big smiles on their faces.

        "How did you know that we were waiting out there?" Peter said as he sat down on the couch across from Neal, Neal laughed as he just smiled at them.

        "Cause it's what anyone would have done. Sooo… Kade is getting me a… townhouse, do you think that the FBI is going to have problems with that? I think that he might be close to telling his family about being gay and about me, so he might one day soon move in with me." Neal said with a nervous smile on his face, Peter was shocked at the fact that Neal's boyfriend was buying him a townhouse, that he was thinking of one day moving in with him was one thing. But the fact that it wasn't anytime soon, and he was still buying him the townhouse, why would a man buy his boyfriend a townhouse that he wasn't going to live in with him? Why not just rent him a place, that seemed like the normal thing to do? Peter looked at Neal and the happy yet nervous smile on his face, and the bruises from the night before just starting to show up, and he knew why Kade was buying Neal a townhouse. He wanted to protect Neal, to give Neal a place that was safe and his, a place that no one would judge them for being what they were.

        "They might have a bit of a problem, but I can get them to understand, don't worry. Now why don't you watch something on TV or draw some more, I'm stealing my wife for a few hours, call if you need us back here for anything." Peter said, Neal nodded as he smiled at Peter and El, who smiled back at Neal as they left the room. Peter and El were gone for four hours, Neal hardly noticed it had been that long. For the rest of the day and the next, Neal worked on a series of drawings, he needed to get them drawn out so that he could than paint them. He was itching to get to his paints, he needed to do a few of them in oils, they were calling to him to paint them.

Burke House  
Brooklyn, NY  
6:05 a.m.  
May 4th, 2009

        Neal was dressed and waiting downstairs when Peter and El got-up Monday morning, Peter was shocked that Neal had gotten down the stairs by himself and with all his stuff. Peter stumbled by Neal on his way to the kitchen, he wondered why he was up at this time of the morning, he better not be thinking that he was going into the office today.

        "Caffrey, why are up at six in the morning, and why do you have all of your stuff down here? And how in the hell did you get it all down here?" Peter asked as he started the coffee maker, he looked over as Neal hopped into the kitchen with his crutches, Neal sat down at the breakfast bar as Peter started pulling eggs out of the ice box to start breakfast.

        "Multiple trips, and hopping up and down the stairs, and I'm ready to go back to my apartment or rather my new townhouse. Kade has the keys to the townhouse, he's already moved all my stuff over there, he said that he had the biggest bed that he could find put in the master bedroom. Which I take to mean that he bought the townhouse as soon as we hooked back up and that he had the townhouse remolded and had a huge ass bed made for the master bedroom. Peter, I haven't seen my boyfriend in two days, I haven't had sex with my boyfriend in two days, I want to see and have sex with my boyfriend." Neal said giving Peter puppy dog eyes and pouting at him, Peter laughed at that while filing away the fact that Neal thought that Kade had bought the townhouse as soon as they had hooked back up. Peter knew that he needed to find out more about Kade, but Neal was starting to trust him and let slip things that he shouldn't, and he was starting to act what Peter figured was his true age. And that wasn't thirty-two, right now in fact he was acting like a young twenty something.

        "Ok Caffrey, ok. Too much information. Do you want me to drop you off at your new townhouse or is Kade going to come over and pick you up?" Peter said laughing at the pouty face and puppy eyes, Peter knew that he had to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Neal Caffrey and fast. He had to find out just how old he was and where he came from, was there someone looking for him or was he one of the hundreds of runaway kids that no one was missing.

        "Drop me off at my new townhouse, Kade left me keys when he dropped off my stuff on Saturday, I only found them last night." Neal said, then he took a deep breath as Peter pulled three plates out of the cabinet, the eggs were about ready. "I'll need the… the… tracking…" Neal started to say, but he couldn't force himself to say it, Peter closed his eyes as he also took a deep breath. He knew how hard it was for Neal to mention the tracking anklet, over the past two days he had seen what a free sprite Neal truly was, the anklet was killing his sprite and he didn't want that sprite killed.

        "We'll put it on before we leave, you just eat your eggs and don't tell me any more about missing your boyfriend." Peter said making Neal laugh, Peter smiled as he plated up the eggs just as El came stumbling into the kitchen, her hair all over the place and wild.

        "Peter, why don't you want to hear more about Neal missing Kade?" El said as she sat down beside Neal and took the cup of coffee that Peter handed her as he sat down a plate in front of her. Peter smiled at her as he came around and sat down beside her.

        "Because he was telling me that he was missing sex with Kade." Peter said smiling, Neal dunked his head as he blushed, El laughed at the put upon look on his face as she started eating her breakfast. They talked about what they were all going to do, Neal not mentioning all the sex that he was planning on having with Kade, but Peter and El knew that that was what he was thinking about. Once breakfast was over Peter and El quickly got dressed, Peter took Neal into his study in the back of the first floor, sitting on his desk was the ankle monitor. Neal took a deep breath as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk, the past two days without the tracking monitor had been great, he had felt just a little bit free, and now he was going to be chained again.

        "Ok Neal, I talked with the Marshal's yesterday and gave them your new address, told them that you were still here at the house with me. Now, we have expanded your range from one mile to two miles permanently, if you need to go somewhere that is out of your zone you call me and tell me. I will call the Marshal's and tell them that, if you need or want to come to talk to me or El call, I'll ok it with the Marshal's. Now I want you to take the day rest some more, than in the morning meet me at the office, I'll have files for you to go over." Peter said as he took the ankle monitor out of the box that it was in and slipped it on Neal's foot, he felt Neal shaking as he slipped it on and shut down once it was locked back on. Peter stood up and gripped Neal's shoulder as he looked him in the eyes, he wanted him to understand that his thoughts and feelings for him had changed.

        "Neal, it's going to be ok. You can get thru this, once your four years are up you can get back to living your life with Kade." Peter said, Neal nodded as he stood up, he knew that Peter was right. He had four years, then he and Kade could start truly living.

        "Thanks Peter. So, what will you be doing today at the office?" Neal asked as they walked out of Peter's office and left.

        "Running down more leads for the Sa'id painting, have you heard anything more about it from your contacts? Anything more on the painting that was stolen from Paris?" Peter said as he headed for the address of the townhouse that Kade had bought for Neal, he was hoping that one day that he could meet Kade. Neal looked over at Peter, he wondered if he could really trust Peter, could he tell him that he had taken the painting almost six years ago and that it was in storage. Peter looked at Neal out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that Neal was struggling with something, he wondered yet again if Neal had stolen the painting sometime before being sent to prison. He made a mental note to look into what would be done to Neal if he returned the painting, he wondered if he could get a deal of immunity for Neal if he would tell them were the things that he had stolen where.

        "No, I haven't heard from anyone, I'll get ahold of my contacts and see what they have heard. Peter… what if… what if the painting was returned, would the FBI still go after the thief?" Neal asked as they crossed the bridge back into Manhattan, Peter shot Neal a look as he rolled that around in his mind, he wondered if Neal was about to tell him that he had been the one to steal the painting.

        "I'm not sure. But… Neal, if… if you somehow got your hands on the painting and brought it in, I would not ask where you got it and I would back you with Hughes on anything that you said about how you got ahold of it." Peter said as they pulled up to the townhouse, Peter couldn't believe the townhouse that he had pulled up in front of, he knew that this place had to cost well over twenty million dollars and that the brass was going to have a problem with Neal living here. Neal looked over at Peter, he took a deep breath as they pulled up to the townhouse, he wanted to trust Peter, but he just wasn't ready just yet.

        "Thank-you Peter, thank-you. Thank-you for… taking care of me for the last two days, and… thank-you for…" Neal said, Peter nodded as he gripped Neal's shoulder, Neal nodded back at Peter and then got out of the car. Peter hopped out and helped Neal with his bags, Peter dropped the bags right inside of the door after Neal opened the door, he wished that he had the time to snoop but he figured that Kade was waiting inside for Neal. An Neal didn't want Peter to know who Kade was, and Peter respected that.

        "Neal, you're welcome, now I will call you later to see how it's going. Call if you need anything, I will see you in a few days, unless you need me to come sooner." Peter said, Neal nodded as he looked around the foyer, Kade had had the place totally remolded.

        "Got it Peter, see you in a few days." Neal said as he started heading deeper into the townhouse, Peter laughed as he let himself out, locking the door after himself with a shake of his head. As Peter got in his car and drove away, Neal wondered around the ground floor of the townhouse marveling at his townhouse, he couldn't believe that Kade had bought him this place and had it remodeled so much. It didn't even look like the same place that he had been to in the past, Neal headed upstairs as he was awed by the townhouse, he was half way up the stairs when Kade came in the front door. Neal smiled down at Kade as he turned and was about to start back down, but Kade made a bee-line for him and gathered him up in a huge hug.

        "Oh god, Nicky, I've been going crazy not being able to see you for the past two days and knowing that you were hurt. Let's get you upstairs and into bed." Kade said as he kissed Neal long and deep, Neal sighed as he pulled back and leaned his head against Kade, he had missed this sense of well-being and love that he got from Kade. Neal laughed as Kade picked him up and carried him up the stairs and up to the top floor of the townhouse, Neal was shocked as Kade sat him back on his feet and ushered him into what looked like one huge floor for the master bedroom.

        "Kade… how long have you had this place?" Neal said as he looked around the bedroom, in one half of the room was the biggest bed that he had ever seen, on the other half was a huge TV with a large fluffy couch that Neal just knew would be great to curl up and watch TV on or to just sit and read.

        "I bought it three years ago, I hoped that once I was able to get back to New York that I could find you and win you back, that this would be our place. I had it remodeled, on the other side of those doors is your studio, floor to ceiling windows. With enough floor space that you can get back to your art, maybe even start showing and selling some of your art again?" Kade said as Neal hobbled around the room, Neal turned back to Kade as he talked about the studio, Neal smiled at Kade as he hobbled back to Kade and pulled him in close for a deep kiss. Kade moaned as Neal's tongue darted in and out of his mouth, Kade ran his hands down Neal's back and grabbed his ass as he lifted him up against him.

        "Nicky… let's get you on the bed, I've missed you, and I want to fuck you into this bed until you can't walk straight." Kade said as he carried Neal over to the bed and set him on the bed, Neal smirked up at Kade as he scooted back on the bed, Kade just gave him a feral grin as he stripped off his cloths in a hurry and then he climbed on the bed. Kade stalked Neal to the head of the bed, Kade grabbed Neal around the waist and pulled him flush against him, Neal moaned as Kade rubbed himself against Neal's hardening cock. Neal moaned again as he threw back his head, Kade smirked as he took the opening to latch onto Neal's throat and worry and suck at the base of his throat as he slowly undressing Neal. Neal's eyes were glazed and dilated as Kade trailed kisses, nips and licks down Neal's body as he drove Neal crazy, Kade made his way down Neal's left leg and then hopped to his right leg. Neal steeled himself for Kade to stop and move on to going down on him but gasped in shock as he started kissing and licking his right ankle, tears formed as Kade gently stroked his ankle around the anklet. Kade then moved on, stopping at the knee brace on Neal's right knee, he gently placed a kiss on Neal's knee as he made his way past the knee brace. Neal reached down and pulled Kade up to his mouth, taking his mouth in a harsh and crushing kiss, Neal tried to thrust up against Kade but Kade stopped him.

        "No Nicky, you don't move. You are going to lay there and take everything that I do to you, without moving. We don't want to hurt that knee of yours, I want you back on your hands and knees so that I can take this ass hard, pounding into you till you are begging me to stop." Kade said as he kissed and licked his way down to Neal's cock, nipping at places along the way. Then he swallowed Neal to the root, and pulled on his balls, Neal came with a shout as his eyes rolled back in his head. Kade just smiled down at him as he licked and nipped at Neal's cock, as he grabbed the tube of lube that he had stashed among the pillows, he dipped his hand in and gathered a large amount. He started gentle massaging Neal's entrance as he continued licking and nipping Neal's cock and balls, Neal's cock was once again hardening and leaking pre-cum, Neal moaned as he came back and Kade slipped a finger into him.

        "Kade… please Kade… please." Neal moaned as he thrusted back against the invading digit, Kade gave him a little slap on his hip, causing him to moan in pleasure at the slight hit, Kade smiled down at him as he gave him another light tap on the hip.

        "What did I tell you, no moving. Huh… like that do you, maybe what I need to do is give you a spanking, teach the bad little boy who's the boss here." Kade said as he gathered up more lube and added another finger as he stretched Neal's hole, Neal moaned as he gripped the sheets to keep from thrusting back against the invading digits or up towards warm enveloping heat of Kade's mouth as he went back to licking, nipping, and swallowing him to the root as he alternated pulling on his balls and giving him light slaps on his hip. Kade grinned as Neal started to babble and moan as he worked him over.

        "Kade please, please… moremoremore… Kade more, I… please…" Neal babbled as Kade continued to finger him and play with his cock, Kade gave his hip a harder slap as he gathered more lube and pushed three fingers in to Neal's quivering hole, Neal gasped out in shocked pleasure as Kade set a brutal pace as he thrusted and twisted his fingers in and out of Neal's quivering hole.

        "Kade in me, Kade in me! Kade… Kadekaadekadekadekade… please take me… please take me… takemetakemetakeme…" Neal babbled as he moans and groaned in tortured pleasure, Kade smirked as he pressed down on Neal's prostate while he swallowed him to the root and squeezed and gave a hard pull on his balls. Neal came with a shout as his eyes rolled back in his head one more time, Kade smiled as he swallowed Neal's cum as he pulled his fingers from Neal's gaping and quivering hole as he gathered more lube and quickly lubed his hard-angry red cock up. Kade lined himself up and gently pushed himself into Neal's quivering and gaping hole, once he was full seated in Neal down to his root, he waited for Neal to come back to himself as he rubbed Neal's side and gave him a few light smacks to his hip.

        "Oh Nicky, I'm going to take you so hard and fast, you will feel me for days. You will feel my hard cock filling you, feel my cum gushing out of your gapping and quivering hole, and you will beg me to take you over and over." Kade said as Neal started coming back, Neal moaned in pleasure at the full feeling of Kade buried deep in him, Neal grounded down on Kade's cock as he moaned. Kade smirked as he gave Neal a stinging slap on his hip causing him to gasp in shocked pleasure as he pulled out and slowly thrusted back into Neal, hitting his prostate, Neal whinnied as he tried to thrust backwards once again towards Kade and received another stinging slap.

        "Kade… please, please just take me hard, I need to be take hard. Just… just fuck me… fuck me as hard as you can, make me feel it for the next two months. Kade please!" Neal begged as Kade slowly thrusted in and out of him, hitting his prostate with each thrust and driving him wild, Kade just smirked down at him as he lazily thrusted into Neal. Kade bent down and captured Neal's mouth in a crushing kiss as he once again slowly pulled out, then he slammed back into Neal, swallowing Neal's scream of pleasure. Kade alternated slamming into Neal and slowly thrusting into his quivering hole, Neal tossed his head back as he keened in pleasure as Kade bent to his neck, kissing, licking, and nipping his neck.

        "Kadekaadekadekadekade… please Kade, please…" Neal begged as his cock turned red and angry as it hardened and cum was leaking from it in an almost steady stream, Neal grasped himself and gave himself a jerk, but Kade slapped his hand away.

        "Oh no, that's mine to touch. You only come when I say that you get to come. Do you want to come, do you really want to come?" Kade told Neal as he slowly thrusted in and out of Neal, missing his prostate now, Neal sobbed as he tried to move so that Kade would hit his prostate but Kade held him in place.

        "Kade… Kade please, please Kade… let me cum, let me cum Kade…" Neal sobbed as Kade slowly thrusted in and out of him, missing his prostate with each thrust, Kade gently caressed Neal's face as he looked down into his glazed and dilated eyes. Neal cried out in pleasure as Kade pulled out slowly and then slammed back into him, hitting his prostate, Kade set up a punishing pace as he slammed into Neal's quivering hole. As Kade drew near his tipping point he grasped Neal's cock that he had left alone since he had started thrusting into Neal's hole, he started jerking Neal's cock gently as he gathered the leaked cum on Neal's penis, Neal moaned in pleasure as Kade started jerking him off faster and harder.

        "Nicky, Nicky I'm close… oh God I'm close, so close…" Kade said as he stepped up his thrusting, Neal gripped the sheets tighter as he threw his head back screaming as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head as his cum squirting out onto Kade's chest as Kade jerked him off till his cock was limp, Kade kept pumping into Neal's quivering hole as he came. Screaming out Neal's name as he thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, Kade pumped into Neal till the last of his cum had been squirted into Neal's quivering hole, then he gently pulled out of Neal and collapsed on the bed beside him. Kade breathed deeply for a few minutes and then he got out of bed and grabbed a wet washcloth from the adjacent bathroom, Kade quickly cleaned Neal up and got him under the covers, then he cleaned himself up and got in bed with Neal, he pulled him to him and waited for him to come back. Kade was petting Neal's hair as he came back, Neal looked up at Kade with a goofy wasted look on his face.

        "Hey… that was great… I liked that." Neal said as he took a deep breath, "I love you, I really love you Kade." Neal said as he took another deep breath and fell asleep, Kade smiled down at him and closed his eyes, falling asleep beside Neal.


	5. Chapter Five

Neal's Townhouse  
TriBeCa, New York, NY  
10:30 a.m.  
April 7th, 2009

        Kade was leaning against door watching as Neal painted, Neal had been up for four and a half hours painting non-stop, Kade smiled at Neal as he gripped on paint brush in his mouth and reached out for another without taking his eyes from the canvas. Neal was so focused on his painting that he didn't hear Kade come in or when he turned off the music that he had playing in the background, Kade smirked as Neal took a step back from the paint and frowned at it, Kade grabbed Neal around the waist causing him to yelp in surprise.

        "Kade! What are you doing?" Neal said as he turned around, the paint brushes falling to the floor at their feet forgotten, Kade just smiled as he stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend and lover.

        "I was searching for my lover, you wouldn't happen to have seen him? He has a leg brace on because he's supposed to be taking it easy?" Kade said as he looked down at Neal's knee, that didn't have the leg brace on, Neal sheepishly grinned at Kade as he shrugged his shoulders at him.

        "It was… I just took it off for a minute, it was making my leg itch." Neal said with a pout, Kade smiled at him as he kissed the tip of Neal's nose.

        "Nicky, I've been standing here for the past thirty minutes, you had the brace off when I got in here. I think it's time to put the brace back on and for you to come eat something." Kade said, Neal frowned as he looked at Kade and then back at his painting, he was… finished, he guessed. But he never really wanted to leave a painting until it was truly finished, at least one of his own paintings. But his stomach had other thoughts, at the mention of food it reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night, and they had had an early dinner before having a long bout of sex.

        "Ok Kade, food sounds like a good idea, what did you make?" Neal asked as he sat down on the chair that Kade had made for him to paint from, and he had used it for most of the time that he had been painting today, it was just that he needed to move with this painting. Neal grabbed the brace and with help from Kade they got it strapped back on, Neal sighed as the first stings of pain eased, he had been standing on it for too long without the brace. Kade smiled as he stood up and held out two pills, Neal frowned at him as he tossed them back and took a drink of the water bottle Kade handed him.

        "So, what is the painting about? It looks really good." Kade said as they headed down to the kitchen, Kade wrapped his arm around Neal as they walked to the elevator, Neal leaned in to Kade as they rode down to the first floor.

        "Love and hate, and how the two are intertwined with each other. I think that it might be a series of paintings, I've drawn the first one, but the second one called to be painted first. Hate… the fire of hatred and the clash of violence, I could just see it this morning when I woke up, I just had to get it done in oils. It's weird… I've never had a painting… call to me so much as these have, I drew the first one without even really thinking about it, I was talking to El Saturday morning before Peter got home and just started drawing as we talked. It was sort of the same this morning, last night I had planned to come in here today and get started on putting that drawing to canvas, but as soon as I woke up I had that painting at the forefront of my mind." Neal said as they got in the elevator, Kade just smiled as Neal talked about his painting, his hands waving as they got off the elevator and headed into the kitchen. Neal sat down at the breakfast nook in the kitchen, he propped his leg up on the chair that Kade had brought in the night before, Kade just took in what he was saying as he stared pulling eggs and sausage out for breakfast.

        "That's good Nicky, that's really good. So, do you think that there will be more than just the two paintings?" Kade said as he started scrambling the sausage, he started pulling out other ingredients and chopping them up.

        "I'm thinking one more, to show how love and hate sometimes tangle together, becoming one and the same thing, and how that changes them both once they have separated. So, what are you working on? Heard anything more about the painting?" Neal asked as he watched Kade start frying the bacon, and the potatoes, Neal loved to watch Kade cook, he missed cooking with Kade and sneaking bites behind his back.

        "No, we haven't heard anything, or rather I haven't heard anything. Al Bahir doesn't like me, if he had his way, I wouldn't work there. Actually, I think that if he had his way, I would either be in prison back in Riyadh or he would have me killed. I think that he is Mutaween and I'm just too progressive for him. If he ever knew that I was Bi, he would kill me out right, and most of my family wouldn't have a problem with that." Kade said, Neal was shocked at the thought that Al Bahir might be one of the religious zealots of the Mutaween, Kade had told him some horror stories about those guys when they had been together before.

        "How sure are you that Al Bahir is Mutaween, Kade?" Neal asked as he started to move his leg off the chair, Kade pointed the knife that he was using to chop up jalapeños at Neal and shook his head at him, Neal sighed as he settled back into the kitchen nook.

        "Pretty damn sure, there's just been a few to many comments that point towards that fact. But he doesn't have anything on me, and I'm pretty sure that my uncle would protect me from him and the other Mutaween. Now, what are you going to do after breakfast, I have to go into work at five and won't be able to come back tonight." Kade asked as he dropped the jalapeños, potatoes and two huge bell peppers in with the sausage, Neal thought about that. He hadn't been by himself since Peter had dropped him off, he knew that Kade was being over protective because of the attack, and he was ok with that. It made him feel loved and cherished, something that he hadn't felt since he had been with Kade the first time.

        "I figure that I will work on these paintings, see where they take me, might call Peter up and have him and El over for dinner. And yes, I'll rest my knee." Neal said as Kade quickly whisked the eggs and dumped them in the pan with the sausage and peppers and potatoes, Kade smiled at Neal as he held his hands up and scrunched up his nose as he made a face at Kade.

        "Alright, that's all that I ask, you don't want to overdo it and have the doctor tell you that you can't go back to work for another two weeks or that you can never go back to work. That will make painting a bit hard, not to mention sex, and I don't think that you want to always have sex on your back from now on." Kade said as he brought over the pan, along with a plate filled with warm tortillas, Kade went back to the stove to grab the second pan of bacon and a large bottle of salsa. He also grabbed two spoons, Neal grabbed one of the tortillas and a spoon and started filling his tortilla.

        "Ok, ok. I will stay off my knee as much as I can, no need to threaten me with boring sex for the rest of my life. So… you said that you had to leave at five and that you can't come back tonight, it's just barely eleven, that gives us six hours to mess around and I think that after breakfast… we go back to bed and have sex. What do you think?" Neal said as he took a large bite of his burrito, giving a loud moan of pleasure at the taste of the burrito, a loud moan that he made sound sexual. The sound went straight to Kade's cock, he started hardening at sound of Neal moaning, Neal gave Kade a look of seduction that had him leaking pre-cum and ready to cum from just looking at him.

        "I think that I like your idea, now hurry up and eat, you're going to need all the energy that you can get. I'm going to fuck your ass so hard and cum in it so much, that cum is going to be leaking out of it for days as it gapes open, you'll be so loose by the time I'm done with you that I'll be able to stick my hand in you without lube." Kade said as he stretched out his leg and started rubbing his foot against Neal's hardening cock, Neal gasped as Kade pushed hard against his cock, Kade smirked as he felt Neal start leaking pre-cum. Neal started quickly eating, he was ready to get to the bed room and be fucked by Kade, he was turned on by the dirty talk and the threat of being taken for so long and so hard.

        "Kade… stop talking and start eating, I want you fucking me into the mattress, now." Neal said as he made another burrito and quickly ate it, Kade smirked at Neal as he slowly ate his burrito, Neal groaned in desperation as Kade slowly ate and started ghosting his foot over Neal's straining erection. Neal was panting as Kade made his second breakfast burrito, he started to say something but all that came out was a moaning wail as Kade pressed his foot hard against Neal's cloth covered cock, Neal shuttered and his eyes rolled back as he came. Kade smirked at the sight of Neal with his head thrown back and his eyes rolled back as he panted thru his orgasm, he finished his burrito and put the leftovers up by the time that Neal had come back around from his orgasm.

        "Ready to be fucked into the mattress for hours?" Kade asked as he helped Neal up to his feet, Neal nodded as he pressed and rubbed himself against Kade as he took Kade's mouth in a crushing kiss, Kade groaned as he pushed Neal against the wall beside the kitchen nook, he shoved his hand down Neal's jeans and started fisting him as he plundered his mouth.

        "Yes Kade, oh god yes. I want you to fuck me into the mattress till I can't walk straight for a month!" Neal said as he pulled back from the kiss and thrusted up into Kade's hand, making Kade groan as his cock strained against his jeans, he wanted to throw Neal on the kitchen table and fuck him nice and long.

        "Oh, if your knee wasn't messed up, I would throw your ass face first over this table and fuck you raw. Now get your ass upstairs, I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk." Kade said as he gave Neal's cock a few pulls, bringing him to the edge and then pulling his hand out of Neal's jeans, he pulled Neal away from the wall and slapped his ass as he gently pushed him out if front of him. Neal gasped as walked towards the elevator, his cock was hard and once again leaking pre-cum, he couldn't wait to get upstairs and have Kade take him like he was saying. Once they were in the elevator Kade had him pushed up against the back of the elevator and his hand fisting Neal's cock, Kade was fisting him fast and then slow, while he was nibbling and licking at Neal's neck.

        "Kade… Kade… please… please, pleaseez… just fuck me here. Just throw me to the floor and fuck me, oh god… oh god… oh god just fuck me." Neal begged as Kade fisted him, his hand slipping back to roll his balls and coating them with his pre-cum, Neal wailed as Kade slipped his finger into Neal's hole and pressed on Neal's prostate. Kade smirked as he went back to fisting Neal's cock, he could feel Neal about to come, he squeezed Neal's cock at the base stopping Neal's orgasm. Neal was crying as the elevator stopped at the bedroom, Kade took his hand out of Neal's jeans and once again slapped Neal on the ass, Neal was a wreck as he walked very stiffly to the bed. Neal was shocked to see a large u-shaped cushion on the bed, he knew that Kade had bought it so that they wouldn't have to keep having sex with Neal on his back. Neal pulled his shirt off and set on the edge of the bed to pull his jeans off, Kade threw his clothes off and stocked towards Neal, smirking as he helped Neal pull his jeans off.

        "Up to the top, over the cushion, I'm going to fuck you so hard… I might let you come before I leave tonight. If your good." Kade said as Neal scooted up to the cushion and draped himself over it, Kade moving behind him and putting a pillow under his right knee. Kade grabbed the tube of lube that he had put on the headboard earlier, he gathered up a large amount and shoved two fingers into Neal's hole, Neal cried out in pleasure at the pain and burn of the invading fingers. Kade smirked as he finger-fucked Neal fast and hard, hitting his prostate with each thrust of his fingers.

        "Kade… Kade I'm close… oh god I'm close… I want you in me now. Please take me now." Neal begged as he thrusted back onto Kade's fingers, Kade smirked as he grabbed Neal's cock at the base and squeezed him to stop him from coming, Neal wailed as his orgasm was stopped.

        "Don't move, don't touch yourself." Kade said as he slipped off the bed and grabbed several toys to torture Neal with, Kade sat them down on the bed beside Neal as he climbed back on the bed behind Neal. Kade slipped the cock ring on Neal, causing Neal to whine in frustration, his cock straining as his cock hardened even more at the feel of being denied the right to come of his own freewill.

        "Kadeee… please take me, just take me now. I don't need any more prep, just shove in and take me hard and fast." Neal said as wiggled his ass at Kade, Kade just gave him a slap on his ass, causing Neal to gasp. Kade smirked as he picked up one of the butt plugs, he gathered some lube and slathered it on, then he shoved the butt plug into Neal and turned it on to medium setting. Neal screamed as he bucked up into the butt plug, Kade smirked as he slapped Neal on the ass again, and then pulled the plug out and slammed it back in again. Kade ground the plug in and then slowly pulled it out, Neal was crying and begging as Kade slammed it back in.

        "Oh god… oh god… just… just fuck me… just take me… OHHH… hard and fast… please Kade. Please Kade… just take and fuck me like… OH GOD… OH GOD… just fuck me." Neal begged tears running down his face as Kade kept repeating, grinding, slowly pulling and slamming the plug in and out of Neal. Kade rubbed Neal's back as he continued his assault on Neal's hole, adding a twist ever now and then as he turned the vibration up every third twist, hitting Neal's prostate with each harsh thrust of the plug

        "Nicky, you're such a good boy, your hole taking this plug so hungrily. Such a good boy, you're ready for the next one, aren't you?" Kade said as he grabbed a slightly bigger plug and dipped it into the lube, then he pulled the other one out and thrusted the other one in to the hilt, causing Neal to scream out in pleasure and pain as he turned on the vibrator. Neal was sobbing as his hole was fucked with the plug, his hands clutching the sheets as his cock was leaking pre-cum out of its angry red head, Kade continued rubbing Neal's back gently as he talked him thru it.

        "Nicky your making me so proud, taking these plugs like the good boy that you are. Oh, it's going to be ok, just a little bit more and then it will be over, that's such a good boy." Kade said as he turned up the vibration on the plug, Kade cock was angry and red as he also was leaking pre-cum, all that Neal could do was nod his head as he wept. Kade turned the plug all the way up as he slammed it in one last time and left it in, he sat back and watched as Neal lay writhing and thrusting back against the plug, tears rolling down his face as he wept.

        "Oh, Nicky, you look so beautiful laying there draped over that wedge with that plug sticking in your ass. The only thing that's going to make it better is when you have cum leaking out of your ass, maybe even cum covering your back and covering your face, I think that might be good." Kade said as he gently rubbed Neal's back, he felt Neal tense as he had a dry orgasm, sobbing as the plug in his ass and the cock ring around his cock kept him hard and wanting more. Kade gathered some lube on his hand and quickly gave himself a few pulls to coat his cock with lube, then he pulled out the plug and slammed himself to the hilt, Neal screamed as he once again had a dry orgasm. Kade stayed still as he let Neal adjust to having him in him, after a few seconds Neal was thrusting back against Kade, Kade rubbed Neal's back gently and then he gripped his hips tightly as he slowly pulled out and then slammed back in hitting Neal's prostate. Neal sobbed as Kade pounded into him, fucking him hard and fast, but making sure that Neal's leg wasn't moved that much.

        "OH ALLHA, OH ALLHA, I love your sweat ass. Your hole is so tight, it just greedily grips me, OH ALLHAAA…" Kade said screaming as he came in Neal, pounding into Neal's tight hole faster and harder, Neal sobbed as he was filled with Kade's cum. Kade continued pounding into him, his cum filling Neal till he slipped his flaccid cock out of Neal, he grabbed the butt plug and shoved it back in locking his cum in Neal. Neal was sobbing as Kade turned the vibrator back on and started gently fucking him with it, he went thru another dry orgasm as he started begging to be taken again, Kade just kissed his back as he gently rubbed his back with one hand and fucked him with the butt plug with the other one. Kade alternated fucking him gently and hard with the butt plug and his cock, Neal having multiple dry orgasms as Kade denied him the right to ejaculate, for four hours Kade fucked Neal and denied him the right to ejaculate as he took him repeatedly. By the time that Kade allowed him to come, Neal was covered in Kade's cum and was shaking from the pleasure and the pain, he was totally blissed out that once he came he passed out for thirty minutes. He was a complete wreak as Kade carried him to the bathroom to clean him up, they hadn't had a sex session like that since they had gotten back together. Kade stripped the bed and remade it before putting Neal back to bed, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he left him sleeping, he had to go back to his apartment and change for the meeting that he had at the Consult.

Neal's Townhouse  
7:30 p.m.

        Neal was just pulling out the lasagna when the doorbell rang, Neal placed the lasagna on the counter and went to the security panel and checked who it was, Neal smiled at the sight of Peter and El standing on the front steps.

        "Peter, El, come on in, I'm on the second floor in the kitchen." Neal said into the video monitor as he buzzed the door open for them, Peter nodded as they walked into the house, Neal went back to getting the rest of dinner ready and out to the dining room next to the kitchen. Neal was getting the salad ready as Peter and El walked into the kitchen, El impressed by the house and the kitchen, while Peter was suspicious of where Neal's boyfriend Kade got the money for this townhouse. He knew that this place had to cost him over thirty million dollars, if not closer to fifty million dollars, he wondered what Neal would do if him and Kade broke up.

        "Neal, I love this kitchen and what I saw of the townhouse on the way up, you have to saw me around after dinner." El said as she came into the kitchen and went to him and hugged him, kissing his check as they hugged. Neal laughed as he stepped back and poured her a glass of wine, he turned to Peter and held up the wine bottle, looking at him in question.

        "No thank you, I really don't like wine, I'll just have water. And like El, I really like the townhouse and would love a tour of the place once dinner is over." Peter said, Neal smiled and laughed at that, he put the cork back in the wine bottle and put it back in the wine cooler.

        "That will happen after dinner. An I have beer, Stella Artois, Blue Moon Belgian White, Corona and Atrial Rubicite, so take your pick." Neal said as he turned back to the refrigerator, he opened the door and showed Peter the different beers, Peter wondered why he had so many different beers in his refrigerator. Peter grabbed the Blue Moon Belgian White, he figured that Neal wasn't drinking anything but was surprised when he grabbed a large bottle of beer called Atrial Rubicite, Peter had never heard of Atrial Rubicite and wondered where it came from.

        "Ok, I got dinner set out in the dining room, I figured I would impress you and… it's easier to prop my knee up than sitting at the kitchen nook. Kade has already threatened to withhold sex if I didn't rest my knee, and then this morning he threatened me with boring sex if I over did it, I think that is cruel and unusual." Neal said, Peter hung his head and shook it, he couldn't believe that Neal was telling them that. El winced and patted Neal's arm as she picked up the large salad bowl and looked to see if he needed anything else that needed to be taken into the dining room. Neal led the way to the dining room in the next room over, Peter was impressed, when he had heard the word dining room he had thought that they were about to be taken into a large impersonal room. But he was impressed with how homey it was, they sat down at the table that wasn't that much bigger then what they had in their house.

        "Neal, what did I tell you, I don't want to hear anything about your sex life." Peter good naturally said with a laugh, Neal shot El a grin as he sat down at the head of the table and propped his leg up on an ottoman that he had pulled into the dining room, then he turned to Peter nodding his head in understanding.

        "Ok Peter, so you don't want to know how long we had sex for this morning, gotcha." Neal said with a smirk, El laughed at the look of horror on Peter's face as he hung his head shaking it, he ran his hand over his face as he tried not to laugh at the grin on Neal's face.

        "He might not want to know, but you can tell me all about it." El said with a laugh, a huge grin on her face as Neal dished up some of the lasagna, Neal laughed as he passed the lasagna dish to El and grabbed the salad bowl. Neal passed the salad bowl to Peter who was still shaking his head at them, Neal looked at his plate and knew that something was missing.

        "What did… oh damn, the salsa, I forgot to get the salsa." Neal said as he started to get up, Peter gave him a look as he got up, Neal back down with a heavy sigh.

        "Where is the salsa, I'll get it for you." Peter said, Neal nodded as he adjusted his leg on the ottoman, while El put's large portion of the lasagna on Peter's plate.

        "It's in the icebox, top shelf, the green jar beside the milk." Neal said he handed El the salad bowl, Peter nodded as he went into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator, his mind going over all the little things that he figured that Neal didn't even know that he was doing. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the green jar that was beside the milk, he looked at it and was shocked to see that it was a Ghost Pepper salsa, he looked around the milk to see if he could find another green jar of salsa but there was nothing.

        "Neal, do you know how hot this salsa is going to be?" Peter said as he walked back into the dining room, Neal smiled up at Peter as he nodded and took the salsa from him, Peter was shocked as Neal proceeded to smother a large amount of salsa on top of his lasagna.

        "I know, I eat this all the time, when I can get it. So, have you caught any new cases, started chasing any new thieves?" Neal said as he took a large bite of the lasagna, Peter was shocked as he watched Neal take the large bite of the lasagna and chew as he twisted open his beer bottle and took a long pull from it.

        "No, nothing new has come in, we're still on the Sa'id painting and the rest of the unit is on cold cases or mortgage frauds. Have you heard anything from your acquaintances in Europe about the thefts? We haven't been able to find anything about the theft in Paris, you were right that it wouldn't be reported to the police." Peter said as he took a bite of the lasagna, his eyes widened at the taste, he had been expecting normal lasagna and had gotten a shock. Neal nodded as he smiled at the look on Peter and El's face as they took their first bite of the lasagna, their eyes going wide at the taste.

        "What is this, did Kade make this?" El asked as she took another large bite of lasagna, while Peter twisted open his beer and took a large pull. Neal smirked as he took another large bite of salsa covered lasagna, Peter stared in shock at Neal, he couldn't believe that Neal was eating this lasagna with a salsa that had Ghost Peppers in it.

        "No, I cooked this. Kade doesn't like my Tex-Mex Lasagna, even this mild version, he says that it's too spicy. And no Peter, I haven't heard anything from my old friends, I'll call a few of them in the morning. So, El, have you ever had really good Tex-Mex? Or just what they make at Taco Bell and the crap places around here?" Neal said shocking El and Peter, each for different reasons. For El she had never thought about Tex-Mex, it wasn't something that she liked, she and Peter normally went for more sophisticated types of places to eat and Tex-Mex wasn't sophisticated. For Peter it supplied another clue, Tex-Mex wasn't something that the sophisticated Neal Caffrey would eat or make, and the way that he decried Taco Bell and the few places around the city that made Tex-Mex. Peter made mental note to look into Neal being from Texas, he had forgotten to run the check for Neal and Moran, but this time he was going to remember to run the checks.

        "No, we don't really go to Tex-Mex restaurants, so I've never really had good Tex-Mex. Where did you get interested in it?" El asked, Neal just smiled at her as they both took another bite of the lasagna, Peter just shook his head as he also took another bite.

        "I spent a few days down in Austin a number of years ago, I found that I liked Tex-Mex and a friend taught me how to cook it. But the best place to eat Tex-Mex is down in San Anton… io, they have some of the best restaurants in the world." Neal said slightly tripping over finishing San Antonio, as he took another large drink of his beer, El nodded as she thought over what he was saying. She had a few friends that had went to San Antonio and they had all said that the food was some of the best that they had ever had. Peter gave an internal frown at Neal tripping over finishing the name of San Antonio, he would have to look for any crimes that Neal might have carried out in Texas, and in San Antonio in general.

        "That is great, a few of my girlfriends just went on a trip to San Antonio, they said that they liked the food and the people there. I have thought about going, to learn some of the dishes from there." El asked as they finished eating, Neal sat back and took another long pull from his beer, emptying it as he eyed her. He nodded as they started cleaning the table off, he figured that El would like to learn how to cook some Tex-Mex once she had eaten it.

        "That's great, I've heard that there are a couple of great cooking schools in the Metroplex, they probably run short weekend courses that you could take." Neal said as they loaded up the dishwasher, Neal topped off El's wine glass and grabbed another beer for himself, he held one up for Peter, but Peter shook his head. Neal nodded as he closed the refrigerator, then he linked arms with El as they left the kitchen, he smirked back over his shoulder at Peter.

        "So, there are seven floors, this is the second one. There is a cellar that has been finished. It has the wine cellar and two huge storage rooms, the main floor has the garage and two guest rooms, and it also has a large entertainment room/rec room. Now this floor has the kitchen, dining room, and entertainment room that covers most of this floor. The third floor has the den, and Kade's office, plus two decks. The fourth floor has three bedrooms, one is the library, with the other two as bedrooms/storage rooms. The fifth floor is the gym, it has a big pool and room to work out in any way that you want. The top floor is our bedroom and my art studio, it also has a deck that runs the length of the backside of the townhouse. It also has a large back area, Kade put in a huge grill and smoker for me." Neal said as he showed off the townhouse, El and Peter were impressed at the townhouse and how it was decorated, Peter could see how happy Neal was and just looking around he could see how much Kade loved Neal.

        "So, can we see your art studio, and bedroom? You still have to tell me how long you and Kade had sex for this morning." El said as they made their way up to the top floor, Neal threw his head back as he laughed, his eyes shining with happiness. Peter shook his head as they entered Neal's art studio, he was shocked at the size of the room, if this was half of the top floor of the townhouse just how big was this townhouse. Peter would have to check on that in the morning, but just looking at this art studio, he had to guess that the townhouse was about twelve thousand to twelve and a half thousand square feet.

        "This is my art studio, Kade has it stocked with everything that I need or want, I started a… a series of paintings this morning. I was going to start working on that drawing that I did at y'all's place, but when I woke up this was the only thing on my mind, I'm thinking three paintings. Concerning Love and Hate. The one that I drew at your house was Love, this one is Hate. The third one will be how Love and Hate tangle together and intertwine, becoming one in the same and how that changes them once they separate." Neal said as he showed them a painting, Peter was shocked at the painting. The fiery red, orange, and yellows covering the painting, he could feel the hate and violence coming from the painting, he could see images ghosted in the painting of figures in positions of violence and acts of hate. Peter looked over at Neal as he was showing El the drawing that he had done at their house, he had it set up beside another canvas, ready to start to work transferring it from the pencil drawing to oils. This was what Neal needed to be doing, Art was his future, he would make sure that Neal got thru his four-year sentence and got to become the artist that was meant to be.

        "I can't wait to see them finished, you are such a great artist. Now, let's see that bedroom, you told me that the bed was HUGH. I need to see it, to verify it, and to sigh in envy." El said as she looked over at Peter, a smile on her face, Peter sighed as he covered his eyes and shook his head. Neal laughed as he turned El towards his bedroom as he also looked back at Peter.

        "OHHH, it's HUGH. And… as promised, we spent four HOURS having sex, I was a wreck by the time that Kade let me cum." Neal said as he led El and Peter into his bedroom, El gasped in shock at the size of the bed and how long that he had had sex that morning, Peter moaned in mental pain at hearing about Neal's sex life. He really didn't want to know anything about Neal's sex life, but it seemed like El and Neal were now best friends, she only talked about sex with her best friends. El couldn't believe that Neal and Kade had had sex for four hours, she wished that her and Peter could do that, but they had never been that active and she was sort of afraid of that.

        "Four hours! GOOD GOD, I can't believe that you are walking." El said her face turning red as they moved from Neal's bedroom and out onto the terrace, Neal laughed as he leaned back against the terrace railing. El once again thought about the fact that Neal didn't look thirty-two, to her Neal looked a good ten years younger than what they knew that he was. Peter couldn't believe that Neal and his wife were talking about Neal's sex life, how was that right?

        "El… what I'm I going to do with you? I just can't take you out anywhere." Peter said with a smile on his face, El smirked at Peter over her shoulder and shook her butt at him, Peter laughed as he grabbed her around the hips and pulled her against him.

        "I would tell you more, but Peter might have a heart attack, it would shock him really bad." Neal said with a laugh, El and Peter nodded as they looked out at the view of New York from the terrace, they knew that Neal's sex life would shock both of them. Peter looked at his watch, it was almost nine o'clock and he had to be in the office at eight in the morning, he looked at Neal who was laughing at something that El had said. He didn't want to ruin that smile, he was starting to want to see that smile and the light in Neal's eyes more often, he wanted him to be happy.

        "Hey I hate to break this up, but we have to go, I have to at work at eight in the morning for a meeting with Hughes. Neal, thank you for dinner, it was great. We should do this with the whole team one of these days, if you want them to know about Kade and the fact that your Bi." Peter said, Neal laughed as he nodded, he bit his lip as he thought about the team finding out that he was Bi and that his wealthy boyfriend had bought him a townhouse that cost close to fifty million dollars.

        "Maybe one day, but… just not now. I guess I will see you in ten days at the office, if you don't drop in before that, or if I drop in." Neal said as he pushed off the terrace and lead the way back down to the ground floor and the front door, Peter laughed as he and El followed Neal, he knew that Neal was going to drop in at the office as soon as Kade let him out of the house.

        "Ok, you just better be wearing that brace if you show up." Peter said, Neal nodded as he opened the door and watched them walk out of the door, he watched as they got into their car and drove away. He set the security system and headed back up to his bedroom, he got ready for bed, he planned to stay up and either read or watch some TV. But the moment that he got into bed his eyes started drooping, he laid down and was out of it within a minute.

FBI Headquarters  
New York, NY  
9:30 a.m.  
May 8th, 2009

         Peter sighed as he walked out of his meeting with Hughes, he wished that Hughes could see that Neal could change if given the chance and the right motivation, and he knew that having Kade back in his life was the motivation that he needed to stay on the straight and narrow. Peter headed to his office, but stopped as he saw Diana walking into the White-Collar unit offices and headed towards her desk, he turned and headed towards Diana.

        "Diana, have you found anything out about where Caffrey might have come from?" Peter asked as stopped in front of Diana's desk as she was booting up her computer, Diana looked up at Peter as she pulled out a file that she had started when she began searching for where Caffrey came from.

        "A few things, there is nothing on Neal Caffrey before he showed up on our radar seven or eight years ago, I can't find any records that Neal Caffrey existed before that time. I've checked for anybody that would match what we think that we know about Neal, plus or minus five years, in every place that I could think of. But I've still came up with nothing, sorry Boss." Diana said as she handed him the file that she had made, Peter nodded as he looked over the research and the notes that she had made.

        "That's good. Did you run the search for just the state or the whole country?" Peter asked as he thought about what few facts Neal had let dropped, he had at first thought that Neal was from New York or somewhere in Europe, but now he was thinking that he must have been from Texas.

        "Just the state, Neal told us that he's from New York, why?" Diana asked as she frowned up at him, she had been about to start the search in Europe thinking that he might really be from Europe, that he wasn't telling them where he was from for fear of being sent back or something.

        "I forgot to check this out myself, but the night that Neal was attack, when I was bringing him back to my house he started talking about his home. He asked me where I had grown up at, he said that he had grown up in Moran. Than last night El and I went over an had dinner with him, he served this Tex-Mex lasagna that he said he learned how to cook in San Antonio. It got me to thinking, you might want to run the search in Texas, and you might also want to be checking for guys ten years younger than what we think Neal is. El thinks that Neal might be younger than we think he is, and I'm thinking that she might be right, I think that Neal isn't thirty-two like he says but that he's more likely around the age of twenty to twenty-five." Peter told Diana as he handed back the file to Diana who nodded as she wrote down what Peter had told her, she nodded as she thought about what Peter was saying, now that he said something she realized that Neal didn't look thirty-two and in fact looked closer to his early twenties.

        "Ok, so I'll search for like crimes and teenagers that ran away in Texas." Diana said, Peter frowned as he thought about that, he was thinking about who Neal was and the glimpse that he had seen of the other Neal.

        "I don't think that you will find like crimes, or possible any crimes, I think that it will be one of the runaways. Or he was never reported missing, but I don't believe that Neal committed any crimes before he became Neal Caffrey." Peter said, Diana nodded as she wrote down what Peter was saying, she started inputting the search parameters. She wondered what happened to Neal in the past to make him turn to crime, what had made him run away from home and come to New York.

        "Ok, it will take a few days to run this thru the system, I'll get back to you with it once I have something." Diana said, Peter nodded as he turned and went to his office, they had a full day of cases and running down leads.


	6. Chapter Six

FBI Headquarters  
New York, NY  
8:00 a.m.  
Apr. 18th, 2009

        Neal looked up at the FBI office as he tried to calm his nerves, he had been gone for two weeks and just knew that any goodwill that he had gotten before he left was gone, he didn't know what they were going to say or do now that he was back. Neal took a deep breath and walked into the FBI offices, he let out a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him, there was a group of FBI agents standing there watching him. Neal gulped as he made his way towards the metal detector, he bit his lip as he realized that he didn't know the person that was manning the metal detector, he didn't want to have to go thru this with that group of FBI agent standing there. Neal went thru the metal detector, his heart dropping at the beep of the metal detector, Neal sighted as he started to turn around.

        "I…" Neal started to say but stopped as he was tackled to the ground and his head bouncing on the ground from the force, Neal was dazed as he was roughly turned over and his hands cuffed behind him. He let out a groan as he was roughly patted down, then flipped over and patted down again, his head once more bouncing off the floor.

        "Where's the weapon, Caffrey? Where are you hiding the weapon at, huh?" one of the agents asked as they jerked Neal to his feet and hauled him upstairs into an interrogation room, Neal was shoved into a chair with his hands still cuffed behind his back.

        "Listen Agent…" Neal tried to say but he was slapped in the back of the head, Neal gasped at the blow and tried to shake off the pain, he was staring to fear for his safety with these men. He didn't know what was going to happen and they weren't letting him talk, he didn't like not being able to talk, it was his best and only weapon he had.

        "Caffrey, I'm not…" the agent from before started, but stopped as the door to the interrogation room was thrown open, Diana stocked in the room and looked around her in fury.

        "What in the hell is going on here?" Diana asked as she looked around her at the group of five FBI agents that had hauled Neal into the interrogation room, Neal let out a long sigh at the sight and sound of Diana, even if he was seeing two of her.

        "Caffrey, set off the metal detector, and he won't tell us what kind of weapon he's carrying." the agent that had asked Neal the question said, puffing up like he was doing something important and great, Diana just glared at him and shook her head.

        "Did any of you bozos let the guard use the wand to see if maybe it was his anklet setting off the metal detector, or did you just grab Caffrey and bring him up here?" Diana said in a condescending voice that dripped with malice and scorn that Neal winced from the tone, but the agents just ignored her tone.

        "We are helping the guard, we know that he has a weapon, Caffrey can't be trusted and you lot up in White Collar have forgotten that." the agent said, Diana nodded as she got right up in his face, a sneer on her face as she looked him up and down.

        "Agent Mitchell, Caffrey has never carried a weapon and there any number of reasons that he might have made the metal detector go off, that is the reason that the wand is there. Now, I want you and your little band of friends to go to Director Hughes office, he's waiting for you there and he knows just what you have done." Diana said as she stepped back from Mitchell and pointed to the open door and the two other agents standing outside it, Mitchell just sneered at her as he and his group stomped out of the room. Diana then turned to Neal, who had turned around to watch what had been going on, he had a slight smile on his face. Diana smiled at him as she twirled her finger and uncuffed him once he had twisted back around.

        "Thanks Diana, but how did you know that I needed help?" Neal said as he rubbed his wrist, Agent Franks had put the cuffs on too tight, he closed his eyes for a few moments to help clear the cobwebs from his head.

        "One of the other people in line at the metal detector was Tech Kia O'Neil, he called as soon as they tackled you to the ground, I came to get you and Jones went to get Peter and the Director. Now Caffrey, I'm going to need to use the wand to see what alerted, that way we know in the future if this will happen again." Diana said as another one of the guards from the metal detector came into the room, it was yet another one that Neal didn't know.

        "I know why it alerted, and the wand will go off too. I've got several… piercings… on my body. I was about to tell the guard at the Metal Detector when agent Mitchell tackled me." Neal said, hesitating on telling them about his piercings, few people knew about his piercings and he knew that some people saw them as freakish. Diana raised her eyebrow at him, Neal dunked his head as he blushed, he knew that she was thinking of where his piercings were.

        "Ok, well… we're going to need to verify that you have them, I'll have Jones…" Diana started to say.

        "Can… can you… can you verify that I have them? I… I trust you with this." Neal said wincing, Diana raised an eyebrow at that, she wondered what he had pierced that he didn't want Jones to know about and what he was worried about.

        "Yes, I can do the verifying, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable if another man did it?" Diana asked, Neal shook his head as he looked around the interrogation room, Diana nodded as she waved him out the door and down to a room that was empty and didn't have huge windows for walls. Diana locked the door and turned to Neal, who had already removed his jacket, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled that off. Diana noted the nipple rings and what she could tell was a new belly button ring, as Neal started taking off his pants, Diana took a deep breath as she figured out why Neal had been worried about showing Jones his piercings. He was gay and Jones had been in the military, he wouldn't know how he might react to him being gay and knowing that she was a lesbian and knowing that the ex-con that you worked with was gay was another thing all to gather. Neal dropped his pants and his underwear, Diana could see the frenum piercing and she bet that there was also a lorum piercing under his cock also.

        "Ok, so you have your nipples, belly button, frenum and lorum all pierced?" Diana asked as she typed up a list on her phone, Neal nodded as he started redressing, Diana nodded back as she made another list of notes of her thoughts on Neal.

        "Ok, Caffrey, enough slaking off. Let's get to work, Director Hughes is breathing down our necks to find that Sa'id painting." Diana said once Neal had redressed, Neal just smiled at her and followed her out of the door and back to the White-Collar unit's floor. Diana went to her desk to type up the report that she needed to write on Neal's body piercings and what she had seen happening to Neal. While Neal went up to Peter's office, he needed to feel safe and he always felt safe in Peter's office. He knocked on Peter's doorframe as he walked into Peter's office.

        "Soo… Darren Mitchell has been suspended, and once he gets back he has to go to a number of classes on profiling and angry control. Has Mitchell and his band of agents bothered you before today, and I want the truth Caffrey?" Peter asked, Neal sighed as he dropped into the seat in front of Peter's desk and nodded.

        "Yeah, but just knocking into me and other sophomore tactics, nothing that I couldn't handle. They didn't like an EX-CON in their hollow FBI halls or showing that he knew more than they or another FBI agent knew. I try to stay out of Franks and his groups way or stay with other FBI agents that at least sort of like me, that way Franks and them won't bother me." Neal said, Peter nodded as he made a few notes about more training for the agents on how to work with CI's and how to treat other with respect no matter what. Peter also made a note to see about getting Neal into a class for harassment and possible another one on rights as a CI and a contractor.

        "Ok, well next time someone starts something like that I want you to tell me, they had no right to treat you like that. Now, Diana sent me an e-mail letting me know that she had verified your piercings and that she had sent had also sent the same to the guards. Can I ask why you asked her to verify your piercings and not Jones?" Peter asked, Neal sighed as he slouched in the chair, looking once again years younger than what he was supposed to be.

        "Jones… was in the military, he's so straight that… well… I'm… I…" Neal struggled to say, he didn't know how to says what he was thinking without Peter and Jones hating him.

        "You're worried about how he will respond to you being gay? Is that it?" Peter asked, Neal let out a loud breath as he nodded, he wondered what Peter was going to say to that.

        "I understand. But just so you know, Jones won't have a problem with you being gay." Peter said, Neal nodded as there was a knock at Peter's office door, Neal twisted around as Peter frowned at sound.

        "Enter." Peter called, he was shocked at who walked thru the door.

        "Deputy Director Thorn, how can I help you?" Peter asked as he stood up, he wondered what the Deputy Director of the FBI was doing here, he shot a look at Neal as he thought about the fact that it had been almost a month since they had caught the Saudi Consul forgery case.

        "Agent Burke, I take it that this is the con artist Neal Caffrey?" Deputy Director Thorn asked as he looked Peter in the eyes, Peter could see that he didn't approve of Neal.

        "This is Neal Caffrey, is there something that we can do for you Deputy Director Thorn?" Peter said as Neal pulled a bit more into himself, Peter could see that Neal was starting to close in on himself.

        "Yes, Agent Burke, I want to know why you haven't found the Sa'id painting from the Saudi Arabian Consulate. You have had twenty-eight days to find the painting, what is taking so long?" Deputy Director Thorn said, Peter looked at Thorn wondering if he remembered how long it took to close cases like this.

        "Deputy Director Thorn, we are working…" Peter started to say but Thorn turned and looked at Neal, scorn clear on his face, Peter was worried about what was about to be said and might happen.

        "Caffrey, why haven't you figured out who stole this painting? You had something to do with it, isn't that right, that's how you got the townhouse and the cloths. Right?" Thorn said sneering at Neal who pulled back away from him, Neal was a little scared of this man knowing that he had done this, he didn't want to go back to prison.

        "No sir, I told Director Hughes and Agent Burke that the painting might have been stolen for someone's collections, and if that was the fact then we will never find it. Not till it goes up for sell after whoever stole it has died or if it gets stolen from the thief and someone tries to sell it. Also, it could have been stolen sometime earlier, if it was stolen some time ago than we have lost the trail, making it almost impossible that we will ever be able to find it. Again, Director Hughes and Agent Burke know where the townhouse and cloths come from, my boyfriend set me up in the townhouse after we were attacked outside the apartment that the FBI set me up in. As for the cloths, he bought them for me, he likes taking care of me and we both like really good cloths." Neal said as he showed a brave front as he looked Thorn in the eyes and showed him that he wasn't afraid of him, even though he was shaking in his dress shoes. Peter couldn't believe that Neal was able to talk back to Thorn, but he was also worried that Thorn was going to do something that would hurt Neal.

        "Deputy Director Thorn, Caffrey is working hard on this and a number of other cases, sometimes these cases just take a very long time, or they are never solved. As for Caffrey's townhouse and cloths, just like Caffrey said Director Hughes and I know where everything of his comes from." Peter said as he looked Deputy Director Thorn in the eyes, his tone even and firm, not showing that he was beyond pissed off at Thorn or that he was concerned about Neal. Thorn looked over Peter and Neal, scorn written all over his face.

        "Alright Agent Burke, thank-you for your time. Caffrey, you have fifteen days till the first to find out what happened to that painting, then your ass is going back to prison, and this time you will be going to maximum security where everyone will know that you helped the FBI and the police." Thorn said and then turned around and left Peter's office, Peter stared after him in shock at what he had just said, he had just threatened to have Neal murdered and most likely raped if sent back to prison. Neal was frozen in shock at the threat of rape and murder if he didn't find out what happened to the painting, he started to breath faster as panic started to set in.

        "Neal, don't worry I'll make sure that Thorn doesn't send you back to prison, but I need to know about the painting. And I know that you know something. If you tell me EVERYTHING right now, no matter what you tell me, you won't go back to prison." Peter said as he got up and kneeled in front of Neal, who everted his eyes, looking at the wall behind Peter's desk. Peter gently gripped the back of Neal's neck, Neal darted a look at Peter and then looked back at the wall, he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and trusted that Peter was telling the truth.

        "I… I took the painting. It was… was about eight to seven years ago, I stole it… I was working with this crew. They did a lot of… high risk thefts, I stole the painting and replaced it, then we went out of the country to do a job. But… something… something went wrong… no not wrong… the leader of the crew was Matthew Keller and… he killed one of the crew members while we were out of the country. I came back to New York and hide from him, he scared the shit out of me. I was standing right by the guy that he killed. He killed him just because he thought that he might have lost his passport, which was in his backpack and he was looking thru it, he had just put his hand on it and was about to say that when Keller shot him." Neal said as he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see the look of disappointment on Peter's face or the look of angry that was most likely on it. Peter closed his eyes briefly as he thought about a twenty-five-year-old Neal facing Matthew Keller as he shot someone, and he knew just where the shooting had taken place, he'd read the report about the three-man theft in Denmark and Matthew Keller killing one of his partners. He hadn't known that it was Neal that had been with him.

        "Ok Neal, where is the painting at?" Peter asked as he grabbed a pad off his desk and a pen, he squeezed Neal's neck in comfort and understanding. Neal opened his eyes and looked at Peter, he couldn't believe that Peter wasn't yelling at him or calling for other agents to arrest him.

        "I have a storage unit, it's climate controlled and has high security." Neal said, Peter nodded as he held out the pad and the pen.

        "Write down the address, I'll send Jones and Diana to go get it." Peter said, Neal shook his head as he pushed the pad and pen away.

        "No Peter, I'll go get it, bring it in tomorrow. I don't just have that painting in there, it's really my… my storage unit for my paintings, they might think that the other paintings are stolen and will start looking thru things." Neal said, Peter shook his head, he knew that that wouldn't work, but he knew that what Neal was saying was true also.

        "No Neal, that painting has to be brought in today. So, get your stuff together, we will go get the painting right now." Peter said, Neal nodded as he realized that there was no way that Peter was going to let him go by himself. He stood up and gathered his art supplies that he had pulled out of his messenger bag when Jones had brought him into Peter's office.

        "Ok, but… I'm… I mean…" Neal tried to say as they left the office and made their way out of the FBI building, he didn't know how to ask if he was going to be sent back to prison even after Peter had told him that he was safe. Peter smiled as he looked over at him as they got into his car, he could see that Neal was afraid of what was happening.

        "Neal, I told you, as long as you told me everything that you wouldn't be going back to prison. We will play this off as if someone had called you and told you where the painting was, that is all that anyone in the FBI every needs to know. Trust me, I'm not going to let you get sent back to prison. Also… you don't need to fear Matthew Keller, he's in prison in Denmark for the murder of the man that he shot there seven years ago." Peter said as they left the garage of the FBI building, he looked over at Neal waiting on the address for the storage unit, Neal nodded as he took a deep breath and once again trusted Peter with his life and his art.

        "The storage unit is across the street from the twenty-fifth police precinct, it's an Art Storage facility." Neal said as Peter started that way, he looked out the passenger-side window, Neal wondered what Peter was going to say when he saw the paintings that were stored in his storage unit.

        "Ok. Neal, I didn't find any paper trail of you renting a storage unit when I was chasing you, is it in one of the aliases that we never found? When did you rent?" Peter asked, Neal sighted as he turned and looked at Peter.

        "It's not in my name, it's in Kade's name, so can you please not go looking into who's renting it? He got it around seven years ago for me, so I would have somewhere to keep by paintings, I swear that the Sa'id is the only stolen painting that is in there." Neal said as he turned back to watch the world past by the passenger-side window, his mind going over where he had put the Sa'id and what was around the painting. Peter nodded as he thought about the fact that Neal had stolen the painting seven years ago, he looked at Neal out the side of his eyes, he could tell that Neal was still worried about him seeing his paintings. He wondered what kind of paintings he had in the storage unit, he also wondered how much Kade knew about the theft of the Sa'id. Forty-five minutes later they pulled up to the storage unit, Neal told him where to go, he stopped in the back of the storage facility in front of a large building.

        "Peter, can I go in and get the painting by myself?" Neal asked as he looked out at the storage unit, then turned towards Peter. Peter looked at Neal for a few moments, he knew that Neal didn't want him to see his art, Peter figured that somewhere in the past someone had said or did something to him involving his art. But he had to be there when he retrieved the painting, but he could make this painless.

        "I'm sorry Neal, but I have to be there when you get the painting, but that is my only concern. We will go in get the Sa'id and come back out." Peter said as he opened his door, Neal nodded as he opened his door and got out, Peter got out with him. Neal walked up to the unit and pulled out a keycard from his bag, he took a deep breath and swiped it. He pushed the door open and walked into his storage unit for the first time in five years, he had stopped coming here about five months after getting together with Kate, he just didn't want her to see his art that he had done with Kade. Neal made his way back to where he had left the Sa'id, he trailed his hands over the packing cases of his paintings, he got to where he had the painting on a stretcher.

        "Why is it not in a frame, Neal?" Peter asked as he stepped around Neal and looked at the painting, he had been looking at the crates of what he knew were Neal's paintings, he wondered what all he had in those crates.

        "Its frame is still hanging in the Saudi Consul. I just took the painting off the frame and attached the forged painting, that's one of the reason that they never figured out that the painting was forged, one of the ways that a painting is authenticated is checking the frame. If the frame is authentic than the painting is assumed to be authentic, unless there is something to call into question the painting." Neal said as he carefully took the painting off the stretcher, he laid it on the table beside the stretcher and started to roll it up. He started looking around for the carrying case that he had left in the storage unit, he couldn't see it and in fact noticed that there were a few crates that were moved closer to this area.

        "Peter, do you see a large tube carrying case? It will be black and red, have Arabic lettering down the side strap?" Neal said as he started looking around for the carrying case, he left the painting on the table as he started looking around the unit, he pulled his phone out as he frowned at crates that were in the wrong place and crates that should be in place but weren't.

        " _Kade, have you been in my storage unit_?" Neal asked in Arabic as Kade answered his phone as he stopped in front of a very important painting of Neal's.

        " _No, Nicky, why? Is something missing?_ " Kade said in German as he headed out of his apartment and got into his car, he looked around him as he started his car, he had the feeling that he was being followed but couldn't see anyone. He turned his mind to Neal's storage unit that housed his art, he had been thinking of moving a few of the pieces to the townhouse, then he thought about a few of the pieces that he had put up in his apartment.

        " _Yeah, several pieces, tools and cases are missing._ " Neal said in Japanese as he stopped in front of what should have been the crate of one of his most erotic paintings of Kade and himself, but it wasn't there.

        " _Nicky, I have been in, I forgot. I took three of your best paintings of the Desert and the Moon, but that was it. Let me call the storage company and see what is going on._ " Kade said in Portuguese as he headed to the Consulate, his mind running over who would have broken into the storage unit and why, Neal wasn't a well-known artist or even a known artist.

        " _Ok, uhm… Kade… did you do something with… with that painting that shows us… having sex? You know the one, that turned you on so much that you used me like just a hole to fuck every time you saw it?_ " Neal said in French as he moved from where that painting was and looked closer at the which paintings were gone, he was shocked to notice that every one that was missing beside the three that Kade had taken were ones that showed them having sex. Kade was shocked at hearing about that painting being missing, he was hard just thinking of that painting, that got him really worried, if someone in his family found out or saw those paintings he was a dead man.

        " _Kade, every painting that is missing is one that shows us having sex, or some fantasy sex scene involving us. Who could have broken in here, they would have had the card keys, me and you are the only people that have the key cards. I've never let anyone know about this place, the only reason that I'm here now is that… it doesn't matter… but I'm returning the Sa'id, but you can't let on that you knew about it. Kade… can you please stay the night, I really need you tonight._ " Neal said in Italian as he came back around to Peter who was holding up the tube case, Neal nodded as he smiled at Peter.

        " _Of course, Nicky. I want to see you every night, I hate that we have to be separated. Now I have to get to work, so I can keep you in the fashion that you have become accustomed to._ " Kade said Japanese laughing as Neal squawked in outrage, they said goodbye as Peter arched his eyebrow at Neal and motioned from him to come to him.

        "Neal, how does Kade know about the Sa'id painting? And how many of your paintings are missing?" Peter asked shocking Neal, he hadn't known that Peter spoke Italian, his mind rushed as he thought of what to tell Peter. He had to protect Kade, Peter couldn't find out who Kade was, it could get him killed. Neal started hyperventilating as he thought about what Kade's family would do if they found out that Kade was Gay, what the Mutaween would do to Kade if they found out about them.

        "You… No… Kade… You can't…" Neal gasped out as his eyes widened, Peter dropped the canvas case and rushed to Neal's side, he helped him to the ground and started rubbing soothing circles on his back, he could tell how panicked he was about him finding out more about Kade. That just confirmed that he had to have met Kade and that his family had to be very traditional, they had to be wealthy and political for Kade to have studied in the US, Peter had a very good idea who Kade was now, but he wasn't going to say anything to Neal.

        "Neal, it's ok, it doesn't matter how Kade knows about the Sa'id painting. But we do need to talk about the theft of your paintings, just how many are missing." Peter said, Neal shook his head as he slowed his breathing a bit, if anyone saw his paintings they would know who Kade was, that would put him in more danger. He couldn't bring more danger to Kade, he couldn't survive if anything ever happened to Kade, he was his whole life.

        "The paintings don't matter, just forget about them, Kade is going to look into this. Let's just get the Sa'id back to the office, I want to get Thorn off our backs." Neal said as he got to his feet, swaying just a touch as he stood, Peter nodded as he watched Neal snatched up the carrying case. He quickly rolled and dropped the canvas into the carrying case, he zipped it up and handed it to Peter. Peter nodded as he took it, Neal looked around and then walked out of the storage unit, already making a list of what all was missing. He knew that Kade was going to have people from the storage unit company crawling all over the unit, looking for how they had gotten in and out without anyone from the company knowing about it. They got back into the car, they were quiet for the fifty-five-minute drive back to the office, both lost in thought and in the case of Neal scared of what was coming next. He wanted to believe Peter, but he just knew that something was going to happen and then he was going to be right back in prison, and he knew that Thorn would have it be known that he had worked for the FBI and the cops. He would be dead inside of a week, either by the hands of the prisoners or his own hands, he had seen what happened to snitches. They were killed, the young ones were turned out before they were killed, used by anyone that had the price of a ride unless they had protection. Neal followed Peter out of the car and up to Director Hughes's office, his mind still going over what he feared was going to be his future.

        "Director Hughes, is Deputy Director Thorn still here in the building?" Peter asked, shooting Neal a look as he just stood there staring off into space, he knew that Neal still thought that he was going to be sent back to prison.

        "No, Deputy Director Thorn has been called back to DC, and then I believe that he had to go out of the country for the next couple of months, or that's what I heard. I take it that Thorn stopped by your office on his way out of the building?" Hughes said as he looked at Neal in concern, he wondered if what had happened this morning and whatever Thorn had said to the boy that had affected him that badly, and he knew that Thorn had said something to Neal. He had spent twenty minutes this morning complaining about Neal and the fact that he wasn't doing what they had gotten him out of prison for, and that they were being too soft of the conman, or as he had called him 'convict'.

        "Yes sir. Deputy Director Thorn gave Caffrey a deadline on finding the Sa'id painting, telling him that he had fifteen days till the first to find the painting or that he was going to be sent back to prison, this time to a maximum-security prison and that everyone would know that he had helped the FBI and the police. Sir, he threatened Caffrey with being murdered and raped if he didn't find the Sa'id painting. It was luck that Caffrey received a call telling him the location of the Sa'id painting just before Deputy Director Thorn came into my office, we have just come back from picking up the painting, here it is Sir." Peter said as he handed the painting in the case to Hughes who just nodded, he could hear what Peter was saying. He looked over at Caffrey and took a deep breath, he could do this two ways; the legal way, or the right way.

        "Caffrey, get back to your desk and write this up." Hughes said, Neal blinked at him a couple of times and then nodded, he turned around and walked out of the door. Hughes looked at Peter and waved for him to sit down, he looked Peter over and took another deep breath.

        "He stole the painting, didn't he?" Hughes said, Peter sighed and nodded his head.

        "Yeah, seven years ago, he was part of Matthew Keller's crew. He was with him in Denmark, Keller scared him badly. I'm also pretty sure that the theft was an inside job, but I can't tell you who it was that helped him, or at least not his real name. Neal's boyfriend Kade, he works at the consul I'm pretty sure, but just the thought of anyone finding out that Kade is gay sends Caffrey into a panic. He knows what will happen if anyone from the consul finds out that Kade is gay." Peter said, Hughes frowns at him, he wanted to get this taken care of and it was sounding like it was going to be one big complication.

        "What would happen to his boyfriend if he does work at the consulate?" Hughes asked as he pulled out a note pad and started taking notes.

        "Reece, Saudi Arabia is one of the countries that being homosexual is illegal, Kade would be shipped home and killed." Peter said, Hughes looked at him in shock and then nodded as he made up his mind.

        "Ok than, as far as anyone outside of this room in concerned, Neal Caffrey got a tip to the location of the painting and the two of you went a recovered it. We don't look into his boyfriend, I will not be a party to the death of someone just for who they love." Hughes said, Peter nodded as he grinned at Hughes, he had known that Hughes would see it their way.

        "Thanks Reece, you're a good man. Well I need to get back out there or Caffrey will have fleeced all of my agents of their paychecks." Peter said with a smile as he stood up, Hughes nodded and chuckled as he grabbed his phone and called for his secretary to call for an agent to come and get the Sa'id paint and to take it down for testing to make sure that it was the true one. Peter went back to the White-Collar unit, he saw Neal seating at his desk and working, Jones and Diana were both at their desk working on their cases. Peter went on up to his office and went to work on cases and paperwork that he had been putting off since the Sa'id painting case had landed on them.

Neal's Townhouse  
New York, NY  
6:00 a.m.  
July 19th, 2009

        Kade woke with a smile on his face as his cock was engulfed in warm wet heat, he moaned and bucked up into the hot mouth engulfing him, he reached down and grabbed Neal's head as Neal squeezed his balls. Neal looked up at Kade as he bobbed up and down on Kade's cock, scraping his teeth against Kade's cock and making him groan. Kade pressed Neal's face against his cock as he fucked Neal's face, Neal moaned in pleasure at being used by Kade, Neal took all of Kade's cock as his mouth was fucked almost violently. Kade came as he held Neal's mouth against his cock, Neal's drank down Kade's cum as he also came, his eyes rolling back in his head. Kade smiled down at Neal as he gently pulled his spent cock out of Neal's mouth and pulled him up to lay beside him, he grabbed the wet wipes that they kept by the bed and quickly cleaned Neal up. Kade grabbed the lube and squirted the lube into Neal's hole, then he slowly pressed two fingers into Neal and twisted them in and out, he scissored, twisted and thrusted them in and out of Neal loosening him up. He added more lube as Neal started to stir and he added another finger, Neal moaned as he felt Kade finger fucking him, he started thrusting back as he woke up.

        "Kade… Kade, please…" Neal begged as Kade finger fucked him faster and harder, pulling moans and cries of pleasure as he hit Neal's prostate with each thrust.

        "Alright Nicky, alright. On your hands and knees, I'm going to fuck you into this bed, I'm going to fuck you like a whore that I bought for the night." Kade said as he pulled his fingers out of Neal's hole, he pulled Neal to his hands and knees, rubbing his leaking cock against Neal's hole as he squirted lube into his hand and slicked himself up. Neal moaned as his cock hardened and started leaking precum, Kade slowly pushed into Neal, both of them moaning in pleasure as Kade settled himself fully in Neal. Neal was panting as he hung his head, Kade rubbed his hand up and down his back as he waited for a sign from Neal that he was ready for him to move. Neal whined as he thrusted back against Kade, Kade smiled as he slowly pulled out and then slammed back into Neal's hole, Neal wailed as Kade griped his hips and slammed in and out of him.

        "Kade… Kade… please… harder… harder… oh god… Kade please…" Neal whined as his hands scrambled for the headboard, he gripped the headboard as Kade fucked him, hitting his prostate with each harsh thrust. The bed slammed against the wall with each thrust of Kade's cock into Neal, pulling cries of pain and pleasure out of Neal as Kade fucked him.

        "Yeah, sooo good and tight, I love to fuck you. I love to take you like this, just ride your ass till I cum, my cum flowing out of your ass as your cock begs to be milked." Kade said as he leaned over Neal's back deepening his thrusts and going faster, Neal wailed as he was driven closer to the edge, Kade smiled as he snaked his hand around and gripped the base of Neal's cock. Neal cried out in frustration as he was denied the right to cum, Kade smiled as he lightly bit Neal on the shoulder, causing Neal to have a dry orgasm.

        "Please… please… Kadeee…" Neal begged tears running down his face as Kade slipped a cock ring around the base of Neal's cock, he hung his head as Kade just gave him another bit and continued fucking him.

        "You don't get to cum till I say that you can. I told you that I was going to fuck you like a whore, or more like a _mahaziya, only here for my pleasure. That's all that a mahaziya is, a hole for me to fuck and take my pleasure from._ " Kade said slipping into Arabic as he slammed into Neal over and over, Neal moaned in pleasure at the dirty talk, the feel of being taken and owned.

        "Please… please… _balday Şehzade_ … please…" Neal begged slipping into Arabic, Kade moaned as he threw his head back as he fucked Neal harder, pulling cries of pleasure and pain from Neal as he was fucked. Neal's cock was angry and red as Kade reached around and started tugging on it, Neal cried out as he went thru another dry orgasm, tears flowing down his face as Kade played with his cock and took him over and over. Kade tightened his grip on Neal's hips as he started coming, slamming in and out of Neal in a brutal fashion, taking all the pleasure from his body that was his right. Neal screamed out his relief as Kade took off his cock ring as he pulled out of him, Kade held Neal up as he passed out from his release, his hips still thrusting as he still spilled his cum. Kade gently laid Neal on the bed as he stilled, he grabbed the wet wipes and started cleaning him up. Kade gathered Neal to his side as he rode the feeling of bliss, he loved fucking Neal till he passed but was still thrusting as cum was still spilling, he could still feel the faint tremors of pleasure that were going thru Neal.

        "Thaaat was… grrreat, I think I will be feeling well fucked for hours. Sooo… _mahaziya_ … concubine… sooo dirty… sooo filthy… I like it… _sayidati al'iimbiraturia_ (my imperial master)." Neal said as he started to stir, a wicked grin on his face as he climbed on top of Kade, rubbing himself against Kade's spent cock. Kade hissed as pleasure shot thru his cock, stirring it to life, he grabbed Neal's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

        " _Syd al'iimbiraturia_ … imperial master… I like that, that would make you my _baladay kwnkwbynws al'imbratury_ … my imperial concubinus? Here for me to fuck and take my pleasure from, ready to be taken at any time or any place… I could throw you down on the stairs and just take you hard and fast. Oh… you like that thought, you like the thought of being throwing face down and taken, taken so fast and so hard. I could just take you, take my pleasure from you and not let you come, I could have you on the edge of coming for days." Kade said as he thrust up against Neal, pulling a long loud moan from Neal, as he ground himself down against Kade. Neal's eyes started glazing over in passion as he grinned down at Kade, he leaned down and captured Kade's mouth in a deep kiss, while thrusting against Kade's cock.

        "YYYeeesss… ohhh yyyeeesss… do whatever you want with me… _Rayiys_ (Master)… do whatever." Neal gasped out as he thrusted against Kade, grunting, and groaning as their cocks filled and hardened. Kade moaned in pleasure at that, he liked the thought of what Neal had just said. Neal threw his head back as Kade suckled on his throat, bruising the base of his throat, Neal eyes glazed as Kade gripped his hips and started thrusting faster and harder.

        "Yes Nicky, I will do whatever I want with you, I will take you as many times and as many ways as I can." Kade said as he rolled them over, thrusting and grinding himself into Neal, then he pulled back and turned Neal onto his hands and knees. Neal hung his head and started whimpering as Kade started rubbing himself against his hole, Neal widened his legs and ground himself back on Kade's cock, Kade groaned as he slapped Neal on the ass. Neal gasped at the sting of the hit, his cock was once again hard and starting to leak, as was Kade's. But Kade made no move to enter him, just rubbing his cock against Neal's hole.

        "Kade, take me, fuck me now." Neal said as he reached down for his own cock, Kade slapped him again on the ass and then grabbed his hand.

        "No touching. You get to cum when I tell you that you can, and right now it's looking like you might not be coming for days." Kade said as he grabbed the cock ring from earlier and slipped it back on Neal, Neal moaned in pained pleasure at the feel of the tight cock ring and at the thought of not having permission to cum for days. His cock got even harder at that thought, Kade laughed at the moan of pain and pleasure from Neal, he slapped him on the ass once more and then started really thrusting and grinding himself against Neal's hole. In minutes he was ready to cum, he shoved himself into Neal without warning, Neal gave a cry of pleasure as Kade filled him with one thrust and started pounding his ass. Kade pounded into Neal's ass hitting his prostate with each thrust and then he was coming, he gripped Neal's hips tightly as he came in him, thrusting into him in short hard thrusts as his cum coated Neal's hole. Kade pulled out and slapped Neal once more on the ass.

        "Stay just like that, that hole needs to stay filled, and I have just the thing." Kade said as he got off the bed and went to their toy chest, he pulled out a thick black butt plug, he got back on the bed behind Neal and slowly shoved it in. He thrusted it in and out a few times, before he left it in.

        "There, that's much better. You don't take that out until I say that you can, this way you're ready and open for me at any time today. Now, get your ass up, I believe that I want breakfast in bed." Kade said, as he slapped Neal on the ass once more, just barely grazing the plug. Neal gasped in pained pleasure as the plug rubbed his prostate, Neal nodded as he got up and started to reach for his pants.

        "No, I don't think that I want you to wear any cloths right now." Kade said, Neal blushed as he nodded his head and went to go get Kade his breakfast, his cock hardening even more at the total control that Kade was using over him.

1:00 p.m.

        Neal was panting as Kade yet again pounded into his ass, his entire body shuddering with pleasure and pain, he was lost in the sensation of being fucked into the mattress. Neal moaned as he felt Kade come in him yet once more, he sobbed as Kade pulled out and yet again left him without relief, he hadn't been allowed to cum since early that morning.

        "Please Kade… please _Rayiys_ (Master)… please…" Neal begged as he felt the anal plug being shoved back into place, Kade smiled down at him as he slapped him on the ass once more and pulled him around to face him.

        "Does my _mahaziya_ (concubine) want to cum, does he think that he has earned the right to cum?" Kade said as he pressed his cock to Neal's face, who just whimpered as he stared cleaning Kade's cock with his tongue, his cock felt like it was about bursts as both pleasure and humiliation shot thru him.

        "Please _Rayiys_ (Master)… please let me cum." Neal begged as he cleaned and sucked Kade's cock, Kade hissed as Neal scraped his teeth gently against his cock. Kade grabbed Neal's head and held it as he fucked his mouth, Neal's eyes widened as Kade's cock hit the back of his throat, Neal whined as he writhed in pleasure at the way that Kade was treating him. Kade pulled his cock out of Neal's mouth and pushed him back down on the bed, Kade turned him to where his head was pointing towards the end of the bed. Kade shoved his cock back in his mouth and started pounding into him as he pulled the cock ring off Neal, Neal screamed as he came, Kade fucking his mouth and muffling the sounds of his screams. Neal's cock jerked and jerked as he spilled his cum, his eyes rolling back in his head as he passed out, Kade pulled his cock out of Neal mouth as he orgasmed. Kade gently picked Neal up and took him to the bathroom, he washed himself and Neal, taking care to be gentle with Neal tender hole and cock. Once he was done he changed the bedding and put Neal back to bed, Kade then went to get some work done while he waited on Neal to wake up. An hour later Neal came stumbling down the hallway, a blissed-out look still on his face, he curled into Kade's side as he sat on the couch reading reports, sighing as Kade wrapped an arm around him.

        "I REALLY… liked that this morning, it still… sort of hurts… but not really pain… just this feeling that I was fucked really good and hard. And I REALLY liked the… you… I really like you calling me names and… being controlled, I ah… I liked it… I liked the… liked it when you… you… you forced me to clean and suck your cock. The humiliation… it really turned me on." Neal said, as he dunked his head, Kade was surprised by that, he had thought that Neal was going to tell him that he hadn't liked it. Kade turned around as Neal finished talking, he cupped Neal's face in his hands as he looked him in the eyes, he could see that Neal was both scared and happy.

        "I liked it to, it felt great to… give you that pleasure, to take you to places that you had never been. Now… we have nothing that I want to eat, so how about we go out to eat and do some shopping while we're out, there's this sex shop a few blocks from here that I want to check out. I think that you might like what it has to offer." Kade said as he slipped his arms down around Neal's waist and pulled him tight against him, Neal bit his lip as he nodded, he couldn't believe that Kade was ok with what he had liked about their sex this morning. He had hoped that he would be or at least would be willing to do some of it more often, but to have liked it also, that was just the best thing that could have every happened.

        "Yeah, so what do you want to eat? We can do Pan Lotus, or we can try…" Neal said as he stood up, Kade pulled him back down and captured his mouth in a deep crushing kiss.

        "I was thinking that we could go to that new Middle Eastern place that opened up, that's right next door to a sex shop. I'm thinking that my _mahaziya_ (concubine) needs some new toys, in fact… would my _mahaziya_ (concubine) like to be filled while we shop, or can I trust you?" Kade said as he stood up and followed Neal up the stairs back towards their bedroom, Neal looked back over his shoulder and smirked at him, he shakes his ass at Kade as he sauntered into the bedroom.

        "Ohh… I think that you need to be plugged and have a cock ring on, a slutty _mahaziya_ (concubine) like you needs to be reminded who you belong to." Kade said as he slapped Neal on the ass as they entered their bedroom. "Strip. On your hands and knees on the bed, get that ass in the air." Kade commanded, Neal shivered in pleasure at the command as he did as he was ordered, his cock already starting to leak precum as he hardened. Kade looked at Neal's swollen hole and smirked, he grabbed a large plug and cock ring that also vibrated, one that he could control with a hand-held device. Kade grabbed the lube and dabbed a bit on the top of the plug and on Neal's hole, then he shoved the plug into the hilt, hitting Neal's prostate and causing him to gasp in pleasure. Kade laughed as he gathered Neal's cock and balls in his hand as he slipped the cock ring on him, he gave Neal's balls a tight squeeze and a few sharp tugs, causing him to buck as he moaned in pleasure and then he gave a few sharp tugs on his cock.

        "Now get dressed. The tight black leather pants, that tight blood red shirt and your black combat boots. And hurry, if you're not out here in thirty minutes I just might have to punish you." Kade said, Neal shivered in excitement at the commands and the threat as he stood up, the tug of the cock ring and the shifting of the anal plug sending shots of pleasure thru him. Neal rushed to do as he was told, stopping only long enough to fix his hair and grab a necklace that he had found the other day. He didn't know why he was wearing it, only that he had been thinking of home lately and it was something that his grandmother had given him right before she had died. Neal was waiting on Kade as he finished getting dressed, he was wearing jeans, a tight white sleeveless shirt, and black combat boot. Kade looked Neal over, nodding in satisfaction at the fact that he had done what he had told him and in the time that he had told him. He gave a little frown at the necklace that Neal was wearing, he hadn't seen Neal wear that necklace in a long time.

        "Nicky… what's with the necklace?" Kade said as he fingered the necklace, he had looked it up back in college when Neal had worn it almost all the time, he had been shocked to find out that it was a Thor's Hammer necklace. He had… and still did wonder why Neal wore it and who gave it to him, he had tried asking about it then, but Neal had shut down on him and wouldn't say anything about it. Neal fingered the necklace, he knew that Kade had asked about the necklace before when they had been dating and that he had shut him down on the subject, but now he felt like he could talk to him about it.

        "My _farmor_ … my father's mother… she gave this to me the day before she died, she used to call me _hennes lille krigeren_ … her little warrior, I was born three months premature and they didn't think that I was going to survive. But my _farmor_ she said that she knew from day one that I would survive, that's why she called me _hennes lille krigeren_ , because I came out fighting for my life and I won." Neal said as he held the Thor's Hammer in his hand as he thought about his _farmor_ , he hadn't really thought of his family in close to six years, and he didn't know why he was thinking on them now. Kade was shocked, Neal had never talked about his family or of anytime from before they met, they only think that he knew about Neal's past was that he had been raised on a ranch and that his family had been quiet wealthy.

        " _Farmor_ ,that's Norwegian, right?" Kade asked as he reached out and gently lifted the pendent out of Neal's hand so that he could see it, Neal nodded as he looked at Kade, he didn't know what Kade was going to do about him wearing the necklaces. But he knew that he had to wear it, he didn't know why, but he knew that he had too.

        "Yes, my _farmor_ was from Norway, my _farfar_ … grandfather… he went to Norway on business and brought home a Norwegian bride. My _oldefar_ … my great grandfather… my _farfar_ use to tell me that my _oldefar_ never let him leave the ranch after that, afraid of what else he might bring back. My _farmor_ taught me how to speak it, it was really my first language because she was the one that took care of me from the time that I was brought home until I started school." Neal said biting his lip, Kade nodded as he gently placed it back down and captured Neal's lips in a brief kiss.

        "Ok. It looks nice on you, you should wear it more often. Now, lets get going, I'm starving. I have a few ideas about what to get you from the sex shop, you might have heard of it, it's called The Purple Playroom." Kade said as he walked out of the bedroom, Neal stared after him in shock for a moment as the thrill of the name of the sex shop went thru him, it was the best BDSM sex shop in town and Kade was taking him to it. Neal rushed after him, stopping and gasping as the anal plug and the cock ring started vibrating, his cock jumped as it started hardening once more.

        "Kade… Ohh…" Neal gasped as the vibration went up, he started walking down the stairs to Kade who was smirking up at him, with each step the vibration went up. Neal was quivering as he stopped in front of Kade, he didn't know what Kade wanted him to do, so he just stood there waiting for him to tell him what he wanted.

        "Like that? I have the hand-held controller, misbehave and I turn it on and have you writhing. BUT… you are not allowed to react or make a sound when it's on, unless I give you permission, understand _mahaziya_ (concubine)?" Kade said as he turned it off and then back on and up another notch, Neal nodded as his eyes widened and he bit his lip to stop from gasping, Kade smiled as he turned it off and gently petted Neal face as he captured his lips in a crushing kiss.

        " _Ja mester, nem sayidi_ (yes master)." Neal said in Norwegian and then Arabic as Kade pulled back from his lips, Neal's eyes were glazed in passion as he stood before Kade, his eyes lowered as he breathed thru getting himself back under control. Kade smirked as he flipped the switch and sent the strongest pulse thru Neal's cock and tipped him over the edge, Neal bit his lip as he went thru a dry orgasm without moving.

        "Good _mahaziya_ (concubine), you're such a good boy." Kade said as he gently petted him, Neal sighed in happiness at the praise. Kade pulled back and wrapped his arm around Neal as they walked out of the house.

        "I think that you have earned a few special toys from The Purple Playroom." Kade said as they got into Kade's SUV, Neal grinned as he thought of the sex shop that he and Kade had talked about going to but had never got up the courage to go to back when they were together before. Neal settled gently in his seat as Kade started the SUV, Kade smirked as he saw how gingerly Neal had sat down in the SUV's seat, he liked the fact that he was the cause of Neal's discomfort.

        "So… what kind of toys are you going to let me have, _Rayiys_ (Master)?" Neal said as he looked at Kade thru lowered eyelids, Kade smirked at him as he took off, he was liking being called master by Neal, it gave him a charge every time Neal called him that.

        "I was thinking… maybe some restraints, so that I can tie you up and fuck you just the way that I want you. Also, a harness that keeps your ass filled and your cock on lock down, maybe… a butt plug and cock ring that is connected with three vibrators, and maybe a few different cock rings that I can put you in to show you who you belong too." Kade said, Neal gasped in pleasure at the thought of the toys that Kade was talking about, he bit his lip as he thought of a few toys that he had heard about that he might want. He didn't know if he should ask for them, he shot Kade a look and took a deep breath.

        "Could I get… a… c… collar, and maybe a… a few… gags?" Neal asked biting his lip as he lowered his head, scared of how Kade might react to what he was asking for, Kade hissed out in shock at the thought of Neal kneeling in front of him in a collar and gagged. He let out a moan as the thought went straight to his cock, Neal looked over at him in surprise, he could tell that Kade was turned on. He could figure out what was turning him on, the same thing that was turning him on, the thought of kneeling for Kade with a collar on as he was bound and was gagged.

        "You may have anything you want, Nicky, this is for you as much as it's for me. So, you think of what you want at The Purple Playroom while we eat. They have private rooms here and I called ahead to get one, so we can eat in peace without having people stare at us." Kade said as they pulled up to the restaurant, Neal nodded as he opened his door and got out, biting his lip as the butt plug rubbed against his prostate again, Kade smirked as he noticed Neal biting his lip to keep from making a sound or moving when the butt plug shifted in him.

        "Alright, thank-you Kade. So, what kind of restaurant is this? I know you said that it was Middle Eastern, but what part of the Middle East?" Neal asked as they started walking up to the restaurant, Kade smiled at him as he opened the door of the restaurant for Neal.

        "It has a little from all over the Middle East, I had some food delivered a few weeks ago to the consulate and it was pretty good." Kade said as they walked in, Neal nodded as he looked around the restaurant, he liked the look of the place and the smells were making his mouth water. Reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since he had made breakfast for Kade this morning, he slipped his hand in Kade's at the sight a full room of men dressed in thawb robes and wearing the white keffiyeh headdress. Kade squeezed his hand as he led Neal to the maître d', he hadn't thought that they would be faced with a restaurant full of men wearing the thawb robes and white keffiyeh in Greenwich Village or right beside a BSDM sex shop.

        "Kade Shadid, I called for a private room?" Kade said as he kept hold of Neal's hand as he pulled him closer, the maître d' nodded as he looked his name up on the computer.

        "Ah, yes sir, we have you in one of our family rooms. Will there be more people joining you, any unattended females or other… people that we should not have seen by the other customers?" the maître d' asked with a sneer, Kade sneered back at the maître d' as he was about to walk out of the restaurant, he hated people like this guy.

        "Mr. Shadid, if you will follow me right this way, your dining room is right this way." a young woman wearing a plain black hijāb head veil over a normal waiter's uniform, Kade nodded as he and Neal smiled at the young woman as they followed her.

        "I'm sorry for Mr. Ahmad, he thinks that he's still back in Saudi Arabia and that it's nineteen ninety, not the twenty-first century. Now… this is the room that you reserved, my name is Maisha and I will be you server, what can I get you gentlemen to drink?" Maisha said as she ushered them in to a very nice room that Kade would expect to see in a restaurant back home in Saudi Arabia, Kade and Neal sat down facing each other as they looked over the menu to find what they had to drink. Kade was shocked to find alcohol on the menu, he looked it over a second and found a beer that he liked, he set his menu down at the same time as Neal.

        "I'll have a Bell's Black Note Stout." Kade said as he looked first at Maisha and then to Neal.

        "And I'll have a Blue Moon Grand Cru." Neal said, Maisha nodded as she wrote down their drink orders.

        "Alright, do you want any appetizers?" Maisha asked, Kade and Neal looked at the menu, Neal looked at Kade and pointed to what he wanted, Kade smiled at Neal as he nodded.

        "We'll have the Mediterranean Sampler with an extra order of fried olives and pita bread, we also know what we want. I'll have a half order of the Lamb Makloubeh and my partner will have a half order of the Citrus Trout, along with two small house salads." Kade said, Neal smiled at Kade, he knew him so well and it made him happy to be called his partner, Maisha nodded as she wrote out their order smiling. Now she knew why they had gotten the private room, she was glad that she was the one to be their waiter, she was the only one here that wouldn't have a problem with two gay guys.

        "Alright, I will have you drinks right out along with your appetizers." Maisha said, Kade and Neal nodded, they watched Maisha walk out and then let out loud sigh.

        "What in the hell was that outside? I've never seen so many men dressed in the thawb robes and wearing the white keffiyeh outside of the Middle East, or on TV." Neal asked, Kade nodded as he thought about the main room full of men, he hadn't seen a single woman in the main room and he figured that if there had been a woman in there that she would be in the abaya, hijāb and niqab or she would be wearing a burqa.

        "I'm not sure, but did you notice that there wasn't a single woman in that room? Those men are old school traditional, I would never have figured to find them in a restaurant next to a sex shop or in a restaurant that sells alcohol." Kade said, Neal nodded, he looked at Kade in concern.

        "Kade… what if one of them recognizes you, they could tell Al Bahir or get word back to your family." Neal said as he reached out and grabbed Kade's hand, Kade smiled at Neal as he squeezed his hand, he had been thinking about that also. But he was willing to gamble that.

        "Don't worry Nicky, I've been talking to someone about maybe applying for asylum here in the States, I have a good chance of getting it if it gets out that I'm Gay to my family or the Consulate." Kade said, Neal sighed as he nodded, but he was still scared. They withdrew their hands as the heard the door to their room opening, in came Maisha and a man carrying their drinks and their appetizers. They nodded to Miaisha and the man as the left the drinks and appetizers, they each took a long drink of their beer and started picking at the appetizers.

        "Nicky, how do you want to go with this? Do you want to me to act like a Dom or do you just want to keep the control to just when we have sex?" Kade asked once they were alone again, Neal took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to answer, but Kade held up his hand.

        "Nicky, I want you to think, no matter what you say, this is about your pleasure and I will be happy with whatever you want. I've been a Dom to a couple of people and know what to do… sooo… if that's what you want… it's ok." Kade said as he looked Neal deep in the eyes, Neal took a deep breath, he had never said this out loud and he didn't know what Kade was going to say to it. Even if he had played with Doms, what Neal wanted might be more than Kade was willing to do.

        "I want… like we did this morning… with you telling me what I can and can't do. That's what I want, if that's ok." Neal said dunking his head, Kade grinned at him, he knew just what to do with Neal.

        "Alright, do you want me in control of everything everywhere or just when we are a home?" Kade said as he grabbed some pita bread and dipped it in the labne, he watched Neal closely as Neal took a breath.

        "I want… I want to… I want you in charge, I make stupid mistakes when I'm in charge of my life, I need you to keep me in check or I'm going to mess up and get sent back to prison." Neal said, Kade nodded, he had figured that was were this was heading. He looked Neal over as he thought about how to go about this, one of the things that he loved about Neal was his wild and free nature, he didn't want to change that.

        "Ok, so this is what we're are going to do. For the next six months anytime that we are together, I'm in total control of you, that means I control everything that you do. When you eat, what you wear or if you wear anything at all, what you do when not at work. Now, are you sure that you want to do this, it will very restrictive Nicky. I don't want you to hate me, because I will be very strict and will discipline you when you need it." Kade said as he laid out what he would be doing to Neal, Neal took a breath and nodded his head, this was what he wanted and what he needed.

        "Yes Kade, this is what I want." Neal said, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when Kade nodded and took his hand in his.

        "Ok, then that is the way that we will do this, starting right now. When we go in the sex shop, you will pick out everything that you want, I will have final approval over what you buy. But, and this is one thing that will never change, your art is yours. You feel the need to paint, you paint, I don't want to change your wild nature. It's one of the things that I love the most about you, how wild and free you are." Kade said, Neal's face broke out into a huge face, he was about to say something when they heard the door open. In came Maisha and another waiter, Kade and Neal sat waiting as the food was placed in front of them, they waited till they were again alone before Neal answered Kade.

        "Alright. I can do that. Kade… I… I…" Neal said as they started eating, he wanted to ask for something, but he didn't know how to ask for it. Kade reached out and cupped Neal's face, he ran his thumb over Neal's lip.

        "You can ask me anything, Nicky, you can ask me for anything." Kade said, Neal nodded as he took a deep breath, he could do this. He could ask for what he wanted.

        "I want a collar that I can wear everywhere, something that shows that… that…" Neal said, struggling with how to say what he wanted to say, he didn't know how Kade would react to what he wanted.

        "To show that your owned, that I OWN you, right Nicky?" Kade said, Neal let out the breath that he hadn't even known that he was holding, nodding as he just looked at Kade in awe. Kade smiled as he leaned over and gently kissed Neal on the lips, Neal was trembling at the kiss.

        "Yeah, yeah, that's what I want. I want the world to know that I'm owned by you, that I belong to you." Neal said as they finished up their lunch, Kade nodded and was about to say something when the door was again opened.

        "Would you gentlemen like some coffee to finish your dinner with?" Maisha asked as her and the male waiter came back in and cleared their dishes, Kade shook his head as he and Neal stood up.

        "No, we are done, thank-you." Kade said, Maisha nodded as she led them back out of the room and to the maître d', they paid and left the restaurant. They headed straight into the Purple Playroom, Neal's eyes widened at the sight of all the sex toys and related objects for him to look at and buy, Kade smiled at the look of surprise and joy on Neal's face. He got a wicked grin on his face as he reached his hand in his pocket, Neal bit his lip and clinched his ass as the butt plug and cock ring started vibrating, it was a low slight pulse. Just enough to shock Neal, he had forgotten that he had the ring or the plug in, he held his head high as he went to look at a row of restraints. Kade followed him, smirking as he turned it off for a minute and then turned it back on to the next setting, Neal again bit his lip as he clinched his ass. And once again Kade turned them off after a few minutes, Neal sighed as he looked over a few of the restraints, he bent down to take a closer look and Kade started rubbing his hand over Neal's ass and pressing on the plug. Neal bit his lip to keep from moaning, but he couldn't stop himself when Kade turned the plug and ring back on, and ratchet up the intensity by three levels.

        "Kade… what… what are you doing?" Neal asked as he tried to stand still and not moan in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, Kade just smirked and slapped him on the ass, Neal gasped as the slap grazed the plug and sent sparks up and down his spine.

        "Seeing if I can make you break the rules, that ass looks like it could do with a spanking." Kade said as he once again turned them off as he fondled Neal's ass, Neal shivered in excitement at the thought of being turned over Kade's knee or laying over something will Kade spanked him. Kade smiled as he slapped him on the ass once again.

        " _Did I just find a new kink,_ mahaziya _(concubine)? You like the idea of being spanked while bent over my knee or how about when I bend you over the couch and spank that tight little ass bright red?_ " Kade whispered in Arabic causing Neal to shake with desire and a little fear, he nodded as he bit his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. Kade just smiled as he slapped Neal's ass once more and turned on just the plug anther two settings higher, Neal gasped out as he orgasmed, Kade smirked as he slapped Neal on the ass again.

        " _Bad Nicky, you're going to get a spanking when we get home, I told you that you couldn't make a sound when I had that on. Now, I think these would look very nice on you, wrapped around your wrist and ankles as I took my pleasure from you_ mahaziya _(concubine). Or when I tie you down and spank you, or I could have you chained and on your knees as I fuck your face._ </I>" Kade said in Arabic, Neal moaned at the scene that Kade painted, making Kade smirk as he grabbed the restraints. He also grabbed another set that were heavy duty black leather, Kade smiled as Neal shivered at the sight of the restraints, at the end of the row the found a man in a collar with a small shopping cart.

        "Does Master need a cart?" the man said, Kade nodded as he took the cart, Neal pressed in tight to Kade as they walked away from the man. The man freaked Neal out, he even freaked Kade out, they both thought as they walked away.

        "That was creepy." they both said at the same time, they smiled at each other.

        "Just so you know, that's never going to be me. I'm never going to act like that, no matter what." Neal said, Kade nodded, he never wanted Neal to ever act that way.

        "Don't worry, I never want you to ever act that way." Kade said, Neal nodded as they turned on to the next aisle, Kade pulled Neal closer at the sight of whips, floggers, and overly large paddles. Kade looked at Neal to see if he was interested in any of it, Neal just shook his head, none of this was him and Kade. They got to the end of the aisle and Kade saw a small paddle shaped like a hairbrush, he grabbed it and threw it in, Neal raised his eyebrow at Kade.

        "For when you misbehave, I don't want to wear my hand out." Kade said with a smirk, Neal rolled his eyes but inside he was thrilled at the idea of getting spanked by Kade, he saw another small paddle that had the word _slut_ carved into it. He grabbed it and the one next to it that had the word _bitch_ carved into it, he tossed both into the cart and shaking his ass at Kade, he walked ahead of Kade to the next aisle. Neal nearly let out a moan at the sight that greeted him, he wanted just wanted to start grabbing gags and throw them in the cart, Kade smirked at the sight of Neal wiggling his fingers in want. He got an evil grin on his face as he got the control device out again, he just strolled along behind Neal as he looked at the gags, flicking the device on and off at random intervals. Fine tremors were running thru Neal as he found a few gags that he wanted, he tossed them into the cart, his hands shaking as he balanced on the edge of another orgasm.

        "Problem _mahaziya_ (concubine)?" Kade asked, Neal bit his lip as he nodded, he wanted to behave and be good for Kade.

        " _Please Kade, I… I… let me come, I… I… can't take it anymore._ " Neal whispered in Arabic, Kade smiled as he pulled him close and slipped his hand in his pants, Neal gasped in shock as he looked around them. He got even harder at the thought of someone seeing Kade with his hand down his pants, Kade gripped Neal's cock in his hand, he started fondling Neal as he worked the cock ring off Neal. Kade gripped Neal tight at his base as he flicked the plug back on and to it's highest setting, Neal gasped as he thrusted his hips into Kade's hand, Kade smirked as he started slowly and gently jerking Neal off.

        " _Come_ mahaziya _(concubine), come for me._ " Kade said in Arabic, Neal bit his lip as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head. Kade held him up as he slipped the cock ring back on him, Neal shook his head as Kade pulled his hand out of Neal's pant.

        " _Clean your cum off my fingers._ " Kade said in Arabic as he shoved his fingers into Neal's mouth, Neal moaned as he licked and sucked his own cum off Kade's fingers, his cock twitching at humiliation of being forced to clean his own cum off Kade's fingers in the middle of the sex shop.

        "Very good, _mahaziya_ (concubine). Now, I think that we need to get a few of these, so that I can have your mouth opened wide while I fuck your mouth." Kade said as he grabbed a few O ring gags of his own, Neal shivered at the thought of having his mouth forced open and Kade fucking it. They grabbed cock rings, butt plugs, nipple claps, and harnesses. Neal looked over the collar that they had, but none of them were what he would wear, even just for play. Kade was of the same opinion, in fact he didn't even want Neal to be near some of these collars.

        "What about these, for when I'm being bad?" Neal said with a leer as he held up a collar that said _submissive cunt_ engraved on a silver plate on a leather collar, he had two more that had words on them, one saying _slut_ and the other _fuck slut_. Kade cocked his eyebrow at Neal and nodded as his cock hardened at the thought of Neal wearing the collars, Neal threw them in along with a one that read _submissive_ and one that read _whore_. Then Kade saw two necklaces that doubled as collars, he held them up for Neal to see, he smirked as he nodded. Kade threw the necklaces that read, _cum slut_ and _fuck toy_ , into the basket as they continued shopping. Kade picked up one that he really liked, it was braided black leather with symbols burnt into it, Kade could only recognize one of the symbols as a Thor's Hammer like Neal's necklace.

        "Nicky, what about this one to wear every day? It looks more like a necklace then a collar." Kade asked as he held it up for Neal to look at, Neal cocked his head as he looked at the necklace, he really liked it and could see putting his Thor's Hammer on it.

        "Yeah, I like it." Neal said as he put it in the cart, Kade nodded as they continued shopping, they looked at a few leashes, but that wasn't for them. Neal held up a spreader bar with a questioning look on his face, Kade shook his head, that wasn't something that he wanted. They grabbed more lube as they headed to the front of the shop and paid out. Before leaving the sex shop Kade placed the collar that Neal would wear everyday around his neck, hanging a Thor's Hammer pendant that the sex shop had that he liked, he was going to find a better one for Neal. They made their way to the SUV and was within sight of it when Neal was grabbed from behind and tossed into an alleyway, Neal saw the flash of his anklet and hoped that Peter and the FBI didn't think that he was running away, blows started raining down on his as he hit the ground.

        " _Mithali aljins aldyk mis mutaeat alraqiq._ (homosexual cock sucking pleasure slave) You should have been drowned at birth." was yelled in Arabic as a foot struck Neal's back, Neal knew what was going on at the sound of Arabic, he curled up as more blows rained down on him.

        " _Wasadat ed fajut eahira_. (Pillow biting faggot whore) A prince like you should have been killed at birth, if your family will not do what must be done then the Hai'a do it for them. No _Wasadat ed fajut eahira_ , will be a prince of Saudi Arabia." a voice in Arabic said, Neal tried to look at Kade to see what was going on, but blow after blow was raining down on him.

        "Nicky! Leave him alone, you I _bn alf sharmouta_ (Son of a thousand whores)." Kade screamed in Arabic as he attacked the men attacking them, Kade tried to fight to Neal's side, but he was forced to the ground as the men kicked and beat him and Neal with wooden bats.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
FBI Headquarters  
New York, NY  
3:25 p.m.  
June 19th, 2009

        Peter walked into the FBI Headquarters, he wondered what Reece could want on a Sunday afternoon, and if it had anything to do with Neal. He jogged up to Reece's office and knocked on the door, he walked in at the call to come in.

        "Reece, what is going on?" Peter asked as he walked in, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Phil Kramer sitting in front of Reece along with two US Marshal's.

        "Peter! I was just telling Kramer and the Marshal's what an asset Caffrey has become to our White-Collar team here in New York." Reece Hughes said, Peter nodded as he sat down beside Kramer, he wondered what Kramer was doing here and what he wanted with Neal. Cause that was what Reece was telling him, he could see it in the way that Reece was looking at him and cutting his eyes towards the US Marshals.

        "Oh? Thank-you Reece. I've worked hard with Caffrey, to get his to see that he can be better than he was, that he can be a good man and a productive member of society." Peter said as he gave Reece a minuet nod of his head, he understood that Kramer wanted Neal and that he had brought the US Marshal's to take him.

        "Oh Petey, what have I told you? You can never trust conmen, they always go back to what they know, and Caffrey will go back to committing crime at the first chance. I've heard that you've had Caffrey over to your house, what were you thinking, what if he had hurt Elizabeth? You never know what theses cons will do." Kramer said, Peter counted to ten in his head before he said something.

        "Phil, Caffrey is non-violent, always has been. I figure if I treat him like he's a friend, then he will see me as a friend and I can see when he's about to fall off the edge and pull him back." Peter said, Kramer just shook his head, Peter never understood that conmen were scum and that you treated them the same way.

        "And that has been working very well, Caffrey helped locate a painting that has been missing for the past thirty-five years and alerted the Met to the fact that one of their paintings was a forgery." Reece said, Peter nodded as he thought about the two cases, the forgery had been a cold case that the White-Collar unit had been pulling out and looking at once a year since the Unit had been formed. They had been called to the Met for a different case and they had been back in the back to talk to a few people when Neal had seen a painting, he had looked at the painting for a few minutes and then had declared that it was a forgery. It had caused an uproar, but on closer inspection they had discovered that he was right.

        "I heard. I believe that Caffrey should be in DC than, if he's sooo good at art crimes… I mean solving art crimes, then it would be best if he was in DC where I can keep an eye on him." Kramer said with a smirk, Peter was shocked at the thought of Neal in DC with Kramer, he knew that Neal would never survive with Kramer as his handler.

        "Phil, Caffrey is doing very good right here. He wouldn't do as we'll under you, your style of handling CI's would never work with Caffrey, he takes a gentler handling then you use. You see cons as people that have lost their rights, Peter and I see cons as people that have made mistakes. Caffrey has made a few mistakes, but he's trying to make up for it. With you he would never have the chance to see that he can be something other than a criminal, here he has the chance to be a member of the team and to see what he can be." Reece said, Kramer glared at Reece as he stood up, he would have Neal Caffrey in DC and use him the way that a con was meant to be used.

        "Deputy Director Thorn believes Caffrey needs a firmer hand, that you have let him run around with a radius of two miles and live with a boyfriend. He doesn't need more than half a mile radius and he doesn't need a boyfriend, he should only be thinking of the work that we give him and staying out of prison." Kramer said, Peter and Reece were shocked at the way that Kramer thought Neal should be treated, no wonder the DC art crimes unit didn't have a CI. That was no way for anyone to be treated, and no way to rehabilitate anyone, that would just send most cons right back out to what they had been doing. Most criminals had a bit of a problem with authority, and treating them that way was just asking for them to go back out and commit more crimes.

        "A half mile radius? Phil are you…" Peter and Reece said at the same time as they looked at him in shock, then the door to Reece's office was opened and in rushed an agent.

        "Sorry Director Hughes, but Caffrey's anklet has gone off," the agent said, Kramer got to his feet and turned to Peter, "Sorry Petey, looks like your boy has pulled a runner. Director Hughes, Deputy Director Thorn has given me Caffrey, I will be taking him back to DC with me." Kramer said as he turned and left the office, motioning for the two US Marshals to go with him, Reece and Peter couldn't believe that Deputy Director Thorn could have given Caffrey to Kramer.

        "Sir, the NYPD has also been dispatched to the same location, for an assault of two men by a group of men." the agent said, Reece nodded as Peter got to his feet and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he needed to call his team and let them know that Caffrey had been attacked again.

        "Peter, I want you to find out what is going on, while I call Deputy Director Thorn and find out if Kramer really has been given Caffrey. Agent Griffiths, thank-you for letting us know about Caffrey." Reece said, Agent Griffiths nodded as he walked out of the office followed by Peter as he started sending out texts to his people.

        "Got it Reece." Peter said, he headed for his car as a friend in the NYPD texted that Caffrey and his boyfriend had been taken to Mount Sinai Beth Israel, that they had been attacked outside of a sex shop by a group of ten Arab men dressed in traditional Arab grab. Peter was in shock as Jones and Diana texted back asking what they needed to do and where did he need them, he told them to get to the hospital and keep watch out for Kramer. Peter also texted El and told her what was going on, she said that she would be there as soon as she could. Peter rushed to the hospital, going over in his head everything that he could think of, he wondered what condition Neal and Kade were going to be in.

        "FBI SAC Peter Burke, my CI and his boyfriend were brought in by the NYPD, they were attacked." Peter said as he flashed his badge at the ER admittance nurse, she looked closely at Peter and his badge, then she nodded as she waved him back.

        "They were brought in twenty-minutes ago, the doctors are looking at them right now." the nurse said as she led Peter back to where a group of nurses and doctors were working on Neal and Kade, Peter stopped in shock at the sight of who Kade was, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

        "Oh my god, this… Ohh man. Caffrey… when you… ah damn." Peter muttered as he got closer, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of the doctors broke away from working on Neal and walked over to him.

        "Doctor Shannon Griffyths, you are?" Dr. Griffyths asked as he looked Peter over, he shot a look back at Neal and Kade as one of the doctors let out a curse, Peter paled as he heard one of the doctor's curse. Doctors only cursed when something went wrong, what had been done to them that it had the doctors cursing.

        "FBI SAC Peter Burke. Neal Caffrey is my CI and… Kade… is his boyfriend, Caffrey is on an ankle monitor, I'm guessing that you had to cut it and that alerted us. Can you tell me how bad they are?" Peter said, Dr. Griffyths nodded as he pointed out of the curtained off area, they went and sat down on two chairs right outside of where they were working on Neal and Kade.

        "Not as bad as your thinking, Dr. Morton was cursing because your CI… how much do you want to know about your CI's sex life?" Dr. Griffyths asked, Peter paled again as he shook his head, he didn't want to know anything about Neal's sex life unless he had to know about it. Dr. Griffyths laughed as he nodded, he could understand that.

        "Ok, then let's just say that your CI is a little… adventurous, and he's wearing somethings that one would not really wear outside of the bedroom. It's causing… a few problems and freaking Dr. Morton out just a bit, but it's ok. Now, your CI was… he was hurt good. Four of his ribs are broken, he's lucky that he doesn't more broken bones, but he's going to be one giant bruise. He has a concussion that we are going to need to keep an eye on, it's looking like it's a grade three concussion." Dr. Griffyths said, Peter looked back at where Neal was being worked on as he heard that.

        "Dr. Griffyths, Caffrey had a concussion two month and eighteen days ago, it was a grade one but almost a grade two concussion. Will that have any effect on this concussion?" Peter asked as he thought about everything that he had found out about concussions when Neal had had his back at the start of May, Dr. Griffyths looked sharply at Peter as he nodded.

        "Yes, we will need to keep a closer eye on him, and when he goes home he will need to be kept an eye on for any symptoms. Do you want to know about Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, we called the consulate and told them that he had been attacked, the Consulate General is on his way with guards?" Dr. Griffyths said, Peter nodded, he winced at hearing that the hospital had called the consulate. He wondered what they could do for Kade to protect him from his own country and family, he knew that he needed to call Reece and tell him that Caffrey's boyfriend was Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, the nephew of the king of Saudi Arabia.

        "Ok, Prince Al Saud faired a little worse. His right cheekbone and his left hand has a hairline fracture, his right ankle is sprained, he has a second-degree concussion, and he's even more of a bruise than Caffrey." Dr. Griffyths said, Peter was shocked, he had thought that they would be more hurt than they were. He wondered what was going to happen to Kade once the Consulate General got to the hospital, with him injured and if they figure out that he was in the sex shop with his boyfriend.

        "Damn, and I was hoping that Kade would be able to keep a close eye on Neal for me. Dr. Griffyths how long till I can see and talk with Neal and Kade, I need to find out how they want to play this for the Consulate General and his guards." Peter said, Dr. Gritty the frowned at Peter as he looked back at Neal and Kade.

        "It will be about an hour till we move them to a room, but you can talk to them now if you stay out of the way. The Prince has been calling your CI Nicky, is that his middle name or do we need to worry about his concussion?" Dr. Griffyths said, Peter frowned as he also looked back at where Neal and Kade were. Kade knew who Neal was, knew that his name was Neal Caffrey, so why would he be calling him by a different name?

        "Neal is a conman, he uses a lot of different names, Prince Al Saud might know and like to call him by one of those names. I wouldn't be worried just yet, check that he knows that Neal has to wear an ankle monitor, Neal and the Prince were together five years ago before he got into trouble with the FBI." Peter said, Dr. Griffyths nodded as he went back to working on Neal and Kade, Peter got up and stepped out of the ER. He had to call Reece and let him know what was going on, he spotted Jones and Diana coming his way along with El, he had forgotten that they were coming.

        "Jones, I want you to guard both Caffrey and his boyfriend, who happens to be a Prince of Saud Arabia. Find out what happened from them, if their up too it. Diana, have you found anything on where Caffrey might have come from?" Peter said as he hugged and kissed El, he tired his attention to Jones and Diana as El slipped into the ER. Jones nodded as he followed El into the ER, Diana frowned as she nodded, she had been going over in her mind what she had found out for the past two days.

        "Yes, Peter I didn't find anyone in Caffery's age that had run away that matched him, but I did find quite a few five to ten years younger that might be him. One that sticks out is ten years younger from Texas named Nicholas…" Diana said, Peter held up a hand to stop her, "Nicholas, which is shortened to Nicky. Kade, according to one of the doctors, has been calling Neal, Nicky. Look closer at this Nicky, I want to know everything about this kid." Peter said, Diana nodded as she thanked the universe that she had followed her hunch and that it had paid off.

        "His full name is Nicholas Kristensen Holden, age twenty-three. He ran away from home at the age of fourteen, he is the youngest of six boys of a very wealthy oil and ranching family in Moran, Texas. He ran away after getting into a fight with his father over him coming out and his father remarrying a few years after his mother died, his family has been looking for him since he took off. I think that he changed his prints in the system somehow, so that it doesn't show a match when he's finger-printed. Holden was in his last year of high school, he was a very bright kid and outpaced the school that he went to, but it was the only one around." Diana said, Peter was shocked as he realized that they might have found out who Neal truly was and that he was just a twenty-three-year-old kid.

        "Damn. If this is Neal, why didn't he call his family when he was arrested, he could have gotten a better deal with a better lawyer. Or why not call them now, they could have helped with getting a better apartment before he had run into Kade." Peter said, Diana shrugged as she thought about the fights that her dad and brother got into when he was a teenager.

        "If it is Caffrey… If the fight was anything like the fights my brother and Dad had… Caffrey might have thought that he would be rejected. I know one fight they had were my dad told my brother that if he walked out the door to never come back, my brother came back a few hours later and snuck back in thinking that my dad had been serious, my dad caught him and told him that he was sorry and that he would never kick him out of his home. Caffrey might think that his father and family doesn't want anything to do with him, that he's no longer welcomed there." Diana said, that gave Peter something to think about, he had never had a fight with his father that ever left him in doubt that his father would be there to catch him if he fell.

        "Ok, good. Go help Jones guard Caffrey and Kade, I'm going to call Hughes and then I'll be right in." Peter said, Diana nodded as she walked into the ER and went to do what he had asked. Peter pulled out his cell phone as he tried to think what he was going to tell Reece about what was going on. He stopped as he saw a large group of men coming towards the ER, he knew at once that these were the guards that the Consulate General was bringing, in the middle of them was a man that could only be the Consulate General. Peter didn't know what to do, should he try and stop the man from seeing Kade or just see what happens. Half of the group spread out while the man stopped in front of Peter.

        "Agent Burke, I believe that we need to talk." the Consulate General said, Peter nodded as he slipped his cell phone back in his pocket.

        "Yes sir, how can I help you?" Peter asked wondering what the Consulate General wanted with him, and what did it have to do with Kade and his relationship with Neal.

        "Let us walk. I'm the Consulate General Prince Abdul Al Muhammad Sa'dim Al Saud, Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud is my great nephew and my favorite nephew. He is also my brother, King Abdul Al Jabir Sa'dim Al Saud, favorite nephew as well. My brother had him educated in the west so that he might find his own way, and he has. How is my nephew and his boyfriend, Nicholas Holden?" Prince Al Muhammad said shocking Peter, that was confirmation that Neal was Nicholas Holden.

        "Of course, Your Royal Majesty. They were beaten badly, Prince Al Kaden was hurt the worse, but they will be ok. I take it that you and the King have known about Prince Al Kaden and Nicholas Holden for the past five years?" Peter asked as they started walking down the hallway and he tried to think about what this meant for Neal and Kade, he knew that it would mean that Kade might not be killed if he came out to his family.

        "We have known about Nicholas and Kaden since they first started dating, but only the two of us. If the rest if our families were to find out, Kaden would be in danger of being killed by them. This is why we arranged for Kaden to come back to New York, we had hoped that he would be safe from the _Hai'a_ , he was going to be given the job of Vice-Consul in the next year or so. But Al Bahir found out about Nicky and the townhouse that Kade bought for him, he sent the _Hai'a_ to watch for Kaden." Prince Al Muhammad said, Peter was shocked. He couldn't believe that two men from a country that killed people for being gay, had known about their nephew was gay and had gotten him out of the country so that he could have a life, that they had known about his boyfriend and that he had bought him a townhouse worth almost twenty million dollars.

        "Of course, Your Royal Majesty, but what will happen to Prince Al Kaden now that Vice-Consul Al Bahir knows that he's gay? He has already sent the _Hai'a_ after him." Peter asked, Prince Al Muhammad took a deep breath as he stopped at a window and looked out at the busy New York street.

        "Kaden's father will find out and demand that his son dies to restore the family honor, my brother will tell Kaden's father that his son is no longer his concern, and that as far as he needs be concerned he no longer has a second son. Kaden has a trust fund from my brother King Abdul Al Jabir Sa'dim Al Saud, Kaden has been quietly moving it in to an account here in the States. What he does not know is that he was another trust fund from his great-grandmother, in a London bank that he will gain once he turns thirty. He will want for nothing, he will never have to work another day in his life, if that is his wish. My brother will be talking with your President soon, he will be asking that Kaden be given asylum and citizenship, and that Nicholas be pardoned. My brother will call Al Bahir home and… most likely have him killed, for attempting to kill Kaden and Nicholas." Prince Al Muhammad said, Peter was shocked by what the Consulate General had said, he couldn't believe that the King of Saudi Arabia was going to have a man killed like it was nothing. Peter felt like he should do something but knew that he had no right to interfere in what was a State matter of another country.

        "Ok, Your Royal Majesty. Can you trust your guards to guard Prince Al Kaden and Nicholas? Could they not be _Hai'a_?" Peter asked as they continued their walk, the guards just a few feet away. The Consulate General laughed as he looked back towards the guards that were with them, they were two large dark-haired men that were very imposing.

        "The guards are from a private security company from Norway, they are all former _Marinejegerkommandoen_ , Norwegian special forces operators." Prince Al Muhammad said, Peter nodded as they headed back towards the ER, he had never heard of the _Marinejegerkommandoen_. He wondered what kind of special forces operators the _Marinejegerkommandoen_ were, he would have to look them up and find out what Diana might know about them.

        "Your Royal Majesty, how many guards did you bring with you? How long will they be staying and guarding Prince Al Kaden?" Peter asked as they neared the ER, Prince Al Muhammad looked at the door to the ER as they stopped in front of them.

        "They are here till we can be sure that the _Hai'a_ are all back in Riyadh, after that Kaden will most likely send them away, he has never liked having guards around him." Prince Al Muhammad said, Peter nodded as he caught sight of Reece walking towards him, he sighted as he looked over at the prince.

        "Your Royal Majesty, if you will excuse me, I need to update my boss on what has happened." Peter told the Consulate General, Prince Al Muhammad nodded as he walked into the ER. Peter turned toward Reece and waited, he wondered how he was going to tell Reece who Caffrey's boyfriend turned out to be.

        "Peter, how bad is Caffrey and his boyfriend?" Reece asked, Peter took a deep breath as he thought about how to answer him.

        "They're going to be ok. Reece… Caffrey's boyfriend Kade is Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud of Saudi Arabia. That was the Consulate General… Prince Abdul Al Muhammad Sa'dim Al Saud, brother to King Abdul Al Jabir Sa'dim Al Saud, and uncle to Kade. Reece… they know about Caffrey and Kade, they know Caffrey as Nicholas Holden." Peter said as Reece nodded, he had thought that Caffrey had lied to his boyfriend about who he was when they had first got together.

        "Peter, I figured that Caffrey lied to his boyfriend about who he really was. But a Saudi Prince, damn, when Caffrey goes big he goes big. So, we will add the name Nicholas Holden to his list of aliases." Reece said, Peter shook his head as he pointed to the chairs, Reece frowned as he and Peter sat down.

         "Reece, you know that we don't have any data about Caffrey from before he showed up seven to eight years ago, which also is the same time-period that he and Kade hooked up the first time. I've had Diana running searches looking for where Caffrey came from, only she come up empty, there is no Neal Caffrey that matches our Neal Caffrey. Not the same age or within five years of his age. Now, Caffrey said that he was from New York and that he was twenty-eight when we caught him, so that was what Diana was looking for. I had her change the search to Texas and drop the age to ten years younger than what we think Caffrey is." Peter said, Reece frowned as he looked at Peter in confusion.

        "Why would you have Agent Berrigan looking in Texas, what reason would you have to think that Caffrey is from Texas?" Reece asked Peter as he frowned at him, Peter took a deep breath as he thought about what they had found and what he had pieced together from the slips that Neal had made.

        "The night that Caffrey and Kade were attacked in front of Caffrey's old apartment, Caffrey was babbling and let slip that he was from Moran, at the time I filed it away to consider later. It slipped my mind until a few days later when Caffrey had me and El over for dinner, he had fixed some kind of Tex-Mex lasagna and smothered his with a large amount of Ghost pepper salsa, he said that a friend taught him how to make it. I didn't notice it at the time, but he slipped up as he was telling El about learning how to make Tex-Mex food down in San Antonio, he called it San Anton. And after talking with Agent Bowman from San Antonio two months ago I figured something out, Agent Bowman called San Antonio San Anton, I asked him why he did that, and he said that people from Texas shorten San Antonio to San Anton. That got me to thinking, what if Caffrey wasn't from New York but was from Texas, then he had lied about where he was from and he might have lied about how old he is." Peter said, Reece nodded as thought over what Peter had said.

        "I understand you thinking that Caffrey might be from Texas instead of New York, but why do you think that Caffrey is younger than he has told us?" Reece asked, Peter took a deep breath as he thought about how to explain it to Reece.

        "El and I saw Caffrey out with Kade one night, he was… he was dressed in cloths… you would have to have seen to believe, but he looked a good ten to fifteen years younger than he is supposed to be. El asked me how old he is, said that to her he looked old enough to be our son, and… there's been times when he's acted far younger than what he's supposed to be. Most of the time he acts like he's thirty-two, but every occasionally he will act like he's in his twenties or younger. Today Diana found one that was a good bet, a Nicholas Holden from Moran Texas that is twenty-three, he ran away from home at the age of fourteen after getting into a fight with his father and coming out to him." Peter said, Reece sucked in a shocked breath as he nodded, he couldn't believe that Caffrey could just be twenty-three. That was the same age of his youngest son, his baby boy who… wasn't an adult, no matter what people said. Then he thought about what Peter had said before, Caffrey had given his boyfriend his real name, he had never conned him.

        "You realize that Caffrey didn't con Kade, he told him his true name from the start, but that Kate Moreau knew him first as Nick Halden and then as Neal Caffrey. He conned her, he never told her who he truly was, and this was a woman that he escaped prison for and that he loved. What does that tell you Peter?" Reece said as he got up and started pacing as he started figuring out what they would have to do about Caffrey, he knew that the director was going to want to send Caffrey back to prison and that they might have to. Then there was Kade, if he could get his Uncle to use his pull, they could get Caffrey out of prison and cleared of everything. And that was what Reece figured that he would do, he figured that it was already in the works somehow. Peter took a deep breath as he thought about what Reece was saying, he had been thinking about this since finding out about Kade.

        "He trusted and loved Kade more than he did Kate. I saw that from the first moment that I knew about Kade, he's… he acts… he's just a tad bit wilder with Kade than he was with Kate. You know that he has… piercings, that I don't believe that he every wore while with Kate, but that I figured that he got with Kade and that he has gone back to wearing?" Peter said, Reece frowned as he nodded, what in the hell was Peter talking about. Caffrey didn't have any piercings, he wasn't that kind of man… or rather young man, was he? Peter gave a laugh as he stood up, Reece stopped as Peter held out his cell phone to Reece, he had pulled up the report that Diana had filed on Neal's piercings. Reece quickly read the report and was shocked over the piercings that Neal had, he was glad that Agent Berrigan had put in what the types of piercings were.

        "Your right, while he was with Kate Moreau he never wore these kinds of piercings, I think that if he had that she would have left him before she did. He is wilder with Kade, but also tamer, he thinks more with Kade in his life compared with Kate in his life." Reece said, Peter nodded as Reece handed him his phone back, Peter slipped it back in his pocket. Reece nodded and turned to the ER, Peter followed as they headed back to where Neal and Kade were. They found Diana, Jones and the Prince standing and seating around the beds that held Kade and Neal, who were staring at the Prince in shock and just a little bit of horror. Peter walked over to Neal, he could tell that Neal was scared that the Prince and the others were here, Neal was on the edge of trying to slip away and running away from the pressure. He looked at Jones who shook his head, he hadn't been able to get anything out of Neal or Kade yet.

        "Hey Neal, how are you are you doing? The doctors tell you when you can get out of here?" Peter asked as he gently took Neal's hand, Neal flinched at the touch and then gripped Peter's hand tightly.

        "Good… Peter… why is… why is… Peter…?" Neal asked, never taking his eyes off the Prince, as he tried to keep his breathing calm.

        "Neal, everything is ok, Kade isn't in any danger. His Uncles have known that he is gay for years, they do not care." Peter said, Neal took a deep breath as he looked over at Kade who was staring at his uncle in shocked horror, the Prince slowly walked towards Kade and gently took his hand.

        "Oh Kade, you know that you are my favorite nephew, that you are Jabir's favorite nephew as well. Jabir is talking with the US President, you won't be able to come home until the laws change, but you will be safe here in the United States. Your great-grandmother left a trust fund for you, it's in C. Hoare & Co bank in London, it along with your trust from Jabir and I you will be set for life." Prince Al Muhammad said, Kade nodded as he stared at his uncle in shock, he had thought that he had hid his live better than this. He thought over what his uncle was saying, he looked over at Neal and saw that he was staring at his uncle in shock, but there was hope in his eyes. They could be together now, without trying to hide that they were together and the fear that someone would tell his family if they recognized him.

        "Thank-you Uncle Muhammad, tell Uncle Jabir thank you also. What will you tell my father?" Kade asked as he kept his eyes on Neal, he was worried about Neal and how hurt he was. Peter and Prince Muhammad could see that Kade was worried about Neal, even though he was getting the information that would mean the most to them in the long term.

        "You need not worry about your father, he will be told that he no longer has a second son. And your Nicky is fine, minor injuries, they were after you. I have brought guards for you and your Nicky, you will let them protect you until Jabir can recall Al Bahir, let them protect your Nicky." Prince Al Muhammad said, Kade took a deep breath and nodded, he would do anything to protect Neal and keep him safe.

        "Yes Uncle, I will do as you say. What is going to happen now, how long do we need to stay in the hospital?" Kade said bowing his head to his uncle, Prince Al Muhammad nodded as he looked to Peter.

        "We have to wait for the doctor, but I figure that they will want to keep the two of overnight. Now Prince Al Kaden, we need to talk about what happened. Did you see the men who attacked you and Neal?" Peter said, he was going to wait and ask about the name change later, he needed to find out everything that he could about the men that had attacked Neal and Kade. Kade looked at Peter as he frowned, he looked back at Neal with a question in his eyes.

        "Yes, once they had tossed us in the alley. I attempted to fight them off, but there was too many of them, they also had clubs that they hit me with. I think that they hit Nicky with them too, a couple of them had been in the restaurant when we had left, I don't know if they had been there when we had gotten there. They knew that I was a Prince, that I was a prince of Saudi Arabia. They called me… _Wasadat ed fajut eahira_. A pillow biting faggot whore. Then they said that… A prince like you should have been killed at birth, if your family will not do what must be done then the _Hai'a_ do it for them. No _Wasadat ed fajut eahira_ , will be a prince of Saudi Arabia. I wasn't using my last name, I was using the last name of Shadid, they should not have known that it was me. We should have left once we saw the room full of men wearing the thawb robes and white keffiyeh, it was like stepping into a restaurant back home." Kade said, Peter nodded as he caught sight of Jones writing down notes and what Kade was saying, he looked over at Neal as Kade talked and was surprised to see Neal reaching for something at his neck. Peter and the others were shocked at what Kade had been called, Jones took note to find out how the men had found out that Kade was the prince

        "So, they came from behind you?" Peter asked, he had wondered if this was what had happened.

        "Yes, one minute we were walking towards the SUV and then the next Nicky was yelling, and I was being shoved into the alley. Then there were men yelling slurs and cures words, I was being hit and trying to fight back as best as I could. I heard them call Nicky a… _Mithali aljins aldyk mis mutaeat alraqiq_ … a homosexual cock sucking pleasure slave, when they pulled us in the alley." Kade said, shocking Peter and them at what these men had called Neal, Peter wondered why they would have called Neal that slur?

        "Did you recognize any of the men that attacked you and Neal? Even just in passing, maybe from the Consulate or maybe from back home?" Peter asked, Kade took a deep breath as he thought about the men that he had been able to see.

        "No… no, I didn't recognize any of them. They just came out of nowhere and attacked." Kade said, he hated not being able to touch or hold Neal, he could tell that Neal was scared about what was going on and what was going to happen to him.

        "Ok, we have the men in custody and they were caught beating you guys, so they will be going to jail and then they will be deported back to Saudi Arabia. Now, Neal, we need to talk. Nicholas Kristiansen Holden, age twenty-three from Moran Texas? I believe that his family might be looking for him?" Peter said, Neal looked at Peter in wide eyed shock, he had thought that he had hidden everything that would lead back to him being Nicholas Kristiansen Holden. Kade was the only one that called him Nicholas or that knew what his real name was, how in the hell had Peter found out.

        "I don't know what you're talking about, Peter… you know my name is Neal Caffrey and that I'm thirty-two. I've never heard of this Nicholas Kristiansen Holden, but it sounds like a good name to use." Neal said as he tried to sit up, Peter stopped him as he raised the bed for him, Kade raised his bed as he looked over at Peter and Neal. He knew that Neal didn't want anyone to know about who he had been before or have his family find him.

        "Neal, we've had Diana looking into where you came from, because you would never tell us where you came from. You said that you are from New York, but there are no records that match you and the facts that you have given us. But you have let slip a few things, like the fact that you're from Moran, you like Tex-Mex and you called San Antonio… San Anton. That last one… only someone from Texas would do, so I had Diana start looking in Texas, and she found several people that it could be, then the doctor said that Kade had been calling you Nicky. El and I both have thought that you look and act much younger than thirty-two, then Diana found Nicholas Kristiansen Holden, and you're trying to talk your way around it. Neal… Nicholas… do you want to tell me your side of the story of why you ran away from home at the age of fourteen?" Peter said as he pulled one of the chairs close to Neal's bed, Neal locked eyes with Kade, he started chewing his lip as he reached his hand up to his neck.

        "I don't have anything to say… wher… where's my necklace, I need my necklace. Kade… I… my _farmor's_ necklace, I can't lose it, I can't lose it." Neal said starting to panic as he started turning and searching for the necklace, Kade tried to get out of his bed and get to Neal, but the pain was too much, and he couldn't move his leg. Peter grabbed Neal's face, stopping him as Diana slipped beside him and pulled a bag out of the bedside table, she slipped it on the bed beside Neal.

        "Neal, it's ok, it's ok. All the jewelry that you were wearing was taken off and put in this bag, your necklace is in here." Diana said, Peter picked up the bag and handed it to Neal, behind them the Prince and Reece slipped out of the room. They needed to get Kade and Neal to a private room, and they needed to get them into a double bed, or they needed to push their beds close enough that they could touch. Neal grabbed the bag and started digging thru it, he finally pulled out the collar necklace that had his Thor's Hammer on it, Neal grasped the hammer tightly as he breathed deeply. He closed his eyes for a minute as he calmed down, he opened them as a couple of nurses came into their area.

        "Ok guys, time to go to your room. It should take about thirty minutes, if you want to go stretch your legs, call anyone that needs to be called or get something to eat, they will be upstairs in the Deluxe rooms number three seventy-eight." one of the nurses said, Peter nodded as he got up out of their way, he looked at Neal who was still clutching the necklace tightly in his fist.

        "Alright Neal, I'm going to give El a call and tell her what room number your going to be in, then I will be right up. I will call if something comes up and I can't, ok." Peter said, Neal nodded as he looked at Peter, then looked back to Kade, he wanted to be able to touch Kade and have him hold him.

        "Neal, we will see you later, we have to get back to the office before Attila Burke comes down on us." Jones said, Neal gave a small laugh as he nodded, he had been on the receiving end of Attila Burke's anger before. Diana hugged him gently and then the nurses wheeled them out and up to their room, they headed outside to talk as Peter called and told El the room number. Reece met them outside as Peter finished talking to El.

        "Diana, did you see what Neal was clutching?" Peter asked as he hung up his cell phone, Diana nodded as she brought up a photo of one almost like it, she handed her cell phone to Peter so that he could see what Neal had been clutching in his hand.

        "It's called a Thor's Hammer, it's a protection amulet that the Vikings use to wear, it looked very old and like it was made out of gold." Diana said, Peter frowned at he handed the phone to Jones, who looked at it for a few minutes and then past it on to Reece.

        "Why would Caffrey be wearing this amulet, what is the meaning behind it?" Reece asked as he handed Diana back her phone, Diana and Jones shook their heads, they couldn't think of a reason that Neal would be wearing this amulet.

        " _Farmor_ , it was his _Farmor's_ necklace. _Farmor_ … is Norwegian for your father's mother, so his grandmother on his father's side. Kristiansen is a Norwegian name, a Norwegian last name. Thor's Hammer, Viking… or rather Scandinavian, which Norwegian is a part of. Diana, I want you to get me everything that you can get me on Nicholas Kristiansen Holden's family, going back as far as you can go. I want to know where his father's mother came from and what her maiden name was." Peter said as he thought about the Thor's Hammer that Neal had been gripping, a gift from his grandmother that he took even when running away from home. Diana nodded as she and Jones left and headed back to the office, Reece turned to look at Peter, Peter took a deep breath as he started to speck, stopping as three large black SUV's pulled up in front of them. Peter and Reece were shocked at the sight of Kramer and ten US Marshal's climbing out of the SUV's, they couldn't believe that they were here or that they looked like they were about to barge into the hospital.

        "Kramer, what in the hell are you doing here?" Reece asked as he stepped in front of Kramer, stopping him as he started issuing orders to the US Marshal's. Kramer snared at Reece, he didn't know how the man had become the director of the New York office, but Deputy Director Thorn would be hearing all about what had been going on here.

        "I told you that Deputy Director Thorn has give control of Caffrey to me, the NYPD informed me that Caffrey was taken here after he was involved with the attack of one of the Princes of Saudi Arabia that works at their Consulate here. So much for Caffrey being non-violent, sorry Petey. Marshal Jacobs. Take your men and inform the hospital that we will be taking Caffrey, if they say that he cannot be released due to injuries, then tell them get him ready to be transferred to Rikers infirmary." Kramer said, turning his back on Reece and Peter, they couldn't believe what Kramer was doing or what he was saying.

        "Marshal Jacobs, you and your team will stand down, your supervisor has told all of you that only I or Agent Burke can have Caffrey picked up. Agent Kramer, you will stand down. Caffrey was not involved with the attack, he and the Prince were attacked, together. Agent Kramer, I have been in contact with Director Moore, the head of the FBI. You will go back to DC, report to Director Moore, and you will leave at once. Caffrey is none of your concern. I want all of you gone, now." Reece said, Kramer snared at him as he turned, the Marshal's and him got into the SUV's and left. Reece turned back to Peter who was staring after Kramer and the Marshal's, he knew that Peter was worried about what Kramer and other FBI agents could do to Caffrey, but he figured that Prince Muhammad or Prince Kaden were working on getting Caffrey out of his deal and his record cleaned.

        "Don't worry, Director Moore has issued a hands-off policy on Caffrey. Unless he is caught committing a crime, agents outside of the office have to come to you or me if they suspect him of a crime, or if they want to talk to him about some case that he is not working on. That was the best that I could get, he is as protected I as he can be while he's working off his sentence." Reece said, Peter nodded, that was the about the best that could be done for him. But he figured that Kade and the Prince wouldn't let him stay at the mercy of the FBI and the prison system.

        "Thanks Reece. I will keep you updated on what goes on here and if I find out anymore on who Caffrey really is." Peter said, Reece nodded as he headed back to the office and another call to the head of the FBI and the Marshal service. Peter looked at his watch and was amazed that only fifteen minutes had gone by, he had another fifteen minutes before he could go back upstairs, he turned and headed towards the café that they had on the ground floor.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Neal and Kade's townhouse  
8:25 a.m.  
July. 10th, 2009

        Neal yawned as he woke up, he smuggled into Kade's arms and the blankets, he didn't want to wake up and face the day. Peter was coming over to talk about what was going to happen now that they knew that he wasn't Neal Caffrey but Nicholas Holden. Neal was worried that Peter was going to say that he had contacted his family or that they were sending him back to prison and adding more time for using a fake identity.

        "Not ready to face the day?" Kade said as he held on tight to Neal, he knew that Neal feared what Peter was going to say, in truth so was he. If the FBI tried to send Neal back to prison… Kade didn't know what he would do, he couldn't see his life without Neal in it anymore. Neal nodded as he just breathed in the scent of Kade, he smiled as slipped his hand down Kade's leg and gathered him in his hand. Kade moaned as he leaned his head back, Neal smirked as he started to fist him as he moved down under the covers, Neal licked his lips as looked at Kade's growing cock. Neal licked the tip of Kade's cock, causing Kade to groan, Neal just smirked more at the sound. He started licking Kade's cock as he slowed his fisting of it, Kade groaned as his cock twitched at each lick, Neal swirled his tongue around Kade's cock and then engulfed him. Kade moaned as Neal pulled back off and went back to licking his cock, Kade fisted the sheets as Neal played with his cock. Kade's cock started leaking per-cum as Neal swirled his tongue around Kade's cock and engulfed him again, Neal started to raise his head but Kade grabbed his as he thrusted up into Neal's mouth.

        "Ohh… god your mouth feels so great, I could just fuck you like this all day. Would you like that, to be on your knees all day with my cock in your mouth, or how about I make you lay on the bed while I fuck your mouth. I could get the restraints and have your hands behind your back while you're on your knees, have you under my office desk while I talk to my uncle or others, and have you taking my cock like a _waqiha_ (slut)." Kade said as he held Neal's head in place as he fucked his mouth, Neal moaned in pleasure at the idea of being forced to do something so humiliating, as he took Kade's cock.

        "Ohh… I take it that you like the idea of being used like that, huh, _mahaziya_ (concubine)? You love the idea of being used, I bet right now your leaking at the thought of me fucking your mouth while I talk to people in my office? Maybe I would even come while using you, but would I shot my load down your throat or would I pull out and cum in your face, covering you in my cum. I bet you would love that, me coming in your face, having my cum covering you and showing who you belong to." Kade said, Neal moaned and groaned as he orgasmed, but was denied the right to cum. Kade moaned as he came, shooting a little down Neal's throat and then pulling out and coming in his face, Neal gave a little sigh as he released Kade's cock and then he started cleaning it. Kade threw off the covers and pulled Neal up to him, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss as he gathered Neal's balls in his hand and started rolling them, Neal broke the kiss and laid his head on Kade's shoulder, as he panted as Kade rolled his balls and gently tugged on them. Kade dipped his fingers into the jar of lube that they kept on the bedside table, he gathered up a large amount of lube and shoved three fingers into Neal, pulling a cry of pleasured pain from him. Kade thrusted his fingers into Neal three time and then he gathered more lube and stroked his cock to cover it, and then rolled them as thrusted into Neal and pulled a cry of pleasure as he filled Neal.

        "Kaaddee…" Neal moaned as he threw his head back, Kade smirked as he waited for Neal to adjust to being filled, then he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. Kade slowly thrusted in and out of Neal, driving Neal crazy.

        "Kade, faster. I want you to fuck me, fuck me good and hard." Neal said as he tried to thrust up on too Kade's cock, but Kade held him down as continued to slowly thrust into him.

        "Oh, you want it fast and hard, Nicky? Do you want me to take you like a _Baishunpu_ (whore), throw you face down and just fuck you? Just take my pleasure from you, cause that's all that a _eahira_ (whore) is for, right? To just take your pleasure from, to just fuck?" Kade said as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of Neal, hitting his prostate every third thrust, Neal whined as he tried to again move and Kade stopped him.

        "Yes Kade, fuck me like I'm a _puta_. Just take me hard and fast, make me feel like a _Kairaku surēbu_ (pleasure slave), only here for you to fuck and take your pleasure from." Neal moaned as he gripped the sheets tightly, Kade shuttered at the thought that brought to mind, he could just imagine Neal in a pair of flimsy harem pants that hid nothing. Neal smirked as he looked up at Kade, he knew that calling himself a pleasure slave would get Kade going, it was one of his biggest turn-ons.

        "Oh, a _Lustsklave_ (pleasure slave), yes, you are just a _Lustsklave_. Here just for my pleasure, and my pleasure is… to take you slow... and I might let you come sometime today… maybe." Kade said as lazily thrusted into Neal, alternating when he hit his prostate and driving Neal to the very edge, but not letting him fall over.

        "Kade, please just take me. Please just take me hard and fast, fuck me like a pleasure slave, just one of the many in your harem." Neal begged as he crushed his lips to Kade's, Kade took over the kiss as he plundered Neal's mouth, but kept to his thrust to a slow pace.

        "Ohh… just one of the harem boys, there for me to fuck and do with as I please, I like that idea. Just throw you down and fuck you till I come, I could cum in your hole or I could cum all over your ass, marking you as belonging to me." Kade said, Neal groaned at the idea of being marked as belonging to Kade. "Ohh… you like that idea, huh Nicky? You like the idea of being covered with my cum, showing just who you belong to." Kade said, Neal whimpered as he Kade slowly thrusted in and out of him, he nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

        "Kade… _Masutā_ (Master), please… please just… just fuck me, just fuck me. I… I… I'm begging you, just take and fuck me, fuck me like a whore or a pleasure slave from your harem. I don't care… just fuck me… please Master, just fuck me." Neal wept as Kade slowly thrusted in and out of him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. Kade smirked down at him as he slowly pulled all the way out, Neal wept at the loss of Kade's cock as he was turned over, Kade got off the bed his hard-leaking cock bouncing lewdly as he went to their toy chest.

        "Get on your hands and knees, Nicky and no touching yourself, I want your ass in the air and your legs spears wide." Kade said as he grabbed restraints and a paddle. Neal was shaking in anticipation as Kade came back to the bed, Kade slapped Neal on the ass, hitting his hole and causing him to buck and gasp. Kade smirked as he slapped him twice more, then moved up to the head of the bed, Neal hung his head as he shuttered thru an orgasm as Kade grabbed one of his arms and had him cuffed to the headboard. Kade cuffed Neal's other arm to the headboard, Kade grabbed Neal's head and thrusted his cock into Neal's mouth.

        "I think that my pleasure slave has better please me if he wants to come. Pleasure me, but you only get to cum with my cock in your ass." Kade said as he fucked Neal's mouth, Neal moaned at Kade's words, with his hands cuffed to the headboard he knew that he wasn't going to be able to control Kade fucking his mouth or having a real chance to pleasure him. Kade smirked as he fucked Neal's mouth for a few minutes, using the paddle a few times and pulling moans of shocked pleasure from Neal. Then he lubed back up and shoved himself back into Neal's hole, Neal shouted as Kade hit his prostate with brutal force as he pulled out and slammed back in. Kade set a brutal pace as he fucked Neal, Neal wept as he hung his head.

        "Kaaddee, yeeesss… yes. Oh god yes…" Neal cried as Kade brutally fucked him, Kade gripped Neal's hips tightly as he slammed into Neal, hitting Neal's prostate with each savage thrust. Kade pulled out as he came, squirting his cum over Neal's back and ass, Neal wept as he felt Kade's cum hitting his skin, he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to cum. Kade smirked as he picked the paddle back up, he rubbed it over Neal's ass as he rubbed his back.

        "I think that you've been a bad _Shōbeno_ (concubine), I think that you need a good spanking." Kade said as he rubbed the paddle over Neal's ass, Neal shivered as his cock strained against the cock ring that was holding him back from coming. Kade raised the paddle and swatted Neal on the ass, Neal moaned in pleasure as the pain shot thru him, Kade rained down soft and heavy blows. Every third blow hit center of Neal's hole, pulling shouts of pleasure and just a little bit of pain from Neal. After a couple of minutes Kade stopped to look at Neal's ass, it was a nice bright red and Neal was writhing in pained pleasure.

        "Kade… Kade… please…" Neal wept as he begged for release as he shuttered thru another orgasm, Kade ran his hand up and down Neal's back calming him.

        "Oh… I'm not done playing with your ass, Nicky, but right now I think that it's time that we got up and you made me breakfast." Kade said as he got up and went to the toy chest and grabbed one of their largest anal plugs, once back beside Neal, Kade quickly lubed the plug and shoved it in. Neal bucked as Kade fucked him with the anal plug for a couple of minutes, then he ground it in one last time as Neal wept and writhed thru another orgasm. Kade slapped Neal on the ass one last time as he went to uncuff Neal's hands, he gathered Neal in his arms as Neal calmed down and stopped shaking. He grabbed the wet wipes that they kept on the bedside table and wiped Neal's face clean, he looked at his eyes and smirked at the fact that Neal looked like he was high.

        "Up! I will be in my office, I want breakfast in thirty minutes or you might not get to cum this week. As it is, you're not coming today, and you don't have the right to wear cloths. Also, go get your punishment collar, I want the world to know what you are." Kade said slapping Neal on the ass as he got up, his head bowed as the humiliation turned him on and made his cock stir, Neal grabbed the collar from a second toy chest that they had for the collars and other jewelry that he wore when they played. Neal brought it back and dropped to his knees in front of Kade, he held out the large heavy black leather collar that had the words 'submissive whore' engraved on a silver plate on the front. Kade quickly buckled it on and then pulled Neal's head down, Neal opened his mouth and took Kade's cock to the root, he kept his mouth wide as Kade fucked his mouth. Kade fucked his mouth, pulling out and coming on Neal's face and chest. Kade smirked at his handy work and then turned and walked out of the bedroom, Neal got to his feet and went to do what Kade had told him to do, his cock hardening once more at the humiliation of being naked and covered in Kade's cum.

3:45 p.m.

        Neal was on his knees under Kade's desk having his mouth fucked when they front doorbell rang, Kade pulled his cock out of Neal's mouth and pushed away from the desk, Neal stayed on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back. Neal was shaking as it had been three days since he had been allowed to cum, his nerves were raw as he waited for Kade to come back and finish using him.

        "Damn it. It's Jones and a group of men." Kade said as he came back over to the desk, he helped Neal out from the desk and to his feet. Neal started panicking as he thought about Jones having brought people other than Diana and Peter with him, he didn't know what to do, they were here to take him back to prison. Kade saw Neal starting to panic as he pulled him up to his feet, Kade uncuffed him and gave Neal a sharp stinging slap to his ass, Neal gasped as he looked at Kade.

        "Nicky, you will go hop in the shower, wash quickly and then come into the front room wearing only your jeans and your Thor's Hammer collar. You have my permission to take off your cock ring and come, turn around." Kade said, Neal nodded as he started to calm down as he started to do what Kade was telling him what to do. Neal turned around as the doorbell rang again, Kade rubbed his back as he slowly pulled the large anal plug from him, and then he went to do what Kade had told him to. Kade dropped the anal plug in a covered basket that they had in each room for their used toys, he stopped in one of the bathrooms and washed his hands quickly, he frowned as the doorbell rang again and then someone pounded on the front door.

        "There was no need to pound on the door, I heard you the first three times you rang the doorbell." Kade said as he opened the door, Jones was standing off to the side while three large men pushed their way into the townhouse, Kade glared at them as he pulled out his cell phone.

        "Who in the hell do you think you are? Jones, what in the hell is going on here?" Kade said as he quickly shot off a text to his lawyer, Jones sighed as he followed the men in and handed Kade a piece of paper.

        "Where is Caffrey at, and who are you?" one of the men barked, Kade raised his eyebrow as he turned and looked at Jones, who shrugged his shoulders.

        "I'm Prince Abdul Al Kaden Al Sa'dim Saud, Prince of Saudi Arabia, now who in the hell are you?" Kade said with every bit of arrogance that he had been taught, the Marshal just sneered at Kade, not believing him.

        "Prince Al Kaden, we need to see Caffrey. I know that you want to just protect him, but the Marshals must see him. They have the right to come in and demand to see him at any time, to search the house as they see fit." Jones said, Kade sneered at him and the Marshals as the doorbell once again rung and then the door opened. In walked a tall Caucasian man the same age as Kade, he was dressed in jeans and an old band tour shirt, with heavy duty combat boots on.

        "Kade, what's going on?" the man asked, Kade turned his back on the Marshals and Jones.

        "Yancy, these… people… pushed their way into the house after I answered the door, after they rang the doorbell three times and pounded on the door. Their demanding to see Nicky, very rudely demanding to see Nicky." Kade said, Yancy nodded as he looked at the Marshals and Jones, he wondered what the Marshals and the FBI had decided to do with Neal now that they know that he was really Nicholas Holden.

        "Sadly Kade, they have the right to come in and demand to see Nicky, but they do not have the right to force their way into the house." Yancy said, Kade nodded as he stared at the Marshals, he wandered why Jones was with these men.

        "Let's cut the bullshit, where in the hell is Caffrey? If I don't see him in the next two minutes, I'm calling it in that he's ran, and his ass is going back to prison." one of the Marshals said, Kade's eyes went wide at that threat, he glared at the Marshal and then looked at Jones. But Jones was just standing there, he shook his head in disgust as he looked to Yancy.

        "Nicky is in the shower, you interrupted us… having some fun. If you gentlemen… and I use that term loosely… would follow me, you may wait in the front foray." Kade said with a sneer, the Marshals sneered at Kade as they brushed pass him and head up the stairs.

        "I don't care if you were balls deep in the faggot's ass, he's got a minute and thirty seconds to be in front of me, or his ass is going back to prison." the Marshal said, over his shoulder as he stomped up the stairs, Kade glared up at his back as he rushed after him with Yancy right beside him.

        "Marshal, I want your name and the name of your fellow Marshals, I would also like the name of your direct supervisor. My clients will not be harassed in their own home by a bigoted ignorant law enforcement agent. If you so much as touch Mr. Holden, I will have your badge and every dime that you have or every will have made." Yancy said as they got to the second-floor landing, the Marshals stopped and turned around glaring at Yancy, Kade smirked as he knew that Yancy would tear them apart.

        "Just who in the hell do you think you are, a lawyer?" one of the Marshals asked as they sneered at Yancy, who just smirked as he nodded.

        "Yes, Yancy Rothschild, of Rothchild and Meyers. So, what are your names and badge numbers, so that when I speak to your boss I have the right people." Yancy said with a sneer of his own that brought the Marshals up short, they turned and glared at Kade before walking away from them. Jones wondered what he should do, he had been told to help the Marshals in their job, the director of the FBI was coming to town to get to the bottom of what was going on in this case.

        "Marshal Tate, Gregson and Dukes. Where is Caffrey, Mr. S _au_ d?" one the Marshals said, pointing to himself as Marshal Tate, Kade and Yancy just sneered at them as the Marshals started searching the kitchen area.

        "It's Prince Abdul Al Kaden Al Sa'dim Saud, Marshal Tate. And Nicky is in the bathroom in our bedroom on the top floor, I told you if you will sit down and wait he will be out in a few minutes." Kade said with a sneer, Marshal Tate just rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to play in to this kid's delusions.

        "And I told you that if I didn't see Caffrey's ass in front of me within two minutes that his ass is going back to prison, well it's past the two-minute mark, his ass is going back to prison. Guess you will have to get another fuck buddy, Prince _Saud_?" Marshal Tate said sneering at Kade and Yancy, Kade looked towards Jones, but Jones had his head turned and was making like he didn't hear anything. Yancy had his cell phone out and was sending out a text, he couldn't believe this Marshal, how in the hell had he been hired.

        "Marshal Tate, you do not have the right to disrespect my clients in their own home, nor do you have the right to demand that my client shows himself to you in a certain period. You have been told that he is in the shower, once he is out of the shower and dressed, then he will present himself to you. You have been asked to wait in a public area of the house, you have now forced your way into the private area of the house, if you would please sit and wait here in the kitchen than." Yancy said as he looked Marshal Tate in the eyes, he was hoping that Marshal Tate would do something more so that he could get the US Marshals and the FBI for the way that they have treated Neal. Marshal Gregson and Marshal Dukes laughed as they started pulling open drawers and opening up cabinets, they opened the refrigerator and started looking thru it, leaving everything open as they moved on. Kade glared after them as he closed the refrigerator and freezer doors after them.

        " _Mr_. Rothschild, _Mr_. Caffrey, is still in the custody of the US Prison system, and that means that he has to show himself whenever we demand that he shows himself. So, one of you better run up there and tell _Mr_. Caffrey that he needs to get his ass out here right now, or like Marshal Tate was saying he will be going back to prison." Marshal Gregson said as they moved from the kitchen and into the media/entertainment room, they started tossing everything on the floor and making the biggest mess that they could make.

        "No Marshal Gregson, he might be still under the US Prison system, but that dose not give you the right to come into his home and demand that he presents himself right away when he is bathing. Also, you will stop tearing up my client's possessions, you may have the right to search his possessions, but you do not have the right to damage or destroy them." Yancy said, Marshal Gregson just sneered as he tossed a book that he was flipping thru on to the floor, while Marshal Dukes was opening DVD cases and then tossing them on the floor. Kade snatched a book out of the hands of Marshal Gregson as he went to toss it on the floor, glaring at him and the other Marshals

        "This is a two-hundred-year-old book, it's worth more than you make in a year." Kade said, Marshal Gregson turned back and tried to grab it out of Kade's hands at that.

        "Then we will need to check to make sure that it's not stolen, some museum or a collector is probably missing this book." Marshal Gregson said, Kade moved it out of Marshal Gregson's reach and glared at the man.

        "No there not, this book belongs to me, and has been in my family for the past two hundred years." Kade said, the Marshal sneered at Kade as he went back to tossing the room, once they were making the biggest mess that they could make they moved on to the next room on that floor. Just then Neal came slowly walking down the stairs, he was wearing just what Kade had told him to wear. A pair of his tightest jeans, no shirt and barefoot, he had his nipple rings that were twenty-four karat gold and had a small blood ruby on them. He was also wearing the belly button ring that also had the blood ruby setting, his Thor's Hammer collar along with his Thor's Hammer necklace, and his hair was spiked. Jones was shocked at the sight of Neal, the Marshals and Jones froze as Neal walked over to Kade, who wrapped his arm around Neal's waist. Yancy snapped a shot of the shocked looks on the Marshals and Jones faces, then he sent it to a friend of theirs.

        "Nicky, the Marshals would like to talk to you. As your lawyer I would suggest that we move this talk back down stairs." Yancy said, Neal nodded as he smiled at him, the Marshals sneered at Neal and them as Marshal Tate moved towards Neal.

        "I'm sorry, but Mr. Caffrey will be leaving now, you are being remanded back in to custody for violation of your work release. You are to be available at all times if requested, and you have not been at work in the past three weeks." Marshal Tate said as he reached for the handcuffs on his side, Neal froze at the words that he was being sent back to prison, Yancy stepped in front of Neal and Kade.

        "Marshal Tate, I have already told you that you do not have the right to say that my client has to be present himself in a certain period. As for the not working in the past three weeks, my clients were attacked three weeks ago, Nicholas is not cleared to go back to work yet. This has been cleared with the FBI and with the US Marshals office, so please don't try that." Yancy said, Marshal Tate just sneered as he turned, he and the other Marshals headed back to the first floor, Kade and them following a few seconds later. Kade showed them into a large parlour in the front of the house, Kade made sure that Yancy and him were between Neal and the Marshals.

        "Alright, you wanted to see my client, here he is. Now what is it that you want?" Yancy said, the Marshals sneered at Yancy as Marshal Dukes opened a case that he had left in the hallway earlier that Kade and Yancy hadn't seen.

        "We have a new ankle monitor, and new rules for Mr. Caffrey. From now on Mr. Caffrey is not to leave this house without the presence of his FBI handler, Peter Burke or another FBI or US Marshal, and then only on FBI business. He is not allowed any visitors, unless ok'd by his FBI handler. He is not allowed to consume alcohol or drugs of any sort, unless proscribed by a doctor and ok'd by his FBI handler. If Mr. Caffrey is found to have violated any of these restrictions, he will be sent back to prison and will serve his sentence, his full sentence." Marshal Dukes said as he pulled out the new ankle monitor, the doorbell rang just as Marshal Dukes was getting up to exchange the monitors. Marshal Dukes had the old monitor off as Peter walked into the room, Kade frowned at him as he looked at Neal in anger.

        "What in the hell are you doing here? Who authorized a new ankle monitor, and who in the hell are you?" Peter said shocking Kade, he had thought that he was mad at Neal, Marshal Dukes looked over his shoulder at Peter in confusion.

        "Marshals Tate, Gregson and Dukes, SAC Burke. Our boss ordered us here, Caffrey has been given new rules and a tighter leash." Marshal Tate said, Peter narrowed his eyes at Marshal Tate, he didn't like the look of Marshal Tate and he wondered who was had given the orders for new rules for Neal.

        "Who approved these new rules and who sent you?" Peter said, the Marshals looked over at Jones who was standing off to the side, Peter looked over at him and cocked his eyebrow at him in question.

        "Deputy Director Thorn has ordered that Neal be put under the strictest house arrest when he's not at the office, a new ankle monitor that will track his every move down to the exact inch that he is at in a location. The ankle monitor will also be listening in to his every word, every word will be recorded and reported to the FBI and the Marshals, he is not allowed to leave the house unless he's going to work or it's on FBI business and he's accompanied by you or another FBI agent or Marshal. He's not allowed any visitors unless ok'd by you, he is not allowed to consume alcohol or take any drugs, unless proscribed by a doctor and again ok'd by you. If Caffrey violates any of these new rules he will be sent back to prison to serve out all four years of his sentence, his work release won't count." Jones said shocking Peter, Kade, Neal and Yancy, they couldn't believe what Deputy Director Thorn was doing, Neal started to panic and slightly shake. Kade gripped Neal hand tightly as he stared down the Marshals and Jones, Yancy laughed at them.

        "No. The government does not have the right to spy on my clients in their own home, and Nicholas has a contract with the FBI and the Government that says that he only has to have the ankle monitor, unless… UNLESS… so ordered by a FEDERAL JUDGE. Do you have an order from a Federal Judge ordering my client placed under house arrest, house arrest this extreme?" Yancy asked glaring at the Marshals and Jones, the Marshals scoffed at Yancy as Marshal Dukes went to grab Neal's foot to slip the new monitor on, but Neal moved his feet as he looked to Peter for help.

        "Marshal Dukes, stop what you are doing, and come away from Caffrey. Now, I'm going to call my boss and find out if he has heard about any of this, because I was on my way over here to talk to Neal and Kade about what has been decide by the Attorney General and the Director of the FBI." Peter said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Reece, putting it on speaker phone.

        "Director Hughes, Agent Peter Burke. I'm at Caffrey's house and I found three US Marshals and Agent Clinton Jones here, they say that Deputy Director Thorn ordered them here with new rules for Caffrey and a new ankle monitor. Has there been a change to what was agreed upon by Director Moore and Attorney General Mills?" Peter asked as he looked at the four men, Jones winched at being called by his full name, he figured that Peter was going to be mad at him.

        "No, Agent Burke, the agreement that was reached by Director Moore and Attorney General Mills is still in effect. Nicholas Holden, aka Neal Caffrey, will serve his four-year sentence as agreed upon by the FBI and him back in February. The Director and the Attorney General understand that Mr. Holden was fourteen when he ran away from home, that when he left he made decisions that were wrong and that he has just kept making the same mistakes. But that now he is on the road to being a productive member of society, and that is want we all want for Nicholas. I will contact the Marshals and Deputy Director Thorn, I will inform them that Mr. Holden has a contract with the FBI that has already been approved by the Attorney General and myself." Reece said, Neal and Kade were shocked, Neal had been sure that he was going to be sent back to prison or have more time added to his sentence.

        "Thank-you Director Hughes, I might be awhile before I can get back to the office, I need to have a talk with Caffrey and his boyfriend." Peter said as he looked at Kade and Neal, who nodded at Peter, they needed to talk to Peter also. Peter hung up than and looked at the Marshals, who just sneered at Peter as they stood up.

        "He has to have an ankle monitor on, we can't have a criminal like him walking around without a way to monitor him." Marshal Dukes said as he made a move towards Neal with the ankle monitor, the new one, Peter moved into his way.

        "We are going to switch to a private monitoring company, they are going to be coming by in an hour or two, so take that ankle monitor and leave. NOW." Peter said, the Marshals again sneered at him as they left, then Peter looked towards Jones.

        "I'm sorry for my part in this, Deputy Director Thorn came in and told me to go with the three Marshals, I did not have time to call you or Director Hughes to find out if the orders were right. I figured that Caffrey had already been informed of any changes that were going to be made to his agreement, he would have called you before the Marshals could do anything." Jones said, Peter shook his head, he couldn't believe that Jones had went along with this.

        "Alright Jones, go back to the office, I will talk to you when I get back." Peter said, Jones nodded as he got up and left, Peter then turned to Yancy and Kade. Neal got up and sat down in Kade's lap, not caring that Peter was there, he just needed to be held by his boyfriend.

        "Sooo… your Peter Burke. Yancy Rothschild, lawyer for Nicholas and Kade." Yancy said as he held out his hand, not even noticing Neal crawling into Kade's lap or the deep kiss they exchanged, but Peter was shocked at the sight of both. He looked from Neal and Kade to Yancy, he was shocked that a Rothschild was Neal's lawyer or that he wasn't batting an eye at the way that Kade and Neal were acting.

        "Mr. Rothschild, a pleasure. I was under the impression that Rothschild Law Firm was… anti-LGBT, why are you representing two men who are gay? What is your angle?" Peter said frowning at Yancy, Kade and Neal threw back their heads laughing, Yancy laughed as he punched Kade in the arm.

        "Shut up, faggots. I went to college with the idiot, I've been friends with Kade since we were roomed together freshmen year of college. I've known Nicky since him and Kade got together seven years ago. As for the Rothschild Law Firm being anti-LGBT… they are, I'm not, I'm Bi." Yancy said, Kade laughed as he stroked Neal's back for a few minutes and then Neal got up and headed for the door.

        "Yanc, you're not Bi, you're a slut. Now, I'm hungry and I want a beer, so I'm going to the kitchen." Neal said, Peter did a double take, he had never seen Neal act like that. Yancy and Kade laughed as they got to their feet, Kade shaking his head as Yancy shrugged.

        "Yeah, so what Nicky, at least I have double the fun. Did I tell you about my last weekend down in Oklahoma? I had me a couple of cowboys, well… they had me, they fucked me from both ends for the entire weekend. I could barely walk come Monday morning, and sitting down was just... not happening." Yancy said as they followed Neal out of the door, Neal laughed as he shook his head, Peter couldn't believe what Yancy had just said. And he couldn't believe that Neal had just laughed at what Yancy had said.

        "Ohh… I bet, Kade has used a fucking machine on me while fucking my face, and vice versa. The last time was a month and a half ago, it was a three-day weekend, I was on my knees getting fucked at both ends for the entire weekend. It does feel good to be well fucked and used." Neal said as he went about gathering things to eat and the beers, Peter just shook his head, he couldn't believe what Neal had just said. Kade grabbed Neal around the waist and pulled him to him, he knew that Neal normally would never tell Peter about their sex lives so bluntly, Neal lowered his head as Kade pulled him between his legs. Peter turned to give Neal and Kade privacy, he could see that Neal was still shaken by the Marshals and Jones, and what the Marshals had said.

        " _Are you ok, Nicky? You usually don't tell Peter details of your sex life, at least so bluntly, is there something wrong? I can ask that Burke tell us what the FBI and the Attorney General decided and then let you go paint till the people with the new ankle monitor come?_ " Kade said in Arabic as he rubbed his hand up and down Neal's back, Neal looked up threw his eye lashes, he shook his head as he licked his lips.

        " _No. I… I… This is who I am, this is my home, I'm not going to hide who I am._ " Neal said in Arabic, Kade nodded as he gave Neal a sharp slap to the ass, Neal bit his lip to keep from gasping as his cock harden at the pain and pleasure. He then turned around and found Yancy holding out a sandwich and a beer, Neal smiled as he took the sandwich and headed out of the kitchen, he headed up to the third-floor den and curled up on the couch with Kade.

        "Ok, now that Nicky has blabbered like a girl. Agent Burke, what was agreed to by the FBI and the Attorney General's office?" Yancy said following them and sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs, Peter sat down in one and looked at Yancy as he bit into the sandwich that Yancy had handed him before they had left the kitchen.

        "Director Moore and Attorney General Mills agreed that we stick with the agreement that was already in place, we just acknowledge that Neal Caffrey is really Nicholas Holden. We have gone in and hooked the two files up, now when your prints are run, they will pop up as Nicholas Holden and it shows that you use the alias of Neal Caffrey. Your conviction has also been linked with your birth name, and we are looking for other crimes that you committed as Nicholas Holden. Sooo… if you would like to save the tax payers some money…?" Peter said, Neal nodded as he listened to what Peter was saying, he laughed at the last and shook his head. Neal took a large bit of his sandwich as he thought over what Peter had said, he knew that Peter was mostly teasing him about them looking for other crimes that he had committed.

        "Sorry Peter, you got nothing, Nicholas Holden is an upstanding member of society." Neal said, Yancy snorted as he picked up his beer and took a drink, Neal stuck his tongue out at Yancy. Peter looked over at Yancy, but he shook his head.

        "Yanc, you are an ass, you know this right?" Kade said as he opened his bottle of beer, Peter wondered at the fact that Kade was drinking beer, he knew that Muslims didn't drink. Kade saw Peter looking at the beer and grinned.

        "I'm not Muslim, I'm… not really religious, but I believe that there is a higher power. So… I drink." Kade said to Peter, who just nodded as Yancy threw a pickle off his sandwich at Kade.

        "I might be an ass, but… it's an ass that gets rode hard and put up wet almost every night. Have you ever had your ass rode? It might help with your disposition, I'll do it for you… if I get to have Nicky suck me, that mouth of his is made for sucking cock." Yancy said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Kade dropped his head to the table with a thump as Peter shot his head around and stared at Yancy in shock, Neal laughed as licked his lips and leaned over the table.

        "Yanc… your cock's way too little for me, I wouldn't have any fun, and I only suck cocks that I can have fun with… as in cocks that will choke me if I'm not careful." Neal said an inch away from Yancy's face, Yancy howled with laugher as Kade thumped his head harder on the table, Peter looked at Neal in shock at his answer.

        "Nicky… don't encourage him. Yanc, why am I friends with you?" Kade said as he looked up at the two, both of whom were smiling at him.

        "Cause who else would put up with you and you wouldn't have any fun otherwise. Plus… you know you want me." Yancy said with a smirk, Kade just shook his head and dropped it back on the table, groaning as he shook his head. Peter shook his head as he looked at the three young men… young boys, because that was what they were, Neal was twenty-three and Kade and Yancy were twenty-seven or twenty-six. God, that made him feel old.

        "Can we not talk about sex, please? They have added a couple of things to the contract, things that you will need to sign off on. It's a good thing that you have a lawyer, and one that you trust and know. This is a copy of the changes that they want to make to your contract, read it over carefully and when you're ready resign it." Peter said as he pulled out a large folded piece of paper, Kade lifted his head as Neal took the piece of paper from Peter and opened it. He and Kade quickly read it, then slowly reread it, Neal looked up at Peter in confusion.

        "Peter… this isn't the contract that I agreed to and signed." Neal said, Peter frowned as he took the contract from him and looked it over, he was shocked at what he was reading. Yancy took it from him as he was done reading it, he was shocked at the contract that Peter had given Neal.

        "And this isn't the contract that the Director and the Attorney General signed, this has been changed, made much stricter. The contract was you just having a curfew from now on, unless working undercover, not allowed to have alcohol and having to take a drug test every week. This thing is talking about me having to know your whereabouts at all times, that you must ask my permission to leave the house for anything, that you can only have three hours a week to leave the house for non-work-related activities! That once at work, you can't leave for any reason not approved by me, including going out for lunch. This is talking about you only being allowed to work fifty hours a week and you paying for the ankle monitor. Not being allowed visitors, unless approved by me seventy-two hours in advance. Having a printed, detailed permanent weekly schedule that is signed and approved by me, one that you can't deviate from, or you will be sent back to prison. Searches of your person, home and vehicles is one thing but… this is talking about you being stripped searched… at any time by me or any other law enforcement officer. This thing is talking about coming to the office and demanding that you be strip searched and a cavity search done, for any reason that I or any other law enforcement officer has." Peter said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he shot off three different texts, Yancy was doing the same thing as he started going over in his head what they could do to get Neal out from under the FBI and keep him out of prison.

        "Peter… I was told that I would be allowed my freedom to go where every I wanted at any time, within my one-mile radius. That I had to allow the search of my possessions and myself, at anytime that it was requested, and that you or other law enforcement could come in while I'm gone and conduct a search. And that I had to follow the orders of all law enforcement officers, at all times. This… this… this is like being back in prison, being subject to strip searches and cavity searches anytime the guards wanted, having to ask permission for everything, only having an hour of free time a day." Neal said panic creeping into his voice as he talked, Kade grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, he looked to Yancy and nodded. They had to get Neal out of this contract, out of the grips of the FBI and out of the hands of the government, they had to protect him. Peter nodded as his phone rang, he held his hand up as Kade and Yancy opened their mouths to say something.

        "Reece, we have a problem with the contract. The one that I was handed to have Neal sign is not the same one that was agreed upon by the Director and Attorney General Mills, this one is… it's too strict, and it's not what Neal signed to begin with. And it's NOT something that I would have him sign, searches of your person, home and vehicles is one thing but… this is talking about him being stripped searched… it says that he is subject to being stripped searched at any time by any law enforcement officer for any reason. This thing is talking about some kind of… parole officer or something like a security officer of some kind … coming to the office and demanding that he be strip searched and/or have a cavity search performed, for any reason that they, me, or any other law enforcement officer has. That I must know his whereabouts at all times, that he has to ask my permission to leave the house for anything, that he can only have three hours a week to leave the house for non-work-related activities. That once at work, he can't leave for any reason not approved by me, including going out for lunch. That he is only being allowed to work fifty hours a week and must pay for the ankle monitor. He's not allowed visitors, unless approved by me seventy-two hours in advance. Having a printed, detailed permanent weekly schedule that is signed and approved by me, one that he can't deviate from, or he will be sent back to prison. There is no way that Neal can work like this, or live." Peter said shocking Reece, that was not the contract that Reece had seen. He sent off a quick e-mail to the Director and the Attorney General Mills, he wondered who was trying to hurt Neal Caffrey and why.

        "Alright. I've sent off an e-mail to Director Moore and Attorney General Mills, once the new ankle monitor is on Caffrey, I want you to bring that contract back and we will figure out what is going on. Tell Caffrey that as far as he needs to be concern, he's still under the old contract that he signed, that once we get this figured out that we will have a revised contract for him to sign." Reece said as his e-mail pinged, Peter sighed as he looked over at Neal, he had his head down and Kade was rubbing circles on his back.

        "Alright sir. I will see you as soon as I get back to the office." Peter said, then he hung up as they heard the doorbell ring, Neal tensed at the sound and Peter could see fine tremors in his body. Kade got up after saying a few words in Neal's ear, he went to their security panel in the kitchen and checked the camera.

        "Yes, can I help you?" Kade asked as he looked at the two men on his door step, he wondered if these men were there to put the new anklet on Neal or if they were law enforcement officers there to abuse Neal.

        "Yes, Sentinel Monitoring, FBI Agent Peter Burke should be expecting us." one of the men said, Kade looked over his shoulder at Peter, who nodded as he got to his feet.

        "They are here with the new anklet for Neal, I will take them into the parlor and wait for you to come down." Peter said as he stood up and headed downstairs to the front parlor, Kade nodded as he left the men on the doorstep hanging. He went back to Neal, who still had his head down and was shaking.

        "Nicky… it's going to be ok, it's just the men here with the new ankle monitor. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, Yancy and I are trying to find some way to get you out of your contract with the government and out from under your prison sentence. Do you trust me?" Kade asked as Yancy quietly slipped away, he knelt beside te breakfast nook and turned Neal around.

        "Yes, I trust you." Neal said, his head still bowed, Kade gently reached out and lifted his head. He took Neal's mouth in a crushing kiss as he groped Neal's cock, he felt the cock ring that was still on him. Kade pulled back and looked up at Neal, his eyebrow raising in question.

        "Why are you wearing that cock ring, did I not tell you to take it off and to cum, did you disobey me?" Kade asked as he unzipped Neal's pants and pulled out his hard and leaking cock, Neal nodded as he bowed his head once again. Kade nodded as he stood and jerked Neal to his feet, he turned him around and shoved him over the table, he grabbed the tube of lube they kept in the nook area and gave himself a couple of jerks. Kade shoved in and started pumping in and out a brutal fashion, Neal bit his lip to keep from crying out, Kade was coming within seconds and shooting his load all over Neal's ass. He slapped Neal a few times sharply on the ass and on his hole, then he roughly pulled up his pants and turned him around, and then shoved him to his knees and shoved his cock into Neal's mouth.

        "Clean me." Kade said, Neal sucked him in deep a few times and then Kade pulled his cock out and slapped him with it, he then stuffed himself back in his pants and looked down at Neal.

        "Better?" Kade asked, Neal nodded as he basked in being used by Kade, he got to his feet and crushed his mouth against Kade's mouth. They kissed for a few moments and then Kade slapped him sharply on the ass again, Kade pulled back and held out his hand, Neal bit his lip as he took it and followed Kade down to the front parlor. Neal took a deep breath before he walked into the parlor, the men were sitting on the couch looking at their watches and frowning.

        "Ah, Neal. Gentlemen, this is Nicholas Holden, otherwise known as Neal Caffrey, you have a new ankle monitor. As I understand it's just like the old one, just a better model, correct?" Peter said as he looked Neal and Kade over, he bit his lip to keep from sighting, they had had sex in the three minutes that they had been alone.

        "Yes, Agent Burke, the only difference that Mr. Holden will notice is that it's lighter and that you will be able to choose where he can and can't go. Just like the old ankle monitor, he will have a radius of two miles that he can travel from home, or if he's at work from there. If you would lift your pants we will remove the old one and the new one can be placed." one of the men said as he opened the box that he had been carrying, Neal nodded as he lifted his right jeans leg, he was shaking but stopped when Kade pressed up against him from the back.

        "The Marshals have already removed the old ankle monitor, there was… some confusion over who was going to monitor Mr. Holden from here on out." Peter said, the men just nodded as the one with the anklet knelt down and placed it around Neal's ankle, Neal tensed as it was locked on. Kade kissed him on the neck as he rubbed his back, Neal gave a small nod of his head as the man stood up.

        "Alright, we are done here. Just remember that you can't submerge it in water or that will be seen as an escape attempt, and we will be forced to call Agent Burke and the local law enforcement." the man said, Neal nodded as he lowered his jeans and sat his foot back on the ground.

        "Your only to call me or the FBI, local law enforcement has nothing to do with Neal. Neal, I will talk to you tomorrow, we will get to the bottom of this mess. Ok?" Peter said, Neal nodded as Peter and the men left, Neal dropped to the couch once it was just them and Yancy.

        "Well that… that… uhm…" Neal said as he tried to play it off like Neal Caffrey normally would, but he couldn't get his mind working in his con man ways, Kade gripped his neck tightly and Neal let out a deep breath as he relaxed against Kade.

        "It was the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to us, to be threatened with such an invasion of your body in your own home and place of work. It's ok to be scared, I'm scared for you, but like I said we are working on getting you free." Kade said, Neal nodded his head as he looked over at Yancy, who nodded as he watched them.

        "Ok, ok. So… I… I want to forget all about the FBI, pri… prison and anything else that happened today." Neal said as he licked his lips as he looked at Yancy, stumbling over the thought of prison. Kade nodded as he grinned at Neal and then at Yancy, he reached out and groped Neal's hard cock, and then motioned for Yancy to come over. Yancy smiled as he stood up and took off his shirt as he walked over, he dropped to his knees in front of Neal.

        "Alright Nicky, you want to fuck Yancy while I fuck you, or do you want me to fuck you while Yancy fucks your mouth?" Kade asked as he unzipped Neal's jeans and pulled him out, Yancy swallowed Neal to the root and hummed as he pulled back up, he swirled his tongue around the head of Neal's cock. Neal gasped as he thrusted up into Yancy's mouth as he threw his head back, his eyes glazing over as Yancy sucked his cock up and down, fondling and jerking on Neal's balls.

        "I… I… I want to be fucked by the both of you, ohh… ohh… Kade… I want… I want…" Neal said as he reached out to control Yancy's sucking of his cock, but Kade took his hands and held them above his head as Yancy took him apart.

        "You want to be used by us, used like a whore, to be used for our pleasure and left hard and leaking." Kade said as he started kissing Neal's chest, licking his right nipple, and then nipping it. Then he pulled the nipple ring and caused him buck as he orgasmed. Kade laughed as Yancy groaned as Neal's cock hit the back of his throat, Neal nodded as he started panting as Yancy brought him back to the edge.

        "Alright, let's go upstairs. I have a few new toys that I want to use. Strip, now." Kade said as he stood up, Neal rushed to obey, his cock bobbing in the air as he rushed upstairs following Kade and Yancy. Kade led them to a fourth-floor bedroom, Neal stood biting his lip, he hadn't been with Kade and Yancy since he and Kade got back together. Kade and Yancy striped out of their cloths, Yancy shoved Neal to his knees and stared fucking his mouth. Neal hummed in satisfaction at being forced to suck Yancy's cock, Kade smiled as he grabbed the toys that he had put in here a few days ago, he grabbed the collar that he had gotten for Neal.

        "Nicky, come here." Kade said in a commanding voice, Neal pulled off of Yancy's cock and made to get to his feet.

        "Did I say that you could stand? Crawl, like the bitch that you are." Kade said, Neal shuttered as he crawled over to Kade, he sat on his knees with his head bent. Kade lifted his head by his hair and slipped the collar on his neck, then shoved his head into his lap, Neal opened his mouth as Kade shoved his cock in Neal's mouth. Neal hummed as he bobbed up and down Kade's cock, Yancy pulled Neal to his knees as he rubbed himself against Neal's hole, Kade smirked as he slapped Neal on the ass with his hand.

        "Oh, you feel so good Nicky, sooo very good." Kade said as he again slapped Neal's ass, Yancy reached under Neal and started rolling his balls, he gave them a harsh jerk and slap. Neal gasped as he orgasmed, he started whimpering as Yancy started rolling and jerking his balls every other second, he was writhing in pleasure as he was used by Kade and Yancy.

        "I think he likes this, Kade. Do you think that we should fuck him, or just use him like this, I could cum just from rubbing off against his hole? I know you could come from his mouth, that's a mouth that was made for cock sucking." Yancy said, Neal whimpered, he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to cum, he hadn't been able to cum in three days. Yancy slapped him sharply on the ass and ground his cock into Neal's ass, Neal gasped as tried to widen his legs so that he could be fucked, Yancy slapped him on his leg to move it back.

        "Yeah, his mouth is made for cock sucking. Yanc, do you like his new collar, it tells just what he is." Kade said as he pulled Neal off his cock, he shoved him away from him, Neal laid down on the ground breathing heavy. Yancy smiled as he looked at the collar around Neal's throat, the sight of it and what it said went right to his cock.

        "Fuck Toy, I like it." Yancy said, Kade just smirked as he nodded, Neal went bright red at the humiliation and pleasure of what the collar said.

        "Get on the bed, fuck toy. Just remember, you're not coming today, unless… Yancy says that you can." Kade said, Neal whimpered as he got on the bed on his hands and knees, he knew how Kade and Yancy wanted him. He shivered as they started running their hands over him, slapping and pinching him, kissing, and biting him.

        "Ohhmm… I don't know that he needs to cum, Kade. How long has it been since he's cum?" Yancy said as he got in front of Neal, he pulled Neal's head down and shoved his cock in Neal's mouth, he fucked Neal's mouth and making him gag. Kade smiled as grabbed the lube and gave himself a few jerks before he shoved his cock into Neal's hole. Kade slowly fucked Neal, using slow short thrusts, while Yancy roughly fucked his mouth. Neal gaged and gasped as Yancy fucked his mouth, he pulled out his cock and slapped Neal with it a few times, he shoved his cock back in and fucked Neal's mouth deep. Neal whimpered and whined as he was fucked from both sides, he wanted to cum, he wanted to cum sooo very bad.

        "It's been three days since I've let him cum, I'm thinking that he's not going to get to cum til Sunday, if he's a good fuck toy." Kade said as he angled his thrust to not hit Neal's prostate with each thrust, Neal whimpered at the thought of not coming for another six days. Yancy smiled at the thought of not letting Neal cum for six more days, he slowed his thrusting, as he reached under and started gently jerking on his nipple rings.

        "Ohhh, damn Kade, you're going to have Nicky crazy by that time. Huumm, oh yeah boy, just like that. Your mouth was made to be fucked, you're a born cock sucker. That all of me, that's it… take it all." Yancy said as he speeds up his thrust, as Neal rolled his balls and gently jerked on them, Yancy grabbed Neal's head and held it as he harshly fucked Neal's mouth. Neal was gaging as he kept his mouth wide, Yancy pressed and held Neal's face to his crotch as he came down Neal's throat, Neal was gasping as Yancy pulled out and came on his face. Neal was crying as Yancy slapped him with his cum covered cock, Kade laughed as he speeds up his thrust, he reached down and started fondling Neal. Kade pulled out and grounded his cock against Neal's hole, Neal whimpered and then gasped as Kade shoved back in, Kade started thrusting fast and faster.

        "Your right, that's what I want, I want to drive him crazy as I fuck him and don't let him come. I'm going to have him on his knees every day, naked and restrained, ready for me to fuck him at any moment. I might just take his ass, or take his mouth, but he's going to be ready for me to fuck at every hour of the day and night. Just like a fuck toy, ready to be used at any moment." Kade said as he speeds up his thrust, Yancy grinned as he pushed Neal's head back down onto his cock, Neal whimpered as he once again opened his mouth and took Yancy's cock to the root. Kade was pounding into Neal's ass as Yancy held Neal's head as he fucked his mouth, Kade gripped Neal's hips tightly as he pounded into him as fast and as hard as he could, he was close to coming as he took Neal as hard and as fast as he ever has.

        "Oh god, oh god… I'm coming, I'm coming. Yes, take it, take it all, take it just like the fuck toy and cum slut that you are." Kade said as he slammed in and out of Neal, groaning as he started coming, Neal moaned around Yancy's cock as Kade's cock hit his prostate with each brutal thrust. Yancy tipped over shooting his cum down Neal's throat, Neal gaged as Yancy held his face against his crotch as he shot his load down his throat. Neal gasped as both Yancy and Kade pulled out, both shooting they're cum onto him. Yancy finished jerking himself off as he rubbed his cock in Neal's face and hair, slapping him with his semi flaccid cock in the face. Kade finished jerking himself off onto Neal's ass and back, rubbing his cock and cum against Neal's ass and hole, he slapped Neal hard on the ass three times and jerked his balls a few times. Neal shuttered as he orgasmed from the humiliation, Neal was shaking as they lowered him to the bed on his back, his cock angry red and still hard.

        "Ohh, you're such a good cum slut, aren't you Nicky? I could fuck you for days, and you would beg for more, wouldn't you cum slut?" Kade said as he fondled Neal's cock and balls, keeping him on the edge of coming, Neal moaned as he nodded. Yancy smiled as he started licking and nipping Neal's chest, he twisted one of Neal's nipples and gently jerked on his nipple ring. Neal hissed as he bucked, Kade laughed as he gave Neal's cock a slap, causing Neal to gasp and buck again.

        "Please Kade, please… please let me come." Neal begged as he writhed desperation, he had been on the edge of coming for three days and Kade wasn't going to let him cum. Kade laughed as he slapped Neal's cock again, causing Neal to hiss and buck in pleasure, Kade licked a strip up Neal's cock and blew across the head of it.

        "I'm not the one that you need to beg for release from, Yancy is the one that you need to beg, it's his decision were or not you get to cum today." Kade said as he licked Neal's cock and balls, blowing air over them and making Neal buck at the sensation. Kade grabbed one of the toys that he had grabbed earlier, he ran the riding crop up and down Neal's cock, running it around his balls and making Neal twitch with excitement. Kade drew back the riding crop and gently slapped Neal's cock, Neal gasped as he started leaking pre-cum, Kade tutted as he pressed the crop into his balls and killing his erection. Kade smiled up at Yancy who was playing with Neal's nipples, Kade slapped Neal's cock gently with the crop a few times, and then he slapped Neal in the balls. Neal bucked and gasped as he was hit in the balls, Yancy laughed as sucked on Neal's neck.

        "Yancy… Yancy please… please let me cum…" Neal begged as he bucked as Kade slapped his cock, Kade gently slapped Neal's cock over and over, till Neal was writhing and begging.

        "Please… please… Pleasepleasepleaseplease… let me come Yancy, let me come. Let me cum Yancy, please…" Neal cried as Kade moved from slapping his cock with the crop to hitting his balls, slapping harder and harder with each slap, Neal bucked and writhed with pleasure as tears ran down his face. Yancy just smiled as he looked to Kade, who was sucking on Neal's balls as he slapped at Neal's cock, Kade nodded as he let Neal's balls fall out of his mouth.

        "You want to come? You cum with my cock in your mouth, you make me cum and you get to cum." Yancy said as he climbed on top of Neal, slapping him in the face with his hardened cock.

        "Yes… yes… I will make you come, I will make you come. Please Yancy, I will make you come." Neal said as he opened mouth and licked at Yancy's cock, he grabbed and fondled Yancy's balls, Kade smirked as he gathered up some lube and jerked himself a few times. Kade shoved in and started brutally fucking Neal, Neal moaned and gasped as he was fucked. Neal sucked in Yancy's balls as he started jerking him off, Kade reached up and started twisting Neal's nipples, Neal threw his head back as he lost himself to the passion and pleasure of being fucked.

        "I guess you don't want to cum, fuck toy, I told you that you had to make me cum, if you wanted to cum." Yancy said as he used his cock to slap Neal in the face, Neal whimpered as he sucked on Yancy's balls and licked his cock.

        "I'll make you come, I will Yancy, I will. Just give a chance, give me a chance, please Yancy." Neal begged as he tried to make Yancy cum, licking and sucking on Yancy's cock and balls, Yancy smiled as he pulled his cock out of Neal's reach. Neal whimpered as he tried to grab Yancy's cock, but Yancy grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, Neal whined as he was denied. Yancy smirked as he forced open Neal's mouth and shoved his cock in Neal's mouth, Neal gaged as Yancy fucked his mouth. Yancy threw his head back as he fucked Neal's mouth, while Kade brutally fucked Neal's ass. Yancy rode Neal's mouth as Kade started slapping Neal's chest with the crop, he hit Yancy on the ass as he stuck his finger in Yancy's ass and pressed on Yancy's prostate.

        "Yes… yes… I'm coming… I'm coming…" Yancy gasped as he pressed his crotch to Neal's face as he came, Neal gaged as Kade also came in his ass, Neal was withering as Kade ground his cock in Neal's ass and pulled off the cock ring. Neal came with a shout as Yancy pulled out, slapping Neal with his cock, Neal's cock jerked and jerked as his cum came out. Kade gripped Neal's hips as he ground his cock into Neal's hole, filling him with his cum. Neal's eyes rolled back in his head as he finished coming, Kade and Yancy smiled down at Neal as they dropped down beside him.

        "God, I love it when you two let me play with you." Yancy said as he laid there breathing hard, Kade smiled as he nodded, then he got up and grabbed a wash cloth, he quickly cleaned Neal up and picked him up.

        "We like it when we play with you too, come on. I need to put him to bed, then we can talk." Kade said, Yancy nodded as he got to his feet and followed after Kade, he watched as Kade gently laid Neal in the bed and covered him with the covers. Kade gently kissed his forehead and then turned to Yancy, who was watching in envy. Kade held out his hand too Yancy, who took it biting his lip.

        "You were a good boy in there, you used him just the way that he wanted, but you didn't get used the way that you needed. Did you?" Kade said as he grabbed Yancy's cock and gave a little squeeze, Yancy dunked his head as he shook it, his cock already hardening from how Kade was treating him. Kade nodded his head as he gave Yancy's balls a good hard slap, Yancy jumped as he hardened all the way and started leaking pre-cum, Kade smirked as he grabbed Yancy's cock at the root and squeezed. Denying Yancy the right to get hard.

        "In the shower, if I'm going to fuck your ass I want it clean. No telling what's been in there, you're such a cock slut, you'd let anything with a cock use you." Kade said as he led Yancy back to the other bedroom bathroom, Yancy whined as he hardened at that. Kade let loose of Yancy as he turned on the water, he got out the condoms and the lube that was stored in this bathroom, Yancy kept his head bowed as he got into the shower and waited for Kade to tell him what to do. Kade got in and shoved Yancy against the wall, he jerked his hips out and shoved his head down.

        "I'm going to fuck you like a two-dollar whore, fast and mean, so you better hold on to that wall." Kade said as he rolled on the condom and lubed his cock up, he shoved in without any prep and started brutally fucking Yancy.

        "Yes… Yes Kade, please…" Yancy shouted as his hole was filled and his ass pounded, he held onto the bar in front of him as Kade used him, his cock getting harder and harder as Kade pounded into him. Within ten minutes Kade was coming in his ass and he tipped over and started coming, Yancy held onto the bar as Kade pulled out finished off by rubbing off on him, which made him cum harder.

        "Thank-you Kade, thank-you." Yancy said, Kade nodded as he helped Yancy stand up. He stepped back and started washing his body, Yancy smiled as he grabbed some soap and also started washing. Once they were done they got out and got dressed, they headed down to the kitchen and sat down in the breakfast nook. Kade grabbed them beers and waited for Yancy to talk.

        "How do I get what you and Nicky have? I want to be the one for someone, some one that is cherished, not just another fuck or someone that is played with?" Yancy said, Kade nodded, Yancy always asked the same question after sex or when he was drunk.

        "You will find your one, you just have to keep looking." Kade said, Yancy nodded as he looked at the mural that Neal had done for the kitchen nook, they sat there drinking their beers and thinking about love.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
FBI Headquarters  
New York, NY  
3:25 p.m.  
July. 14th, 2009

        Neal was nervous as he walked into the FBI building for the first time in almost a month, he took a deep breath as Kade took his hand and gently squeezed it, Yancy was in front of them. Peter was waiting on them in the lobby, Neal nodded to Peter, he was scared about what was going to happen. Even though he had been told nothing was going to change, he still feared that he was going to walk into office and there would be officers there to take him back to prison.

        "Alright Neal, we are going to go upstairs to Director Hughes office, we have the renegotiated contract ready for you to sign. Mr. Rothschild and the FBI lawyer have looked over the contract, you and Kade can look it over." Peter said, Neal nodded as they came to the metal detector, it was another new agent. Peter took off his gun and watch, and then he walked thru the detector, he turned around as he waited for Kade and Yancy to come thru. He knew that Neal would need to be wanded, his body jewelry would set it off.

        "Uhm… I have on jewelry that is going to set this thing off, jewelry that I can't take off." Yancy told the agent, the agent nodded as another agent came over with the wand. Yancy was waved thru and the detector went off, Kade and Neal followed him.

        "Uhm… we also have body jewelry." Kade said, Peter was shocked to see all three men step aside with the agent, Peter watched as the agent was quick as he used the wand and patted them down. Neal was laughing as he walked over to him, a smile on his face.

        "Yanc, you're a slut, you know that?" Neal said as he shook his head, Yancy smiled as he licked his lips as he looked over his shoulder at the agent. Kade laughed as he grabbed Neal's ass, pressing on the anal plug that Neal was wearing, Neal bit his lip to keep from moaning.

        " _Who is the slut, huh,_ nayib alrayiys waqiha (cum slut) _? Who has been on his knees for the past four days, a cock in both ends at all times, huh? Who's been begging to cum for the past four days, rubbing off on anyone and anything trying to cum, willing to let anyone take you so that you can cum._ " Kade whispered in Neal's ear in Arabic, Neal shuttered a little as Kade again pushed in the anal plug again and he orgasmed, Kade smiled as he patted and rubbed Neal's ass. Neal looked over at Kade and nodded, he was feeling loose and he wasn't as scared, he trusted Yancy and he trusted Peter. They followed Peter up to Director Hughes office, Neal stopped and took a deep breath at the door of the office. Hughes was sitting behind his desk, he got up as they walked in his office.

        "Peter, Caffrey, right on time. If you will follow me into my conference room, there are a few people waiting on us." Hughes said, Peter and Neal nodded as the group followed Hughes into the conference room, they sat down and looked at the people sitting around the conference table.

        "Caffrey, this is Kris Cline, he is part of our legal department. He's been looking into your contract, he's worked out all the kinks. Beside him is Director Alan Moore of the FBI, then we have Attorney General Janis Mills of the State of New York, across from her is Greg Jefferies Director of the Bureau of Prisons for New York." Hughes said as he pointed to each person in turn, Neal nodded to each of the people, he got nods back from all, but Director Jefferies and he scowled at him in anger.

        "Alright, now that Mr. Holden is with us. Mr. Holden, this is the contract, as you can see it's just like the one from before. We have only added that the only reason that you will be sent back to prison is committing another crime or violation of the rules of your contract." Cline, the man that Neal pegged as the lawyer for the FBI said, Neal nodded as he scanned the contract. He looked over at Yancy, who was reading his own copy of the contract, after a few minutes Yancy gave him the nod that the contract was good.

        "I still say he is STILL a prisoner and the PROPERTY of the Federal government, he should be treated as such. He could be committing crimes and you would never know. I say that he should only be allowed out of his home when working, someone should be searching him and his home every few days, and I believe that he should be strip searched and have a cavity search performed every time he comes into the building." Director Jefferies, a short bald man wearing a very bad suit said, Neal froze in shock at hearing that, he looked to Yancy who just shook his head. Director Moore and the one woman in the room that Neal knew to be Attorney General Mills shook their heads at the man, while Peter glared at him.

        "Director Jefferies, you have already had your say, and were told that we are not going to treat Mr. Holden like he's still in prison. We want him to finish his sentence and go on to lead a productive life, we're here to help rehabilitate him and for him to help us catch criminals, it's a win-win for everyone." Director Moore said, Director Jefferies just huffed as he folded his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair, the Director turned from looking at Director Jeffries to face Neal.

        "Mr. Holden, Director Jeffries does bring up a good question, we don't know if you are committing new crimes. You have been buying a large amount of paint supplies, ART PAINT, why?" Director Moore said, Neal shucked in a breath as he thought about the fact that someone was monitoring his credit cards and following him.

        "I'm painting." Neal said, not knowing how to explain it differently, Director Moore frowned at Neal and was about to say something when Peter started talking.

        "Director Moore, what Neal is trying to say… is that he is doing his own work, he's painting his own stuff. Neal is quiet the artist, I've seen a few of his pieces, he should be hanging in galleries himself." Peter said, Neal dunked his head and blushed, few people believed that his art work was any good. Director Moore nodded, that had been his only worry, and he had been assured that Burke had Neal in hand.

        "Alright than, Mr. Holden, if you would sign. Once you have signed you are free to leave, you're on medical leave until the doctor clears you for work." the lawyer said handing Neal two contracts, Neal nodded as he took the pen that Yancy held out for him, he quickly signed his real name. Neal let out a breath of air as he handed back one of the contracts to the lawyer, the lawyer nodded as checked to make sure that Neal had signed in all the right places.

        "Alright Mr. Holden, it looks like this is all in order. You are now on medical leave, we need to hear from your doctor on when they think that you will be able to come back to work." the lawyer said as he stood up and started packing his briefcase, Neal sighed as he thought of his last doctor's visit.

        "My doctor said two more weeks and then he wants me on light duty for a month or two, but I'm all for ignoring him if you need me now, I'm bored out of my mind." Neal said, Peter laughed as he stood up, the lawyer just frowned at him.

        "Sorry kid, your stuck at home until medical clears you. Now go on and get out of here, I will talk to you in a couple of days." Peter said, Neal laughed as he got up and followed Kade and Yancy out of the conference room. Peter followed, he had work that needed to be done.

Neal & Kade's townhouse  
3:30 a.m.

        Kade moaned as he woke to the feeling of wet heat engulfing his cock, he looked down to see Neal bobbing up and down on his cock, Neal looked up as he worked Kade's cock. Kade grunted as Neal gave his balls a gentle tug, Kade bucked up into Neal's wet heat, hitting the back of his throat and causing him to choke.

        "Ohhh, yeah. You are feeling up to playing, Nicky?" Kade asked as Neal swirled the head of Kade's cock, then swallowed Kade's balls as he jerked him off, Kade threw his head back as Neal sucked and licked his balls.

        "I'm good. I'm ready for anything… that you can give me. So, if… you want to take me like you took me a few days ago… I'm all… for it." Neal said as he worked Kade's cock and balls, driving Kade crazy as his cock and balls were licked, sucked, and gently tugged. Kade smirked down at Neal, he grabbed Neal's hair and started fucking his face, Neal moaned as Kade used him. Neal's cock started hardening, he reached down to jerk himself off, but Kade slapped his hand away.

        "You don't touch that, it belongs to me, you touch it when I give you permission. Your body belong to me, you belong to me." Kade said as he brutally face fucked Neal, causing him to gag and gasp as he held his mouth open to be fucked, Neal moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being controlled. Kade smirked as he pulled his cock out and slapped Neal with it a couple of times, then went back to fucking Neal's mouth.

        "Oh yeah, take it slut, take my cock. You like it, don't you? You like taking my cock, you like me using you like a whore?" Kade said as grunted as he neared coming, Neal moaned in agreement as his cock hardened and started leaking pre-cum, Kade reached down and slapped Neal's hard cock. Neal bucked and ground his cock into the bed as Kade started coming, Kade pulled him off his cock and came in his face, Neal came as Kade's cum hit his face. Kade held onto Neal as his eyes rolled back in his head, Kade rolled him on to his back and grabbed the lube, he lifted his legs over his shoulders as he rubbed lube onto Neal's hole. Neal moaned in pleasure as he came around, he looked up at Kade as Kade pushed a finger into him and pressed on his prostate, Neal saw stars as his spent cock twitched and started hardening.

        "Kade… yes, please." Neal said, Kade smirked as he slowly fingered Neal, thrusting slowly but not touching his prostate. Neal moaned in pleasure, Kade dipped his fingers in the lube and pushed two fingers into Neal's hole. Neal hissed as he was stretched, Kade finger fucking him slowly as he twisted and stretched his fingers, Kade smirked as leaned in and captured Neal's lips in a crushing kiss.

        "Yes, oh yes. Kade… Kade please…" Neal begged as Kade dipped his fingers in the lube and pushed three fingers into Neal's hole, Neal whimpered as Kade tortured him as he slowly stretched and twisted his fingers in his hole. Kade slapped Neal's cock and balls, making him buck and whine, Kade smirked as he continued to lightly slap Neal's cock and balls.

        "Is this what you want, slut? You like to be treated like a whore, don't you? You like to have your cock and balls hit, huh? You're such a pain slut, you like it when I hit your cock and balls, it turns you on. You like that you filthy fucking whore, you want more, don't you?" Kade said as he brutally started finger fucking and slapping Neal's cock and balls, Neal was writhing and moaning in pleasure, lost in what Kade was doing to him. Kade slapped his balls hard and pressed on his prostate, Neal gasped as he started to tip over, but Kade stopped his coming by squeezing him at the base of his cock.

        "Did I give you permission to cum, you filthy pain whore? I asked you a fucking question, do you want more, or do you want me to take that little fucking ass and pound it til I fill it up with my cum?" Kade said as he slapped Neal's cock and balls, his fingers thrusting brutally deep inside of Neal's hole, Neal whimpered as he writhed in pleasure at what Kade was saying.

        "Please, Kade… please… just take me… oh god… just take me." Neal begged as he tried to thrust back on Kade's fingers, Kade harshly slapped his cock, saying "Don't move a fucking inch, did I tell you that you could move you _sakhif aldykeahira_ (fucking cockwhore)." Neal whined as he was denied, his cock starting to ache from not coming and the treatment it was getting.

        "Get on your knees! You better hold onto the head board, your head touches that bed, and you're not coming for the rest of the month." Kade said as he pulled his fingers out of Neal, he smiled as he watched Neal's hole flutter at the loss of his fingers, he dipped his hand in the lube and quickly spread it over his cock. Neal rushed to do what Kade told him to, Kade slapped him on the ass, making Neal moan as his cock truly started leaking pre-cum. Kade rubbed some more lube over Neal's hole as he grabbed one of the cock rings that he kept handy, Neal whined as Kade stretched it around his cock and balls, Kade slapped him on the ass once more and then his cock was at Neal's hole.

        "Beg for my cock, beg me to take you like the cockwhore that you are?" Kade said as he rubbed his cock on Neal's hole, pushing just the tip into Neal and then pulling out, over and over.

        "Kade… please, fill me up, let me have your cock. I want to feel… I want to feel your cock in my ass, I want your cock!" Neal begged as he cried, Kade slapped him on the ass as he reached under him and slapped his balls, Neal screamed as he orgasmed from the slap. Kade smirked as slapped Neal again on the ass, while he continued to rub his cock over Neal's hole and just barely insert himself into his hole.

        "Oh, you pain slut, you like that, huh? I bet I could make you cum just from slapping your cock and balls, I could you make you shot your load so fast that you would pass out before you had finished coming. You would like that, huh, you filthy pain slut." Kade said as he continued to rub his cock over Neal's hole, slipping his cock in just a little farther with each pass, slapping Neal anywhere he could reach. Neal bucked and wailed as he tried to get more of Kade's cock, he clinched his anus to try and keep Kade in him, but Kade pulled out and slapped his ass hard.

        "Please Kade, please… let me have your cock, just fucking fuck me." Neal begged, Kade smirked as he slapped Neal on the ass and pulled all the way out. He rubbed himself on Neal's hole and pushing against him, then he lined up and brutally thrusted into Neal's hole, Neal cried out as Kade set a brutal pace.

        "Oh yeah, take that cock, bitch! You like that? You like that cock in that tight little ass? Yeah, you like that you filthy fucking whore, you like the feel of my hard cock in your ass, you fucking cockwhore." Kade said pounding into Neal's ass, Neal hung his head as he bucked at what Kade was saying, the humiliation turning him on more than anything that Kade had done before.

        "Yes Kade, yes. I love your cock in my ass, oh god… harder Kade, harder." Neal said as he started to thrust back, but Kade held him still as he slowed his thrusting, Neal whimpered as Kade slowly thrusted in and out of his hole. Kade smirked as he reached under Neal and grasped his cock and balls, he roughly fondled them and then he gave them a gentle slap, Neal bucked and writhed at the slap.

        "Oh yeah, you don't like it slow, do you cockwhore? You want me to take you like the cockwhore that you are? Tell me what you want and what you are, slut." Kade said as he slowed to long slow thrusts that were driving Neal crazy.

        "I want you to take me… oh god… I want you to take me like the cock loving whore bitch that I am, just pound my ass as hard as you can, I can take it all. Please, _Mester, vær så snill å knulle din hanehane_ (Master, please fuck your cockwhore)!" Neal said slipping into Norwegian as Kade drove him crazy, Kade smirked as he pulled out of him slowly and then brutally thrusted back in, Neal screamed in pleasure as Kade pounded into him. Kade gripped Neal's hips as he pulled him tight against him with each thrust, hitting Neal's prostate with each thrust. Kade pounded into him with such force that Neal lost his grip on the headboard and fell to his hands and knees, he cried as his head hit the bed and Kade slapped him hard on the ass.

        " _Alkalibata, madha aqwl lak 'an yahduth 'iidha rasuk lamast alsariyr?_ (Bitch, what did I tell you would happen if your head touched the bed?)" Kade said slipping into Arabic, Neal moaned at the threat, it would be the longest time that he had gone without coming. And he knew that he would be used by Kade for the entire time, Neal whimpered as Kade slapped him hard on the ass.

        " _Sa'alt lak suala, mahazia ... la ... kunt 'aqalu min mahzit, kunt sillaf?_ (I asked you a question, concubine... no... you're lower than a concubine, you're a SLAVE)?" Kade said in Arabic as he brutally pounded into Neal's ass, his hips hammering in and out of Neal's ass, as he pressed Neal's head into the bed.

        "Yes… yesss… harder… harder…" Neal moaned as he chanted, griping the sheets tight as his ass was plowed, Kade moaned as he sped up and gripped Neal's hips tighter as he slammed in and out of Neal.

        " _Hal taetaqid 'an 'ana dhahib lilsamah sillaf alqadhrat, mithlak 'iilaa nayib alrayiys? Turid 'ana nayib alrayiys mithl eahirat alhimar qalilaan, la 'ant, alraqiq?_ (Do you think that I'm going to allow a filthy SLAVE, like you to cum? You want to cum like a little ass whore, do you not, SLAVE?)" Kade said in Arabic as he brutally pounded into Neal's ass, Neal moaned as tears started filling his eyes, the humiliation that he was feeling was making him sooo hard and he wanted to cum.

        " _Yrja sayid, wa'iismahuu hdha kwkwhwr alraqiq nayib alrayiys?_ (Please master, please let this cockwhore slave cum?)" Neal begged in Arabic as he wept, pressing his face into the bed as Kade ruthlessly pounded into his ass, Kade groaned as he snapped his hips sharply against Neal's ass.

        " _Kunt taetaqid 'ana alhithalat mithl 'ant yjb 'ana nayib alrayiysi, kunt taetaqid 'anah yjb alsamah lieabd qudhrat 'iilaa qadhaf hdha alsarir mae alqudhrat nayib alrayiys alkhasi bik?_ (You think that scum such as you should cum, you think that a filthy cumwhore slave should be allowed to sully this bed with your filthy cum?) Kade growled in Arabic as the sound of his balls luridly slapping against Neal's ass filled the room, he sped up his thrusting as he neared his release, Neal wailed as he gripped the sheets and thrusted back onto Kade's cock.

        " _Yrja syd ... yrja baladi al'amir ... aismahuu hdha alqudhrat kukhuur alraqiq munkhafidatan nayib alrayiys!_ (Please master... please my prince... let this lowly filthy cockwhore slave cum!) Neal begged in Arabic as he wept, Kade moaned at that as he impossibly sped up more, the sounds of Neal crying and begging as he fucked him tripped him over the edge.

        " _Ya Allah qadim ... 'ana qadim ... nem takhudh hdha aldayka, 'akhadh hdha aldiyk aleahira! NICKY!_ (Oh God I'm coming... I'm coming... yeah take that cock, take that cock bitch! NICKY!)" Kade said as he viciously pounded into Neal's ass as he started coming, Neal whined and then gasped in pleasure as Kade reached down to his cock. Kade gave him a few slaps to his cock and balls, then unhooked the cock ring as he brutally thrusted into Neal's hole.

        "Kade!" Neal screamed as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head as he past out, his cock pulsing as cum kept coming out. Kade held him up as he filled Neal's hole with his cum, his thrusting turning frantic as he pounded into Neal til he was spent, Kade pulled out and gently laid Neal down on the other side of the huge wet spot he had made. Kade laughed as he shakily got to his feet, he picked Neal up and took him to the bathroom to clean him up, Neal let out a sigh as the hot water of the shower hit him. Kade held him up as he got in behind him, he closed his eyes as he let the hot water draw out the aches and soreness of sex. After a few minutes he grabbed the body soap, he started spreading it across Neal's chest and down to his spent cock, he played with his cock for a few seconds as he soaped it up and then spread it back to his balls. He turned Neal around as he washed his backside, paying attention to his hole as he slipped a finger in and out of him, then he rinsed him off and grabbed the shampoo. He quickly rubbed the shampoo into Neal's hair and then washed it out, he rubbed the conditioner in and waited a few minutes to rinse it out. Kade sat Neal down one of the benches in the shower, Kade washed quickly as he kept an eye on Neal. Kade picked him up and sat him on a chair near the bed, he striped it and put on new sheets, Kade carried Neal to the bed and got in behind him. Kade pulled Neal tight to him as he closed his eyes, he let the sound of Neal breathing lull him to sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

Neal and Kade's townhouse  
New York, NY  
7:15 a.m.  
July. 17th '09

        Neal moaned in pleasure as woke to his cock being engulfed in a hot wet heat, while a slick finger pushed into his hole, he bucked as the finger pressed on his prostate. He gripped the sheets as he looked down, saw Kade bobbing up and down on his cock as he slowly finger fucked him, he threw his head back as he moaned and thrusted up into Kade's mouth.

        "You like this Nicky, you like having your cock sucked while I fuck your little hole? Bet you wished that it was my cock fucking you, do you want my large cock fucking you? Do you want me to fuck you deep and hard, or do you want to ride my cock?" Kade said as he licked and sucked Neal's cock and ball's, he gathered more lube and pushed two fingers into Neal's hole, twisting and pressing on Neal's prostate as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him. Neal panted as rode the edge of coming, he so close.

        "I… I… I want to… to… to ride your… oh god yeah, yeah… yeah… please Kade…" Neal begged as he thrusted back onto Kade's fingers, Kade smirked as he could tell that Neal was close to coming, he gathered more lube and shoved his fingers into Neal's hole and started brutally finger fucking him. Neal screamed as Kade rubbed and pressed on his prostate, he started to fall over the edge, but Kade gripped the base of his cock stopping his orgasm. Neal wept in frustration as Kade continued to brutally fingerfuck and deep throat him, Kade smiled up at him as he started gently tapping Neal's balls as he licked and sucked his cock, Neal was panting as he tossed his head back and forth in passion.

        "You want to ride my cock, don't you cock whore? You want to ride my cock til I cum in your ass, you like having my cum in your ass, you like it when it starts leaking out of you? Don't you, you fucking filthy cum slut." Kade said as he brutally finger fucked Neal, pressing and rubbing on Neal's prostate with each thrust.

        "Yea… yea… oh god yeah, I want to ride your cock, let me ride your cock, Kade." Neal begged as Kade kept thrusting his fingers into Neal's hole, Kade smirked as he pulled his fingers out and pulled Neal up. Kade laid down as Neal climbed on top of him, Neal panting as he reached back and guided Kade's cock into his slicked hole, he slowly sunk down to the hilt. He steeled himself as he adjusted to the feel of Kade filling him, Kade reached up and pulled Neal's head down to him, he captured Neal's mouth in a crushing kiss as he ran his hands over Neal's chest and tugged gently on Neal's nipple rings. Neal tossed his head back as he lifted up and sunk back down on Kade's cock, Kade groaned as he tossed his head back, he held onto Neal's hips as he lifted up and then slammed Neal down.

        "Yea, oh yeah, take that cock. Yeah… take that cock bitch, oh… oh yeah. You're such a cock whore, you like having my cock up your ass, don't you?" Kade said as he met Neal thrust for thrust, Kade ran his hands over Neal's chest as he tugged and pinched Neal's nipple rings and nipples, Neal tossed his head back as he thrusted back on Kade's cock.

        "Oh god… yes… oh… oh, I love having you're cock in my ass. Kade… harder… harder…" Neal panted as he rode Kade's cock, Kade slapped Neal sharply on the ass as he sped up his thrusting into Neal's hole, Neal gasped as he leaned forward and leaned his head down on Kade's chest. Kade smirked as he gripped Neal's hips tightly and started brutally thrusting up into his hole, the sound of his balls slapping into Neal's ass filling the room, he could feel as he got close to the edge of coming.

        "Oh yeah, yeah… take that cock, take that cock. You fucking cock whore, you like that, don't you? You like having a cock up your ass, don't you?" Kade said as he violently slammed in and out of Neal while pulling him down violently on his cock, Neal whimpered as he rode the waves of pleasure that Kade's words were sending thru him.

        "Only your cock, only… oh god, oh god… yeah… yeah… KADE…" Neal said panting as he tripped over the edge as he started coming, Kade threw his head back with a roar as he came, thrusting up into till he finished as he held Neal up as he past out. Kade finished coming as he laid Neal on his chest, he laid there panting as he caught his breath and basking in the glow, Kade gently pulled out of Neal and laid him down beside him. He reached over and grabbed the wet wipes that he had placed on the bed when he had started playing with Neal, he quickly cleaned them both up and just watched Neal as he slept. He loved watching Neal sleep after sex, he looked younger when he slept, more like the sixteen-year-old that he had been when they first hooked up.

        "That… was great, I love riding your cock, I feel sooo full after. You know I love waking up to you watching me. So… what are you going to do now?" Neal asked as he rolled half on top of Kade, laying his head on Kade's chest, Kade took a deep breath as he thought about what Neal was asking him. He was going to the consulate to clean out his office today, he was no longer going to be apart of the Saudi Arabian consulate, and he didn't know what he was going to do now.

        "I don't know Nicky, guess I'll look into getting a job, use my degree or… I might try and see if there's any openings at the UN for a translator or something. Who knows, I have time to figure out what I want to do, and you know I don't realllly have to get a job. I could be like the rest of the ideal rich, just doing nothing, and once your done with the FBI… you can be my kept boy." Kade said, slapping Neal on the ass at the end, Neal gave a little gasp at the slap as he nodded. Kade laughed as he rained down a handful of slaps on Neal's ass, Neal moaned in pleasure as his cock started hardening and he started thrusting his cock against Kade's leg, Kade gave him a sharp painful slap on his ass and killed his hard on. Neal whined at loosing his hard on, Kade smiled as he ran his hand over Neal's ass and slipped a finger into his hole, Kade finger fucked Neal quickly.

        "Kade… we have to get up, we have to be at the consulate by ten, and I want breakfast." Neal said as he thrusted back on Kade's finger, panting as Kade kept his finger away from Neal's prostate, Kade smirked as he sped up his thrusting into Neal's hole. Neal panted as he moved to thrust against Kade's finger, Kade pulled his finger out and again sharply slapped Neal on his ass.

        "You don't move, I'm taking my pleasure from your ass, your nothing but my concubine and a whore. That is what you are here for." Kade said as he thrusted his finger back into Neal's hole, Neal nodded as he laid there and panted as Kade fingered his ass, his cock hardening at the humiliation of being used this way. Kade smirked as he started to brutally finger Neal, he had him right back to the edge, Neal steeled himself not to move as he teetered on the edge of coming. Suddenly Kade pulled his finger out of Neal and rolled out of bed, he pulled Neal to the edge of the bed and then on his back, Neal laid down with his head leaning over the edge. Kade pried Neal's mouth open and shoved his cock down Neal's mouth.

        "Suck it, cock sucker." Kade said as he started viciously thrusting into Neal's mouth, Neal gasped and gaged as Kade fucked his mouth brutally. Neal moved his hands towards his cock, he was sooo hard, he wanted to cum.

        "No. You don't touch that, that belongs to me, and I didn't give you permission to touch it." Kade said, Neal whined as he fisted the sheets to keep from jerking himself off, Kade thrusted brutally into Neal's mouth and orgasmed. He pulled out and came on Neal's face and chest, Neal whined as he was left hard and ready to cum, Kade just smirked as he grabbed Neal's cock ring and slipped it on him. Neal let out a sob at being denied the right to cum, Kade trailed his fingers thru Neal's hair as he rubbed cum into his hair.

        "Get up. If you are good, I might let you cum… before we have lunch." Kade said, Neal nodded as he got to his feet, he was breathing hard as his cock bobbed in the air as he moved. Kade grabbed his cock and fondled him gently, Neal panted as he leaned his head back as he thrusted into Kade's hand.

        "Good boy. Now, get down stairs." Kade said as he slapped Neal on the ass, Neal hissed in pleasure at the sensation, he hissed again as Kade slipped his finger back in and pressed on his prostate.

        "Kade… can I have cloths… please… _Herre_ (Master)?" Neal said slipping into Norwegian as he licked his lips, hissing as Kade rubbed his finger against his prostate, causing him to leak pre-cum. Kade laughed as pulled his finger out and shoved it in Neal's mouth, Neal groaned as he sucked and washed it with his tongue, tasting Kade's cum, the lube and his own self.

        "No, I might want to use my hole before I have to go clean out my office." Kade said, Neal nodded as he followed Kade down to the kitchen, riding high on the humiliation and the need to cum as they went downstairs.

Saudi Arabian Consulate  
10:03 a.m.

        Kade took a deep breath as he and Neal walked thru the doors, he knew that the consulate staff knew by now that he was the cause of Al Bahir being sent home and killed. He also figured that they knew the reason that he had been sent home and killed, he was not looking forward to this.

        "Your royal highness, your uncle has instructed me to guard you and Mr. Holden while you clean out your office." one the guards said as they walked in, Kade nodded as they headed up to his office.

        "Thank-you Hassim, how are your wife and daughter?" Kade asked as they got on the elevator, he relaxed as the doors closed, sighing as Neal grabbed his hand and squeezed.

        "They are good Prince Kaden, my wife loves New York and all the things to see and do." the guard said as they rode the rest of the way up to Kade's office, once in his office they got to work filling the boxes that the consulate had left them. Kade looked around his office as Neal taped up the last box, he hadn't liked this job, but he was sad to leave. Neal came up beside him and laid his head on his shoulder, he looked up at him and cocked his eyebrow in question.

        "I didn't like the job, but it got me back to the US with my parent's permission, it got me back to you. I guess I'm just not sure what to do now, what my next step is." Kade said, Neal nodded as he looked out the widow of what had been Kade's office, he had been thinking the same thing. What was Kade going to do now?

        "Have you thought about using your architecture degree? I know you liked designing that house for your friend out in Vegas, so why not see about getting a job at one of the architecture firms?" Neal said, Kade nodded as he thought about it, Neal was right he had loved designing Steve's house out in Vegas. Kade kissed Neal's temple as he stepped back, he was ready now, he had an idea about what he was going to do.

        "Maybe… I have an idea, let's get out of here and we can talk about it." Kade said, Neal nodded as they turned and moved to pick up the boxes.

        "Prince Kaden, I have men coming to move your boxes, you and Mr. Holden are wanted by your Uncles. They are in conference room." Hassim said, Kade nodded as he took Neal's hand and led him to conference room, he wondered which Uncles were here and what they wanted. Kade took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to conference room, he was shocked to see his Uncles; Consulate General Prince Abdul Al Muhammad Sa'dim Al Saud and King Abdul Al Jabir Sa'dim Al Saud. Neal was shocked at seeing the King of Saudi Arabia, he didn't know what he should do, how did one act with the King of Saudi Arabia who was your lovers uncle.

        "Uhm… Uncle Jabir, Uncle Muhammad, this is a pleasant surprise. Hassim said that you wanted to see us?" Kade said as he ran over why his Uncles would want to talk to him and Neal, he knew that his Uncle Prince Muhammad had said that the King knew about him and Neal, and that he didn't care about it. But that was before Al Bahir had found out and sent the Mutaween, now what would he think and say.

        "Yes, Kaden. How are you doing, are you feeling better now?" King Jabir asked as he and Kade exchanged quick kisses to the cheeks, then Kade and Prince Muhammad exchanged kisses to the cheeks, King Jabir then exchanged cheek kisses with Neal and then Prince Muhammad. The King waved for them to sit, Kade and Neal sat on one side of the table, the King and the Prince sat on the otherside.

        "I'm doing good, I feel much better. How are you Uncle Jabir, I… I did not know that you were going to be in New York, I would have come to see you sooner. This is… is my boyfriend Nicky, Nicky this is my Uncle Jabir, King of Saudi Arabia." Kade said, Neal bowed his head as he wondered why the King of Saudi Arabia was here, Neal was just a little scared that he was here to say that he did not approve of them being together.

        "Your Majesty, it is good to meet you, Kade has told me many great things about you." Neal said, King Jabir laughed as he looked at Neal and Kade in fondness, he looked to his brother and nodded.

        "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nicholas, I have heard great things about you from my brother… and his spies." King Jabir said, Neal nodded as he looked over to Kade who was shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

        "Uncle Jabir. So… you have… have known about me and Nicky? For how long?" Kade said as he slipped his hand into Neal's hand, Neal squeezed Kade's hand to show his support, Kade looked over to Neal and smiled at him.

        "Yes. You had guards when you came to school here in the United States, they were told not to let you know that they were there unless they needed to, they answered only to me or your Uncle Muhammad. I knew everything about Nicholas within a week of the two of you getting together, I had hoped that once you were done with college that you would tell your father that you were going to stay here in the US, I was prepared to talk to you about Nicholas and you at that time. But you came home, and you tried to be the good son for you father, but I knew in your heart that you couldn't be what he wanted. That is why I sent you back here to join the consulate, so that you may live your life the way that you wanted, I had hoped that one day you might be comfortable enough to tell me the truth about yourself and Nicholas." King Jabir said, Kade nodded in shock at his Uncles, he couldn't believe that he hadn't known that his Uncles had known about him and Neal. Kade looked over at Neal and saw the shock on his face, he took a deep breath as he turned to look at his Uncles.

        "Thank you, Uncle Jabir, if you hadn't sent me back to New York… I don't know what I would have done." Kade said, King Jabir and Prince Muhammad nodded, they had been worried about what Kade might have done if he had stayed in Saudi Arabia and away from Neal.

        "We know. Now, the reason that we had you come see us, we have talked to the US President. Kaden, you will be allowed to stay in the US and they will give you citizenship if you wish. Nicholas, the President has agreed to sign a pardon for you and expunge your record, but it will take a few months to go thru. But the President is calling the FBI Director to let him know that you will be getting pardoned, he will let the local FBI office what is happening and how to treat you from now on. You will have to continue wearing the anklet until your pardon comes thru, but they will have to treat you much better Nicholas." King Jabir said, Neal nodded as he thought over what King Jabir had said as he looked over at Kade in shock, Kade was just as shocked as Neal was.

        "Thank-you, King Jabir, thank-you. I don't know how to thank you, how can I repay you for this?" Neal said, shock coursing thru him, King Jabir and Prince Muhammad smiled at him and Kade.

        "There is nothing to repay, Nicholas, you are our most beloved nephew's boyfriend and therefore part of our family." King Jabir said shocking Kade and Neal as Prince Muhammad nodded along with what the King was saying.

        "Never the less, thank-you King Jabir, Prince Muhammad. Thank-you for making me a part of your family." Neal said, King Jabir and Prince Muhammad gave a regal nod as they smiled at Neal.

        "You are most welcomed Nicholas, now let us talk of other things. You will stay for lunch, we have much to talk about. Kaden, you will be getting a new cousin in six months, Lyla is once again pregnant." King Jabir said, Kade nodded as Prince Muhammad rose from the table and went to the door of the conference room, a few minutes later men where bringing in platters laden with food. Soon Kade and Neal were hearing all the family gossip and telling the King and the Prince all their plans for the future.

FBI Building  
9:35 a.m.  
Aug. 13th '09  
(68°)

        Neal wondered what him and Kade were going to do for the weekend, besides have sex, there was nothing going on in the city that was of any interest this weekend. Neal looked up as a loud whistle ripped thru the office, Peter was rushing down the stairs his briefcase and laptop bag in his hands.

        "Jones, Diana. Hotel and flight to Dallas, make sure that the hotel room is big enough to spread out the case file. Caffrey, I'm going to need everything that you know about the Dallas Museum of Art. The museum was hit yesterday right after closing, seven guards and two museum staffers were killed, with a note left that said Caffrey was involved with the robbery. We are being sent down there to find out who pulled this robbery off and since we know that you weren't involved, we will be trying to find out why someone wants us to think that you were involved. Caffrey, Deputy Director Thorn thinks that you were involved, but Hughes and Director Moore are holding him back, so I need everything that you have on the museum and who might be out to get you." Peter said from half way down the stairs, Jones and Diana nod as they rush to do what he has ordered them to do, Neal stands up as Peter stops in front of Neal's desk. Neal thinks about what he knows about the museum, and about every thief that he knows that would set him up like this, and only one name comes up.

        "Uhm… I don't know that much about the museum, I know that it's one of the biggest museums in the US, that it's been open for seventy-seven years and that is has thousands of objects in its collections. As for who would implicate me in the robbery and murder of nine people, that… that I really don't know, everyone that I ever ran with knows that I… I hate violence. The only person that I can think of is Matthew Keller, and you told me that he is in prison in Denmark." Neal said, Peter nodded as he filed that away, he could see that Neal feared the thought of Matthew Keller being out and setting him up. Peter made a mental note to check on Keller, verify that he was still in prison in Denmark.

        "Alright, I want you to write down everything that you can find on the Dallas Museum of Art; the art, the security and anything else that you can think of. Go home and pack a bag for about a week in Texas. Write up what I asked for and I will pick you up in two hours." Peter said, Neal nodded as he grabbed his jacket and shut down his computer, he started mentally writing what he knew about the Dallas Museum of Art and thinking on what he should bring with him. Peter watched Neal rush out of the office as he pulled out his cell phone, he shot off a text to the Marshals to let them know that Neal was going to me going out of town and out of state with him and the FBI. Peter turned around just as Diana and Jones finished their tasks, Diana handed Peter a piece of paper.

        "Ok, we got a flight out of JFK in four hours, non-stop to Dallas. The local office will have agents waiting at the airport, with two SUV's for us to use while down in Texas." Diana said, Peter nodded as he read over what she had handed him, he was shocked to see that it wasn't anything to do with the flight, but a note telling him that Neal had been flagged in the database. Peter turned to Jones as he came up to him, he had a print out in his hand.

        "I booked a suite at the Ritz-Carlton that has two bedrooms, but two beds per room and a large table that we can work from, if need be." Jones said, Peter nodded as he looked over the reservation that Jones had made.

        "Good, now both of you go home and pack for a week in Texas, I need to go talk to Hughes." Peter said, Diana and Jones nodded as they turned towards their desk, Peter headed for Hughes's office as he thought of what he was going to hear from Hughes about Neal. He knocked on Hughes's door, and walked in as Hughes called for him to enter.

        "Director Hughes, Caffrey has been flagged in the system, why?" Peter asked as he stopped in front of Hughes's desk, Hughes sighed as he looked at Peter, he knew that Peter was not going to like what he had to say.

        "Deputy Director Thorn want's Caffrey secured on the flight, he's demanding that he be searched before he is allowed on the plane and that he is to be restrained during the flight. Plus, I just got off the phone with the SAC in Dallas. They found that several of the paintings that are left are forgery's, Deputy Director Thorn has heard about it and believes that Caffrey might have something to do with the forgeries. The SAC out of Dallas believes that Caffrey had something to do with this, and has requested that Caffrey be searched, either here or they will do it once you land in Texas. Director Moore's hands are tied, the SAC and Deputy Director Thorn went to Deputy US Attorney General Phillips, he has ordered that Caffrey is to be searched before he is allowed on the plane. He wants a full cavity search, in front of a team of FBI agents. He's not going to have Caffrey secured during the flight, for that we can be thankful. Peter, I know this is wrong, and we tried to talk USAG Phillips out of it, but he wouldn't budge. Now, I need you to watch Caffrey and if you see that he had anything to do with this… he's to be arrested and sent back to prison. We can't be soft on him about this one, lives where taken." Hughes said, Peter stared at Hughes in shock, he couldn't believe what Hughes was saying, he thought about the fact that he had just sent Caffrey home to grab some cloths,

        "Director Hughes, I just sent Caffrey home to grab cloths for the trip, I told him that I would pick him up in two hours. Also, it's illegal to conduct a body cavity search with more than one officer in the room, unless requested by the individual being searched." Peter said, Hughes nodded as he looked at Peter, he couldn't believe what he was going to have to tell him.

        "Your right. Director Moore told USAG Phillips that, but he was told that he was to follow orders, or he would be replaced. So… we will do what we have been ordered to do, Caffrey has been stopped and sent back up. Peter… Deputy Director Thorn has ordered that you will be the one that conducts the search and that it's to be done in front of the White-Collar unit." Director Hughes said, Peter nodded as he steeled himself, he was going to have to be strong. His team was going to need him, Caffrey was going to need him to stay strong and be a rock that he can lean on. He was needed to call Kade and tell him that Neal needed him now, he knew that Neal was going to need Kade on the trip now.

        "Alright sir, I will follow USAG Phillips orders, just the White-Collar team. I also request that Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud to accompany us to Texas, I believe that it is the only way that Caffrey will be of any help, after what is to be done to him." Peter said, Hughes nodded as he thought about what was about to happen and the effect it was going to have on Caffrey. He knew that this was going to hurt Caffrey, and that it might even tear up what trust Peter had gained from Caffrey.

        "Alright, keep a look out for who's out to get Caffrey, once you get down to Texas. Make sure that he knows that there was nothing that we could do to stop this from happening, and that I will make sure that no one breaths a word about this outside of official business." Hughes said, Peter nodded as he thought about that, he hadn't thought about that.

        "Thank you, Director Hughes. That will put Caffrey at ease at lease, and it makes me feel better also. I will also be on the lookout, and we will figure out why they think that Caffrey is involved with this heist." Peter said, Hughes nodded and then Peter left, he took a deep breath as he went back to the White-Collar unit floor. He texted Kade and told him that he was needed at the FBI building right away, that Neal needed him.

9:45 a.m.

        Neal hurried towards the security checkpoint, he pulled his consultant ID card out of his jacket packet ready to flash it at the security guard and the FBI agent that were manning the checkpoint, Neal nearly groaned out loud at the sight of Agent Mitchell standing beside the security guard.

        "Sorry Caffrey, but we got orders to take you back upstairs, I guess they need your 'Expert Opinion'… as a pillow biting fag." Agent Mitchell said as he stepped as he stepped from behind the checkpoint booth, he grabbed Neal by the arm as two other agents came up behind Neal, whispering the last into Neal's ear. Neal stiffened as the other two agents surrounded him, he took a deep breath as one of the other agents took his other arm.

        "Hey guys, I think that I can make my way back up to the White-Collar division, no need to hand deliver me." Neal said with a strained smile on his face as he attempted to pull his arms out of the hands of the agents, but they held on tight to him as they led him to the elevator, the agents didn't say anything as they rode up the elevator. Neal started getting worried as they led him into a interrogation room on the floor below White-Collar, he was shocked and angry when Jones walked into the interrogation room along with four other agents, he stumbled as he was pushed towards the back of the interrogation room.

        "Deputy Director Thorn has given the order, Caffrey's to be strip searched before he leaves the building and again before he boards the plane. We're also ordered to document any changes from the time that he left prison, piercings or tattoos." Jones said as he waved two more agents into the interrogation room and then closed the door, Neal blanked his mind as listened to what Jones was saying and the fact that there were ten agents in the interrogation room, Neal would not let this group of agents see how this was affecting him. Neal focused on a spot above the heads of the agents, he knew that this was going to be bad, this was the group of agents that had been harassing him since his first day with the FBI.

        "Alright. Caffrey, strip, lay your clothes and shoes on the table." Agent Mitchell said with a cruel smile on his face, Neal took a deep breath as he took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the interrogation table, one of the agents quickly picked it up and started searching it. Neal unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off, he tossed it on the table as Mitchell and the other agents watched him closely, the agent picked it up and searched the dress shirt thoroughly. Neal pulled his white undershirt off and tossed it on the table, the agent picked it up and ran his hands over it, while Agent Mitchell and the other agents looked at Neal.

        "Stop there Caffrey. Jones take photos of his piercings and the tattoo on his shoulder, that looks pretty new. Lee, use your carpenters square to measure the piercings." Mitchell said, Jones and Lee nodded as Jones picked up the camera that was sitting on the table, Neal took a deep breath as he stood still while Lee held up a small white L shaped carpenters square beside his left nipple. Jones shot three photos of each piercings, smirking as Neal flinched at the feel of the carpenters square each time it touched his skin, Mitchell and the others laughed each time that Neal flinched.

        "Turn around Caffrey, let's see your back." Mitchell said, Neal turned around, flinching as he felt the carpenters square touch his back and then his shoulder. Jones took three shots of each tattoo on Neal's back and shoulder, then stepped back beside Mitchell.

        "Alright Caffrey, turn back around and lose the rest of it, lets see what else you have. I bet a fucking freak fag like you has more piercing, maybe like that punk fag last year, you remember him Jones. He had his penis pierced multiple times, the one that we busted with that truck load of knock-off handbags and women's shoes. I bet your just like that fag, you got your penis pierced up and down it, that's what you have hidden under pants." Mitchell said laughing along with Jones and the other agents, Neal flinched as he turned around and started unbuttoning his slacks, his eyes again focusing above the heads of the agents.

        "Yeah, I remember that guy, he was a freak. I heard that he got twenty years for that truck load of knock-offs, I also heard that within two days that the cons had turned him into their bitch." Jones said laughing, the other agents laughed at that as Neal toed off his dress shoes and pushed his slacks down, he tossed his pants and his shoes on to the table as he tried to not show how what they were saying was affecting him. Neal took a deep breath as he prepared to push his boxers down, stopping as the door to the interrogation room was pushed open and Diana stepped into the room.

        "What in the hell is going on here? Agent Mitchell, Agent Jones, why is Caffrey stripped down to his boxers?" Diana said as she pushed her way to the back of the interrogation room, Neal relaxed as Diana got into Mitchell's face, Jones stepped up beside Mitchell wondering what Diana was going to do and say.

        "Deputy Director Thorn ordered that Caffrey was to be stripped searched before he was allowed to leave the office and before he is allowed to board the plane, also that any changes to his body was to be documented. Agent Jones and I were conducting the search, we have just begun, you can watch with the rest of the agents." Mitchell said sneering at Diana and daring her to say something, Diana glared at Mitchell and Jones, then glared at the other FBI agents.

        "No. This ends now, everyone out. If I hear one word about this, I will ruin your careers and your lives, and if I find out that any of you have a photo of Caffrey… I will make it my mission in life to drive you out of the FBI." Diana said glaring at all the agents in the interrogation room, then looking back at Mitchell and Jones, Mitchell just scoffed as he and Jones turned and left the interrogation room. The other agents followed them, a few looking shamed face at what they had been a part of. Diana took a deep breath as she turned to look at Neal, with him standing there in nothing but his boxers he looked more his age, more like the twenty-three-year-old that he was and not the thirty-three-year-old that he tried to play.

        "Neal…" Diana started to say, stopping as she saw the fear and angry that was warring in his eyes, Diana braced herself as she made to take a step towards him. Her cell phone beeped before she could say or do anything, she pulled it out and looked at the text that was on the screen, she sighed in disbelief at what had been texted to her. Diana looked at Neal, she didn't know how she was going to do this, she really didn't think that this needed to happen.

        "You have to finish the search, don't you? It's ok, I… I trust you." Neal said in a solemn voice, Diana nodded as she bit her lip as she shot off a text back to Peter. She didn't think that it was a good idea to make Neal go through this, even if Neal said that it was ok, it wasn't ok in her book. Diana sighed as her cell phone gave another beep, she hated Peter and the rest of the FBI as she was ordered to continue the search. Neal just gave a small smile as he pushed his boxers down, and tossed his boxers on the table, Diana nodded as she looked him over.

        "Ok Neal, I need you to turn around so that I can see your back." Diana said gently, Neal nodded as he turned around, Diana smiled as she saw the tattoos that had to have been new.

        "Ok good Neal, now I need you to squat and cough for me, a deep cough." Diana said, Neal nodded as he squatted and coughed deeply, Diana took a deep breath as she watched Neal closely.

        "Ok Neal, that's very good. Go ahead and get dressed. Do you want to report Mitchell or any of them for anything that they did before I got here?" Diana asked as Neal quickly got dressed, Neal took a deep breath as he thought about what had happened before Diana had shown up.

        "No, nothing to report, all they did was talk. But you might want to watch out for Jones, him and Mitchell were cozy, they talked about someone that they had busted last year. Someone that had his penis pierced multiply times, they called him a freak and a fag, they laughed when Jones said that he had heard that the guy… the guy had been made a bitch by the cons in prison." Neal said, Diana drew in a sharp breath at that, she couldn't believe that Jones was acting like this. But she believed Neal, she could tell how shook up he was over what had happened.

        "Ok, I will tell Hughes and Peter. They never should have said that to you or talked about that person like that, I'm sorry that you had to go through that and the strip search. Sooo… when did you get the tattoos, and did Kade get one too?" Diana asked as they walked out of the interrogation room, Neal gave a small laugh at that, glad that she understood him so well.

        "A little over two months ago, and yes, Kade got a few. And thanks Diana." Neal said with a smile, Diana nodded as she held her arms out and hugged Neal as he stepped into her arms, Diana felt him relax against her.

        "You're welcome. I like it by the way, a combination of you and Kade, Norse and Arabic. What do the words under the Thor's Hammer mean?" Diana said as Neal pulled away as they made their way to the elevator, Neal smiled as he thought about the tattoo on his back, Diana was right that it was a combination of him and Kade.

        "Dream, believe, dare, and do. I thought that it was appropriate, it sums up who I am." Neal said, Diana nodded as she thought about the words, they did sum up who Neal was, both as Neal Caffrey and Nicholas Holden.

        "Your right, they do sum up who you are." Diana said as they walked out of the elevator onto the White-Collar division, Neal was shocked to see Kade standing beside his desk along with Peter. Neal walked up to Kade who wrapped his arms around him, he laid his head against Kade's shoulder with a sigh.

        "Kade, what are you doing here?" Neal asked as he closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of him, Kade smiled down at him as he ran his hand up and down Neal's back.

        "Burke texted me about what was about to happen, I was over at Marcus's firm talking about the house he wants me to help him design, I hurried over here as fast as I could." Kade said as he looked over to Peter, Neal turned around in Kade's arms and looked at Peter.

        "Thanks Peter. I guess I will go get ready, see you at the airport." Neal said, Peter nodded once and then turned to talk to Diana, Neal turned back around to Kade who smiled as he gripped the sides of Neal's face and took his lips in a long harsh kiss. Neal pulled back panting as his eyes glazed over, Kade gave a little laugh as he stepped back from Neal and took his hand.

        " _Alan hadha hu nazrat jayidat lasiriti 'an yakun_ (Now that is a good look for my concubine to have), are you ok?" Kade said in Arabic and English, Neal smiled as they started for the elevator.

        " _Takk prinsen min_ (Thank you my prince), I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me. All they did was talk, it made me feel… vulnerable and pissed off, but that's it." Neal said as they got on the elevator, Kade nodded as he looked Neal over.

        "Ok, that's good. Now, I thought that I told you to call me Lord and Master, _mahaziya_ (concubine)." Kade said as he swatted Neal sharply on the ass, Neal gasped at the sting of the slap, his cock jerking as the hit sent pleasure straight to his cock. Neal gave a little smirk as he looked over at Kade, he bit his lip as he gave Kade a seductive look as he leaned against the elevator wall.

        " _Nem, ya eazim 'iimbraturii alribi walrab!_ (Yes, oh great and mighty Imperial Lord and Master!) Thanks, Kade. I have a plane to catch, we have a case in Dallas, I need to go to the house and get some cloths." Neal said smirking as they walked out of the elevator and was back at the lobby and the security checkpoint, Neal took a deep breath as he once again pulled his security ID out and prepared to show it to the security guard and the FBI agent that was with him. They passed them through and then they were outside, Neal took a deep breath as Kade lead him over to where his SUV was parked.

        "I know, Burke told me in his text, he also asked that I come with you to Dallas. We will go home and pack a bag, and then I'm going to _yanquluk ealaa al'arikat wayumaris aljins maeak hataa la tastatie almashiu bishakl mustaqim_ (bend you over the couch and fuck you till you can't walk straight)." Kade said, whispering the last in Arabic and causing Neal's eyes to widen in shocked pleasure at the image the ideal gave him. Neal smiled at Kade as they got in the SUV and drove off.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Neal's Townhouse  
10:15 a.m.  
Aug. 13th '09

        Neal took a deep breath as he looked in his closet, he didn't know what he thought about going back to Texas, he'd never been back home for more than a day or two since he left. And Peter was talking about this taking a week or more, he didn't know if he was ready to spend that much time back home, and not go _HOME_. Neal sighed as Kade came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him, he leaned back into him and closed his eyes.

        "It will be ok, Nicky, everything will be ok. I know that you're worried about going home, but you don't have to be. If you're not ready to go _HOME_ , we don't have to go near it, and if you want to I will be right beside you." Kade said, Neal nodded as he turned around in Kade's arms, he kissed Kade gently on the mouth. Kade slipped his hands down Neal's back and cupped his ass, pulling him in close as he deepened the kiss, Neal's eyes sparked with pleasure as his cock stirred in interest. Neal pulled back and licked his lips as he looked at Kade, pulled his shirt off and cocked an eyebrow at Kade as is hands went to his pants.

        "I want what you said, I want you to bend me over something and fuck me till I can't walk straight. I want it hard, fast and I want to feel it for days after. Please, Kade?" Neal said as he pulled his pants and briefs off, Kade smiled as reached out and cupped Neal's cheek, he nodded as he slipped his hand around to the back of Neal's neck. Gripping Neal's neck he steered him over to the couch, he shoved him over the back of the couch and kicked his feet apart.

        "You stay just like that, don't move." Kade said as he slapped Neal hard on the ass, Neal jumped and moaned in pleasure at the hit, Kade smiled as he gave Neal five more stinging slaps. Neal started panting as his cock started leaking pre-cum, Kade stepped back as he grabbed lube and a few toys, he quickly undressed and squirted some lube into his hand. He coated two fingers and shoved them into Neal's anus, Neal bucked as he was impaled with Kade's fingers.

        "Kade… oh god… just take me, just… oh yes… yes… just take me…" Neal begged as Kade viciously finger fucked him, Kade smirked as he reached around and slipped a cock ring on Neal's hardening cock, Neal whimpered and wept as he was restrained.

        "No, _alkaliba_ (bitch), I'm going to play with my _shariha_ (slave) for a while." Kade said as he picked up a small paddle with his other hand, he rubbed the paddle over Neal's ass as he fucked him viciously with his finger. He started gently patting Neal's ass with the paddle, Neal wept and whimpered as he writhed under Kade's hands.

        "Kade… _Rayiys_ (Master)… please… please fuck me." Neal wept as Kade started picking up the pace with the paddle, he stopped finger fucking him as he started raining down blows on Neal's ass, he spent five minutes alternating the speed and force of the blows.

        "Kade… Kade please… please fuck me." Neal said begging as he wept and whimpered as he went thru a dry orgasm, the pool of pre-cum growing at his feet. Kade stepped back to survey his work, rubbing his hands over Neal's ass and causing Neal to gasp at the pain. Kade grabbed the lube and quickly slicked his hardened cock, he thrusted into Neal's hole with one violent thrust, Neal screamed as he was filled. Kade waited a few minutes to let Neal get used to his cock in him, he then pulled out and violently and viciously thrusted back in, he set up a violent and vicious pace as he fucked Neal.

        "Kade… Kade… oh god… oh god…" Neal chanted as Kade pounded into him, gripping his hips tightly and pulling Neal tightly to him. Kade gave a feral grin as he picked up the pace, he leaned over Neal's back hitting Neal's prostate with each thrust, Neal screamed as he had a dry orgasm as Kade pounded into him.

        "Oh yeah… oh yeah… oh yeah… oh you have such a sweet hole, your made be to be fucked, aren't you _shariha_ (slave). That's what you are, aren't you, my _alraqiq aljinsiu_ (sex slave). Just for me to fuck, in any way that I want, as often as I can." Kade said as pounded and pounded into Neal, pulling cries of pleasure and pain from Neal with each thrust, tears streaking down Neal's face as he wept.

        "Kade… Kade… _Rayiys_ (Master), please more… more." Neal begged as he thrusted back, meeting Kade thrust for thrust, Kade moaned as he pounded into Neal harder. He gripped Neal's hips as tight as he could, the sound of his balls slapping against Neal's ass lewdly filling their bedroom.

        " _Rayiys_ (Master)… _Rayiys_ (Master), please… oh god… oh god… I need to cum, I need to cum." Neal begged as Kade pounded into him, Kade smirked as he threw his head back groaning as he came. Kade jerked his hips a few times as he spilled his cum, he pulled out and finished coming on Neal's ass, Neal cried out as he had another dry orgasm.

        "You're such a good boy, Nicky, such a good boy. You make me so proud, so very proud. Can you take more? Can you take this? I picked it up the other day, I think that you can take this." Kade said as he picked up a large dildo, and walked around to show it to him, Neal's eyes widen as he licked his lips at the sight of the large dildo.

        "Yes _Rayiys_ (Master), I can take it, I can take whatever you want me to. I'm your _alraqiq aljinsiu_ (sex slave), yours to do with as you please, my only purpose is to serve you Rayiys (Master)." Neal said, Kade smirked as he held the dildo in front of Neal's mouth, Neal gasped as he opened his mouth wide. Kade slipped the dildo between Neal's lips, thrusting it a quarter of the way in, Neal moaned at the feel of the dildo filling his mouth.

        "Suck it. If you don't suck it like it was my cock, you're not coming before we leave." Kade said, Neal moaned in despair as he started sucking on the dildo, he worked his mouth up and down the dildo's shaft as Kade thrust it in and out of Neal's mouth. Neal bucked and gagged as Kade shoved the dildo to the hilt, holding Neal's head against the balls of the dildo.

        "Good boy, that's a good _alraqiq aljinsiu_ (sex slave), take that dildo and suck it like it's a real cock." Kade said as he started fucking Neal's mouth with the dildo, Neal gagged and gasped as Kade fucked his mouth, his cock leaking pre-cum as his cock hardened with each thrust of the dildo. Neal whimpered as Kade pulled the dildo out of his mouth and went back around him, he gasped as he felt the head of the dildo at his hole, he gripped the couch tightly as Kade slowly started pushing it in.

        " _Rayiys_ (Master)… oh god… _Rayiys_ (Master)… it feels sooo good. Just… oh… oh… Oooohhh goooodddd… yes… yes…" Neal said as Kade pushed the dildo all the way in, Neal was writhing in pleasure as Kade pulled it out slowly and pushed it back in. Kade picked the paddle back up and slapped Neal on the ass once.

        "No moving. Do I need to get the restraints? Is that the only way that you will hold still?" Kade said as he slowly fucked Neal with the dildo, Neal bit his lip as he shook his head. Neal tried to stay still as Kade picked up his thrusting, but he couldn't, thrusting back against the dildo.

        "What did I tell you, _shariha_ (slave), you're not to move. I guess you don't want this dildo to fill you, don't want me to fuck you with this till I let you cum, do you _shariha_ (slave)?" Kade said as he pulled the dildo from Neal's ass and sat it on the table beside the couch, Neal whimpered as Kade walked away from him, he didn't know what Kade was going to do to him. He cried out in shock and pained pleasure as Kade slapped him on the ass with a hard-wooden paddle, Kade gave him three sharp and painful swats, Neal cried out as his erection deflated.

        "No _Rayiys_ (Master), I do want you to fill me with it, fuck me with it till you allow me to cum. I'll hold still, I promise, I promise Rayiys (Master)!" Neal begged as Kade stood back and watched him, he smirked at him as he stepped up behind Neal and rubbed his hands over Neal's backside, causing Neal to hiss at the pain. Kade smirked as he grabbed the dildo without Neal seeing, his boy was in for a shock, Kade thought as he rolled a condom on it and slicked it up with lube.

        "I don't think you know how to hold still, so I'm just going to have to teach you. No moving, or your ass is going to so sore that you won't be able to sit for the next month, and you won't cum for two months. Do I make myself clear, _shariha_ (slave)?" Kade said as he lined the large dildo up with Neal's hole, Neal nodded as he gripped the edge of the couch and spread his legs farther apart to give Kade better access.

        "Yes _Rayiys_ (Master), I won't move, I promise I won't move." Neal said, Kade smirked as he speared Neal's hole with the large dildo, Neal buck as he screamed in shock at the feeling of being filled. Kade slapped him on the hip with his hand, smirking as Neal moaned in pleasure at the pain and the feel of being filled. Kade pulled the dildo out and slammed it back in, setting a punishing rhythm as he fucked Neal with the dildo, soon Neal was near coming and Kade stopped.

        " _Rayiys_ (Master)… please let me cum… please let me cum!" Neal begged as he wept, Kade grinned down at him as he slowly pulled the dildo out and rubbed the head against Neal's hole, Neal bucked and moaned in pleasure as Kade continued to rub the dildo against his hole. Kade picked up and squirted lube on to Neal's hole, he started dipping the dildo's head in and out of Neal's hole as he took himself in hand jerking himself off, Neal moaned as Kade continued slowly thrusting the dildo into his hole.

        "Oh, you're such a good boy, Nicky… oh such a good boy. Can you take more? This next one is ten inches long and almost two inches wide, how much of it can you take?" Kade said as he picked up larger dildo and started rubbing it against Neal's hole, Neal moaned in desperate pleasure as he thrust out his ass, begging for the dildo. Kade slapped him on the ass with his hand, making Neal howl in pain and pleasure.

        "All of it _Rayiys_ (Master)… oh god… oh god… I can take anything you wish, _Rayiys_ (Master)… anything." Neal said weeping as Kade rubbed the dildo against his hole, slipping the head in and out of Neal's ass, inching the dildo deeper and deeper into Neal. Kade set up a rhythm as he inched the dildo deeper, Neal was weeping as Kade got the dildo buried to the hilt, he then started fucking Neal with the dildo as fast and as hard as he could.

        "You're a good alraqiq aljinsiu (sex slave), taking this dildo and not moving, I'm sooo very proud of you… _mahaziya_ (concubine). Now I'm going to give you more." Kade said as he squirted lube on his hardened cock and gave himself a few jerks, then he was pushing in under the dildo, Neal gasped as Kade filled him. The pain and pleasure hitting with each short thrust, then Kade pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, Neal screamed as he went thru another dry orgasm. Kade set up a punishing rhythm as he fucked Neal's hole, Neal screamed and wept as Kade viciously fucked his hole, Neal was hard and leaking pre-cum once more.

        "Rayiys (Master)… oh god please… _Rayiys_ (Master)… let me come… please let me come. OH GOD… _RAYIYS_ (MASTER)…" Neal screamed and begged, Kade just kept pounding into Neal, nearing coming himself.

        "You think that you deserve to cum, that's you've been a good enough shariha (slave), that you have earned the right to cum? Do you believe that you have earned it?" Kade said as he upped the pace of his thrusts, Neal moaned and wept as he held on to the couch, keeping hold of the couch to stop himself from moving.

        "Yes, _Rayiys_ (Master)… I've been a good _shariha_ (slave)… I've been a very good shariha (slave). Please let me cum, Rayiys (Master), please let me cum!" Neal begged as he wept, Kade smirked down at Neal as he pounded into Neal, he gripped Neal's hips tightly and started viciously pounding into him. Neal screamed as Kade fucked him as roughly as he could, Kade slipped his hand down in between Neal's legs and started jerking him off, jerking his cock and balls.

        " _Rayiys_ (Master)… _Rayiys_ (Master)… let me cum… Kade… _Rayiys_ (Master)…" Neal begged as Kade drove him to the edge, Kade moaned in pleasure at the sound of despair as Neal begged for release, he continued his vicious rhythm of pounding into Neal as hard as he could. As he started tipping over into orgasm he released Neal's cock.

"Nicky… Kade…" they screamed their release together as they came. Kade's cum coating the inside of Neal's hole, Neal passed out as his cock kept shooting cum from the long delay of his orgasm, Kade pulled out and finished coming on Neal's ass. Kade collapsed on top of Neal, panting as he kissed the back of Neal's neck, he rolled off Neal and grabbed the wet wipes to clean them off. Neal hissed as he came around while Kade was wiping down his ass, Kade smirked as he slapped Neal hard on the ass, causing him to buck and moan in pleasure at the pain.

        "Hurts, doesn't it, Nicky. You like that it hurts, don't you? You freak!" Kade said as he turned Neal around, kissing him hard as he rubbed up against him, Neal's eyes lit up as he deepened the kiss as Kade gripped his ass tight.

        "Yes, it feels good. Thanks, Kade… now we need to shower and pack, I don't want to be late to the airport, you know that we're going to have to wait at security." Neal said hissing as Kade gripped his ass tighter, he gave a little jump as Kade smacked him on the ass, he smirked as he wiggled his ass in Kade's hands.

        "Yeah. You jump in the shower and I will pack for the both of us." Kade said, Neal nodded as he turned and headed for the bathroom, he gave another hiss as Kade slapped him on the ass as he walked by him. Neal smirked at Kade as he looked back over his shoulder at him, wiggling his ass at him. Kade shook his head as he pulled on a pair of sweats and went about gathering cloths for a week for them both, he set out a pair of stonewashed jeans and a long tail white tank top for Neal. Kade cleaned up around the couch, gathering their toys and running down to the kitchen to clean them, he put them back in their toy chest. Kade e-mailed their cleaning service that they were going out of town, but that they needed them to come in today. Kade looked up from storing the last toy as Neal walked out of the bathroom naked, drying his hair with a towel.

        "I put some clothes on the bed for you, I'll be out in a few minutes." Kade said, Neal nodded as he went to the bed and grabbed what Kade had put out for him, he smirked as he thought about what Jones and Diana were going to say when he showed up dressed like this. Neal grabbed a pair of briefs and slipped them and the jeans on, they were nice and tight like he liked, Neal hissed as pulling them on hurt from where Kade had spanked him. He slipped the tank top on, he went and grabbed a black leather biker vest, then he grabbed his heavy-duty combat boots and put them on. Neal put on his Thor's hammer necklace and was trying to decide if he should freak Jones and Diana totally out or let them adjust to the clothes before showing up totally decked out. Neal looked over to Kade as he came out of the bathroom, Kade was drying his hair as he went to his closet, he grabbed a tight black tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans.

        "Kade, what do you think of me… dropping Neal Caffrey, letting them see Nicholas Holden. They know who I'm, but… but I've never really dropped the act of being Neal Caffrey, I'm tired of pretending to be someone that I'm not. I'm tired of acting and dressing like Neal Caffrey, I want to be myself." Neal said as he took off the vest and the tank top, he switched out the small plain nipple rings for pair that held a small emerald and then put in the matching belly button ring, he quickly put the tank top and vest back on and then put in a pair of medium sized diamond studs. Neal turned around to Kade who had gotten dressed, he looked Neal over for a few minutes and then nodded.

        "I think that it's time that Nicholas Holden came out to play, you don't need Neal Caffrey to protect yourself anymore, that's my job. And I like the way that Nicholas Holden dresses better than Neal Caffrey, he's so… fussy." Kade said as he grabbed Neal by the belt loops and pulled him to him, Neal laughed as he let himself be pulled to Kade.

        "Kade… I love you, but you're crazy." Neal said, Kade laughed as he slapped Neal on the ass, causing him to hiss at the pain and pleasure that shot thru him. Kade smirked as he rubbed his hand over Neal's ass, causing Neal to squirm at the pain.

        "Nicky… what am I going to do with you? Alright, I got our bags packed and our laptop bags, let's get everything packed in the SUV and then we can head out." Kade said, Neal nodded as he and Kade grabbed their bags, they placed them in the back of Kade's SUV and headed for the airport.

JFK airport  
12:25 p.m.

        Neal sighed as he and Kade waited in line for the metal detector, he texted Peter to let him know that they had made it to the airport and were waiting in for their turn thru the metal detectors.

        "Peter says that he will met us in the second lounge, and that we just lost Jones twenty to Diana, he bet her that we would be an hour late." Neal said as he read the text message, frowning at the mention of Jones, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be around Jones this soon. Kade laughed as they moved closer to the metal detector, shaking his head at the FBI agents that Neal worked with.

        "Somedays I'm not sure about that guy, will you be ok with Jones, Nicky? Do you think that you can trust him?" Kade said as he noticed one of the security guards looking at him closely, he wondered what that was about, he shrugged it off as he looked back at Neal. Neal thought about what Kade was asking, he took a deep breath before he answered.

        "I don't know, I guess we will see. An no, I don't trust him. I don't believe that I will ever trust him again, _som sørger meg_ (which saddens me), I had started to like him before all this started. _Han stolte på meg selv om jeg var en kriminell, en dommer, noen som ikke tilhørte._ (He trusted me even though I was a criminal, a convict, someone that didn't belong.)" Neal said as they stepped towards the metal detectors, Kade nodded as he thought about what Neal was saying, he knew that a lot of the FBI agents that he had to work with didn't like or trust him with anything. He knew it hurt him a lot, even though he tried to play like it didn't.

        "Ni…" Kade started to say but stopped as two security officers started over towards them, Neal looked over at the security officers as they stopped beside them.

        "Sirs, we need to ask you to come with us, retinue security check. It won't take long." one of the security officers said smiling, Neal shrugged his shoulder at Kade as they stepped out of line, Neal couldn't think of a reason that they were being pulled from the security line. They followed the security officers back to a office where there were two more officers, Neal started to get worried as they stepped into the office, he didn't like being out numbered like this.

        "If I could have your names and where you are headed today?" One of the new security officers asked as they sat down at the table that was one the middle of the office, Kade and Neal nodded as they pulled their wallets out.

        "Neal Caffrey, we're headed to Dallas, I'm a consultant with the FBI, is there some kind of trouble?" Neal said as he handed over his driver's licenses, he was still using the name Neal Caffrey, he wasn't ready to be Nicholas Holden to the world yet. The security officer ignored him as he looked at Kade, holding out his hand for his ID.

        "Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, of Saudi Arabia, I'm heading to Dallas with my boyfriend. Now, my boyfriend asked you a question, is there some kind of trouble?" Kade said as he looked the security officers in the eyes, they ignored him as they looked over his and Neal's ID's, Kade looked over at Neal and cocked his eyebrow.

        "How long have you been in the US? When did you enter the US, how long do you plan to be in the US?" The security officer asked Kade as another security officer walked into the office, Neal was staring to get an uneasy feeling about what was going on.

        "Mr. Caffrey, how long have you known the Prince, where did you met him? Has he ever asked you to carry anything into or out of the country, when was the last time that you were in Saudi Arabia?" One of the security officers said while one of the others were asking Kade questions, Neal frowned as he looked over at Kade.

        "I've been in the US for two years, and I will be staying for quiet sometime, now what is going on here? Why have my boyfriend and I been pulled in here for?" Kade asked, but again he was ignored, that was starting to piss him off.

        "Six almost seven years, we met here in New York while he was in college at Columbia. No, I've never brought or took anything out of the country for him and I've never been to Saudi Arabia. Now why have you pulled us in here to ask these questions? We are supposed to be leaving for Dallas soon, the FBI in Dallas is waiting on me and the FBI team that I work with here." Neal said, but like Kade was ignored, he looked at the clock and saw that it was getting closer to the time that they were needing to leave.

        "How long is quite some time? What are your views on America? How long have you been together, when was the last time that you had sexual relations with your boyfriend? What kind of sexual relations did you have?" the security officers asked Kade in a rapid-fire method, Kade cocked his eyebrow at them and then looked over at Neal.

        "Has it been six or seven years, don't you know? Why have you never gone to Saudi Arabia? What do you do for the FBI, what is your job title? You say that your dating, when was the last time that you had sexual relations with him? What kind of sexual relations did you have?" the security officers asked Neal in the same rapid-fire method as they did Kade, Neal frowned at them as he looked from them to Kade and back, Neal pulled out his cell phone to call Peter. One of the security officers pulled it out of his hands and tried to open it.

        "No cell phones; now answer the questions." The security officers said, Neal crossed his arms and glared at them.

        "No. I demand the right to call my boss, he's here in the airport and I want him here before I answer any more questions. And I want to talk to your boss, at the same time." Neal said, the security officer in front of him raised his eyebrow at Neal's demands, he turned to one of the other officers and nodded.

        "Mr. Caffrey, we are going to have to demand a strip search at this time, if you will follow Officer Timmons. Mr. Al Saud, you will answer the questions that have been asked." The security officer said turning from Neal, Kade shook his head as he grabbed Neal's hand, he was not going to let them split them up.

        "No, you will do what my boyfriend has requested, these questions are invasive and personal. You have no reason to know about our sexual relationship and we will not answer another question." Kade said, the security officer glared at them as the other officers started crowding around them, Kade just cocked his eyebrow at him. The officer was going to say something but stopped as there was a knock on the door, the officers stepped back as one of them opened the door, and in walked Peter and another man that Neal didn't know.

        "Kline, the FBI are asking that we let these two go, use the body image scanner." The man said, the security officer that had been asking most of the questions nodded as he stood up and walked around to Neal and Kade. He motioned them out of the room, they walked back out to the scanners, the man led them over to the body scanners.

        "Do you have any kind of metal on or in you, any medical condition that we need to know about?" The security officer at the scanner asked as they got to the scanner.

        "I have a number of body piercings, and a couple of screws in my left arm, but no medical conditions." Neal said before stepping in the scanner, he held his arms up for two minutes and then stepped out of the scanner. The security officer waved him on as Kade stepped up to the scanner.

        "I also have a few body piercings and no medical conditions." Kade said as he stepped into the scanner, he held up his arms and then stepped out of the scanner after two minutes, he was waved on as the next person stepped up to the scanner. Peter was waiting a few feet from the scanner with their bags, they hadn't even thought about them.

        "Alright, now that we know that the most dangerous thing that we're taking with us is Neal's mouth and mind, let's get going." Peter said, Kade and Peter laughed as Neal acted like he was offended, happy that Peter wasn't mad at him over what had happened.

        "HAHA, very funny. So, when do we take off, do I have time to get something to eat before we take off?" Neal said as they walked towards their terminal, Neal wondered when they would be checking their bags and getting their tickets.

        "We take off whenever we need to, so go get something to eat, I'll have your bags loaded. The FBI has a private plane, it's at gate 4, I will be waiting for you." Peter said, Neal nodded as he headed for the closes fast food place, he and Kade grabbed burgers and rushed to the gate. Peter was standing at the gate like he had said, a grin on his face, Neal looked at him suspiciously as they boarded the plane.

        "What are you up to, Peter? You look way too happy about something." Neal said as they walked back to where Jones and Diana were sitting, they were staring at Neal in shocked wonder at the way that he was dressed. Neal smiled at Diana and ignored Jones as him and Kade sat down in their seats.

        "Caffrey… what in the world are you wearing?" Diana asked as they sat down, Neal looked down at his clothes as he and Kade put on their seat belts.

        "Clothes?" Neal said with a smirk as he looked down at what he was wearing, Diana shook her head as she looked over at Peter.

        "Peter, we're about to lose a CI, I think I might have to throw Caffrey out of the plane." Diana said as she mock glared at Neal, who crossed his fingers in mock fear as he coward in his seat, Peter shook his head as the plane took off.

        "Sorry Diana, we need him, you will just have to put up with his smart-ass mouth like the rest of us. Neal, did you find what I asked for?" Peter said laughing at Diana and Neal, Diana mocked glared at Neal one last time and then turned back to the reports that she had been reading before.

        "I found everything that they have on the web and the dark net, well the museum has over twenty-four thousand pieces of art and over fifty thousand manuscripts, books and other volumes in their collection. It's one of the largest museums in the US, it has a hundred and fifty-nine thousand square feet of exhibition space, it was founded in nineteen thirty-two as the Dallas Museum of Fine Arts from a collection that had been started at the Dallas Public Library in nineteen oh three. As for the security, it's top notch. They have multiply motion detectors, every square inch of the museum is covered by closed circuit tv, and they catalogue every piece of art or printed piece that comes into the Museum. They have motion sensors on every piece of art, or rather that's the rumor that I've found, they also say that there are GPS trackers on every piece of art and everything in the Museum's Library. Which… I think that they are lying about, but I know that it has stopped a few people from trying to rob them." Neal said as the pilot announced that they could now move about the cabin, Neal and Kade moved to the table that was set up in the middle of the plane. Neal grabbed his laptop bag and pulled out his laptop, he flipped it open and brought up the report that he had written on the way over.

        "What about what you know personally, have you ever been there?" Peter said as he thought over what Neal had found, Neal frowned as he thought about the question, he wondered if Peter was thinking that he might know about what has gone on.

        "No, not to the Dallas Museum of Art, I've only been to the Kimbell Art Museum in DFW. And that was a good… ten years ago, maybe eleven." Neal said in between bites, Peter nodded as he took notes, he wondered what DFW meant.

        "What's DFW?" Diana said as she looked from the file she was reading, Neal frowned at the question as he looked at what Diana was wearing, he then looked closer at what Peter and Jones were wearing.

        "It means Dallas-Fort Worth, it's also called the Metroplex. By the way, which airport are we coming into, DFW or Love-field? Also, are you guys going to change into something cooler before we get to Dallas?" Neal asked as he and Kade finished eating, he then pulled out his drawing pad, his mind was already thinking of another painting that he wanted to do. Jones frowned at Neal, why would he want to know which airport, or care about them wearing cooler clothes. Peter frowned at Neal while Diana looked down at what she was wearing and then frowned at him

        "The Dallas airport, so which ever one of those are in Dallas." Jones said, Peter and Diana nodded at that while Neal rolled his eyes at them all, he wonders if any of them had been to Dallas or even Texas before.

"No, why would we?" Peter asked as he looked at Neal and Kade, Neal was wearing tight stonewashed jeans and a long tank top with a leather vest. While Kade was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight tank top, Peter was still trying to wrap his mind around the way that Neal was dressed.

        "They're both in the Metroplex, ones just closer to downtown Dallas then the other. And because it's summer in North Texas, were it gets a hundred degrees in the shade." Neal said as he rolled his eyes at them, Diana and Peter just shrugged their shoulders, while Jones looked at Neal in disbelief.

        "Come on Caffrey, pull the other one, there's no way it's going to be that hot down there." Jones said as he looked over from his seat, he was starting to think that maybe Deputy Director Thorn was right, that once a conman always a conman. And that Caffrey was nothing but a very slick con that had talked his way out of what justice had demanded of him. Neal just shrugged his shoulders as he shared an eye roll with Kade and went back to his drawing, Kade pulled out his own laptop and started making notes on his new project, Peter and Diana just shook their heads as they settled in for the flight.

Dallas Love Field Airport  
4:25 p.m.  
(104°)

        Peter was hit by a wall of heat as they stepped out of the airport, he reared back in shock at the heat, Jones and Diana reared back also. Neal and Kade laughed as they stepped around them, soaking in the warm Texas heat and air, as the others steeled themselves to the heat. The moment they were out in the heat, they all started sweating, they couldn't believe how hot it was. They were met by an FBI agent wearing blues jeans, dark blue t-shirt and had his badge hanging around his neck.

        "Special Agent Burke? Special Agent Tomás Salas out of the DFW office, I have the SUV that you will be using while here. Do you need to drop your bags off at your hotel before going to the office or do you want to head straight to the Museum?" Agent Salas said as he led them to a large black SUV, Kade and Neal threw their bags in the back and climbed in the back seat. Peter, Diana, and Jones drug themselves behind Agent Salas and tossed their bags in the back, then they climbed into the SUV and let out a sigh of relief as the air conditioner came on when Agent Salas started the SUV.

        "Yes, nice to meet you Agent Salas. This is Agent Diana Berrigan, Agent Clinton Jones. And with us is our consultant Neal Caffrey, and this is Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, he's here too… to make sure that Caffrey behaves. And I think that we need to go to the hotel, we need to change our clothes, we're staying at the Ritz-Carlton. Is it always this hot, this late in the day?" Peter said as Agent Salas started for the Ritz-Carlton, Agent Salas laughed as he looked over at Peter who was sitting in the passenger side of the SUV, he wondered about the PRINCE. Why would they have a prince along with them to make sure that Caffrey behaved, just threaten to send his ass to prison to keep him out of trouble.

        "I take it this is y'all's first trip to Texas during summer?" Agent Salas said letting his accent out, Peter nodded as he thought about what he had packed, he didn't know if he had packed anything that would be light weight enough to wear in this heat.

        "Peter, I don't think that I packed anything for this type of weather, I didn't think that it got this hot in August." Jones said, Diana nodded her head, Agent Salas laughed as he drove.

        "How about I take you to the Wal-Mart up here and you can get a few cloths that will work for our Texas heat. I take it that Mr. Caffrey and Prince Al Saud have been to Texas before, they know how to dress for our weather." Agent Salas said as he motioned back to Neal and Kade, Neal who was engrossed in his drawing and the ideas that were swirling around in his head and Kade who was typing as fast as his fingers could go in the third roll seating.  
   
        "Yes, thank you, and Caffrey has been to Texas before, I don't know about Prince Al Saud." Peter said, Agent Salas nodded as they got to the Wal-Mart, they quickly ran in and grabbed a few sets of clothes that would work in this Texas heat and then they went to the Ritz-Carlton. They checked in and dropped their bags off, they quickly changed and then went to the Museum. They were met at the Museum by several FBI agents and other Law Enforcement Agents, they were all staring at Neal like they knew that he had something to do with the heist and the deaths. Kade glared back at them, making them start as they realized that Kade wasn't an FBI agent.

        "SAC Burke, I'm SAC Frank Lyons here in DFW, thank you for coming down." SAC Lyons said with a large, teeth showing smile as he held out his hand and they shook, Peter nodded as he looked around at the Museum. They were in one of the rooms that had been hit and where one of the guards had been killed, you could still see the chalk outline. Peter waved for the others to look around and see what they could, once Neal was out of ear shoot he turned his back to the room as he looked at SAC Lyons.

        "Your welcomed. I have with me Agent Diana Berrigan, Agent Clinton Jones, our consultant Neal Caffrey and Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud. He's Caffrey's boyfriend and he's here to help keep Caffrey on an even keel, in case you go to Deputy Director Thorn with anymore requests to have him searched. Next time, just call and talk to me about any concerns you have, Deputy Director Thorn had Caffrey strip searched and wanted a body cavity search done. In the last four months Caffrey has been attacked twice over being bi-sexual, the second time was a pretty bad attack. Because of you and Deputy Director Thorn, private business of Caffrey's was put on display for members of the FBI that he was to work with that did not know about it, do you understand?" Peter said as he glared at SAC Lyons, who nodded with a wide tooth showing grin, he could just image what kind of private business of Caffrey's was displayed for his team

        "I understand SAC Burke, and I'm sorry to have caused Caffrey any distress. If I feel that anything like that must happen again, I will talk to you and we can work out what to do." SAC Lyons said smiling a shark's grin, Peter nodded as he turned back around so that he was standing beside SAC Lyons and looked for Neal.

        "Thank you, SAC Lyons. Now, you said on the phone that a note had been left for White Collar in New York?" Peter said as the others started back towards Peter and Lyons, SAC Lyons nodded as he turned and waved them deeper into the room, on a wall that hadn't been visible from where they had been standing was a message written in what looked like blood. Peter was shocked at the sight, dark red blood that had dripped onto the floor.

        "Tell the FBI that they can cage Neal Caffrey, but they can never stop me." the message read with two connected hearts at the bottom, Peter was frowning as he turned towards Neal to see what he had to say, but Neal was standing back away from them.

        "Caffrey, do you know anything about this?" Peter said as he looked him over, he could see that he was starting to panic. Kade came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, Neal took a deep breath as he started calming down, he had been about to tip over into a panic attack. The way that this was written, it made it sound like it was Neal that had written it and was somehow involved. But Peter knew that Neal had been in New York, and he knew that Neal would never be involved with any kind of violence, he could see the horror on Neal face as he saw the blood on the wall and the spots on the floor.

        "Uhm… Kate… Kate wrote that, she… she always signs everything with two connected hearts. But… this… this… she's not a thief, she… she doesn't know anyone to pull a crew together and… if she's getting help from people that know me, they know that I… I despise violence, I would never go alone with something like this." Neal said his eyes wide as he looked at Peter, who was shocked at what he was hearing, when he had first got Neal out of prison he had thought that Kate would be a problem in keeping Neal on the straight and narrow. But in everything that they had on her, she had never committed any crime of any kind, to go from that to this kind of crime was… it was huge.

        "Where can we find this Kate, why would she leave this message here? We also have a number of paintings that have been forged, what do you know about that, Caffrey?" one of the law enforcement officers said, Kade glared at the man, he just knew that he was going to be trouble. Neal frowned at the man, he wasn't the only forger out there, not even the best out there to tell the truth. Not that he was going to admit that to the FBI.

        "I don't know anything about this, when I got back…" Neal said as he looked around him, stopping as he thought about the fact that he was back in Texas and even if it was Dallas, it was still the Bible Belt.  
           
        "When you got back together with Kade, you didn't think about Kate anymore, because she didn't matter anymore. Neal, I asked once why you broke out of prison, but you deflected. Why did you break out of prison for Kate?" Peter said, Neal shot the other law enforcement officers a look, then looked back at Peter with a pleading look. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what he should tell Peter, should he tell him the truth, or should he just tell him what he wanted to hear. He didn't want to hurt Kade, and he knew that some of this was going to hurt him.

        "Is there someplace that we could talk in private?" Peter asked one of the law enforcement officers, one that was wearing black jeans and had a single star on his chest nodded as he led them to what was an office farther back in the room.

        "You can talk in here Agent Burke." The man said, Peter nodded as the man closed the door, he turned back to Neal and Kade. Neal was looking out the window, Kade's arms wrapped around him, and he could tell that he was saying something to him. He turned around as Peter took a step towards him, he took a deep breath as he looked back out the window.

        "Neal, do you trust me? Then whatever you say stays in this room, between the three of us." Peter said as he looked Neal over, he could tell that he was struggling with telling him something, with telling him something that was bad. Neal nodded as he took another deep breath, he closed his eyes as he started to speak.

        "Kate found out that… that I was… I was trading sex with my cellmate for protection from the other inmates and… and a few of the guards. She didn't… didn't take it well, she realllly didn't take it well, after that she didn't come to see me for two months and when she came back she broke up with me. And told me that she had met an old friend of mine and that he was a better man, that would have been fine, but… but she said… said… what she said made me think that it was Matthew Keller, and she didn't know what kind of man Keller is. I had to protect her, I loved her… or I thought I did, I knew that I had to get her away from Keller at the least." Neal said in a monotone voice as he kept his eyes closed, Kade tightened his hold on Neal, he knew that Neal was thinking that he was going to be hurt and mad about what he had said. Peter looked at Neal in horror and shock, he had been afraid that something like this might have happened to Neal. It was one of the sad facts of the prison system, that young men that were sent into the prison system were take advantage of my older and larger men. He could imagine the anger on Kade's face, he figured that Kade was thinking of how he could find out the names of these men and having them taken out.

        "Neal, I'm sorry that you had to go thru that, it should never have happened. And you know that it wasn't Keller that Kate was talking about, right?" Peter said, he really didn't know what to say to Neal over what had happened, Neal stepped out of Kade's arms and turned around. He looked at Peter for a few minutes, he didn't know if he should trust that he believed that it shouldn't have happened, there was a few agents back in New York that liked asking about how often his ass had been used while in prison. He wasn't looking forward to going back now that they knew that he was gay, Peter had at least kept that out of the office before he was strip searched.

        "Thanks Peter. Peter… when you told me that Keller was in prison in Denmark, I thought that I must have been wrong about who Kate was with. But… but that out there, that is classic Matthew Keller, that is his style of… of a museum heist. I didn't find out till after… after…" Neal said as he struggled with telling Peter the truth, he didn't know if he wanted Peter to know about his time with Keller.

        "After what happened in Denmark, that's when you found out about what kind of man Keller was, isn't Neal?" Peter said, Neal nodded as he looked at Peter in shock, he couldn't believe that Peter understood.

        "Yeah, I… I checked with a few people that I knew… that had worked with Keller before. Almost every job that Keller pulled, he… they were almost all bloody. I… If I was you I would check to make sure that Keller was still in that prison in Denmark, because I'm pretty sure that this was Kate and Keller." Neal said, Peter nodded as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he shot off a quick text to the Interpol agent that he had worked with while chasing Neal. Then he looked Neal over once more, Neal looked like he was back on even footing.

        "Do you think that you could tell the others about what you suspect of Kate and Keller?" Peter asked, Neal took a deep breath and nodded, Peter gave him a nod and then he led them back out to the others.

        "Alright guys, Neal has a few ideas." Peter said and then turned to Neal, who took a deep breath as he looked out over the face of the law enforcement agents.

        "I think… I think the crew that you are looking for is being led by a man named Matthew Keller and a woman named Kate Moreau, Keller is a killer and he likes the thrill of the high-risk jobs, and if Kate has been with him for this long then she… she has started liking the thrill to. Last I had heard, Keller was in prison in Denmark for killing one of his associates seven or eight years ago, but I think that he might have somehow got out and is back in the States." Neal said as Kade stood right behind him, the law enforcement officers were nodding as they all pulled out things to write down notes on and write down Keller and Kate's names. Diana and Jones nodded as they made a metal note to check on Keller and Kate, they needed to find out where Kate Moreau was and when she had hooked up with Keller.

        "Caffrey, how sure are you that this is Kate Moreau and Matthew Keller, how do you know Keller and Moreau?" one of the law enforcement officers asked, Peter held his breath as he waited for Neal to answer the officer.

        "I dated Kate Moreau for almost a year, before… before I was arrested and sent to prison. Matthew Keller… I worked with him at one time, but… but when he shot the man in Denmark, I cut ties with him at once." Neal said, the law enforcement officers nodded as they made notes. One of the Texas Rangers in the room looked Neal over as he wrote down the notes that he needed, he wondered if these two might have hit other places here in Texas without anyone knowing about it. He made his way up to Neal as the other officers started moving to search for Keller and Moreau.

        "Mr. Caffrey, Ranger Kit Carson and no I'm not related to the other Kit Carson, just named after him. Do you know if Keller and Moreau would hit smaller museums in a small town? Ones that didn't have art like this?" Ranger Carson asked as he waved his hand around him, Neal frowned at the question, he thought about for a second and then shook his head.

        "Not likely, what was stolen and where?" Neal asked Ranger Carson as Peter went to go talk to Diana and Jones, Kade looked at Ranger Carson closely, he had seen him looking him over.

        "Two letters that were written by Quanah Parker right before his death, they are owned by a small museum in Quanah, not very many people even knew that the letters where there or that they existed even." Ranger Carson said, Neal frowned as he thought of were Quanah was and how much letters like that might be worth, something wasn't adding up.

        "Who was the letters to and what did they cover?" Neal said as he started looking around for paper and pen, he saw a notebook and a pen laying on a table close by and grabbed them, he wasn't liking where his mind was going.

        "They were letters to Charles Goodnight, they covered a bit of his personal history and comment on the government of the day, why?" Ranger Carson asked as he watched Neal start writing down names and locations, Neal looked up at Ranger Carson as he finished writing.

        "Cause Keller wouldn't go for something that small time, but if he was getting paid for it he would. In fact, you might want to check any letters, manuscripts, or books here, the theft up here might have been a smoke screen for stealing some kind of letters, manuscripts, or books. Now this is a list of every person that I know who deals in books, manuscripts and letters that would hire Keller and might want some of this art. But Ranger Carson, if there is anything besides the art missing, Keller has been known to be working two or more deals at the same time." Neal said as he handed over the piece of paper that he had been writing, the Ranger nodded as he took the piece of paper.

        "I understand, and thank you Mr. Caffrey, you have been great help." Ranger Carson said as he handed Neal his card and walked away. Neal and Kade headed over to Peter and them, Neal kept thinking about what Ranger Carson had asked him.

        "Were you able to help Ranger Carson?" Peter asked, Neal nodded as he continued to think about what Ranger Carson had asked him about.

        "Yeah, well maybe, I don't know. A museum in Quanah got hit, two letters from Quanah Parker to Charles Goodnight were stolen, Ranger Carson was wondering if Keller would hit a museum for something like that. I told him that Keller might have hit the museum, if he was being paid for the theft, which got me to thinking that we might want to check the library here in case Keller might have hit it also. He might have been hired to hit both museums, he might have even been hired by more than one person, I've heard of him doing it the past." Neal said, Peter and Diana nodded as they thought over what Neal was saying, Jones frowned at what Neal was saying. He knew that something that Neal was saying was wrong, but he couldn't finger out what it was, he was starting to get suspicious of Neal and everything that was going on around him. Kade didn't like the way that Jones was looking at Neal, he hadn't trusted Jones since he had came into their home with the Marshal's and they had tried to but another anklet on him with a set of rules that would have made Neal run.

        "Why would Keller steal letters from two men that no one has hear of?" Jones asked, Peter and Diana nodded as they looked at Neal in question, Neal frowned at them in confusion.

        "You've never heard of Quanah Parker and Charles Goodnight? How? Quanah Parker was the last 'Free' Chief of the Comanches, his mother was taken by the Comanches after a massacre of the Parker family by the Comanches. Charles Goodnight was a rancher who along with his friend Oliver Loving developed the Goodnight-Loving Trail, it went from Fort Belknap, Texas to Fort Sumner, New Mexico and on up to Denver and from there on up in to Wyoming." Neal said shocked that they hadn't heard of either Quanah Parker or Charles Goodnight, Peter, Diana, and Jones just shrugged their shoulders, they still didn't know who Neal was talking about.

        "Sorry Caffrey, never heard of them. So, someone out there would want these letters, but why these letters? Were they important or were they the last letters the men wrote before dying?" Jones asked as he thought about what Deputy Director Thorn had said when he had been in the office last month, Caffrey didn't belong out in the field with them or in the FBI, but Peter would never see it that way. He thought that he could rehabilitate Caffrey, but like Deputy Director Thorn had said, once a criminal all ways a criminal. Jones was thinking of the disk that he had of the strip search, he figured that there was some way that Caffrey could get in trouble for the piercings and the tattoo, he would just have to send a copy to Deputy Director Thorn.

        "Neither, but that might not matter, some collectors just want everything that they can get their hands on in whatever they collect." Neal said, Peter nodded as he had had to deal with collectors like that before, Diana and Jones frowned as they didn't understand those kinds of collectors.

        "My great-grandfather was like that, he had to have anything to do with Neolithic Chinese pottery or Neolithic jade, the older the better. There are rooms in the palace at Riyadh that are filled with pottery and jade." Kade said, Neal nodded he had heard of the great rooms filled with fine Neolithic Chinese porcelain and jade. Jones and Peter were shocked at the idea of rooms filled with porcelain and jade in a palace, Diana nodded her head, she had heard of collections like that being held by the Arab kingdoms.

        "Ok, that's good. Caffrey, I want you to look over the paintings that have been forged, maybe you can see something that the locals can't. Diana, I want you to talk with the local office and find out everything that they know about the theft. Jones talk to the local cops and find out what they know. After that we are heading back to the hotel room and we will pool what we know." Peter said, they nodded as they went to do what he said, while Peter went to talk to the head of the Museum and their security. He sighted, this case was just too big. If Keller was really out and had done this, if he was working for someone or even more than one person, they were in big trouble. They looked over everything, they found that dozens of manuscripts had been taken, some that had not been known to be held at the museum. They went back to the hotel to brain storm, but they couldn't do anything and so they all went to bed after having dinner.

Ritz-Carlton  
Dallas  
4:20 a.m.

        Neal started awake as the door to his hotel room was kicked in, Kade leaped out of the bed and in front of Neal, a scimitar and dagger in his hands.

        "Drop the weapons, get on the ground, hands behind your back! Now!" The lead man of the group of US Marshals yelled as they stormed into the room, assault rifles trained on Kade and Neal. Neal sat frozen on the bed, he couldn't understand why the Marshals were storming his and Kade's hotel room.

        "My name is Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, I have diplomatic immunity, why have you burst into my hotel room?" Kade said as he held the sword and dagger higher, he wondered what these men were going to say to justify kicking in their hotel room door, Kade wanted to check on Neal but knew that he couldn't take his eyes off the US Marshals.

        "Drop the weapons, get on the ground, NOW! Or we will shoot!" the lead Marshal yelled, Kade cocked his eyebrow at the man, he wondered what this man thought would happen to him if he shot a Prince of a foreign nation. Kade tensed as he heard a commotion outside of the room, he was shocked to hear Burke yelling for information.

        "No. I believe that FBI SAC Peter Burke wants to talk to you first, so why don't you get the fuck out of my room." Kade said as Peter forced his way thru the US Marshals, he looked around the room, shocked to see Kade standing with a sword and dagger in his hand. He looked around Kade and looked at Neal, who was still frozen in shock, Peter could see the faint tremors that were coursing thru Neal's body and the fear that was written on his face.

        "What in the hell is going on here? Who are you people and why have you broken into my consultant's hotel room?" Peter demanded as he turned around and glared at the US Marshals, the US Marshals just kept their guns trained on Kade and Neal, while the leader of the US Marshals lowered his gun while glaring at Peter.

        "SAC Burke, the Kimbell Art Museum has been robbed, five guards were killed and three college students that were working on their art history degree were also killed. We know that Caffrey was involved, he's going back to prison right now, there's nothing that you can do. Tell this… Prince… to get out of the way, or he's going to jail for pulling a sword on US Marshals." The Marshal said, Peter looked back at Kade who was still standing with his sword drawn and guarding Neal, he turned back to the Marshals as Diana and Jones forced their way thru the US Marshals.

        "Boss, I just had the tracking company pull the tracking data, Caffrey hasn't left the hotel since we got back from dinner." Diana said as she handed Peter a print out of Neal's tracking anklet data, Peter nodded as he took the print out and handed it over to the lead Marshal, who snatched it out of Peter's hand and quickly read it over. The man threw it back at Peter with a sneer on his face.

        "Fine, he didn't leave the hotel, but he's involved somehow. You saved him this time, but the next time that he sets a toe out of line, his ass is going back to prison and you won't be able to save him." The Marshal said sneering at Peter, then he turned and motioned for the other Marshals to follow him out of the room, Peter watched them leave and once he was sure that they had left he turned back toward Kade and Neal. He was surprised to see Kade slowly turning to Neal with the sword and dagger still held in his hands.

        " _Khatar almadi, Nicky, nahn aminun alan_. (The danger has past, Nicky, we are safe now.)" Kade said as he sat the sword and dagger down beside Neal as he knelt in front of him, Neal nodded as he took a deep breath, seeing how Neal was reacting to the danger shocked Peter. He knew that Neal didn't like guns, but he had never seen him react like that to them.

        "I'm ok, just the shock of having them break into the room like that. Peter, what was that about?" Neal said as Kade gently cupped his face, Kade gently kissed him and then stood back up, Peter stepped closer to Neal and Kade as Kade went to his side of the bed and grabbed the scabbards for the sword and dagger.

        "The Kimbell Art Museum was hit, five guards and three college students that were working on their art history degree were killed, they think that you were involved. Neal, do you know of a reason that Kate and whoever she's working with would hit the Kimbell museum?" Peter said, Neal frown as he thought about the Kimbell, he had done some research last night on the museums in the area and had looked for items that were in demand.

        "No. In fact the Kimbell getting hit doesn't make any sense, they should have cleared out, they should be laying low until the heat from the deaths in the first robbery die down. From what I've found out, that's the way that Keller operates, and this is screaming Keller to me." Neal said, Peter nodded as he pulled out his cell phone, Kade came back over and sat down behind Neal and pulled him into his arms. Neal gave a little sigh as he relaxed back into Kade's arms, Peter and them could see some of the tension leaving Neal as Kade wrapped his arms around Neal.

        "It probably is Keller, he escaped the prison in Denmark six months ago, no one updated his information." Peter said, Neal nodded as he thought about that, he had figured that Keller had escaped but he did think that Keller could have escaped six months ago.

        "Right… well… like I said, this doesn't make any sense. Keller should be going to ground, not hitting another museum. The only thing that I can think of is… he's working with a crew that doesn't care about killing, the police or getting killed themselves. The only kind of crew that I can think of…" Neal said taking a deep breath, he bit his lip as he thought about what he was about to tell Peter and the FBI, he closed his eyes as he took in the comfort of Kade's arms.

        "Caffrey, you know more than your saying, don't you? Your involved in this somehow, aren't you? Deputy Director Thorn was right about you, wasn't he, once a con man always a con man." Jones said, Neal was shocked by what Jones said, Peter turned to say something to Jones but stopped as Jones turned with a sneer and walked out of the room. Diana shook her head as she watched Jones walk out of the room, she couldn't believe what Jones had just said, or that he thought that.

        "Peter… I'm… I'm not involved in this, I swear. I… I know of a few… crews that Keller might be using or… or crews that might be using Keller, they usually work in Europe and Asia. They're… they're very brutal, they don't fear the police and they don't fear dying, and they… they're not thieves. They work for the highest bidder, whatever the job is… they get it done, and if not told not to… it's very bloody. I met one group when I was running with Keller, he warned me away from them, said that… that they would take a young-looking guy like me and… and take me for sex. Keller didn't know that I was bi, and he's not quite a homophobe, but he doesn't like it. I ran into them after… right before I met Kate, I was at… a museum in France, they came in and started killing everyone. I… I hid in a store room with several other people, we were one of three groups that survived. Come to find out, they were there to take out the mistress of a French Mob boss that was thinking of taking to the French National police, they killed her and forty-five other people." Neal said shocking Peter and Diana, Kade held Neal tightly, he had heard about the museum massacre and had been scared when he had found out that Neal had been there. Peter took a deep breath, he had heard about the massacre and had known that Neal had been there, but he could see how much the memory of what had happened still effected Neal.

        "Ok, thank you Neal, do you think you can make a list of the crews that you know?" Peter asked, Neal licked his lips as he took a deep breath, he knew that Peter was going to ask that. He pointed over to the desk that was across the room, Peter when over and picked up the piece of paper, he was shocked to see a list of names. He looked over at Neal, who nodded as he took another and closed his eyes, he was about to tell them something that might hurt him more than anything ever.

        "One of the names on that list… he was in prison here in the US for a while, he was one of the ones that was involved with the massacre in France. He was… he was in the same prison as I was, he got out a year before I did. His name is René Dubois, he is… very dangerous, and he doesn't fear the police or dying." Neal said as he tried to keep his emotions under control and keep from breaking apart, Peter narrowed his eyes at Neal as he frowned, Peter nodded after a few seconds.

        "Alright, get dressed, we need to get to the Kimbell and start trying to find any evidence that they left behind. We will meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes." Peter said, Neal nodded as he got up and Peter turned and left with Diana.

        " _Kan zanzaluk fi alzinzanat, 'alays kadhalak?_ (He was your cellmate, wasn't he?) He protected you, he's the one that kept you safe, right?" Kade said as he came up behind Neal and wrapped his arms around Neal, rubbed his hand his hand up and down Neal's arm. Neal nodded as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to be pushed away Kade. It was one thing to know that he had sold himself to his cellmate for protection, but it was another thing to know that he had sold himself to a killer for hire.

        "I understand, Nicky, you had to protect yourself. You gave Burke his name, Burke can't expect more than that." Kade said as he kissed Neal on the side of the head, Neal sighed as he leaned back into Kade's arms, he hoped that Kade was right. Neal looked over at the door that was hanging by one hinge, he wondered what they were going to do about that.

        "Kade, what are we going to do about the door." Neal asked, Kade snorted and then threw his head back an laughed as he hugged Neal tightly, he released Neal and grabbed the bedside telephone. While Neal went and got dressed, Kade hated that he couldn't go with Neal to the museum and protect him from the police officers that would be harassing him.

        "I'll call down and have them move us to another room, and I'm going to call and have my Uncle send some guards, like he has been wanting. You know, I bet you anything it was Thorn that has gotten your pardon held up, I'm going to tell Uncle Jabir to find everything that he can about the man and then we will use it to get him to leave us alone." Kade said as he dialed the front desk, Neal nodded as he came back in the room, he was wearing a thin long hemmed light blue tank top and a pair of stonewashed jeans. He was just glad that they had been too tired last night to do anything but suck and rub each other off, otherwise they would have given the Marshals and the team quiet the show.

        "Yes, this is Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, a group of US Marshals just broke down the door to my room. It seems that they were looking for someone, is there any way that I can be moved to another room?" Kade said shocking the hotel concierge, who was shocked that something like that could have happened in his hotel. Neal smiled as he sat down on the bed, he pulled on socks and his combat boots, he debated putting on any other necklaces but his Thor's hammer as he slipped in his earrings.

        "Of course, your Highness. We can have you moved to one of our suites, I will bring up a keycard to you right away. And of course, we will comp you for the room and the suite, your Highness." The hotel concierge said, Kade smiled at that, he liked this hotel.

        "Thank you. I will be waiting." Kade said and then hung up the phone, he looked over and saw that Neal was fingering one of the necklaces that he wore when they went out, he stepped up behind Neal and took the necklace.

        "I like this necklace, you should wear it." Kade said as he put the necklace on Neal, Neal nodded as he turned around and smiled at Kade, he kissed Kade and then they started packing up their stuff and was ready when the concierge got there. They were taken to a large suite and then Neal went to meet Peter and them in the lobby, while Kade called his uncle and then went to bed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kimbell Art Museum  
Fort Worth, Tx  
5:25 a.m.  
Aug. 14th '09

        Neal was shocked at the sight that greeted them at the Kimbell museum, glass and statues laying on the ground busted and smashed, paintings slashed and with bullet holes in them. Neal looked around at the spots on the wall and the pedestals that were empty, he knew what some of them should hold, he pulled out his notepad and started listing the pieces that he knew were missing. Peter and Jones left Neal with Diana as they went in search of SAC Lyons, they found him along with most of the officers from the day before in the next gallery, where they found eight bodies that they could see had been executed.

        "Burke, where's Caffrey?" SAC Lyons asked as he glared at Peter, while Jones surveyed the room, Peter took a breath as he looked around the room.

        "He's in the first gallery. But Lyons, he had nothing to do with it, Caffrey doesn't like guns. He would not have anything to do with this, we know where he was all night, we will turn over the tracking data to you." Peter said, Lyons shook his head as he continued to glare at Peter, Jones wondered why they were bothering with Caffrey and trying to protect him in any way.

        "Burke, I want him searched and secured, he's involved in this somehow. I don't know how, but he's involved." SAC Lyons said, Peter opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he heard Neal calling his name as he rushed in the room, he turned as Neal came into the room. At the sight of bodies riddled with bullets lying on the ground, Neal skidded to a stop, falling on his ass as he threw up. Peter cringed as he rushed over to Neal as Neal turned over onto his hands and knees, he looked up as Diana came rushing in a frazzled look on her face, he hadn't seen that look on Diana's face since the third week that Neal had been a part of the team.

        "Neal are you ok?" Peter asked as he patted Neal on the back as he coughed and gagged, Neal nodded as he took a couple of ragged breaths and slowly stood up, he kept his back to the bodies.

        "Yeah, yeah I'm ok. I… I didn't know… that the… bodies were still here. I think… I know… why Keller came here, and why… why they destroyed everything that they didn't take. There should have been a replica of a Viking Dragon Prow Longship in the other gallery, it's made of silver and gold. It has several Thor's Hammers carved in to it, they are inlaid with amber, garnets, and quartz crystals. I think… no… no I know that is why they wrecked the museum, and why they… they killed… executed… all of these people, because Keller was expecting the Dragonship to be there and it wasn't." Neal said still gagging and couching, Peter frowned as he listened to Neal, how in the world did Neal know about a piece that was missing. Peter was getting a bad feeling about this, he looked back at Lyons and knew that this was going to be bad.

        "Caffrey, strip, you're going to be searched. Throw your clothes away from you." SAC Lyons said as he stocked up to Neal and got into his face, Neal paled as he looked to Peter.

        "Lyons, what are you doing? Caffrey didn't have anything to do with this." Peter said as he stared at Lyons in shock, who just shook his head at Peter, he motioned for two agents.

        "Keep SAC Burke from interfering with the search of Caffrey. Now Caffrey, I told you to strip, now do it or do you need help!" SAC Lyons said as he growled in Neal's face, Neal shook his head as he quickly shed his clothes, he stood still as SAC Lyons slipped on a pair of gloves.

        "Open your mouth, you bite me, and you won't be peeing without pain for months." SAC Lyons said as he shoved his fingers in Neal's mouth, Neal gagged and couched as SAC Lyons searched his mouth and shoved his fingers half way down Neal's throat. Neal blanked his mind as he knew what was coming next, he flinched as SAC Lyons lifted his limp cock and then his balls, SAC Lyons patted and skimmed his hands over Neal's body. SAC Lyons moved around to Neal's back, running his hands up and down Neal's back and backside.

        "Bend over and spread your cheeks, legs spread wide." SAC Lyons said, Neal bent over and spread his ass cheeks, tears gathering in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he bit his lip as SAC Lyons shoved a finger into his anus, tears fell from his eyes as SAC Lyons moved his finger around in Neal's anus. SAC Lyons pulled his fingers from Neal's anus, he pushed Neal down to the ground where he curled into a ball, then SAC Lyons turned around and glared at Peter.

        "Burke, I want Caffrey secured, I don't want him walking around unsecured in my town. He's to be cuffed and shackled unless he's in a cell, and I want him in one every night, no more comfortable hotel bed for him." SAC Lyons said, Peter pushed past the two agents that had been blocking his way to SAC Lyons and Neal, he got in-between Neal and SAC Lyons.

        "No. Caffrey hasn't done anything, you just searched him in front of these agents and DPD officers, this is finished. I will not have him cuffed and shackled, you know that he was at the hotel at the time that this happened, you saw the way that he reacted to the bodies. You know that Caffrey is non-violent, I've told you that he is non-violent, this ends now." Peter said as got in SAC Lyons face, who just sneered at him and then turned and walked out of the gallery, the rest of the agents and DPD officers going with him. Diana pushed her way thru the officers that had been holding her back, she picked up Neal's underwear, jeans, socks, and his boots.

        "It's ok Neal, SAC Lyons is gone. Let's get you dressed, and I will take you back to the hotel and back to Kade." Diana said as she dropped down beside Neal and held out his clothes to him, Neal flinched as he looked up at Diana thru tear rimmed eyes, she had a sad look on her face as she looked at him. Neal nodded as he picked himself up off the ground and took his clothes, he mechanically pulled on his briefs and jeans, his face blank as he looked over at Peter. He could see how angry Peter over what was done to him, he wondered if he was angry at him over what had happened or was he angry at SAC Lyons.

        "Neal, go with Diana, I'm going to go call Hughes and Director Moore. I might also have a talk with SAC Lyons boss here in Dallas, try and get him to lay off you or just get him reassigned." Peter said, Neal flinched again as he nodded as he mechanically put his socks and boots back on while Peter walked out of the room, he wished that he had brought a jacket with him. He wanted something to hid behind right now, he felt violated and exposed, he hunched his shoulders as he looked at Diana. She hated seeing the defeated and dead look in Neal's eyes, Neal hunched his shoulders more as one of the DPD officers came back in.

        "Agent Berrigan, I figure that Mr. Caffrey could use a shirt, I keep a spare in the back of my patrol car." The officer said as he held out a black t-shirt, Diana gave a tight smile as she took the shirt, she turned and held it out to Neal. He nodded his thanks without looking up as he took it and quickly slipped it on, glad to be covered, but still wishing that he had a jacket to hide in.

        "Thank you, Officer Carter, we will get your shirt back to you as soon as we can." Diana said, Officer Carter nodded as he looked over at Neal, Diana tensed as she waited for Officer Carter to say something.

        "You're welcome ma'am. Agent Berrigan, I will be formally filing a complaint against SAC Lyons for what he just did to Mr. Caffrey with my Captain. He will want to talk to you and Mr. Caffrey, where can I reach y'all?" Officer Carter said shocking Diana, while Neal just hunched his shoulders in more, he just wanted to go back to the hotel and let Kade hold him. Diana looked over at Neal, she could tell that he was really distressed, and getting more distressed as the seconds ticked by.

        "We're staying at the Ritz-Carlton in Dallas, have your Captain call me, I'm in room ninety-five. If he wants to talk to us, we will make the time for him. Thank-you again Officer Carter." Diana said, Officer Carter nodded as Diana started walking out of the gallery, Neal following along. He kept his eyes down as they walked out of the museum, once in the SUV he slumped down in the seat, staring straight ahead of him.

        "Ne… Nicholas… what SAC Lyons did was wrong, I know that you don't want to rock the boat with the FBI, that your trying to ride out your six months to get your pardon. But you need to file a complaint about SAC Lyons and Deputy Director Thorn, both searches were wrong and illegal… anytime that you are searched there should only be you and the person that is conducting the search, unless you ask for another person to witness it. I will back you up, they are wrong in how they are treating you, no one should be treated this way." Diana said as she drove them back to the hotel, Neal nodded as tears welled in his eyes, he leaned his head back and sighed.

        "Thanks Diana, but I figure it won't do any good… this comes from Thorn, and what Thorn wants Thorn gets. He wants my life to… never mind, it doesn't matter. Hey, can you let Peter know that I think it was the Dragon Longship that Keller and Dubois were after. Tell him that he needs to find out if it had been moved or if it was stolen and tell Peter that they also need to check the museum in Copenhagen. There's another replica there, I believe that they were a matched set at one time. When I was in Copenhagen with Keller, we saw it and I told him about the one here. They look so much alike, the only difference was that they reversed the order of metals and gems, I can just imagine them side by side." Neal said, Diana nodded as she thought about what he had said, she could understand his not believing that it didn't matter, that he couldn't fight Thorn and the rest of the FBI. She did wonder how he had known about the Viking ship, how could he remember what the ship in Copenhagen looked like and that it was the opposite of the one here. She looked back at Neal, he was starting to come back from the abyss that he had been in since Lyons had made his strip, there was a bit of life back in his eyes.

        "Ok Nicholas, or do you want me to call you Nicky, like Kade does? Or is it alright to continue to call you Neal?" Diana said, Neal winched as he looked over at Diana, Neal took a deep breath as he thought about what she was asking.

        "Nick to my friends, Neal Caffrey is someone that… that I no longer want to be, but Nicky is only for my family. But I don't want anyone in the FBI calling me Nick, so when we're… we're with Peter and the rest of the FBI… call me Neal. Diana why is Thorn an… why is this happening to me?" Neal said as he looked out of the SUV window, Diana sighed as she looked at Neal, she heard him stop before saying another name, she wondered who else had been giving him grief.

        "I'm not sure, but I think that your caught up in a power play. Thorn is trying to take Director Moore's job and the Vice President is backing him, I don't know why or how Thorn is getting the VP's backing. But the last few times he's been in the office, I've over heard him say that all he had to do was talk to the Vice President and whatever needed to be done would be done. Nick, who else has been causing you trouble?" Diana said as they pulled up in front of the hotel, Neal took a deep breath as he looked up at the hotel, he didn't know what he was going to tell Kade. He looked at Diana as they parked the SUV, she just sat there waiting for him to say something, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and knew that he had to trust her.

        "Most of the older agents, and a few of the younger ones, and… and… Jones and Cruz have been… they've been… watching me. Like they think that I'm going to do something, I've caught them looking thru my stuff when it's just us in the office, I know that Cruz and Jones were sitting outside my townhouse three weeks ago. Kade was out of town for the weekend and we didn't have a case, one of them was out there all weekend, and they followed me any time that I left the house. I've seen them or another agent tailing me since then. I thought that Jones was a friend, and I thought that Cruz at least liked me, but… it's… like when I first joined y'all, none of you trusted me and you watched me like a hawk. But even then, none of you sat outside my apartment or tailed me wherever I went, not like their doing now." Neal said, Diana was shocked, she knew that getting overtime right now was almost impossible. She worked on the budget and schedules with Peter and knew that they were maxed out on overtime for the next two months. So how in the hell were they getting the ok for it, Peter had been yelling at them if they were even two minutes over for the past two months.

        "We'll tell Peter about the agents at the office, and I'll talk to Jones and Cruz, find out why there doing this. Remember Nick, they don't have the right to harass you, they have to respect you and your rights." Diana said, Neal nodded as they got out of the SUV, she looked Neal over. He was still had his shoulders hunched and had his arms wrapped around himself, she needed to get him to overcome what had been just done to him. She knew that he was never going to forget or get over it, but she knew that he was stronger than anyone thought he was, she needed him thinking about something else. Diana looked round the parking lot as they walked to the hotel, she had never seen so many trucks in one place, she was also starting to sweat already.

        "Nick is it me or is it hot out here, and… why are there so many trucks in the parking lot?" Diana said as they walked in the lobby of the hotel, Neal laughed as he looked at Diana, he knew what she was doing, and he was glad that she was trying.

        "It's still summer in Texas, we won't start to cool down till the middle of October. And… this is Texas, trucks are a way of life here, plus… a few of these rigs are probably owned by cowboys at the rodeo." Neal said as they got on the elevator, Diana frowned at that, she couldn't believe that it would stay that hot for that long. She also wondered how he knew that a few of the trucks, or rigs, as he called them were owned by cowboys at a rodeo and where this rodeo was at.

        "How do you know that a few of the trucks are owned by rodeo cowboys, and how can it start to cool down in the middle of October, the first day of Fall is twenty-second of September?" Diana asked as Neal hit the button for his floor, she was going to walk him to his room and then she would go to her room, Neal looked over at her as the door's closed. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't care, he was just happy that she wasn't tiptoeing around him after what had been done to him and that she cared about him enough to know that he wasn't near to being ok.

        "In Texas we have two season, Summer and Winter, and on rare occasions we have days that are in between. We have a saying here in Texas, if you don't like the weather, just wait a few minutes, the weather will change. As for the trucks… well, the North Texas Fair and Rodeo is coming up, so I figure a few of these might belong to the rodeo cowboys. This is Texas, the rodeo is big here." Neal said smiling, not even noticing as his speech patterns changed or how fond he had talked about Texas. Diana nodded as she took mental notes, she was already thinking of ways to tease him when they got back to New York. They stepped out of the elevator and were shocked to see guards standing around, Neal sighed as he walked towards the guards, the guards parted for Neal but closed back up and stopped Diana.

        "It's ok guys, this is FBI agent Diana Berrigan, she's cool. Sorry Diana, Kade called in the guards that his uncles have been insisting that we get, I'll see you in the morning." Neal said, Diana nodded as she looked over the guards, the were all big blonde European ex-military guys that Diana figured could kill with their hands. She was glad that Kade he gotten to the, but she was amazed that they had gotten here in the two hours they had been gone.

        "Alright, we will meet in the hotel restaurant at eight, see you then." Diana said and then went to her room, she quickly wrote her report of what had happened at the museum regarding the case, noting down what Neal had told her about the Viking replica ship and the fact that Neal had told Keller about it over seven years ago. She then she wrote a report about what else had happened, and the effect that it had had on Neal.

Neal and Kade's room  
7:00 a.m.

        Neal leaned against the door after shutting it, he closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, he needed to go wash till he couldn't feel Lyons hands on him anymore. He opened his eyes and saw Kade standing at the door to the bed room, Neal sighed as Kade opened his arms, he crossed to Kade and sighed as Kade wrapped his arms around him.

        "Want to tell me what's wrong?" Kade asked, Neal shook his head as he leaned his head against Kade's chest, this was one of the times that he liked that he was shorter than Kade. Kade nodded as he held on to Neal, he could tell that something was wrong, that something had happened. But he knew that he couldn't force Neal to tell him what had happened, he just would have to wait him out, once he was back on an even keel he would tell him.

        "Ok. You want to take a shower, I don't believe that that's the shirt that you left here in, and I don't believe that you have read what it says." Kade said, Neal shook his head as he looked down at the shirt that Officer Carter had loaned him, he gave a short laugh as he read it.

        "State most likely to secede from the US, Texas. Wow, where in the world did you get that shirt?" Kade said as Neal pulled it off shaking his head, a grin on his face.

        "A cop at the museum gave it to me after I threw up on myself, I walked into a room and they still had the bodies there, fell on my ass and threw up. My shining moment." Neal said as he quickly pulled of his jeans as he headed for the bathroom, Kade nodded as he followed Neal, shedding his clothes as he stepped into the bathroom. Neal turned on the water, getting it as hot as he could stand, he looked over as Kade came in and he smiled as Kade lit a three large candles on the bathroom sink. Kade just herded him into the shower, Neal gave deep sigh as Kade took over, he smiled as he smelt Kade's favorite body wash. He closed his eyes as Kade started washing him, he relaxed as he just breathed in the scent of the body wash, Kade and the lavender candle that Kade had lit. Kade smiled as he felt the tension that had been filling Neal start to seep away, he dropped to his knees as he washed Neal's legs and feet, he felt Neal tense as he gently took his limp cock in his hand to wash it. After a couple of swipes of the washcloth, Kade started to stand when Neal whined, he smirked as he looked up at Neal.

        "Do you want something, Nicky?" Kade said as he ran the washcloth up and down Neal's legs, Neal whined as he looked down at Kade and he thrusted his semi-hard cock toward him, Kade smiled as ran a finger under Neal's cock and gently tugged on his Frenum piercing. Neal gasped as he thrust forward as his cock hardened, Kade laughed as he did it again and Neal whimpered as his cock started leaking pre-cum.

        "Suck my cock, Kade, please?" Neal said begging, Kade smirked as he dropped the washcloth, letting the water rinse the soap off his hands and Neal's cock. He flicked his tongue against the head of Neal's cock, causing Neal to moan as he braced himself against the walls of the shower, he wished that they were at home in their shower with its bars and benches.

        "Kade… suck me, I want… I want to…" Neal said, stopping as Kade swallowed him to the root, Neal moaned as Kade slowly pulled back, dragging his teeth lightly against Neal's cock. Kade again flicked his tongue against Neal's cock and then licked the head of his cock, before he licked his way down to the base, Neal was panting as he tried to keep his hands up and away from Kade's head.

        "Kade… Kade, don't tease me, I want… I… oh god, Kadeeee…" Neal said as Kade swallowed him down to the root and started humming, Neal threw his head back as he stared thrusting his hips, while Kade stared bobbing up and down on his cock. Kade bobbed up and down on Neal's cock as he took Neal's balls in his left hand, and gently squeezed and tugged them as he used his right hand to stroke Neal's cock, driving Neal closer and closer to the edge. Kade looked up at Neal as he bobbed fast and faster, stroking Neal's cock with his hand, he gave Neal's balls a gently slap as he swallowed him to the root. Neal stuffed his fist in his mouth as he screams his release, his eyes rolling back in his head for a few seconds, Kade drunk him down and then got to his feet. Kade smiled at the blissed out look on Neal's face as Neal smiled at him, he kissed Neal deeply, Neal tasting himself as their tongues tangled. They pulled apart panting, Neal smirking at Kade as he looked down at his swollen cock, Kade raised his eyebrow at Neal as he slapped him on the ass. Neal smirked as he licked his lips as he dropped down to his knees, he licked Kade's cock a few times and then swallowed him to the root, causing Kade to thrust deeper into Neal's mouth and causing him to gag. Neal pulled off and licked his lips as he panted, he started at the base of his cock and licked back up to the head, swirling his tongue around the head of Kade's cock. Kade moaned as he threw his head back, he thread his fingers thru Neal's hair as Neal started bobbing up and down his cock, gently scraping his teeth up and down Kade's cock.

        "Oh yeah, Nicky, just like that. Just like that, you're such a cockwhore, you love my cock in your mouth." Kade said as he started thrusting to meet Neal's bobbing, Neal hummed his agreement as he looked up at Kade, passion and pleasure shining in his eyes as he took the length of Kade's cock in his mouth. Kade smirked as he held Neal's head in place, causing him to gag and choke before letting him up, Neal gasped for breath as Kade let him up. But then swallowed him to the root again as he continued bobbing up and down, rolling Kade's balls in his right hand as he used his left to stroke Kade's cock.

        "Yeah take my cock, that's all that your good for isn't it, you cockslut. That's what you are, a slut and a whore for cock, I bet you would suck anyone's cock. I should make your wear a collar telling the world that your nothing but a cockwhore, a slut that will suck anyone's cock free of charge. I bet you would like it if I could tie you up somewhere and just let anyone use your mouth, let them fuck your mouth all day long, use you like the cockslut whore that you are." Kade said as he held Neal's head in place and fucked him, Neal moaned in pleasure at Kade's word as they humiliated him and turned him on, he was starting to get hard again as Kade fucked his face and humiliated him.

        "Oh Nicky, you fucking cockslut, you were made to suck cock. Oh god, yeah… oh yeah you got a mouth that… oh yeah, just take my cock… take it WHORE… NICKY…" Kade said as he came, holding Neal's face against his body and making Neal swallow his cum, Neal gaged and choked as he swallowed it all. Kade pulled out and shot the last in Neal's face, Neal panted as he licked his lips and the cum that was on them, he grinned up at Kade as he stood up, crushing his mouth against Kade's. Neal pulled back panting again as he looked at Kade, who smiled at him.

        "Well I think that we better finish showering, I don't know what time you need to meet Burke and them, but I don't think that you want to meet them smelling of sex or with cum on your face." Kade said, Neal laughed as he shook his head, he loved Kade so much. He grabbed the discarded washcloth and put more bodywash on it, he started washing Kade, as Kade pumped some bodywash on to his hands and started washing Neal. Kade then pumped some shampoo into his hands and Neal was happy to notice that it was their shampoo from home, he breathed deeply as Kade started lathering up his hair as he finished washing Kade's front.

        "Diana said to meet them at the hotel restaurant at eight, you want to know what happened. SAC Lyons… he… he stripped searched me in front a roomful of FBI agents and local cops, he was rough about it and… and… I haven't felt that exposed or degraded since prison. And even there… it wasn't that bad." Neal said as Kade rinsed his hair and put in the conditioner, Kade sighed as he nodded, he's figured something had happened.

        "I'm sorry that it happened… again… I'll call Yancy in a couple of hours and sic him on the FBI and on Lyons. You want to talk about it, about what happened?" Kade asked as Neal moved around him and started washing Kade's back, Neal sighed as he thought about what Kade was asking, he knew that it was expected of him. But he just didn't feel the need to talk about it, he knew that he would have problems with people getting close to him. He gave a little start as Kade moved behind him and started washing his back, running his fingers down his back and kneading his ass, he gasped as his ass was breached by Kade's finger. Kade fingered him for a few minutes, pressing on his prostate until he saw stars and came again, Neal shuttered as he orgasmed. Kade just smirked as he pumped some more body wash into his hands and cleaned up the mess that Neal had made, he then rinsed Neal's hair and then quickly washed his own hair. They quickly finished getting ready and left their hotel suite to meet Peter and the rest of the team.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ritz-Carlton  
Dallas, Tx  
8:15 a.m.  
Aug. 14th '09

        Peter looked up from his breakfast as Neal and Kade walked into the hotel restaurant with what he could tell was a group of guards, he figured Kade had gotten them in response to what had happened last night, he was shocked to see Neal again not wearing his normal suit and fedora. He knew that he would wear it when he was trying to keep the world away, plus he figured that he would be feeling exposed, but he was wearing a long gray skin-tight tank top and another pair of stonewashed jeans. Peter had seen him dressed like this a few times before, but that had always been at his house or when he and Kade had come over for dinner. Kade was wearing a light blue long skin-tight tank top and a pair of stonewashed jeans, both were wearing combat boots and Peter could see that they were both wearing nipple rings.

        "Neal, Kade, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast. Kade, I see you got some guards, how did they get here so fast?" Peter said as Kade and Neal made their way over, the guards stopping two tables away and circling around so that no one could get thru.

        "They followed us down here, my uncles have had them guarding us without us knowing, once I called my uncles they showed up within three minutes. I'm not happy about having to have them here, but I want Nicky protected and the FBI isn't going to do that, in fact you are the cause. It's been a month, and in that time, Thorn has been making it known that he does not think that Nicky should have a pardon. Your President has kept his end of the deal with my uncle, Nicky will have his pardon if he can make it seven months without getting in trouble with the law. But Thorn has people watching the house and Nicky anytime that he leaves, we can't go out without someone following us, and I'm getting tired of that. So, the guards are here to keep those people away from us, to make sure that nothing like before happens, and to also make sure that Neal is protected from the FBI." Kade said as he pushed his plate away, Peter nodded his understanding as Diana thought about what Neal had told her this morning, she had pulled up the timesheet for the last five months when she got back to her room last night and had been shocked at what she had found.

        "Peter, Neal told me this morning that Jones and Cruz have been tailing him for the past three weeks and surveilling him every night, I checked the time sheets last night. Jones and Cruz have been clocking major overtime that was cleared by Deputy Director Thorn, I couldn't check on anyone else, but I figured that Thorn has more than just them surveilling Neal." Diana said, Peter nodded as he made a note to check into it and to call Hughes to have him check into it, and he knew that once he found out heads would be rolling. Neal sighed as he heard that Jones and Cruz had been doing what they had been under the direction of Thorn, and that they hadn't said anything, that said to him that they agreed with Thorn and what he was doing to him.

        "Alright, I will call Hughes and give him the information that we have so far, heads are going to roll over this. We've lost three cases because of lack of overtime, that Thorn has gone behind Hughes back and authorized overtime for surveillance of Neal is going to piss him off, Jones will most likely be called back to New York over this." Peter said, Diana nodded as Neal and Kade looked at Peter in shock, they hadn't thought that that what was happening would upset anyone. Neal was about to say something when Lyons and three men walked into the restaurant, Neal steeled himself for what was coming as he saw them carrying a black bag, Kade narrowed his eyes at Lyons and the men that were with him. One of the guards looked to Kade, who nodded, the guards formed up and created a barrier. The guard held up his hand to stop Lyons and the men with him, as they stared hard at them.

        "My we help you, Sir?" the guard asked Lyons who glared at the man and tried to push his way past, the guards just held firm and didn't let them thru.

        "I am FBI Special Agent in Charge Frank Lyons, you will get out of my way, or you will be arrested." Lyons said, the guards just cocked their eyebrows at him, Lyons drew back as Peter stood up. Peter looked to Kade who stood up, Kade nodded to Peter as he turned to the guards and the other FBI agents.

        "Stefan, let the liten mann gjennom, men se på dem og ikke la dem i nærheten av Nicky. (little man through but watch them and don't let them near Nicky.)" Kade said in Norwegian to the lead guard, the lead guard looked back to Kade and nodded as he stepped aside, two of the guards moved to stand between Neal and the new FBI agents. Lyons sneered as he walked past Stefan and the other guards, Peter took a deep breath, he figured that he wasn't going to like what Lyons was going to say now.

        "SAC Burke, I told you that I wanted this man cuffed and shackled, do I have to call Deputy Director Thorn and have him order you." SAC Lyons said glaring over in Neal's direction, Peter breathed deeply as he looked at Lyons, he wondered who the men that were with Lyons and what they were doing here with Lyons.

        "And I told you SAC Lyons that I was not going to have Caffrey cuffed and shackled, he is a consultant with the FBI and has a contract, he hasn't broken that contract and I have no reason to treat him that way. Do you have a legitimate reason that Caffrey should be cuffed and shackled, has he been violent or threatened public safety in anyway?" Peter said as Lyons sneered at him, Lyons scoffed as he waved the men over to Neal.

        "I don't need a reason, Caffrey is a prisoner in the federal prison system, he has no rights. I have already contacted Deputy Director Thorn and informed him that I was taking Caffrey into custody, that I believe that you have lost control of Caffrey and that he is directly involved in this case, that I believe that he is part of the crew that is hitting these museums and that he might even have been there last night." Lyons said smiling at Peter with his shark's grin, Peter was shocked at what Lyons was saying, he looked over at Diana who was quickly texting on her phone. He wondered who she was texting and if that person would be able to help Neal.

        "I don't think so SAC Lyons, in fact I think that your Director Grant would like to have a talk with you, a good ol' fashion come to Jesus talk if you get my meanin'. You might want to take your boys with you, he probably wants to talk to them to." A voice said from behind Lyons and his agents, Peter looked over towards the voice and was surprised to see Ranger Carson and another man, they were both dressed in a weird combination of dress shirt and jeans with a cowboy hat. Lyons turned around and glared at the man that had been talking, the man just cocked his eyebrow at Lyons and gave him an unimpressed look. Lyons huffed and turned around, he and the agents walked away, everyone could tell that Lyons was not happy.

        "Thank you for the help, Ranger…" Peter said as the two Rangers walked towards them, Ranger Carson nodded as he stepped to the side and looked to the older Ranger.

        "Ranger Captain Ethan Cooke. Officer Carter reported what SAC Lyons had done to Mr. Caffrey this morning at the Kimbell Museum to his captain, who called me, I have filed a formal complaint with your Director Moore and United States Attorney General Nathan James. I'm here to take Mr. Caffrey's statement, and to talk to him about any insights he might have into a couple of other museum heist that we've had in a couple of surrounding towns and communities." Ranger Cooke said, Peter nodded in shock, he couldn't believe that one of the police officers would tell their superiors what had been done to Neal and that they would have done anything about it. Or that they had come to ask for Neal's help, that's what he wanted to happen, but most of the law enforcement officers that they had encountered didn't trust or like Neal. Peter looked over at Neal, who was stepping around the guards that had moved in front of him, he was surprised that the Rangers had come to him for advice.

        "Thank you, Ranger Cooke, SAC Peter Burke. This is Special Agent Diana Berrigan, Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud, Caffrey's boyfriend and this is Neal Caffrey. I too have filed my own complaint with Director Moore, but I'm afraid that Director Moore's hands might be tied. Deputy Director Thorn and Deputy US Attorney General Phillips believe Caffrey should have never been let out of prison, and sadly most law enforcement officers and agents that I have encountered feel the same way." Peter said as he pointed to Diana, Kade and Neal, who came to stand beside Peter, Ranger Cooke nodded to all of them.

        "Don't worry, I have a few friends in high places, plus I know that Captain Kelly at DPD called the Governor and filed a complaint about Lyons. This wasn't the first time that Lyons has… mistreated someone in FBI custody, just the first time that he's done it in front of so many witnesses that objected to it, I just wish that it had never happened." Ranger Cooke said as Peter nodded, that would explain why Lyons would do something like this, he wondered what he must have on someone to keep his job for this long. He had to have something big on someone high up in the FBI food chain, something very big.

        "Yes, I wish it had never happened either. Now Ranger Cooke, you said that you wanted to know if Neal had any insights about some heist in surrounding towns, what kind of heist?" Peter said as he motioned for Ranger Cooke and Ranger Carson to sit down, everyone sat down as waiters cleared the table and the guards went back to their posts. Ranger Cooke nodded as he looked to Ranger Carson, who pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his dress shirt.

        "Mr. Caffrey, I asked you about the theft in Quanah, well there have been a few more that just reached us. They happened in the last two months, they were handled by different departments and the Rangers didn't get involved in all of them, but they have similar patterns and we were wondering if maybe the people that hit these two might have hit them." Ranger Carson said as he handed over the piece of paper, Neal took it and unfolded the quite thick paper, opening it he quickly read the list of museums hit and items stolen at each. Neal was shocked to see that there were quite a few museums on the list, and what had been stolen at each museum, he was also shocked to see that Ranger Carson had taken his advice and had the museum in Quanah take a look at their manuscripts.

        "You said that this was done over the last two months, this is a pretty wide range of objects that were stolen and a pretty wide range of towns, most of the towns are under five thousand in population. But some of these objects… on the black market they could… this one manuscript, I know of a guy that would pay… thirty, thirty-five million dollars for it. Have there been any deaths at these museums, any kind of violence against the museum workers or security personal?" Neal said as he looked over the list and then looked up at Ranger Cooke and Carson, Ranger Cooke looked to Ranger Carson who had gathered the list.

        "No, no deaths or violence against anyone. Do you believe this is might be the same people that have hit here in Dallas and in Fort Worth, or is it someone else?" Ranger Carson said, Neal sighed as he looked around at the people that were sitting around the table, he nodded as he took a deep breath.

        "I believe that it's Keller, he's most likely working for someone, and… and I think that someone is looking for something here in North Texas. He started in the small towns and has been working his way up, before he found what he was looking for and was able to find it quickly. But I think that what he was looking for here and in Fort Worth, I… I don't think he found it… or them, I think that he has a list of things that he's looking for and the museum that they are in. So, you need to find out what was removed from the two museums in the past two months, every object must be found, it might not be something that most think is of great value but that someone will pay a great deal of money to have." Neal said as he spread out the lists, Diana rolled him a pen as he looked up, he frowned as he started making notes as he looked back down. Ranger Cooke and Carson nodded as they listened to what Neal was telling them, Peter and Diana were shocked that these Rangers were listening to Neal were other law enforcement officers would have been ignoring him or scoffing at what he was saying.

        "Thank you, Mr. Caffrey, is there anyone that you can think of that we could talk to once you leave. Someone that would have your knowledge, and would be willing to help the Rangers with cases like this?" Ranger Cooke said as Neal handed him the first list back with his notes, he had written what the items that had been stolen could be sold for on the black market and if he knew anyone that might want it that would pay Keller to steal it. Neal frowned as he thought about what Ranger Cooke was asking as he handed over the second of the three-page lists, he knew a couple of people that wouldn't mind getting out of the game… but he would have to find a way to get a hold of them without the FBI finding out, he was beginning to suspect that he's phone and e-mail was being monitored by the FBI.

        "I know of a few people, I will get in contact with them and give them your contact information, that's all that I can do." Neal said, Ranger Cooke nodded as he looked over to Ranger Carson.

        "Alright, thank you Mr. Caffrey, that would be great help. It was nice meeting you, we'll let you folks get back to your breakfast and the rest of your day. Gentlemen, Ma'am, y'all have a nice day." Ranger Cooke said as he and Ranger Carson stood up, shaking hands with everyone before the two Rangers left.

        "Alright, now that that is over with, we need to get to the Kimbell and the Dallas Art Museum. Neal… do you think that you can handle the Kimbell or would you rather go back to the Dallas Art Museum?" Peter asked, Neal took a deep breath as he thought about the question, he looked at Peter and Diana for a few minutes as he made up his mind.

        "I'll go to the Dallas Art Museum, I can't go back to the Kimbell, not today at least." Neal said, Peter nodded as Jones walked into the restaurant, he stopped short at seeing the guards surrounding Peter and them. Jones straightened his shoulders back and walked towards Peter and them, his face showing nothing as he neared them.

        "Boss are we ready to go?" Jones asked as the guards let him thru but kept a close watch on him. Peter looked at Jones for a few minutes and then stood up, he looked over to Neal and Kade as Neal also stood up.

        "Yes, you and I will go to the Kimbell, while Caffrey and Diana go to the Dallas Art museum. We will meet back up for lunch at one." Peter said as everybody nodded as they stood up, Peter and Jones were the first ones to leave, while Neal turned to Kade with a smirk on his face.

        "Sooo… which guard is going with me, tell me it's one that knows how to have fun, I need someone with a sense of humor and that likes to have fun. Diana doesn't know what a sense of humor is or what fun is, I think that an intervention might be needed." Neal said as he leaned in nodding and whispering the last to Kade, who had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud, Diana squinted her eyes at Neal. She knew that he was talking about her, she could see it in the way his eyes danced with mirth, and the fact that Kade was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

        "Caffrey, don't make me get the muzzle and whip, you won't have any fun for the rest of the year. I will make sure of it, not even at home, no fun at all." Diana said with her most serious voice and look, Neal looked at her in wide eyed shock and his mouth wide in mock horror, Kade laughed as he shook his head at Neal and Diana.

        "Nicky… don't taunt her, I don't want to see what she does to stop you from having fun at home also. And Stefan will choose who goes with you." Kade said to Neal, who rolled his eyes as he smiled at Kade and at Diana, who just laughed at him. He was free and open without Jones around, she knew that Peter had also seen this free and open Neal, she was happy that he felt free enough to be himself with her around. Neal laughed as he nodded, Stefan watched this and looked over the guards that they had brought, he pointed to one of the younger men and nodded to him, then Neal and Diana along with the guard left. Kade headed back upstairs to work on a few architectural designs that he was doing, the guards going back upstairs with him. By the end of the week they had to admit that they weren't finding anything, they knew who had hit the museums and that they had been down in Texas for more than two months, but they couldn't find them and after the Kimbell they had gone to ground.

Ritz-Carlton  
10:15 a.m.  
Aug. 21st

        Neal took a deep breath as he looked out the window of their hotel bedroom, he and Kade were getting ready to leave with Peter and Diana, Jones had been called back to New York on the third day after they got to Dallas. They had been informed the day before that Jones and Cruz had been fired along with Deputy Director Thorn and a few others around the US, it ranged from what they had been doing to him to forcing CI's and other criminal consultants to have sex with their handlers or go back to prison. The scandal of it had rocked the FBI and the US, now every CI and criminal consultant's contract was being reviewed and they faced the possibility of being sent back to prison, even his contract. Neal turned as the door opened, he smiled as Kade walked in wearing just his tight jeans and his feet bare, his hair standing up from him running his hands through it.

        "I'm killing Craig and André, that's the only way that I can get this to end, they are driving me crazy. If it's not one of them calling to change the design of the whole house, it's the other one calling wanting something bigger and better… Craig just called and said that they want to fit a bed that will sleep fifteen people and a ninety-inch TV into their bedroom. I… I… I just can't keep up with these crazy people, I'm going to have to kill them, that's the only answer that I can find… that and that they need to go to couple counseling." Kade said as he flopped down on the bed, Neal laughed as he went over and straddled Kade's hip, grinning down at Kade as he ground their hips together and ran his hands over Kade's chest. Kade moaned as he pulled Neal's head down for a deep kiss as they started rubbing against each other, Neal moaned as Kade gripped his ass as he thrusted upwards, Kade took the kiss deeper as he slapped Neal on the ass. Neal shivered as his cock started leaking pre-cum, he reached down to unbutton Kade's pants as he pulled back from the kiss panting, his eyes bright with passion and lust as he looked down at Kade.

        "Hey Runt, you better have your clothes on, we're coming in!" A male voice yelled out as someone pounded on the door as it was opened, Neal rolled off Kade in shocked horror as he turned to look at the five men that walked thru the door. Kade stood and placed himself in between Neal and the five men that had broken into their hotel bedroom, he wondered who these men were and why had they broken into their hotel bedroom.

        "What in the hell are you doing here?" Neal said in shocked horror as he stared at the men as he stepped around Kade, Kade wondered who these men were and why Neal was shocked that they were here.

        "Shane Kelly saw you at the Royal China yesterday, he called Cody and Cody called me. And why in the hell wouldn't we be here? Your idiot ass ran away from home and didn't tell anyone where you were, you know you could have come to one of us. So, Dad freaked out that his fourteen-year-old baby boy was gay and had a nineteen-year-old boyfriend, and yes grounding you till you graduated college was a little hard, but you weren't his only shock of the day Runt." The oldest said as he pulled Neal into his arms, Neal stiffened for a moment and then let out a cry as he hugged him back, the other four men joined them in a group hug. Kade smiled as he looked at Neal reuniting with his brothers, he wondered where their father was and if he would be like this, he was also mildly shocked to see that Neal's brothers were so much older than he was.

        "I'm not a Runt, Tommy, you're just a freak of nature, all of you are." Neal mumbled into Tommy's chest, making his brothers laugh as they squeezed him tight, Kade just smiled at the sight.

        "Hey, I thought we all agreed that Chris and Cody are the freaks of nature, that is what we agreed to during the 'GREAT CAMPING TRIP' of ninety-six. Was it not, I remember this very clearly, with just a little fog covering some of it." One of Neal's other brothers said, Neal gave a watery laugh as he pulled away from his brothers, shaking his head at them.

        "Taylor… you're an idiot, but I've missed you guys. I thought that I loved Wade, but it was just heavy lust, and… he dumped me six months after we took off. So… you only have so many I told you so's Chris, before I have the right to punch you in the face, hard." Neal said, his brothers just laughed as Chris hung his head shaking it, while Taylor just smirked at Neal.

        "Don't worry Nicky, I wouldn't dream of telling you I told you so, even though I did. Wade Kelly has been trouble since the day that he was born, he'd already done a year in county for DUI and was headed to prison for three years for dealing, which is where he's been for the past five years for dealing and murder. But it's ok, I'll just bask in the glory of being right, and that my baby brother has learned his lesson that big brother is always right." Chris said nodding his head, Neal let out a groan while grinning as he stepped back towards Kade, they had been looking at Kade and Neal knew that they were wondering who he was. He was surprised that they hadn't asked who he was, where he was from and what he did.

        "This is my boyfriend… Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud of Saudi Arabia, he goes by Kade. Kade, these are my brothers; Thomas, Taylor, Nathan, Cody and Christopher. Ignore everything that Cody or Chris say, I'm pretty sure that Thomas or Taylor dropped them on their heads when they were babies, either that or our parents did. Or like I've always said, their aliens that our parents adopted, that would explain everything about the two of them." Neal said as with a grin on his face, his brothers blinked at finding out that their baby brother was dating a Prince, it surprised them all.

        "Wow, a prince… see, I told you we should have traded him in for a sister. Then we could threaten a Prince with bodily harm if he dared to break her heart, but with the Runt, he'll just kick his ass and ours too for interfering." Cody said as he smirked at Kade and Neal, who just glared at him and then laughed when Thomas and Chris slapped him in the back of the head.

        "Cody Lane Holden, I… I… I think Nicky is right, you're an alien that mom and dad adopted, there is no other way to explain you. Nicky, I would apologize, but you know Cody. His mouth is on a first name bases with his foot, so it wouldn't do any good. Nicky, I know you might not be ready to come home, but just remember… anytime that your ready… we're waiting on you Runt." Thomas said, Neal took a deep breath as he prepared to ask the question that had been burning in his mind since his brothers had barged into his hotel bedroom.

        "Ok… but… what about… Dad and… Loren… what do they have to say?" Neal asked as he looked Thomas in the eyes, holding his breath, he feared that his father didn't want anything to do with him and that was why he wasn't here. His brothers smiled as they read his mind, even after nearly ten years they still could tell what their little brother was thinking.

        "He's on a hunting trip with the Uncles, the O'Callahan cousins, and Jackson Kelly up in Montana. Dad and Uncle Eirik are on their way back right now, the rest of the Uncles, the O'Callahan cousins and Jackson are bringing back the gear, so they should be back in a few days. As for Loren, well... she was happy when you left, said that Dad could forget about his disappointing fagot of a son and concentrate on his new wife, now that they weren't tied down they sell the ranch and travel. Dad told her that he would never sell the ranch, that it had been in the family for a hundred and seventy-five years, I have no idea what the woman was thinking. I think she thought that the only thing keeping Dad from traveling the world was you, not even, I don't know how they got married and she didn't know that Dad hated leaving the ranch to go anywhere that wasn't huntin' or fishing. He really blew his top when she called his baby boy a faggot, told her to pack up and get the hell off his land, that his lawyer would be in touch. They were divorced two months after you ran away." Thomas said as he looked as the fear and panic melted from Neal's body and mind, Neal let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, while Kade sighed in relief that Neal wasn't going to be rejected by his dad. Neal laughed, he could see his dad telling his stepmother that, he missed the ranch. He had painted it any number of times over the years since running away, he smiled as he thought of the large painting that was in storage that he could give to his Dad now, he'd painted it for him the first year that he was with Kade for his dad's fifty-sixth birthday.

        "That is good, Nicky has been worried that your father was still mad at him over the fight that they got into, that he was not welcomed back home. I'm glad that Nicky has you and your father, maybe you can help me keep him out of trouble." Kade said as he wrapped his arms around Neal's waist, Neal groaned as he hung his head, he knew that his brothers were smirking at him and Kade.

        "Sorry, Kade, the Runt has been a trouble maker from birth. The stories that I could tell you, would scar you for life." Taylor said with a serious look on his face, that broke after a few seconds and he started laughing, the other brothers laughed along as Neal groaned.

        "Guys, your mean and evil, and stop calling me Runt. I'm five six and a half, that's not a runt." Neal said as he glared up at his brothers, they just laughed at him as they shook their heads, Kade frowned a little as he looked from Neal's brothers down to Neal. His brothers were all very tall, at his height of six two or taller, he had always figured that Neal's family was just short stature. Kade was about to say something but stopped as there was a knock at the door, he felt Neal stiffen at the knock, he knew what Neal feared. Neal hadn't told his brothers anything about what he had been doing for the past nine years, he could feel as Neal started to shake in fear, Neal didn't want to lose his family just as he got them back.

        "Don't worry Runt, Shane looked you up before calling Cody yesterday, we know all about Neal Caffrey. Just means you take after Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather O'Callahan. Just remember, it's still a hanging offense if you get caught rustling." Chris said nodding as Thomas moved to open the door, Neal laughed as he nodded to Chris, trust Chris to understand his fears and to make him laugh. He'd forgotten about Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather O'Callahan, his mother's mothers great-great-great grandfather, who had been hung for cattle rustling back in eighteen seventy. He was shaking his head and smiling as Thomas opened the door, he turned to say something to Peter when he stopped at the sight of two unknown people standing with Peter, who was frowning at Thomas.

        "Agent Burke, can we help you? We are just getting finished packing and visiting with some friends that we made while down here." Kade said as he moved in front of Neal, Chris and Cody moved to Kade's side while Taylor stepped up beside Neal, while Nathan moved to stand beside Thomas and looked Peter and the two unknown men over. Peter looked at the five men that were in Kade and Neal's room, he didn't know who they were or where Neal and Kade could have met them.

        "Neal, these are US Marshal Reed and Hague, they have been sent to escort you back to New York. You're not going back to prison, but the Justice Department has decided that they need to tighten their control of you, so they want the US Marshals to escort you back." Peter said as he tried to step closer to Neal, but Thomas and Nathan stepped in his way, their arms crossed over their chest and glaring at him.

        "What else has the Justice Department decided that they need to do?" Thomas asked as he looked Peter and the two US Marshals over, he didn't like the look of the US Marshals, he had a bad feeling about these men and what them being here meant for Neal.

        "I'm sorry, but who are you, what right do you have to be asking any of this? You wouldn't want to interfere in Mr. Caffrey's actions with the Justice Department, we might have to tighten our control even more, he might even be forced back to prison. We might have to conduct a thorough search of Mr. Caffrey, a very very thorough search." One of the US Marshals said as they took a step towards Thomas glaring at him, Neal gasped as he took a step forward in fear of what the Marshals were saying but was held back by Taylor. Thomas laughed as he looked over at Nathan, who was laughing with him, shocking Kade and Peter.

        "Boy, do you know who I am? I'm Senator Thomas C Holden, my family owns the flying J ranch out in Moran, I can call the governor and have the two of you fired in two seconds. You don't threaten my baby brother, now get the fuck out of here, I might forget about you before I talk to the governor next." Thomas said as he got in the face of the US Marshal, the Marshals shook their head as they held their ground.

        "I'm sorry _Senator_ Holden, but Caffrey doesn't have any brothers, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. In fact, we need this hotel suite cleared, Mr. Caffrey cannot have any contact with people not approved by the Justice Department, and none of you have been cleared." The Marshal said shocking Kade and Neal, they looked to Peter who nodded his head, Neal was frozen in shock at that. Thomas nodded as he pulled out his cellphone, he quickly sent a text and then waited, as the Marshal was gathering his breath to say something his cellphone rang. He pulled it out and answered it, shocked at who was calling him at this moment.

        "Yes Sir." He said, he listened for a few moments as he stared at Thomas, shocked at what he was hearing.

        "But sir, our orders are from DC, we… Yes sir. I understand, sir. We will head back to the office right away." The Marshal said, he closed his cellphone and stared at Thomas in shock, then he turned and waved his fellow Marshal to leave, once they were gone Thomas and Nathan turned towards Peter.

        "Do you want to tell me what in the hell the Justice Department wants with my baby brother, Agent Burke? I was under the impression that the President had told your agency months ago that my baby brother was to be treated as a consultant, that he was going to no longer going to be treated like a prisoner, or was I lied to by the Governor of Texas and the President of the United States?" Thomas asked, Peter stared at Thomas in shock, he couldn't respond to what Thomas had said. Neal was shocked at what Thomas was saying, how did he get in contact with the Governor and the President since last night.

        "I don't know what you're talking about, I have never been told any of this, I was told that Neal was still under the purview of the Justice Department and the US Marshals. In fact, I have been ordered to turn the handling of Neal over to the US Marshals, that he will still be working with my team, but that I no longer have control over him. That after the scandal of what has been done to a few CI's and consultants, all of them are being handled and overseen by the US Marshals, and that each case is being reviewed for continuation or termination." Peter said as he stared at Thomas, he couldn't believe that this man was Neal's brother, he looked old enough to be Neal's father. All these men looked old enough to be Neal's father, and he did look like them, but he didn't know if they were telling the truth. Neal stepped out from behind Kade, he could tell the look in Peter's eyes that he didn't believe that his brothers were his brothers.

        "Peter, these are my brothers. You met Mr. high and mighty Thomas, him and Taylor are the oldest, but Taylor is much more fun. This is Nathan, and unless I'm mistaken he's still Thomas's right-hand man and the family peace keeper. Christopher and Cody are those family members and brothers that you hide when the good company is coming over, they're both insane and usually up to no good." Neal said as he pointed to each of his brothers as they laughed at how well their baby brother still knew them, Peter nodded as he looked the men over, he wondered how much older Neal's brothers were than he was. He knew they looked like they were old enough to be his father, but maybe they had just all aged really badly.

        "You wound us Runt, just really wound us. We never hid you when the good company was coming over, even during your nudist period, the times we would have company over and here would come a naked screaming banshee running as fast as his little feet could carry him. Or the times that we would have important company, the number of politicians that have seen your naked ass running around and screaming, I'm surprised we weren't raided by the cops for being a hippie commune." Chris said looking around at his other brothers, all of them nodding as they remembered Neal's nudist faze, Neal turned bright red as his brothers laughed at the memory.

        "Chris…" Neal said whining, as he stared at him.

        "Yes, or the times that we would have some… sweet company over and here would come the little nudist running into your bedroom, yelling for you and begging not to take a bath." Cody said as the rest nodded along laughing at Neal, Neal whined as he hung his head, causing Kade and Peter to laugh at him. Neal turned and looked at Kade with a look of betrayal on his face, Kade just smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Neal and kissing him.

        "I don't know why I thought that I liked and missed these assholes, their a big bunch of meanies, been picking on me since I was born. Always calling me Runt and other names." Neal said mock whining as cuddled into Kade's arms, his brothers laughing at him as they looked on, Peter frowned as he compared Neal to his brothers. Neal was shorter than his brothers by a large margin, that seemed strange to Peter, out of six brothers to have only one that took after the short parent didn't seem right to him.

        "Oh, come on Runt, it's not like we can pick on Cody and Chris. Plus… we picked on them for eighteen years, it didn't faze them. I'm not sure that they knew what we were doing, might be more proof of your theory that their aliens that Mom and Dad adopted." Taylor said as Cody and Chris nodded along, causing the rest to laugh at them as they caught on to what Taylor said, they started sputtering and pointing at Taylor.

        "Hey, we resemble that remark." Cody said as Chris slapped his hand over his face as he shook his head, Neal laughed as he turned around, the smile across his face making him seem even younger than his age. His brothers smiled wistfully at him, they still couldn't believe that they had their baby brother back after so long, that he had grown up to be such a wild card and so like them. Peter frowned at the wistful looks on Neal's brothers face, he wondered why they looked so wistful when looking at Neal, what were they thinking. He looked at his watch, they had been ordered back to New York, but he couldn't pull Neal away from his family now that he had found them once more. He looked up from his watch and saw Thomas looking at him, he nodded as he came to a decision.

        "Neal, I'm going to go talk to Diana, I will be back in about an hour." Peter said, Neal nodded as he looked at Peter, understanding what Peter was doing. Peter turned around and left, leaving Neal and Kade with Neal's brothers, he knew that he needed to call Director Hughes and tell him what had happened here. He needed to find out what the US Marshals had been told, what he was supposed to be doing with Neal. Kade and Thomas watched Peter leave, they wondered what was going through his mind. Thomas turned back to Neal and Kade, he soaked in the sight of his baby brother and his boyfriend, he still couldn't believe that his brother was here and well.

        "Nicky, why don't we go down to the hotel restaurant and get something to eat, we can talk about what's happened in the past nine years. We can tell Kade all of the embarrassing stories that we have of when you were little, and we have much more than his nudist faze, so much more." Nathan said, Neal took a deep breath, he knew that Hughes wanted them back in New York and he knew that the FBI wasn't going to let him stay behind to visit with his family. This might be the only time for a while that they will get to see each other, he didn't know when they could get away to come see him and Kade in New York.

        "Ok, that sounds great, expect the part where you tell Kade anymore embarrassing stories about me." Neal said causing Kade and his brothers to laugh, Nathan shakes his head as they walk out of the hotel room and go down to the restaurant.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ritz-Carlton  
10:45 a.m.  
Aug. 21st '09

        Diana opened her door as someone knocked, she was surprised to see Peter, she checked her watch and was surprised to see that she still had five minutes before they were to meet downstairs.

        "Boss is something wrong, I thought that we were to meet down in the lobby in five minutes?" Diana asked she turned and walked back to her bed, she was just finishing up packing, Peter took a deep breath as he closed and leaned back against the door.

        "Caffrey's brothers showed up, I just left him with them, one of them is a Senator here in Texas. He has talked with the Governor and the President about Caffrey, it seems that they had told Caffrey's oldest brother Thomas that the FBI had been ordered months ago that he was to be treated like a consultant and he was to be taken off the anklet, that he was not to be treated like a prisoner. If that's true, then we have been ignoring a Presidential order, the strip search that Director Hughes had be conduct was in fact illegal and so is the anklet that Caffrey is still wearing." Peter said shocking Diana, she couldn't believe what Peter was saying, if what Caffrey's brother was saying was true than the FBI was going to be in even more trouble. She looked at Peter as she thought about what Peter had said, she grabbed her phone and quickly shot off a text.

        "I have a friend at the DC office, she can find out if what Caffrey's brother Thomas said is true, she can also find out when the President ordered that. Ok, it will take my friend a bit to find out, are we still leaving on time or are we going to stay awhile so that Caffrey can visit with his brothers. And what about his father, was he not there?" Diana asked as she slipped her cellphone in her back pocket of the jeans that she was wearing, she zipped her bag up and grabbed her zipped laptop bag, Peter sighed as he thought of what to do about Neal and his family.

        "His father wasn't there, he might not have been able to handle the fact that Caffrey is gay and a criminal, I don't know. As for leaving on time, no, I told Caffrey that I would met him in an hour. I need to call Hughes and find out what he knows, find out if he will let Caffrey stay and visit with his family for a few days, it's been nine years since they knew wither or not he was alive." Peter said, Diana nodded as she thought about that, she couldn't imagine how hard it had to have been for his family for the past nine years not knowing if Neal had been alive or not.

        "Ok, I'll meet you down in the lobby in an hour, that will give me time to do a little shopping. I need to pick up a few souvenirs, something that is kitschy and fun." Diana said, Peter nodded as he stood up straight and opened the door, he pulled the keys to the SUV out and handed them to Diana before heading to his bedroom. He pulled out his cellphone as soon as he closed his hotel room door, he dialed Hughes as he grabbed a notepad and pen, he quickly wrote out what all he needed to talk to Hughes about as he sat down at the desk in the hotel room.

        "Burke, what in the hell is going on down there now, I just got off the phone with US Marshals office. They've been ordered to explain why they are bothering Nicholas Holden when he was to be removed from their purview three months ago, that the FBI had been told that he was not to be treated like a prisoner, that he was being given a pardon?" Hughes asked as he picked up the call, Peter was shocked at what Hughes said, he tried to think of all the things that Hughes had asked.

        "Reece, Caffrey's brothers showed up, one of them happens to be Junior Senator Thomas C. Holden of Texas. Senator Holden talked to the Governor of Texas and the President, he was told that the FBI had been told months ago that Neal was to be treated as a consultant, that he was no longer to be treated like a prisoner. Director Moore called me an hour ago, told me that Neal was no longer under my control, that he would still be working with White Collar but that he would be under the purview of the Justice Department. That the Justice Department had decided to tighten their control over Neal, he had two US Marshals sent to escort Caffrey back to New York, he ordered that I was not to interfere in what the two Marshals did and if I did that I would be fired and black balled. Reece… these Marshals… they threatened Caffrey with prison and another body cavity search if his brother Thomas interfered with Neal's actions with the Justice Department, just because Thomas asked what else the Justice Department had decided they needed to do. Senator Holden texted someone, seconds later the Marshals were called and order to leave, that's when Senator Holden asked me what the Justice Department wanted with his baby brother. Reece is there something going on with Caffrey's pardon that I need to know about?" Peter said shocking Hughes, who sat there quietly for a few moments as what Peter had said sunk in, he pulled up everything that the FBI had on Senator Holden and his family. Which wasn't much, Senator Holden was a private man that spent all his time not on the Hill in Texas on his family ranch, he had been married to the same woman since he was nineteen.

        "Peter, what pardon are you talking about? I haven't heard of any talk of giving Caffrey a pardon, where did you hear about it?" Hughes said as he grabbed a notepad and started writing out a note, he needed to find out what was going on with Caffrey and this talk of a pardon. Peter frowned as he sat back in the desk chair, he hadn't figured on Hughes not knowing about the pardon, he wondered if Director Moore had even heard about it than.

        "I first was told about it when Caffrey and his boyfriend Prince Al Kaden were attacked, Prince Al Kaden's uncle Consulate General Prince Al Muhammad told me that his brother King Al Jabir was going to ask the President for a pardon for Caffrey. I got a call from the Consulate General telling me that his brother had spoken to the President about the pardon two days later, that they had come to some kind of agreement and that we would be receiving instructions, when I didn't hear anything more I figured that it had to do with Thorn. It was at the same time Thorn was interfering with us and anything that had to do with Caffrey, I figured that he had slowed it down somehow, but that it was still coming. Then about a month ago Thorn made the comment to Caffrey that he had best be on best behavior for the next seven months if he wanted his pardon, I took that to mean that if Caffrey stayed out of trouble for the next seven months that he would get his pardon." Peter said as he started writing out more notes on what was going on and writing out a timeline of events, he had a bad feeling that this was going to be one big cluster fuck. Hughes sat there in shock at hearing what Peter told him, he tore out his note and started writing down what he knew and what he needed to ask Peter.

        "I don't know anything about this, let me call Director Moore and see what he knows. Now you said that Caffrey's brothers were there, did they just show up, or have Caffrey and Al Kaden been talking to them the entire time that you have been down there?" Hughes said, Peter nodded as he thought about the question.

        "I believe that they just showed up, we've been working long hours on these cases, Caffrey and Al Kaden haven't had the time to go out and meet them without me or Agent Berrigan knowing about it." Peter said as he finished his timeline of events, he wondered if he should go back even farther but decided if they needed it that he could make it up then.

        "Alright… I'm putting your team on two weeks' vacation starting right now. You decide between you and Berrigan who is going to stay with Caffrey, which every one of you it is doesn't have to stay with him, but you need to be close at hand. This way he can visit with his family, I can't image what his family has been going thru for the past nine years, not knowing if he was alive or dead." Hughes said as he quickly pulled up the forms to put Peter and his team on vacation, he then sent an e-mail off to Director Moore that he needed to talk to him as soon as he was able. Peter cocked an eyebrow as he thought about what El was doing and wither she could get away to come down here for two weeks, he didn't think that she could, but he would have to call and ask her what her schedule looked like.

        "Alright Reece, thank you, I was about to ask for a few days… but two weeks will work much better. I will call El and see if she is clear, then go down and tell Caffrey what's going on." Peter said as he opened his laptop and quickly fired off an e-mail to El, asking what her schedule for the next two weeks, she wrote back quickly and told him that she wouldn't be able to get away for the next two weeks.

        "Alright, see you in two weeks." Hughes said as they hung up, Peter shut his cellphone as he sighed, he hoped that Diana wouldn't mind spending the next two weeks here in Texas. He got up and quickly finished packing all his stuff, he looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see that it had been an hour, he couldn't believe that it had taken that long for everything. Peter grabbed his bags and headed for Neal and Kade's suite, he figured that they would just be coming back from talking with Neal's brothers, he wondered what they had talked about and if Neal's father had shown up or not.

11:40 a.m.

        Kade sighed happily as he followed Neal back into the hotel room, he was glad at seeing how happy Neal was with being back with his brothers, Kade went back to their bedroom as Neal flopped on the couch with a happy grin on his face. Neal picked up one of his sketch pads and started drawing, his pencil flying across the pad as there was a knock on the door, Kade laughed as he came out of their hotel bedroom and saw Neal intensely drawing. Kade went to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see Peter and Diana standing on the other side.

        "Agent Burke, Agent Berrigan, come on in. We are nearly packed, I just need to pull Nicky away from his sketch pad, then we will be ready to go." Kade said as he waved them in to the hotel suite, Peter and Diana nodded as they moved into the suite, Diana giving a laugh as she saw Neal intensely drawing on the couch. She had seen Neal stop doing something an start drawing just like this many times in the past two months, she knew that the only thing to do was to let him get whatever he was drawing on to the sketch pad, and then talk to him or get him back to working on whatever he had been working on.

        "It's ok Kade, there is no hurry. In fact, if you and Neal want, you can stay down here for the next two weeks. Hughes has given the team the next two weeks off, Diana will stay down here in Texas to watch over Neal, but other than her being in the same city… Neal would be free to visit with his family more than the hour that he had." Peter said, Kade nodded as he looked at Diana who just smiled back at him, Kade looked to Neal and could tell that he wasn't hearing a thing that was being said.

        "That would be great, Nicky's fathers plane lands in thirty minutes, I was going to ask that we give them a few hours to talk. But two weeks, that will do just great, though I might not be able to get Nicky and his family apart after this." Kade said with a laugh, Peter and Diana laughed as Peter's cellphone chirped at him, he looked at it quickly while they waited on Neal to finish his drawing.

        "I bet, he must have missed his family a lot. So, I will be staying here in Dallas, that way we can say that Nick's not unsupervised, but other than having him call me and letting me know where he is every few days… he's free to do what he wants for the next two weeks." Diana said, Kade nodded as he started planning, he needed to call Neal's brothers and let them know what was going on and that they could stay, that they could go out to the ranch and have all the family out there.

        "Kade, Diana, I just got a text from Hughes. He just got off the phone with Director Moore and the new US Attorney General James Stacks, Caffrey is to be taken off the tracking anklet immediately. Over the next two weeks they are going to figure out what has been going on with Neal's pardon. Diana, Hughes wants you to stay down and keep an eye on Neal, when it's time to come back we should know if Neal will still be consulting with us as he has been." Peter said, Diana and Kade nodded, Kade was surprised that the FBI was taking the tracking anklet off now. He was surprised that they were looking into the pardon, he wondered what they would found out.

        "Alright Boss, I can do that." Diana said as she looked over at Neal, who was just setting his sketch pad down, he looked surprised at seeing Diana and Peter standing in front of Kade.

        "Diana, Peter, hey when did you guys get here?" Neal asked as he stood up, he walked over to stand beside Kade, who just smiled at him. Peter shook his head as he gave a small laugh at Neal, sometimes he wondered how Neal had survived this long, but he knew that the only reason that Neal was like this was because Kade was there to watch out for him.

        "We have been here for a few minutes. I talked to Hughes, he talked to Director Moore and the new US Attorney General James Stacks about your pardon, it seems that US Attorney General Nathan James didn't tell anyone about the pardon that the President and King Al Jabir agreed to. So, we are now on two weeks of vacation. You will stay down here with your family and get to know them once more, Diana is going to be down here close by in case you need any help. When it's time for Diana to come back to work, you will come in and we will know if you will be consulting like you have, or if your pardon will have kicked in. Also, we will be removing the tracking anklet, and it won't be going back on." Peter said, Neal nodded as he took a deep breath, he was shocked by what Peter was saying. He couldn't believe that he was going to have two weeks with his family, there was so much that he wanted to do and show Kade, and now he could. And the anklet was being taken off, he was free to go where he wanted, and he was one step closer to true freedom.

        "Ok, that's great, let's get this off me. I've got places to take Kade, I'd tell y'all… but it offends Peter's delicate sensibilities when I talk about my sex life." Neal said dropping into a Texas accent, Peter groaned as Kade and Diana laughed at him, Neal laughed along with them his eyes shining in mirth.

        "Neal… what am I going to do to you. Alright, leg up on the coffee table, let's get this off and then you can do whatever you want to do that is LEGAL." Peter said with a smile making Neal laugh as he nodded, he put his foot up on the coffee table and pulled his pants leg up, Peter quickly unlocked the anklet. Peter frowned at the way that Neal was rubbing his ankle and how red it was, he made a mental note to watch Neal closer if they had to put it back on for any reason, it looked like the anklet was irritating his skin.

        "I would never do anything ILEGAL… at least not while you were watching anyways." Neal said with a smirk on his face, Peter shook his head as he laughed at Neal, he couldn't believe him somedays.

        "Nicky, behave. Now that you no longer have that anklet on, let us go meet your father and the rest of your family. Agent Burke, Agent Berrigan, we will see you later." Kade said, Peter and Diana nodded as they left, Diana to go check in for another two weeks and Peter for the airport to go back home. Kade moved over to Neal, gathering him in his arms, Neal smiled up at him with love in his eyes.

        "Alright, let's go meet my father." Neal said, Kade nodded as he turned and led Neal out of their hotel room, he could sense the fear in Neal at the coming meeting of his father.

Hotel Restaurant  
12:25 p.m.

        Neal took a deep breath as they walked into the restaurant's private dining room, he saw his brothers and his father sitting at the table, he smiled as walked towards them as his father stood. He walked into his father's arms for the first time in nine years, tears gathered in his eyes as his father hugged him tightly.

        "Oh, my baby boy, _min lille kriger!_ (my little warrior!) Where have you been, I looked everywhere for you." His father cried as he hugged him, Neal wept as he held on tightly to him, Kade looked on in joy. He was happy to see Neal and his father back together, was glad his father had missed him and welcomed him back. He tensed as Neal's father push Neal back, he laughed as he turned Neal round and busted him on the ass.

        "Nicholas Kristensen Holden, what in the hell were you thinking, running away from home like that? Not letting me know if you were alive or not for nine years, I ought to take my belt off and beat your ass till you can't sit for a month, do you have any idea what you put me thought? I have half a mind to ground you for the rest of your life, never letting you out of my sight!" Neal's dad said as he hit him with every word, Neal yelled as tried to twist away, but his father had a tight hold of him, his brothers and Kade laughed as they watched Neal getting his ass busted.

        "Ow, ow. Dad stop… stop… I'm twenty-three years old, you can't do this, ooowww. Ok… Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, please stop." Neal yelled as he twisted and tried to get away from his father's hard hand, his father gave him one last hard swat and then pulled him back into a hug. Kade couldn't believe what he had just seen, he was still laughing as Neal stepped back from his father, rubbing his backside and hissing.

        "Dad, why in the… why did you do that, I'm twenty-three. You can't spank me anymore, I'm a grown man." Neal said frowning at his dad as he continued rubbing his backside, his dad just cocked his eyebrow at him, Neal just huffed as he slowly sat down. He hissed as he sat down, sticking his tongue out at his brothers and Kade for laughing at him. His dad then looked Kade up and down, Kade stood straight as he let himself be inspected, he wondered what Neal's dad was looking for when he looked him over.

        "So, you are Prince Abdul Al Kaden Sa'dim Al Saud… of Saudi Arabia, just how is it that you and Nicholas met? When did you first met my son?" Neal's father asked as he looked him over, Kade took a deep breath as he looked over at Neal and then back to his father.

        "I met Neal at a party while in college, it was seven years ago, Sir." Kade said as he looked Neal's father in the eyes, he nodded as he looked over at Neal, who just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look. Neal's father took a deep breath as he looked at Kade, he wasn't sure that he liked this Prince, but he would have to see what he was like.

        "Alright, the name is Anders Holden, it is good to met you." Anders said as he held out his hand, Kade smiled as he shook Anders's hand, glad that he had pasted whatever test Neal's dad had been conducting. Neal smiled at him as his brothers laughed, Thomas and Taylor shaking their heads at their father.

        "Dad, you're going soft in your old age, you interrogated Kelly for two hours when I first introduced her to you. And that was when I was sixteen, what the hell?" Thomas said, as his brothers laughed, remembering when it had happened.

        "Yeah, and when I brought Jess home from college you interrogated her for four hours, you nearly scared her off. What's wrong here, are you feeling alright, Old Man?" Taylor said eyeing his father, Kade frowned as he saw the Neal and his other brothers' wince, pulling their chairs away from Taylor who was smirking at their father.

        "Taylor… what have I told you about calling me old man, none of you is too old to be taken out behind the barn and having your asses busted." Andres said, Taylor smirked as he got up and hugged his father while laughing.

        "Alright, there's the hard ass old son of a bitch that raised us, I thought there for a moment that you had gone soft in your advanced age. You know they say that the mind is the first thing to go when you get old, and mann…" Taylor said, Anders laughed as he swatted Taylor on the leg, who danced way and back to his seat.

        "Taylor, one day that smart assed mouth of yours is going to get you in to trouble that the rest of you can't get out of. Now, let's hear what your brother Nicky has been doing, I want to hear everything." Andres said, Taylor laughed as Neal smiled on, ready to tell his father about his life. They talked for hours, eating and remembering old times, Neal was happy having his family back and knowing that they still loved him.

Neal and Kade's bedroom  
Crystal Beach, Tx  
Sept. 4th, '09  
6:25 a.m.

         Neal shuttered as Kade slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, he sobbed as he held onto the silk ropes that bound him to the bed, he had been bound to the bed with Kade slowly thrusting in and out of him for hours. He moaned into the silk gag that was wrapped around his mouth as Kade licked and nibbled on the back of his neck, Kade smirked as he blew across the area that he had been licking, causing Neal to shiver at the sensation.

        "Oh, do you like that, _mahaziya_ (concubine)? Do you want me to stop, or maybe… do it again and again, until you're a writhing mass of nerves?" Kade said as he licked a path up and down Neal's neck, blowing across Neal's neck as he slowly thrusted in and out, only hitting his prostate every fifth thrust. Neal whimpered as he tried to thrust back to get relief, but Kade pulled out and picked up a paddle, Neal moaned as Kade smacked him on the ass hard with the paddle. Kade smirked as he rained down blows on Neal's ass, soft and hard hits mixed together, causing Neal to writhe and moan in pained pleasure. Kade laughed as he ran his nails over Neal's heated ass, causing him to hiss at the added pain as he pulled on the silk ropes binding him to the bed. Neal didn't know what he wanted to do, beg for more or to beg Kade to fuck him.

        "Oh, does _mahaziyt baladiin qalilanaan_ (my little concubine) want more? Do you want me to redden your ass, paddle you till you can't sit and then fuck you til my cum is pouring out of your hole, or maybe I will just paddle you and leave you tied to the bed? Not letting you come for a few days, or weeks, what do you think about that… _mahaziyt baladiin qalilanaan_ (my little concubine)?" Kade said as he picked up the paddle and caressed Neal's ass with it before delivering three hard hits, Neal moaned in pained pleasure as he thrust back widening his legs, Kade smirked as he reached out gently cupped Neal's balls before he gave them a gentle squeeze. Neal shuttered and moaned as he went through a dry orgasm, Kade smiled as gently started paddling Neal's balls making Neal writhe and moan in pained pleasure. Neal jerked on the silk ropes as he tried to get closer to the paddle, Kade pulled the paddle back from his balls and swiftly delivered six sharp swats to his ass, Neal jerked as he moaned in pained pleasure at the sensation. Kade groaned as he gripped himself to stop from coming, he gathered more lube and gave himself a few jerks as he spread it on his cock, he then gripped Neal's hips as he lined his cock up with Neal's hole. Neal screamed as Kade slammed into his hole, Kade smirked as he brutally fucked Neal's hole, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

        "Oh yeah, take my cock, take it like the cockwhore that you are. You know you like it, you know you love it when I use you like your just a hole for me to fuck, because that is all that you are. That's all that a _mahaziya_ (concubine) is, a hole to be fucked for my pleasure, that is the only reason that you exist. Oh yeah, _Mahaziya_ (concubine), take my cock… take my cock. You dirty _karimat alkalaba_ (concubine bitch), take my cock, take it… take it… take it…" Kade said as he hammered in and out of Neal's hole, Neal moaned and cried as he held onto the silk ropes and thrusted back into Kade's thrusts, his cock was stiff and angry red and purple from not being allowed to come in hours. Kade slipped his right hand under Neal and released his cock from the cockring that he was wearing as he started coming, Neal screamed on last time as he came, his eyes rolling back as he passed out from his orgasm. Kade screamed his own release as he continued hammering in and out of Neal, he pulled out and squirted the last of his cum on Neal's ass, and then collapsed on top of him panting. Kade laid panting to catch his breath for a few minutes then he rolled out of bed and quickly released Neal from the silk ropes, he gently picked Neal up and quickly stripped the blanket off, he took Neal into the bathroom and jumped in the shower with him. Neal barely opened his eyes as he leaned against Kade as he washed him, he was totally blissed out and sated as Kade carried him back to bed, he snuggled into Kade's arms once Kade climbed back into bed.

        "You good Nicky?" Kade asked as he ran his hand up and down Neal's side, Neal nodded as he drifted, Kade laughed as he looked down at Neal. He looked like he was high he was so blissed out, Neal just smiled as he snuggled closer to Kade.

        "I'm good… I'm good." Neal said as he tucked his nose into Kade's neck, breathing in Kade's scent, he loved the smell of Kade. Kade smiled as he held Neal close to him, his mind drifting as ran his hand up and down Neal's side, drifting in and out of sleep for a few hours. Three hours later Kade woke as he felt Neal get up, Kade opened his eyes and watched Neal looking out of the window, he wondered what he was looking at. Kade got up and came up behind him, wrapping his hands around Neal's waist and kissing him on the neck.

        "Hey, what you are looking at?" Kade asked as he rested his chin on Neal's shoulder, Neal gave a happy sigh as he took a deep breath.

        "Just the sea, I love watching the sea, looks like the surf is up. There's a storm moving in, I love watching a storm moving in over the sea, it's a powerful sight. Dangerous and powerful, I'm thinking of painting this sight once we get home." Neal said, Kade nodded as he looked out at the sea, he could see what Neal was saying, the sea was starting to roll.

        "That will be cool, you ready to go?" Kade asked as he pulled back a little and looked at Neal who took a deep breath as he turned around, he smiled at Kade as he nodded, a content and happy look on his face.

        "Yeah, I'm ready, it's time to go home. Thomas and Nathan are going to be down next month anyways, an I bet one or more of my brothers are going to find reasons to show up in New York before Thanksgiving anyways." Neal said making Kade laugh, he had been warned that now that they had found Neal that they would be keeping a close eye on him. He figured that they would be getting subtle hints that once Neal was given his pardon that they should move back to Texas, anywhere in Texas, but back to Texas.

        "Yeah, Thomas warned me, he said that he would try to keep them away until Thanksgiving. But it's ok, I like your family, I think that their fun and I can't wait for Burke to meet all of them." Kade said as Neal moved to their bags that they had packed the night before, Neal laughed as he picked up the change of clothes that he had left out for himself.

        "Oh, come on, you don't want to be that mean to Peter. He's been pretty nice to me, besides the whole sending me to prison thing." Neal said laughing, Kade shook his head laughing as he grabbed his clothes, pulling them on as he watched Neal shimming into a tight pair of stonewashed jeans. Kade groaned as he had to adjust himself, the sight of Neal tight ass in his jeans going straight to his cock.

        "Nicky, your killing me here, the sight of your tight ass shaking in front of me. Just begging to have my cock sunk in it, maybe have me redden it with a paddle or my hand before." Kade said as he reached out and ran his hand over Neal's ass, Neal moaned as he shakes it for Kade, gasping as Kade slapped him hard on the ass.

        "Sorry Kade, but we have to get to the Metroplex to pick up Diana and get back to New York, but once were home… I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Maybe… we can do what we did before we left, but for longer, and you can tie me down. That way… I can't move, and I'll be at your mercy, and _saydaa_ (my master) can take his pleasure from his _eubayd alsurur_ (pleasure slave)." Neal said as he turned around and started to rub himself up against Kade, making him moan, he gasped as Kade grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back. Taking his lips in a bruising kiss, as he thrust his hand down the front of Neal's pants and roughly fondled him.

        "That's right _shariha_ (slave), once we get home, I'm going to take my pleasure from you. But you might not get to cum, not for a long time, I think it will bring me great pleasure to see how many times I can fuck you without letting you cum. I ordered a few new toys before we left, I bet that they are in by now, but I have one with us right now. In my bag there is a small black bag, go get it, _shariha_ (slave)." Kade said as he shoved Neal away from him, causing Neal to stumble as he went to the bags, he found it right on top of Kade's bag. He brought it back to Kade, panting as he was getting excited over what might be in the bag. Kade took the bag out of Neal's hands with a sneer, Neal bit his lip to keep from moaning.

        "Pull your pants and briefs half way down, but don't touch yourself." Kade said, Neal nodded as he hurried to do what Kade had ordered, he licked his lips as he stood in front of Kade with his pants and briefs hanging off his hips. He whimpered as Kade pulled out a chastity device and a round anal hook, he knew what Kade was going to do to him now, he started panting in excitement and desire.

        "Oh, is my _shariha_ (slave) afraid, you should be. Hands behind your back, present your cock to your Master." Kade said, Neal nodded as he started panting heavily, he put his hands behind his back and thrust out his cock. Kade gathered him up and quickly slipped the chastity device on him, locking it on, Neal shuttered as he felt himself deflate and knew that he wouldn't have an erection without Kade's permission, and that Kade would have him begging for days, if not weeks for the right to have an erection and to cum. He couldn't wait, he was trembling in excitement at the thought of what all Kade was going to be doing to him before he was allowed an erection and allowed to cum.

        "Pull up your pants, take the bags out to the car, we leave in thirty minutes." Kade said, Neal swallowed as he nodded, pulled his briefs and pants back up. He then picked his bags up as Kade went into the bathroom to wash his hands, Neal was finished by the time that Kade came back out and was waiting by the bedroom door. Kade just smirked as he nodded, he groped Neal's caged cock thru his clothes as he pressed him against the wall, roughly kissing him again.

        "I've got a private plane coming to get us, that way I can use my _shariha_ (slave) in any way that I want on the flight back to home. I'm thinking that I just might not let you wear any clothes, and have you on your knees sucking me off for the whole flight, maybe wearing a collar and leash? What do you think of that, _eubayd alsurur?_ (pleasure slave?)" Kade said as he pulled back from Neal and turned and walked out of the bedroom, Neal stood panting for a few moments and then rushed out after him, tremors of excitement coursing thru his veins. Neal hopped in the passage side of the car as Kade started it, he licked his lips as he clipped his seatbelt, he lowered his eyes as he looked over at Kade.

        "Whatever _saydaa_ (my master) wants to do to his shariha (slave), his _shariha_ (slave) is here for his pleasure and his pleasure alone, his _shariha_ (slave) has no pleasure expect that which _saydaa_ (my master) allows his _shariha_ (slave) to have." Neal said in an even tone, Kade smiled as he looked over at Neal, he gently cupped Neal's check as he brought his face up, he looked into bright passion filled eyes that were dilated wide.

        "That is right my _mezm alsurur alhabib_ (most beloved pleasure slave), you pleasure me with your words. Rest, because once we are on the plane, you will be very active." Kade said smirking, Neal shivered at the new Arabic term, he couldn't believe how turned on he got being called slave. Neal closed his eyes and within what felt like moments Kade was shaking him awake, they had made it to the airport, he was shocked that he had been asleep for over an hour and they were at the airport. They got on the plane quickly, and were taking off before too long, Neal licked his lips as the seat belt sign went off. He took his seat belt off and stood up, he turned to Kade, who already had his pants undone and his cock sticking out. Neal quickly undressed and dropped to his knees in front of Kade's feet, he crawled to Kade and waited for Kade to tell him what to do.

        " _Shariha_ (Slave), service me." Kade said as he widened his legs, Neal sat up on his knees and he crawled in-between Kade's knees, he lowered his head and swallowed Kade's cock to the root. He bobbed up and down on Kade's cock, using his hands to stroke the cock and to fondle his balls, swirling his tongue around Kade's cock as he bobbed and pulled off to catch his breath. Kade moaned and groaned as Neal worked his cock, he gripped Neal's hair as he guided Neal's head up and down, forcing Neal to choke on his cock. He gripped Neal's head as he fucked his face, Neal moaned in pleasure at how forceful Kade was being, Kade was close to coming as he speed up his thrusting into Neal's mouth.

        "Oh yeah, oh yeah, take my cock… take it you _aleabd alkalaba_ (slave bitch)!" Kade said as he fucked Neal's face, Neal moaned in pleasure at the name and the treatment. Kade threw back his head as he started coming down Neal's throat, before pulling out and coming on Neal's face and chest, Neal gasped in pleasure at being marked. Neal leans back down and starts cleaning Kade's flaccid cock with his tongue, stirring it back to life as he licked all the cum off it. Once he's cleaned it all off, he once again deep throats Kade's cock and starts bobbing up and down, stroking the semi hard cock. Kade leaned his head back as Neal stroked and sucked his cock, he buried his hand in Neal's hair, guiding him up and down his cock. They stayed like that for the whole flight, Neal knelling in front of Kade and worshiping his cock, he was covered in cum by the time they were flying over New York and so blissed out that one would think that he was high. Kade got him cleaned up and sitting in his seat before they landed, Kade was wearing a smirk as they walked off the plane and made their way thru the airport.


End file.
